A Battle through the Ages
by JediOtaku
Summary: The Hero of Tython and Barsenthor of the Republic confront Darth Nox, who has become the emperor of Zakuul and the Sith. Darth Nox manages to escape through time, will the Hero of Tython and Barsenthor pursue? What will become of the Clone Wars era? Star Wars the Old Republic (SWTOR) and Star Wars the Clone Wars crossover fanfiction.
1. Prologue

A long time ago in a galaxy far away, it was the era of the Old Republic 3,600 years before the Clone Wars. It was a time of war between the Republic and Sith Empire. Powerful super-weapons were built and armies of Jedi and Sith clashed. Toward the beginning of the war the unthinkable happened, Sith Emperor Vitiate was defeated by the Hero of Tython, Master Ben Quanobi. Yet, this news was soon eclipsed when it was shockingly discovered that the Emperor had sought to destroy the galaxy, expecting to become a demigod, and that he had somehow survived his encounter with the Hero of Tython.

The war halted in a frantic search to find the former emperor. A powerful member of the dark council named Darth Nox soon encountered the Eternal Empire, a powerful third faction that had gone unnoticed during the war, in the Outer Rim of space. After being captured and brought to their capital Zakuul, she soon discovered the Eternal Empire had been built and led in secret by the Sith Emperor, who now went by the name Valkorian. Valkorian was then killed by his son Prince Arcann and Darth Nox was charged with his father's death. Darth Nox was frozen in carbonite as punishment, while the Eternal Empire announced itself to the galactic community.

Over the next five years, Arcann attacked both the Republic and Sith Empire with the full might of the Eternal Empire, overwhelming them with the technological superiority of Zakuul. To maintain control, he began purging the galaxy of Jedi and Sith, forcing the respective orders to go into hiding. While Grandmaster Satele Shan and many other Jedi went into hiding, Battlemaster Ben Quanobi and his sister Master Yodette Quanobi, a Barsen'thor of the Jedi order, continued to maintain what was left of the Jedi resistance force.

Darth Nox was soon freed from the captivity of the Eternal Empire by Lana Beniko, a powerful Sith who had once been the minister of imperial intelligence. Darth Nox then accomplished what no one else could and created a resistance force on Zakuul. In a desperate attempt to survive, the Republic and Empire allied under her authority to defeat the Eternal Empire. The war with the Eternal Empire ended, and Darth Nox became the galaxy's self-proclaimed empress. With the combined forces of the Eternal Empire and remnants of the Sith Empire at her fingertips, Darth Nox began to destroy what was left of the Republic and began purging the Jedi. In a desperate gambit, the Republic sent everything it had left to Zakuul in the hopes of assassinating Darth Nox.


	2. The Battle to End the War

**The Battle to End the War**

Ben Quanobi, a large, muscular, handsome, and athletic 30-year-old man walks over to the front of an elite Republic drop ship. His brown hair was parted in the middle with his bangs hanging over a Jedi white and red headband. His heroic features were made more distinguishable by his brown beard and eyes as blue as the sea. When in combat his eyes would glow white with the power of the force, a rare power he discovered when training as a child. He found that every time his eyes glowed his mind would become filled with every outcome of the fight. He at first saw this as a curse as it distracted him from the battle but with practice and meditation, he learned how to use this power to it's fullest advantage, planning for every outcome of the fight seconds before igniting his blade. From the neck down he wore armor made from phrik, an expensive, light, durable, and lightsaber resistant material. The armor plating was painted with a white and blood red theme, symbolizing the purity of his heart and his willingness to sacrifice himself for the greater good. A single lightsaber and shield generator were supported by his waist. The lightsaber was also unique, as it used a finger guard made from phrik, adding greater protection to its user while simultaneously giving him more options. When activated, the lightsaber would ignite in a magnificent saphire blue, signifying the user's status as a guardian and master of the blade. All of the ship's occupants looked up to this hero with incredible respect. After completing his journey to the front of the ship he turns to the republic pilot and asks, "how much longer until we reach Zakuul, soldier?"

Republic Pilot: We'll arrive in ten minutes, sir. If you and Master Yodette have anything to say before battle now is the time.

Ben Quanobi looked to his older, 32-year-old, sister who was sitting nearby. Unlike her brother she kept her color scheme simple, with beige and brown, she wore a beige lightsaber resistant chest piece followed by a brown skirt which stopped at her ankles. Her face was blemishless, full of beauty and warmth. Compared to her brother her frame appeared fragile and small. However, her power, strength, and wisdom in the force always made her seem like an unstoppable titan. When completely connected with the force she would glow a magnificent gold color, making her red hair appear like it was made from rubies and her brown eyes to appear as onyx. During combat, she wielded an emerald green lightsaber blade which signified her strength and connection to the living force. The hilt of her blade was straight, however, it tapered and curved at the end, allowing for a more comfortable fitting in the palm of her hand, near the emitter rested small, ornate, lightsaber resistant studs, which doubled as finger protection.

Ben Quanobi: I'll defer to my sister when it comes to addressing the fleet.

Ben never felt particularly skilled with words and often marveled at the language and diplomacy skills of his sister, the one who kept strategic worlds in the Republic during the war and amassed a grand army of Eshka.

Yodette: The Sith Empire encourages the enslavement of the weak by the hands of the strong and the Sith believe that peace is a lie. Ladies and gentlemen, heroes of the Republic, we fight together not only to protect the Republic or the Jedi order but also to protect freedom and the very concept of peace in the galaxy. The very future of the galaxy is dependent upon the outcome of this war; this is one battle we can't afford to lose. We fight for hope, for peace, for freedom, and for the Republic!

Cheering could be heard over the intercom as Yodette finished her speech. The morale of the troops pleased Yodette and Ben, however even they were beginning to have doubts. They formed a fleet of two hundred ships against an armada of one thousand stationed on Zakuul. The soldiers knew that this was a suicide mission, designed to get the boarding party with Yodette and Ben into Darth Nox's throne room. However even if they managed to get into the throne room they would have to face Darth Nox, Lord Emma Kallig, the most powerful Sith of their time. Emma Kallig commanded the combined force powers of ancient Sith lords, Sith emperor Vitiate, the emperor's family which includes Senya, Arcann, and Vaylin, as well as the dread masters. Yodette and Ben knew that fighting her will test the limits of skill and power in the force.

The throne room boarding party consisted of the Republics finest. From the Jedi order, there was Grandmaster Satele Shan, Yodette, and her padawan Nadia Grell, as well as Master Ben Quanobi and his former padawan and current wife, Kira Carsen. Those remaining from Yodette's and Ben's personal crews also formed the boarding party; they were Doc, Seargent Rusk, T7-01, Zenith, Qyzen Fess, and Tharan Cedrax. Among the best privateers and freighter captains of the Republic was Tan Solo who became known as the Voidhound and his sister Martha Solo who became a talented gunslinger. Tan also brought his personal ship crew with Corso Riggs, Akavi Spar, Guss Tano, Bowdar, and Risha. Leading Havoc Squad and invading trooper division was Major Gayegrlorc, pronounced (Guy-GoreLork), he was often teased about his name but he didn't mind, he found that his peculiar name often helped raise the morale of his troops. Thirty troopers formed the trooper division of the boarding party. In addition to the trooper division there were twenty Voss Commandos and twenty Eshka warriors under the command of Yodette and ten Green Jedi under the leadership of Ben Quanobi.

With the remaining minutes, Yodette meditated on the force and was able to perform a shielding technique on all the fleets to protect them from some of Darth Nox's most powerful attacks such as force drain, force fear, force storm, and force influence.

The fleet exited hyperspace and surrounded the transport ship containing the boarding party, protecting it from the enemy fire long enough for the boarding pods to be launched into the Zakuul battle station/command center. After confirming that the boarding party landed safely in the station the fleet fled Zakuul, their part of the mission had been finished.

The boarding party started heading to the throne room as planned. Thanks to Yodette's powerful shielding technique, the troopers and smugglers were able to resist basic force attacks, like force chokes and pushes, and plowed through the force using Zakuul knights and Sith lords that guarded the halls of the station with no casualties. Only one significant obstacle stood between them and the throne room. Guarding the entrance of the throne room was a giant robot, ten turrets, as well as the best of the Sith and Eternal Empires' forces. Towering above the Sith was Darth Cadnus Malevolen, Darth Nox's personal enforcer and former Emperor's Wrath, the best lightsaber duelist of the Zakuul and Sith empires. He was as muscular, as tall, and as athletic as his rival, Battlemaster Ben Quanobi, he wore crimson red sith armor, a red cape, and a red helmet, all of which made his already magnificent physical features appear more intimidating. During combat, his eyes would glow blood red with the Darkside of the force. It was a rare Darkside ability which caused the minds of anyone that looked upon his eyes to flooded with visions of defeat. Standing next to Darth Cadnus was his apprentice and wife Jaesa Willsaam along with Xalek, Darth Nox's personal apprentice whose savagery and reputation as a warrior was well known throughout the galaxy. Next was the servant of Tulak Hord himself, Khem Val, an ancient being that devours force users. Standing next to Khem Val was Lana Beniko. Accompanying the powerful Sith were Shae Vizla, ten Mandalorians, ten Elite Zakuul Guardsmen and legendary non-force users such as Tatoo Aven, the Champion of the great hunt and slayer of the former Jedi battle master, former intelligence agent Queene Colson, codenamed Cipher Nine, and Laina Colson, imperial sniper captain. Accompanying these legends were their remaining crewmen, Mako, Gault Rennow, Torian Cadera, Skadge, Malavai Quinn, Lieutenant Pierce, Broonmark, Adronikos Revos, Kaliyo Djannis, Dr. Eckard Lokin, Vector Hyllus, Ensign Raina Temple, and HK-51.

Major Gayegrlorc: Troopers keep that robot busy and bring it down, everyone else protect and reinforce Masters Yodette and Ben.

The room became alive with action, troopers were being thrown around by the robot like ragdolls, Voss and Eshka were fighting against the powerful turrets, and blaster fire was exchanged between republic and imperial forces. Blue clashed with red as Master Ben Quanobi and Darth Cadnus were locked in a colossal stalemate of lightsaber skill, answering the question of what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. Ben's mind was flooded with conflicting visions, however with greater concentration and focus he was able to discern which ones came from the Lightside. After Yodette defeated Khem Val she was able to help her brother fight against Darth Cadnus, putting him on the defensive. Lana Beniko kept Satele Shan occupied while Kira Carsen and Nadia Grell were busy fighting against the Sith apprentices, Xalek and Jaesa Willsaam. In the end of the fight only Yodette, Ben, Satele Shan, Nadia Grell, Kira Carsen, Darth Cadnus, and Lana Beniko were left standing.

Lana Beniko: Darth Cadnus we must break off and retreat to the throne room. There Darth Nox could aid us in defeating our enemies.

Lana Beniko and Darth Cadnus started running toward Darth Nox's throne room with the Jedi in hot pursuit.

The door to the throne room opened and both Jedi and Sith entered. Before them stood Darth Nox, a woman whose features would have been attractive if they were not overshadowed by the Dark Side of the force. Her eyes glowed with an iridescent purple and her body flowed with purple dark side energy. Her hands were enveloped by a black mist that made it look like they were ignited by a black fire. She ignited her lightsaber, the blade was red with a black core, signifying her commitment to the Sith and the Dark side, lightning raced all over the blade. All together Darth Nox imbued a formidable presence. She then spoke with a booming voice which commanded greater power than Sith Emperor Vitiate.

Darth Nox: What insects dare enter my throne room?

Ben Quanobi: Darth Nox, your days as Empress have ended.

With that statement, Darth Nox let out a laugh.

Darth Nox: Try and stop me Jedi scum.

The room became filled with force powers and lightsaber combat. Darth Cadnus and Ben Quanobi re-engaged in their lightsaber duel, with Ben taking the offensive after learning much about his opponent's style. Kira Carsen and Nadia Grell teamed up and fought Lana Beniko this time leaving Satele Shan available to help Yodette with her fight against Darth Nox.

Darth Nox created static barriers around herself and her allies while Yodette created force walls around hers.

Note: Static barriers and force walls act as shields that can absorb considerable damage before failing. Powerful force users, such as Darth Nox and Yodette, could make their shields strong enough to deflect light saber strikes. Relying on force powers for defense rather than light saber skill. The technique requires a considerable amount of concentration which neither Nox nor Yodette could afford during the battle.

Lana attacked Nadia Grell first and outclassed her as a duelist, Nadia's force wall was broken quickly by the strikes and Lana managed to cut off both her hands and shock her unconscious in the duel. Kira managed to pierce through Lana's static barrier while she was focused on Nadia. The rage that Lana felt fighting against the Jedi gave her the strength to force choke Kira Carsen regardless of her force defenses. Kira began to feel herself blacking out and in an act of desperation threw her lightsaber at Lana while being choked, slicing the Sith in half and releasing her from her hold. Kira and Nadia lay on the ground, taken out of the fight.

While fighting Darth Cadnus Ben Quanobi became concerned for the well being of his wife, Master Kira Carsen. He wanted to run to her but doing so would put everyone in danger. He quietly chanted in his mind 'there is no emotion, there is peace'. He regained his concentration and focus knowing that this was one battle he couldn't afford to lose.

Satele Shan and Yodette tried to rush Darth Nox only to be thrown back by a powerful force repulse and to find that their feet were bound by force lightning. For the next few seconds, Yodette and Satele Shan threw force waves at Darth Nox only to have them absorbed by her static barrier. It was obvious that they weren't going to defeat Nox until they could weaken her power and connection to the force.

Darth Nox took the time to gloat.

Darth Nox: Is this really the best that the Jedi have to offer? Pathetic!

Meanwhile Satele Shan whispered to Yodette.

Satele Shan: Barsenthor, can you perform the wall of light ritual. Separating Nox from her connection to the Darkside?

Yodette: I can if I have enough time. We'll need to break her static barrier first if we are to have any hope of victory.

Satele Shan: I'll give you the time you need.

With that Satele Shan charged at Darth Nox again, this time Satele leaped over Nox's force repulse wave and flanked her. Satele Shan began attacking Nox with her double-bladed lightsaber while Yodette began meditating in the force; her force aura glowed visibly with gold light. For the first time in this battle Darth Nox was on the defensive, her static barrier broke and she had to rely on her lightsaber to protect her. A beam of light came out of Yodette and struck Darth Nox, she was no longer able to fuel herself with the dark side of the galaxy, forcing her to rely on the force spirits that she previously consumed for strength. While Satele was attacking with the lightsaber Yodette threw debris and force waves at Darth Nox, who now had to defend herself from two different sides.

Darth Cadnus, Nox's wrath, wasn't doing much better either; he was growing tired while Battlemaster Ben Quanobi had plenty of reserves to spare. This was largely due to Ben using the energy saving and defensive moves of Soresu while Cadnus proceeded to overwhelm him with heavy Juyo cleaves in their first encounter. Ben was now on the offensive, seamlessly transitioning between Djem So to control the flow of battle and Ataru to maintain his offensive. Desperate, Cadnus tried to mount another offensive and with a heavy cleave downward Darth Cadnus sealed his fate, as Ben Quanobi deflected the strike, struck Cadnus in the face with his hilt and used the distraction to lift him up with the force binding his movements long enough to cut off his hands.

Ben Quanobi held his lightsaber in front of Cadnus saying.

Ben Quanobi: You have been beaten Wrath, surrender.

All of these events happened as Darth Nox had foreseen in a force vision several months before. Lana Beniko would be killed by Nadia Grell and Kira Carsen and Darth Cadnus would lose his hands to the Hero of Tython. Nox knew that if things continued to proceed in this way she would be killed. When she searched the dark side of the force for answers she learned that 3,600 years into the future the Jedi and Republic will be weak and the Sith will be strong enough to enact their revenge. She had made preparations to escape to this time and be a part of this 'glorious' undertaking.

Flying debris hit Nox in the head providing an opening for Satele to cut Nox's lightsaber in half. Now both Sith were un-armed. With desperation, fear, and anger Nox let out a scream which made the ears of all who heard it ring, in the moment of confusion Nox created a powerful whirlwind with the force which swept all of her enemies up.

Darth Nox: Come my Wrath, we may have lost this battle but the Sith will be victorious in the future, I have foreseen it.

Both Cadnus and Darth Nox left the throne room boarded a ship and left. After a couple of minutes passed the whirlwind subsided and Satele, Yodette, and Ben Quanobi were able to regain their balance with Kira and Nadia badly injured.

Satele Shan: Where is Darth Nox? We must find her.

Ben Quanobi walked over to the throne room control panel; there he saw a read out of Eternal/Sith Empire positions.

Ben Quanobi: It appears that Darth Nox took a ship and according to this readout traveling in this direction.

Meanwhile, Yodette used her powers to heal Kira and Nadia, who woke up momentarily afterward.

The five Jedi entered another shuttle and pursued Darth Nox, during the seven-day journey medical droids fashioned and attached artificial hands to Nadia. In Nox's shuttle medical droids also fashioned and attached artificial hands to Darth Cadnus. Cadnus also noticed something disturbing.

Darth Cadnus: Darth Nox, how is your connection to the dark side been since we fled from Zakuul? I only sense the light side in you, as though you had become a Jedi.

Darth Nox: Ever since that Jedi cursed me with this wall of light I haven't been able to draw the dark side in from the galaxy and my dark side aura has been completely hidden from other force users like you.

Darth Cadnus: Have you become weaker because of it my lord?

Darth Nox: Yes, instead of two sources of power I am now limited to one. I underestimated my opponents, those Jedi are dangerous to us. Do not fret my Wrath, half of infinity is still infinity, I am still quite formidable regardless of this handicap. I just need to tap into the force ghosts for power now.

Regardless of Darth Nox's affirmation of strength Darth Cadnus was still weary. This was the first time he and his emperor have been beaten in battle and now his emperor has been weakened as a result. He thought to himself 'those Jedi really are dangerous to us, I must do a better job of protecting my emperor in the future'.

Nox spent the additional travel time repairing her broken lightsaber.

Nox and Cadnus arrived at their destination, Tempirol 4 a planetoid found in the Gavorness asteroid cluster. A cave led to the solid iron core of Tempirol 4 where Nox fashioned a hideout. The hideout was guarded by 50 HK-51 droids and over 100 turrets and traps waiting for any unsuspecting Jedi. In the innermost chamber of the complex was a Rakatan Stasis engine which would freeze Nox and Cadnus in a temporal stasis field until the proper time. The field and facility were watched over and maintained by Mother, a Rakatan artificial intelligence that Nox had previously freed.

The five Jedi heroes tracked Nox's ship to Tempirol and landed in the secret facility. Once there they fought their way past the fifty HK-51 droids, one hundred turrets, and numerous traps. They eventually found the stasis chamber room where Cadnus and Nox had already entered.

Mother: Jedi, you are not welcomed here, these Sith are under my protection and care.

Using the knowledge gleaned from her previous companion, Tharan Cedrax, Yodette tried to access the computer systems for information.

Yodette: I'm afraid she's right. That stasis field that they are in is protected by an impenetrable shield and the power station for this facility is inaccessible to us. Looks like I found something else too, the stasis field is set to turn off 3,600 years from this day.

Kira Carsen: Well I suppose we could look at the bright side, the Republic and the Jedi have been saved; Nox and Cadnus won't bother the galaxy for another 3,600 years. We should return to Coruscant to share the good news.

Ben Quanobi: That is true but what would we be unleashing into an unsuspecting galaxy 3,600 years into the future?

Satele Shan: We'll return to Coruscant and decide what to do next.


	3. The Pursuit through Time

**The Pursuit through Time**

In the following two years, many changes occurred in the galaxy. The Zakuulan Empire surrendered to the Republic and the Sith Empire retreated to the far reaches of the galaxy. The Galaxy knew peace once again and the Jedi order was being rebuilt under the guidance of Satele Shan, Yodette, and Ben Quanobi. Kira, Yodette, and Ben trained during these two years, and improved upon their legendary skills even more. Ben honed his mastery over Shii Cho, Shien/Djem So, Ataru, Soresu, and Niman which blended his styles together, Kira mastered Ataru and Soresu, and Yodette developed a deeper connection to the force.

It was during this time that Satele Shan, Ben Quanobi, Yodette, Nadia, and Kira Carsen met in the Tython Jedi council room to discuss what they should do about Darth Nox and Cadnus.

Satele Shan: Two years ago Darth Nox and Darth Cadnus escaped in a Rakatan stasis chamber. Republic scientists have looked into disabling the stasis field or destroying the planetoid but to no avail; it is made up of the most durable ores in the galaxy. Details about Nox and Cadnus have been recorded in the Republic and Jedi archives however much can happen between now and then. The Republic has also found another Rakatan stasis chamber in Belsavis, one which could house three for the 3,600-year duration. I believe we should send three of our best to ensure the safety of the galaxy and republic.

Ben Quanobi: Can we at least destroy their spaceship; ensuring that they have no way off the planetoid when they awake?

Satele Shan: I'm afraid that we can't do that either, the ship is protected by a Rakatan Shield. None of our technology can penetrate it.

Ben Quanobi: If three must be sent to the future to save it I recommend myself, my wife, Kira Carsen and my sister, Yodette. We fought against Darth Nox and Cadnus before and as the Battle Master and Barsenthor of the Jedi, are the most equipped to fight them. Grandmaster, the Jedi order still needs your leadership and guidance to rebuild and Nadia Grell is the leader of her home world.

Satele Shan: Your choice sounds reasonable; you are the best that we have to offer the future. Very well, travel to Belsavis, once there you will be greeted by Republic scientists that will activate the stasis field for you.

Yodette: Grandmaster Satele, who will see to the continued training of Knight Nadia Grell when I leave?

Satele Shan: I will see to her training personally.

Yodette: Thank you, grandmaster.

The meeting between the Jedi heroes was dismissed and the Jedi heroes said their goodbyes as Kira, Yodette, and Ben Quanobi loaded a shuttle for Belsavis.

Nadia Grell: I'm going to miss you, master.

Yodette: I'm going to miss you too. Continue to grow and learn and love. You are a good woman, Jedi, and leader. May the force be with you.

With that, the two hugged and parted ways.

Kira Carsen, Ben Quanobi, and Yodette arrived on Belsavis and they were brought to the Rakatan Vault, a fortress housing the technology of an advanced alien empire long forgotten by the passage of time. The scientists stationed there greeted the three.

Republic Scientist: Welcome Kira, Ben, and Yodette. We are almost ready for you, just need to give Father the exact date that you want to be revived from your stasis.

Ben Quanobi: What or who is Father?

Republic Scientist: Father is an advanced Rakatan artificial intelligence which has maintained all the vaults systems and machines. When we first found this place we were amazed that all the technology was in working order, regardless of its 15,000 year age.

Ben Quanobi: The Rakatan's were truly remarkable.

Republic Scientists: Father, the three Jedi that I told you about have arrived.

Father: Very good, I will see to their safety and care when in stasis. Be noted that once the stasis field is activated it cannot be shut down or altered. For how long are these three to remain in stasis?

The Jedi explained to Father directly that they found Darth Nox and Cadnus August 4th two years ago and wish to arrive two months ahead of Darth Nox.

What the three Jedi didn't realize was that Father interpreted two months ahead of Darth Nox as arriving two months after Darth Nox wakes up rather than two months before.

Father: I understand, date and time have been input into my system, ready to initiate.

The three Jedi entered their stasis chambers not knowing that Father had made a mistake.

Father: System activating.

Those were the last two words that the three Jedi would hear from their era.


	4. Sith Awake to a New Era

**Sith Awake to a New Era**

Mother deactivated the stasis field and said.

Mother: Wake up my children; you are 3,600 years into the future.

Darth Cadnus and Nox stepped out of the stasis chamber amazed by how the centuries passed in 'the blink of an eye'.

Darth Nox: Come my Wrath, we have much to do.

The pair left Tempirol 4 in their Zakuulan transport vessel, which was also untouched by the passage of time.

As Darth Cadnus sat in the pilot seat he turned to Darth Nox and asked.

Darth Cadnus: Where should we go my lord?

Darth Nox: We need to learn what the current state of the galaxy is. Fortunately this Zakuulan scouting ship is equipped with a cloaking device. Engage the cloak and set coordinates for Coruscant, what better way to learn about the current state of the galaxy than at the heart of the Old Republic.

Darth Cadnus: Acknowledged my lord.

Ordinarily, the journey would take a week to traverse but Zakuulan ships had state of the art hyperdrives which reduced the travel time to two days.

Darth Cadnus: We have arrived at Coruscant my lord.

Darth Nox: Good take us down to the Senate building, that is assuming it is still there after all of this time.

While flying toward the Senate building both Cadnus and Nox saw the Jedi temple. It was rebuilt from its foundations, creating a structure that was twice its original size.

Darth Nox: For once this wall of light might actually work to our advantage. Set down close to the Jedi temple. I plan on walking right into the Jedi archives.

Cadnus piloted the ship down into a deserted ally way one mile away from the Jedi Temple.

Darth Nox: In order for this ruse to work I require a Jedi's robe, lightsaber, and head.

Darth Cadnus: Why do you wish to disguise yourself as one of them? You have the power to destroy planets. Wouldn't it be easier to attack the temple directly and take what we wanted?

Darth Nox: You are a powerful warrior and I'm honored to call you my Wrath, however you lack cunning. Attacking the Jedi right away could prove dangerous; we don't know what these Jedi are capable of. I've tried the direct approach of raising armies and empires against the Republic and the Jedi, but to no avail. After fighting with the Jedi for so long I've finally learned the truth, the Jedi will never be vanquished until both their philosophy and order are destroyed. By disguising myself as one of them I hope to devour their order from the inside, corrupting their order until there is no difference between the Jedi and Sith.

Cadnus: I understand my lord.

Darth Cadnus exited and meditated in the dark side of the force, searching for the nearest Jedi.

About a half mile away from Cadnus, was a shelter which housed one hundred war refugees, where two Jedi, Padawan Celeema Nodak and her master, Thomas Follaran were stationed.

Padawan Celeema Nodak: Master, why are we here? Wouldn't our skills be more useful on the front lines where we could do more good for the Republic?

Master Thomas Follaran: Do you really wish to return to the battlefield so quickly? It's only been a week since our last tour of duty. Jedi are protectors of the weak, keepers of peace and justice. We must not become eager to fight. I was the one that requested this re-stationing, in the hopes that we will re-center our emotions and re-discover why we fight. The work that we are doing here is just as important as our fight in the field. Helping others is both our duty and honor.

Padawan Celeema Nodak: You're right Master, I'm sorry, I was out of line.

Master Thomas Follaran: It's o.k. Celeema, we have both been overworked. Be at peace my friend.

A moment later one of the three entrance guards to the shelter ran into the main room, his eyes were filled with fear and dread.

Soldier: Master Jedi, it's the Sith, they're here!

Immediately after the soldier gave his fearful alarm he was lifted off of the ground, holding his hands to his throat gasping for air before a crimson blade pierced his chest. As the body fell to the ground the Sith's presence was revealed. He was standing in the only entry way the shelter had, eyes glowing red through his helmet like burning embers.

Darth Cadnus: I am looking for two Jedi which are stationed here. If you kill them before I do I will spare this shelter my wrath.

He was lying of course. Even if the refugees participated in his vile request Cadnus was determined not to leave any witnesses.

For a brief moment the refugees considered the Sith's words. The silence was broken when a refugee stood up and spoke.

Refugee: We can't in good conscience betray those that protect us.

Darth Cadnus: Then you have all sealed your fates.

Master Thomas Follaran: Stay back everyone, we'll protect you.

Master Thomas Follaran and Celeema Nodak ignited their lightsabers, the two Jedi charged at the Sith intruder.

The refugees held each other, hoping their Jedi champions would emerge victorious. That hope was soon crushed by the apparent disparity of skill between the two Jedi and the Sith Lord. From the moment the two Jedi began their attack, Darth Cadnus was in complete control of the fight.

The Jedi were growing tired and broke off their engagement with the Sith, offering Darth Cadnus the time to gloat.

Darth Cadnus: Why do you persist? The only reason why you two are still alive is because I allow it. You are fortunate that I like to play with my food before I eat it.

Darth Cadnus then pointed to the refugees who were now trembling in fear.

Darth Cadnus: What hope do two flies like you have in protecting this colony of ants?

Master Thomas Follaran: We may be outmatched but we fight for what is righteous and just. You may defeat us but ultimately evil will fall.

Darth Cadnus: Come Jedi, it is time to end this.

Master Thomas Follaran and his Padawan attacked the Sith Lord again. After deflecting two of their strikes Padawan Celeema Nodak felt herself being lifted off of the ground being choked by an invisible hand.

Padawan Celeema Nodak: Master!

Her call for her master sounded like a whisper.

Master Thomas Follaran attacked the Sith with everything he had, but nothing was getting past the Darth's defenses. The Master's focus was broken by the snapping sound of his Padawan's neck.

Master Thomas Follaran: You monster!

The master was thrown across the room with a force push, the very instant he got up a thrown lightsaber blade decapitated him. The two Jedi were dead, and with them the refugees' hopes of survival.

Darth Cadnus: And now the main dish.

Refugee: Come, men, if we die here we die fighting.

The fifty men which attacked were cut down in less than a minute leaving only the women and children who Darth Cadnus also killed.

The Wrath burned the bodies along with the shelter and sabotaged the door, destroying any evidence of his presence while simultaneously making the incident appear like an accident. Republic and Jedi authorities investigated the fire and concluded that all of its inhabitants, including the two Jedi staying there, were killed by the flames when the door malfunctioned. The incident was marked as a tragedy and funerals were to be held at the temple later that week for the two Jedi.

Darth Cadnus returned to Darth Nox holding the two lightsabers, the Jedi robes, and the severed head.

Darth Nox: You took longer than expected my Wrath, what kept you?

Darth Cadnus: The two Jedi I killed were stationed at a refugee center. I did a thorough job of killing the refugees as well as the Jedi, making sure to leave no witnesses or evidence of our presence. I was also taking the time to savor each moment my lord.

Darth Nox looked at the Jedi robes and lightsabers. It was obvious that Darth Cadnus was careful not to leave any burn marks on the clothes or damage the lightsabers.

Darth Nox: You have done well my Wrath; I am pleased by your thoroughness.


	5. Infiltrating the Jedi

**Infiltrating the Jedi**

Darth Cadnus: My Lord how do you plan on infiltrating the Jedi temple as one of them? Even with a Jedi robe and lightsaber your face is still adorned with the Darkside. Also, what do you plan to do with this severed head?

Darth Nox: I know a ritual which can mask the Darkside on my face, making me appear as a servant of the light. To perform the ritual I required the head of a Jedi.

Darth Nox retreated to her private quarters where she began meditating in the dark side of the force. Three hours passed and the ritual was complete. Darth Nox left her quarters with no darkness on her face.

Darth Cadnus looked inside Darth Nox's quarters curious as to what happened. He discovered that the severed head of the Jedi wore all of the Darkside corruption of his lord. Darth Nox proceeded to dawn Padawan Celeema's robe and lightsaber.

Darth Cadnus: Remarkable. Had I not known better I would say that you were a Jedi. While I'm confident that they won't recognize a Padawan's robe I'm sure some Jedi might recognize her lightsaber.

Darth Nox: You're right. Let me see the other lightsaber.

Darth Nox then proceeded to create a hybrid lightsaber out of the two different lightsabers one which would look entirely unique.

Darth Cadnus: My Lord what alias do you plan on using when you enter the temple?

Darth Nox: I've decided to use the name of my mortal enemy, the one that hid my darkness with the light, Master Yodette Quanobi, Barsenthor of the order.

Darth Nox: Alright I'm heading out I'll contact you as soon as I can.

Darth Cadnus: Acknowledged my lord.

As Darth Nox entered the Jedi temple she found that there were no guards. Darth Nox thought to herself.

Darth Nox: How arrogant of the Jedi to believe that they are invincible. If they had stationed guards I might have been found out. Now this wolf in sheep's clothing can enter these 'sacred' halls unimpeded.

Darth Nox continued to wonder inside the Jedi temple searching for the Jedi archives fortunately a young Jedi Padawan named Ahsoka Tano helped lead the way.

Ahsoka Tano: Can I help you master?

Ahsoka Tano felt the stranger's strength in the force and assumed that she was a Jedi master.

Darth Nox: Can you direct me to the Jedi archives; it has been a long time since I've been at the temple.

This peaked Ahsoka Tano's curiosity.

Ahsoka Tano: This is the first time I've met a Jedi master who didn't know the way to the archives. You've must have been away for a long time. What's your name?

Darth Nox was growing tired of the padawan's curiosity but needed to maintain a friendly appearance to avoid suspicion.

Darth Nox: I'm Master Yodette Quanobi, what's yours?

Ahsoka Tano: I'm Padawan Ahsoka Tano; it's a pleasure to meet you. How long were you away from the temple?

Darth Nox: For 25 years, Master Zash raised and trained me away from the temple since age 5.

Ahsoka Tano: Master Zash, I'm not familiar with that master.

Darth Nox: Do you know every Jedi Master in the Galaxy?

Ahsoka Tano: No, I guess I don't.

Darth Nox: Shall we get going then?

Ahsoka Tano: Yes, of course.

The pair walked down several hallways before reaching the Jedi archives. Ahsoka Tano still had many questions.

Ahsoka Tano: What brings you to the Jedi Temple Master Yodette?

Darth Nox: My Master, while being very powerful and wise was largely unaware about galactic events. We spent most of our time training or uncovering ancient Jedi ruins, learning techniques that have long been forgotten. I've come to catch up on lost time.

Ahsoka Tano: Your Master sounds foolish to me, one must be aware of what is going on in the Galaxy.

Darth Nox: Unfortunately she is no longer alive to argue with you. She died of old age quite recently.

Ahsoka Tano: There's been no news about a Jedi Master's death; I'm surprised that there have been no funeral arrangements here at the temple.

Darth Nox: That is the problem when you remain disconnected from the world; the world is also disconnected from you.

Ahsoka Tano: I suppose you are right about that Master Yodette. You said that you and your master were searching for ancient Jedi ruins when you were not training. What did you find?

Darth Nox: We found artifacts from the Old Republic Era. Tell me, what do you know about the Barsenthor of the Jedi Order or the Hero of Tython?

Ahsoka Tano: I know that they were titles given to two very powerful and heroic Jedi of that era, as for the details of what they did, I don't know. I'm afraid that most of the information regarding that era have been lost from the numerous wars with the Sith. If you could provide the archives with any information from that era it would be appreciated.

Darth Nox: I'll see what I can do. Ahsoka Tano, could you remain as my escort while I am here in the temple?

Ahsoka Tano: I think that can be arranged.

As the pair walked into the library, Jocasta Nu the Jedi librarian greeted them.

Jocasta Nu: Hello, Padawan Ahsoka. Who is accompanying you? I don't believe I've seen her before.

Ahsoka Tano: This is Master Yodette, Jocasta, she has been away for a long time and has come to catch up on some lost history.

Jocasta Nu remained suspicious of 'Master Yodette', as she was a stranger she just met. However, Jocasta ultimately decided to trust in the force master, as she didn't sense any ill will or malice coming from her and also had Padawan Ahsoka vouching for her.

Jocasta Nu: Very well, you may use the library Master Yodette.

Padawan Tano and Darth Nox parted ways and it wasn't long until she started to catch up on 3,600 years of history. She learned that the Hero of Tython, Barsenthor, and Master Kira Carsen put themselves in stasis to apprehend Nox in the future, of the 600 year time of peace following her overthrow on Zakuul. The 300-year war between the Jedi who called themselves the armies of light and the Sith who called themselves the brotherhood of darkness. The result of the war being the undoing of eons of galactic technological progress and the rise of a powerful Sith, Darth Bane, who established the rule of two. She also learned of the 1,000 years of peace that the Jedi and Republic have enjoyed up to the current galactic civil war fought with clones and droids. Among the enemies of the Republic she learned that there were a number of Sith, the ominous Darth Sidious, Count Dooku who goes by Darth Tyrannous, and Asajj Ventress.

Darth Nox then called Ahsoka Tano on her communicator.

Darth Nox: Padawan Tano can you escort me to the Jedi Council I have something very important to discuss with them.

Ahsoka Tano: I'll be there in a few minutes Master Yodette.

Ahsoka Tano arrived at the archives to pick up 'Master Yodette' and escorted her to the Jedi Council room. Darth Nox disguised as Jedi Master Yodette along with Ahsoka Tano entered the Council room together.

Ahsoka Tano: I'm sorry to disturb you masters. Jedi Master Yodette brings an urgent message for the Jedi Council.

Mace Windu: Who is this Master Yodette? I haven't heard of her.

Darth Nox: There is a reason for that Jedi of the Council. I am the Barsenthor of the Jedi order, a master from the Old Republic Era; I have been in stasis for 3,600 years to bring you urgent news.

Ahsoka was surprised by this news.

Yoda: Know of you, I do. Ancient legends tell us of how you, your brother, and Master Kira Carsen put yourself in stasis in the hopes of apprehending a powerful Sith by the name of Darth Nox.

Darth Nox: Neither my brother or Master Carsen made it masters; I am all that is left. I need your help to find Darth Nox and her two apprentices before they awaken. We lost them on Belsavis where they have remained asleep for the past 36 centuries.

Mace Windu: What do you mean you lost them?

Darth Nox: We know where they are we just weren't able to reach them. The place is guarded by an ancient artificial intelligence.

Mace Windu: We will send Masters Kit Fisto and Plo Koon to aid you on your journey. You will be provided lodging in the temple tonight and leave first thing in the morning. May the Force be with you.

Darth Nox: Thank you Masters, may the force be with you.

Darth Nox was escorted by Ahsoka Tano to her own private quarters in the temple. Inside her room Darth Nox speaks with Darth Cadnus on a secure channel. She explained to him what the current state of the galaxy is.

Darth Nox: Darth Cadnus, I want you to infiltrate the Separatists Alliance. Kill as many of the rival Sith you can, I don't like competition. We will work this war from both sides. In the meantime, I will be helping the Jedi apprehend our enemies.

Darth Cadnus: Understood my Lord.


	6. Jedi vs Jedi

**Jedi vs. Jedi**

Darth Nox, Plo Koon, and Kit Fisto boarded a ship to Belsavis and after a week of travelling together arrived on Belsavis. Darth Nox meditated in the force and was able to sense the presence of the two Jedi. The three walked into a cave and were soon confronted by 50 Tythonian guard robots that wielded vybroblades, swords which were completely lightsaber proof. Plo Koon and Kit Fisto sprung into action taking out as many of the droids as they can, after taking out 10 of the droids they were being overwhelmed. Darth Nox stayed behind the group.

Kit Fisto: Yodette, help us!

Darth Nox let out a sinister grin before saying, 'of course'.

In an instant, the room became filled with lightning, which arced through all of the droids and the two jedi, who were now screaming in pain.

Kit Fisto turned to his travel companion, 'Yodette', surprised by the betrayal and with his last breath gasped.

Kit Fisto: It was you all this time?

Darth Nox ignited her lightsaber and decapitated the jedi, taking the time to watch his body fall to the ground.

Darth Nox: Yes it was. Pathetic Jedi, they don't even know they are being deceived and they are too weak to stop me.

Darth Nox then proceeded to make lightsaber marks on the droids, making it appear as though the trio was successful in defeating the droids. She then proceeded down the cavern where she found what she was looking for; inside a Rakatan Stasis chamber were her three Jedi enemies. She meditated in the Darkside of the force and began glowing in a crimson red color. Not much time passed until three purple mists left her body and encircled the bodies of the three Jedi in stasis. She was originally hoping to take control of their minds or kill them but found that their defenses were too strong even in stasis. Darth Nox thought to herself and came up with the next best idea.

Darth Nox: I will have these three sith apparitions surround the Jedi. Their light will be enshrouded in darkness in the same way my darkness has been enshrouded in light. No Jedi will recognize them as servants of the light.

Darth Nox let out a short cackle at what she said.

In front of the stasis chamber, there was a control panel; Darth Nox tried to access it only to be greeted by an artificial intelligence that called himself Father.

Darth Nox: An artificial intelligence, it's a good thing I've prepared for that eventuality.

Darth Nox pulled out a small ancient computer chip, which had a Rakatan access code which enabled a manual override of the system, she first learned of this access code long ago from Tallos Drallig. Shortly after inserting the chip into the computer consul she was able to deactivate the stasis field.

It didn't take long for the three Jedi to notice their mortal enemy Darth Nox before them holding an ignited lightsaber. The three Jedi sprung to action, their bodies, skills, and powers as responsive as they were when they first entered. Darth Nox was surprised by their speed strength and skill which had grown since their last encounter.

Darth Nox quickly saw that she was no match for the three and made a hasty retreat back to her ship. After leaving Belsavis Darth Nox saw an old Jedi ship chase after her on her long range sensors. She sent a message to the Jedi Council.

Darth Nox: Jedi of the Council I bring grave news. Darth Nox, along with two of her apprentices have escaped and killed Jedi Masters Kit Fisto and Plo Koon. I am currently being pursued by them and require assistance. I plan to return to the Jedi temple and regroup with you in the hopes of bringing them down together. Be warned they are disguised in Jedi battle armor and are flying a stolen Old Republic Corvette.

Grandmaster Yoda: Grief over the loss of Kit Fisto and Plo Koon we feel. Protect Yodette and the Jedi order we must.

Grandmaster Yoda sent a message for all Jedi knights and masters to return to the temple.

Darth Nox returned to the Jedi temple and grouped with members of the Jedi Council.

Five minutes later the 'sith' arrived at the temple landing pad. The three Jedi of the Old Republic walked out of their ship greeted by key members of the Jedi Council, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki Adi Mundi, and Yoda. Accompanying the Council were Knight Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Master Luminara Unduli, and Knight Baris Offee. Among the group of Jedi Darth Nox was in front of them. All the Jedi including Darth Nox/Yodette had their lightsabers ignited.

Mace Windu: Sith, under the authority of the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order you are under arrest for the murder of Masters Plo Koon and Kit Fisto.

Jedi Battlemaster Ben Quanobi pointed at Darth Nox and said.

Ben Quanobi: You poor fools, can't you see that you are being deceived by Darth Nox. We are not Sith. I am the Jedi Battlemaster and recognized Hero of Tython from the Old Republic Era. Standing next to me is my sister, the Barsenthor of the Jedi Order Yodette Quanobi, standing next to my sister is my wife, Master Kira Carsen. We have come to protect the Jedi Order not destroy it.

Grandmaster Yoda: Believe you we do not. Sense the Darkside in you, we do.

Darth Nox: We know who you really are Sith. You can drop the act, it won't work with us. I am Yodette, Barsenthor of the Jedi Order, and you will face justice for your crimes.

Ben Quanobi pointed at Darth Nox who was expertly disguised as a Jedi Master.

Ben Quanobi: Darth Nox did this to us.

Obi-Wan Kenobi: And Darth Nox also hid her own darkness from us so that we only see her as a Jedi? I'm sorry but we are having a hard time believing that.

Grandmaster Yoda: Studied the force, I have, for 900 years, and in that time I have not learned of a technique that can rewrite one's force signature.

It was at this time when the three Jedi Heroes of old fell into despair. Is there nothing that could convince them?

Ben Quanobi: We cannot protect the Jedi Order while under Republic custody and suspicion.

Ben Quanobi ignited his lightsaber followed by his sister and wife.

Ben Quanobi: We will not allow ourselves to be placed under your custody.

Mace Windu: Then you give us no choice. Attack!

Unbeknown to the masters, Darth Nox was using the force to amplify their fear of the Sith; driving the Jedi to make the irrational decision to attack their opponents. Darth Nox took a moment to admire her own handiwork. She had framed the Jedi heroes as Sith and no matter what the outcome of this fight was she knew that she would win. She decided to wait and see what the Jedi of this era were capable of before intervening.

Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ki Adi Mundi leaped at Ben Quanobi. Ben switched effortlessly between styles keeping the Jedi Masters off balanced and providing him time to observe his opponents and think of a winning strategy. In every way Ben was matching his opponents, he countered Anakin's Djem So with Djem So, Obi Wan's use of Ataru with Soresu, Mace Windu's Juyo variant Vaapad with Niman. When his light saber couldn't provide enough defenses he would empower his personal shield generator or strengthen his armor with the force to deflect some of the strikes. His opponents were powerful and as skilled as Ben was he couldn't keep up his defenses forever, he needed to find a way of stopping his opponent's attacks without seriously injuring them. The four were growing tired of the 'sith' toying with them and redoubled their efforts on attacking Ben. It was at this time Ben used the force to create a bright flash which came from his eyes; this unexpected technique caught his opponents off guard and temporarily blinded them. Battlemaster Quanobi then expertly cut the four Master's lightsabers in half and force pushed them away. The four were in awe of what just happened, the best lightsaber duelists of their time taken out of a fight by one opponent.

Meanwhile Grandmaster Yoda and Master Luminara Unduli were facing off against Barsenthor Yodette, while Kira Carsen kept Baris Offee and Ahsoka Tano occupied.

Kira Carsen used her rare force ability to turn invisible to its greatest tactical advantage against Ahsoka Tano and Baris Offee. Whenever the two would have Kira cornered, she would disappear and reappear at a better position. Whenever Ahsoka would try to outflank Kira with Ataru she would find that Kira was just as fast if not faster. Kira's speed and agility, her mastery of the defensive form of Soresu, along with her unconventional double bladed light saber, ensured that the young Jedi master could keep this fight going indefinitely.

When facing against Yoda and Master Luminara Unduli, Yodette kept her distance from the Jedi Masters, using the force to rip apart sections of the landing platform and effortlessly throw debris at her opponents. Both Luminara and Yoda began dodging their attacks and after a few moments of this Yoda put his saber away, realizing that this fight will have to be won with force technique. Yoda closed his eyes as more debris started flying in his direction, with a motion of his arm he forced pushed the debris and Yodette. The impact of the blast penetrated through her force barrier and knocked the wind out of her. She reasoned that she was fighting the Grandmaster of the Jedi order. Her thought was interrupted by a flying whirlwind of green; Yodette used force speed just in time to dodge Yoda's light saber attacks.

Having finished fighting his four opponents Ben Quanobi leapt to the aid of his sister, who was struggling to maintain her distance from the diminutive Grandmaster. Ben began attacking Yoda with Djem So; only to have his powerful and precise strikes expertly dodged, Yoda was a small moving target and he used his stature to its greatest effect. Yoda began to grow accustomed to Ben's rapid pace and returned some of his strikes with Ataru strikes of his own. Ben was now on the defensive, every ounce of his mental energy focused on predicting the next trajectory of his flying opponent. Ben's intervention of the fight gave Yodette what she needed the most, time to meditate and think. Her body began to glow in a magnificent gold color as her connection to the light side of the force strengthened. She spoke one word and with that word ended the fight.

Yodette: Sleep.

With that one word a wall of force light emanated from her mouth which caused every Jedi except herself, Ben, Kira, and Darth Nox to fall into a deep sleep. Even Master Yoda fell under its influence as he wasn't expecting a light side ability to emanate from a 'sith'.

Darth Nox: Well, that was anti-climactic. I was expecting more from the Jedi of this era.

Ben Quanobi: Your ploy to deceive the Jedi has failed Nox.

Darth Nox: Ha, ha, ha. We shall see.

Yodette barely had enough time to erect a force barrier around her allies as Darth Nox shot torrents of lightning at the three Jedi. Darth Nox ceased her attack seeing that it won't work.

Darth Nox: I guess I'll have to change my tactics.

All of the Jedi that were knocked unconscious were lifted off of the ground.

Darth Nox: I wonder how much more powerful I would become if I were to absorb the life forces of every Jedi in the temple, which you so generously knocked out for me.

Yodette: You will do no such thing.

Yodette glowed brightly with the force again as walls of light surrounded all of the Jedi.

Darth Nox: Fine you win, I'll just have to snap their necks and it will be over.

Ben Quanobi and Kira leaped into action striking quickly and hard with their lightsabers, Darth Nox was quickly overwhelmed by their superior skills.

Ben Quanobi: You have been beaten, surrender or die.

Darth Nox: I will do neither Jedi. Awaken my Jedi, protect yourself from these Sith.

The dark side rumbled as shocks of lightning struck each of the Jedi, overpowering their peaceful rest with pain.

Anakin Skywalker: What happened?

Darth Nox: These Sith have been playing you, you were taken out by one of their force abilities. I alone held them off long enough to awaken you.

The formerly unconscious Jedi sprang to their feet and picked up their light sabers.

Yodette: Brother, we can't accomplish anything fighting like this, we must retreat.

Ben Quanobi: Agreed.

The three ran back into their ship and began to take off. As they were about to engage the engines they noticed that their ship was trapped in the air, held by the invisible force. The three looked out of their window to see the group of Jedi and Darth Nox holding their ship in place.

Kira Carsen: Talk about getting nowhere fast.

Ben Quanobi: Do you think we can take a warning shot at them? That should break their concentration long enough to enter hyperspace.

Yodette thought for a moment before giving her answer.

Yodette: Take a warning shot.

Ben maneuvered the ships turrets at the landing pad and fired, the shock wave and flying debris stunned the Jedi giving the three heroes of the Old Republic enough time to escape.

Kira Carsen: Let me get this straight. As far as the Jedi Order is concerned we are all Sith and Darth Nox is the Barsenthor of the Jedi order. We are fugitives of the Republic and have no idea what is going on in the galaxy or how to save the Jedi Order from Darth Nox's deceit.

Yodette: That is the sum of it.

Kira Carsen: What I wouldn't give to have a stealth generator installed on our ship right now. It would certainly make our troubles that much easier.

Ben let out a slight chuckle at his wife's comment.

Ben Quanobi: Hindsight always is twenty, twenty, my love. None of us were expecting Darth Nox and her Wrath to awaken before us.

Kira Carsen: So what are we going to do now? I could try using my force cloak ability to sneak into the temple, enter Nox's quarters and assassinate her in her sleep. At this point, I would be willing to try just about anything to save the Jedi Order.

Kira's question and daring proposal were directed more to Yodette than her husband, as Yodette typically was the one with the plan.

Yodette: Believe me I know how you feel, we all want to see the Jedi Order protected. However, Nox is too powerful for you to go in alone, any assassination attempt even one where she is asleep could be disastrous. We need information before we can make any moves against Darth Nox. I was hoping that we would be able to enter the Coruscant Jedi Archives as Jedi but that is out of the question now. The only other places that I can think of where we can learn about the current state of the Jedi and Sith are on Tython and Korriban.

Ben Quanobi: Do you think we will find anything useful?

Yodette: One can only hope. Set course for Tython.

Ben input the coordinates in the ship's navigation computer and engaged the hyperdrive.


	7. Learning from the Past

**Learning from the Past**

Upon landing on Tython the Jedi trio found that the planet was as lush and full of life as ever. They found the Jedi Temple to be nothing more than ruins with heavy overgrowth.

Kira Carsen: It's amazing what time can do to a place like this. Almost all evidence of civilization has been erased.

Yodette: Indeed it has. Let us still hope that we can find what we came for.

As the three continued their search of the temple ruins they found a lone holocron sitting on a stone table. Yodette meditated on the force and opened the holocron. The image projected by the holocron was none other than Master Yodette.

Holocron: Greetings Jedi, I am the holocron of Jedi Master Yodette, the Barsenthor of the Jedi during the Old Republic era.

Yodette responded with this holocron with a bit of dry humor.

Yodette: Talk about finding yourself.

Holocron: Voice pattern recognized as belonging to the Barsenthor of the Jedi order, playback of recordings initiated.

The holo image flickered for a moment as the image changed to an aged Satele Shan.

Grandmaster Satele Shan's recording: Greetings Barsenthor, knowing that one day you would seek information about the galaxy, critical galactic history and events have been added to this holocron. A similar copy has been made for Coruscant. The following are recordings from all Grandmasters which followed me. As I reach the end of my life I close with a summary of our era. I am pleased to say that the galaxy has remained peaceful since your departure; however, the Jedi Order and Republic will continue to remain vigilant.

The holo recording ended and another recording began this time with an image of a much older Nadia Grell.

Grandmaster Nadia Grell's recording: Greetings Barsenthor, by the time you hear this message I would be long dead, making this message also my final goodbye. You will be pleased to know that I have applied your teachings and have grown in both power and wisdom. While many Jedi Grandmasters have come before me, and many more will follow, I can honestly say that I am the first Jedi Grandmaster to also become royalty, successfully leading both the Jedi Order and my home world. As leader of my people, I've made preparations for your return. Assuming that all goes well in the next 3,600 years you should have a place to find sanctuary. This will be my gift to you, my old master. I regret to inform you that several Jedi fell to the Darkside while you were gone. I confronted as many as I could and even redeemed some to the Light but there were still some that couldn't be reached. I hope that the Grandmaster that follows me will be able to succeed where I failed and stop the rogue Jedi before they become a problem. Due to the desertions, the Republic is growing distrustful of the Jedi and it is becoming increasingly difficult to ease tensions. I miss you, master, what I wouldn't give to have your guidance right now.

Master Yodette had a small tear well up in her eye hearing her old padawan's voice again.

Master Yodette: I regret that I couldn't have been there to guide you during your time of need Nadia. However, I am pleased by the powerful and wise woman you became. Rest in peace, my old friend.

Time continued to march on for the three Jedi, Grandmaster by Grandmaster, era by era. Among the recordings, the Jedi trio gained a complete picture of galactic history. Following their departure, there were Jedi desertions, as many fell to the Darkside and became Sith. Wars continued between the Jedi and Sith followed by times of peace, all coalescing to a grand conflict which involved an Army of Light and the Brotherhood of Darkness. The three learned that a key player in this war was a Sith named Darth Bane who maneuvered the war to severely weaken the Jedi, destroy the Sith, and amass power. He redefined the Sith with a rule of two, the master to wield the power and the apprentice to crave it. Following recordings documented the hunt for Darth Bane and subsequent Sith Lords. During the numerous conflicts with the elusive Sith all life on Tython was destroyed from a bioweapon. Tython was soon labeled as uninhabitable and forgotten by the annals of time. Over time the Sith were thought to have all disappeared and with it the reason for making future holo recordings. The recordings ended after being maintained for 2,500 years.

The three sat quietly contemplating what they were to do next. Several minutes passed before Master Yodette spoke.

Master Yodette: It seems that we still have much to learn about this era, specifically about Darth Bane's rule of two and the current state of the Sith.

Master Ben Quanobi: I agree; we can't defeat an enemy that we know nothing about.

Master Yodette: Then it's settled, as much as we may hate going there, we must seek answers on Korriban.

The three nodded in agreement before boarding their ship. They left Tython for another week long journey to Korriban.

Meanwhile, in another sector of the galaxy, a cloaked ship is traveling for Kamino, it's only passenger, Darth Cadnus, Nox's Wrath and personal enforcer. By infiltrating Kamino he will execute the first phase of his plan to fulfill his empress's wishes.

 **Flashback**

'Darth Cadnus, I want you to infiltrate the Separatists Alliance. Kill as many of the rival Sith you can, I don't like competition. We will work this war from both sides. In the meantime I will be helping the Jedi apprehend our enemies.'

Darth Nox's vague order enabled Cadnus creative freedom in achieving these goals. He promised himself to show Empress Nox that he was every bit as cunning as she is. During his week travel to Kamino, he meditated on the Darkside of the force, fueling his rage and strength for the upcoming battle.

 **End of Flashback**

A week passed and the three Jedi landed on Korriban. The three Jedi hated this place; it was in every way the antithesis of the Jedi home world of Tython. Unlike Tython's lush green environment, Korriban's surface was an arid wasteland with a crimson red color. The buildings were untouched by the passage of time, as the dry and stale air preserved manmade structures for centuries and eons. The tombs were filled with Sith long dead and the dark side permeated and filled the planet like a foul stench of death.

The three Jedi easily found the tomb of Darth Bane, as it was one of the largest. They hoped to find a holocron but what they encountered instead shocked them.

Before their eyes a towering Sith apparition appeared in front of them. The apparition's appearance was orange and black as though his entire body was formed by magma. Sith battle armor adorned the apparition making it appear humanoid.

Ghost of Bane: You jedi defile the tombs of the Sithari with your presence! Do you know who I am!? I am Bane, the conqueror of the Jedi and Sith and founder of the rule of two.

The apparition's voice said with a booming and commanding voice.

Having dealt with Sith apparitions before Yodette was the first to speak.

Master Yodette: We are Jedi of the Old Republic and have come for information regarding the current state of the Sith.

Ghost of Bane: Why should I provide you with the information that you seek?

Master Yodette: We won't leave until you do and there is nothing you can do to us as a sith apparition that we wouldn't be able to shield against with the light side of the force. There is something else you should know. We aren't the only intruders to this era, Darth Nox and her personal Wrath Darth Cadnus are also here and actively defy the rule of two that you created. If you don't provide us with the information we seek the Sith will become diluted again and turn on each other as they did in the past. Helping us helps maintain the order that you created.

Bane paused for a moment considering their words and seeing that they were quite powerful.

Ghost of Bane: I respect your tenacity and power, for this I will give you the information you seek. The galaxy has changed much over these eons; currently your Republic is engaged in a civil war against a Separatist Alliance. I regret to say that war is no longer between warriors, the Separatist faction has built an army of battle droids and the Republic has created a clone army to retaliate. The current sith lord is a Darth called Sidious, I know not his real name, and his sith apprentice Count Dooku is currently leading the Separatist. Whoever this Sidious is I sense that he is cunning, powerful with the force, and has gained complete control over the outcome of this war. Now leave and never return! I don't want to see your presence again.

Master Kira Carsen interjected a bit of banter to lighten the mood ever so slightly. She never grew out of her tendency to talk back to the Sith with her snarky remarks.

Master Kira Carsen: We were just leaving anyways.

The three Jedi boarded their ship and gladly left Korriban.

Master Kira Carsen: So where do we go from here?

Master Yodette: We need allies if we are going to protect the Jedi. Set course for Nadia Grell's home world, Sarkhai.

Kira Carsen input the coordinates into the navigation computer and engaged the hyperdrive.

 **Meanwhile on Kamino** , Darth Cadnus' week long journey came to a close as his cloaked ship landed on the cloning facility, the ship's lone occupant eager for battle.


	8. Sith Machinations Part 1

**Sith Machinations Part 1**

While in his ship Darth Cadnus continued to meditate on the Darkside of the force, using his mind's eye to peer into the corridors of the Kaminoan facility, all the while making sure not to make his presence known to the Jedi Master stationed there. While searching through the force he found the surveillance room with seven clone troopers staring into monitors, one of which showed a view of the landing pad. To the troopers' horror, they were lifted off of the ground by an invisible force, instinctively grasping their necks for air. A loud snapping sound was made before their lifeless bodies fell back down on the floor.

After about ten minutes of focused meditation, Cadnus got up, walked over to the ships armory locker and strapped onto his waist: his lightsaber, his shield generator, and a stealth generator. Cadnus hated using stealth generators, as he felt that hiding one's presence was cowardly and unbecoming of a Sith warrior, however, at the same time, he couldn't deny its usefulness. Upon activating the stealth generator the large crimson-clad warrior appeared to vanish into thin air.

A door appeared to open from the sky as Darth Cadnus walked out of his ship. Ordinarily such a sight would have caused alarm; however, there was no one left in the surveillance room to observe the phenomena. There were no troopers stationed at the landing pad either. This was primarily due to the Republic's over confidence in protecting their facility with a blockade of ships, a pride which made the Kaminoan cloning facility unprepared for Cadnus. He proceeded to enter the facility unimpeded, moving like a predator stalking its prey.

Once inside, Darth Cadnus stealthily made his way to the communication center of the complex, having had years of prior combat experience he knew that this was the first target he needed to hit. From the perspective of the five clone troopers stationed in the communication room, the door appeared to open and close on its own. The atmosphere felt heavy as a large warrior in red immediately appeared before them, lightsaber ignited. The clone troopers were cut down in an instant, their bodies hitting the floor before they could even make a sound. Darth Cadnus looked at the fallen bodies with disappointment, as he had hoped that they would put up more of a fight. With lightsaber ignited he began to destroy all of the controls and equipment in the room, ensuring that no one would be able to communicate with the fleet. After deactivating his saber he reactivated his stealth generator, becoming a shadow once again.

Meanwhile, in the training center of the facility, Jedi Master Shaak Ti was overseeing the training of new clone troopers. Her observance of the clones' training was interrupted by a security lockdown and the ping of her holo-communicator, upon answering a miniaturized blue visage of clone commander CC-2187 appeared.

CC-2187: General, we have a problem. Roughly five minutes ago we lost communication with the fleet when I entered the communication room to investigate I found that the equipment was destroyed and my brethren were slain by a lightsaber. I ordered a security lockdown immediately and contacted you as soon as I could.

Master Shaak Ti was silent for a moment, taking all this information in, her mind racing to figure out how a Sith lord was able to get passed the Republic fleet and reach the communication room unnoticed.

Master Shaak Ti: You did well to order the lockdown and notify me as soon as possible. Send reinforcements to guard the data, training, and control center. Meet me at the data center. I have a feeling that this will be our Sith Lord's next target.

CC-2187: Yes general, right away sir.

 **Meanwhile on the capital ship orbiting Kamino**

Communications officer CT-1957: Fleet admiral Yakovich, we have a problem. Roughly five minutes ago we have lost communication with Kamino. I've checked our systems and confirmed that the problem isn't on our end.

Admiral Yakovich thought for a moment before answering, on one hand, this sudden loss of communication could mean nothing or it could mean everything.

Admiral Yakovich: Send a small unit of troopers and technicians to investigate and assist in any repairs.

CT-1957: Right away sir.

 **Back on the Surface**

Master Shaak Ti's battle intuition was accurate, for at this very moment Darth Cadnus reached the data center of the facility. The door was locked due to the security lockdown ordered by Shaak Ti; however, a locked door was of little concern to Darth Cadnus, who bypassed the security lock by manipulating the circuits of the door with the force.

What he found in the data center surprised him, standing before him was a gray skinned Rattataki woman, who appeared to be very seductive and athletic. Darth Cadnus easily recognized this woman as a Sith, he also observed that in her hands was a data chip. There was little doubt in his mind that the data chip contained the information that he sought for, information which would enable one to duplicate the Kaminoan cloning process. Darth Cadnus deactivated his stealth generator and ignited his lightsaber.

From the perspective of Asajj Ventress the door appeared to open and close on its own regardless of the recent security lockdown. This strange phenomenon made Asajj reach for her two iconic curved hilt lightsabers in suspicion. She jumped back and ignited her lightsabers in surprise when a crimson-clad Sith warrior appeared before her, crimson blade ignited at his side.

Asajj Ventress: I do not recognize you Sith. Who are you and who do you serve?

The masked stranger only responded morosely by saying.

Darth Cadnus: Who I am and who I serve is unimportant to someone who is about to be dead.

As soon as Darth Cadnus finished saying his sentence Asajj launched an all-out attack, the speed and dexterity of which caught Darth Cadnus off guard and put him on the defensive. Darth Cadnus was blocking Ventress' only escape, making her fight as desperately as a cornered animal. The Darth's eyes glowed red as his focus in the Darkside strengthened. He quickly regained his composure and utilized his mastery of Soresu to deflect the multiple attacks from different angles. Seconds felt like minutes as the two Sith dueled, in that time Darth Cadnus was able to observe his opponents fighting style closely. Cadnus was able to recognize her technique as Makashi, a rare lightsaber style practiced by few Sith and Jedi, a style which Darth Cadnus only had a basic understanding of himself. Her unique style was not without its flaws, however. Darth Cadnus observed that her strikes, while fast and precise, lacked the necessary strength to overcome his defenses, she was over-reliant on her two blades in combat, and her force and blade defenses were largely lacking. It was obvious to Cadnus that this Sith needed a proper master, one who can fix her weaknesses and forge her into a powerful weapon.

After familiarizing himself with her style, Cadnus was able to easily turn the fight against Ventress. He first opened her defenses with heavy Djem So cleaves and pressed on with an attack of his own incorporating Ataru and Juyo. The strength, speed, power, and accuracy of which knocked a lightsaber blade out of her hand. Using all of her focus to protect herself with one blade Ventress left her force defenses completely open, enabling Cadnus to claim the victory by force pushing her against a wall and holding her in stasis with the force.

Darth Cadnus: You are strong but you can be stronger. I am going to give you a choice. You can die here as an insignificant apprentice to a Sith lord who will also be defeated by my hand or you can swear your allegiance to me and become part of a glorious undertaking. I will show you the path to true power, a power which will make you unstoppable.

The choice before Ventress was obvious; she had everything to lose by refusing and everything to gain by accepting. Darth Cadnus released the Sith from stasis to give her response. She bowed before him saying.

Asajj Ventress: From this day forth I swear my allegiance to you, master.

Darth Cadnus: Very well. As your new master, it is only fitting that you should know my name and my purpose. My full title is Darth Cadnus Malevolen, I am a Sith lord from the Old Republic Era, my master and I have traveled to this time to re-establish the Sith Empire and conquer the galaxy. What is your name apprentice and who did you serve before me?

Asajj Ventress: I am Asajj Ventress, my lord, before you I served under Count Dooku, named Darth Tyrannous, of the Separatist Alliance, but from this day on I am yours to command. I also understand that you were looking for this.

Asajj Ventress handed Darth Cadnus the data chip containing all the information needed to duplicate the Kaminoan cloning technology and techniques. Darth Cadnus placed the chip in his utility belt and appeared to be deep in thought.

There was something about taking on Asajj Ventress as an apprentice which reminded the Darth about Jaesa Wilsaam, his former apprentice and wife from the Old Republic Era who died when the Republic attacked Darth Nox's throne room. He remembered the fond memories he had with her as well as the guilt, pain, and anger which followed from her death. As much as he hated the Republic, he also blamed himself for Jaesa's death, as he tended to ease up on her training when they married, seeing her as his wife more than his apprentice. As he looked at Asajj Ventress he realized that this was his second chance to make things right with Jaesa, to give his new apprentice the proper training that he should have given her. He quickly regained his focus as the reality of their current situation hit him.

Darth Cadnus: Apprentice, I wish to destroy this facility. I was originally planning on using my cybernetic implants to hack into the systems from the control center and activate the self-destruct sequence, but that may be difficult with a Jedi Master and half the facility looking for me. Can you activate the self-destruct sequence if you were able to reach the control center?

Asajj Ventress: I am very familiar with this facility and its' systems my lord. If I can make it to the bridge I should be able to get passed their computer security as I did here and initiate a self-destruct sequence.

Darth Cadnus: We must act quickly, as squads of Republic soldiers will be here any moment. Take my stealth generator and use it to sneak into the command center of this base. Destroy any opposition you find there and set a five-minute self-destruct timer. Once you have done this head immediately for the main landing pad, I have a cloaked ship there waiting for us. You will not need to worry about the Jedi Master stationed here I will keep her occupied.

Asajj Ventress: I understand master.

Upon activating the stealth generator Ventress became as transparent as the wind.

As Darth Cadnus left the data center he encountered a squad of ten Republic clone troopers followed by a Togruta Jedi master. The troopers lined up side by side forming a wall of rapid fire assault cannons pointed directly at the Sith lord.

Master Shaak Ti: You must be one of the three Sith who attacked the Jedi temple on Coruscant, you are foolish to think that you can escape this facility. Surrender, there is nowhere for you to run and you cannot defeat us.

Darth Cadnus' eyes began glowing red with killing intent and power, a sight which began to instill fear upon all who looked upon it.

Darth Cadnus: You are the one who is foolish Jedi, foolish to believe that you can survive an encounter with a Sith like me.

Darth Cadnus gave an ear shattering roar as he charged the troopers and the Jedi Master with inhuman levels of speed and primal savagery. A total of twelve hundred blaster bolts were fired by the clone troopers during the one second it took Cadnus to reach their position, not one blaster bolt hit him as he expertly dodged, deflected, and absorbed every shot through his shields, armor, or tutaminis. It took but an instant to strike the elite commandos down before the dark lord continued his charge at Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

Shaak Ti's mind was racing with thoughts of dout and despair the instant before the Sith engaged her in combat.

Shaak Ti's thoughts: To handle so many blaster bolts at once, I'm not even sure if Battlemaster Cin Drallig, Master Mace Windu or Grandmaster Yoda would be capable of such a feat. Is this the power of the ancient Jedi and Sith? Is this what the force is truly capable of?

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Darth Cadnus' ferocious Ataru and Juyo attacks. There was no time for her to think about her next move or to even perceive her blade clashing with his. At this speed, there was only the force to guide her moves. Never before did she face such a powerful opponent, an opponent who tested the limits of her skill and connection with the force. As powerful as her opponent was she sensed that he was still holding back, studying her technique before completely unleashing his full potential.

Darth Cadnus was surprised that the Jedi Master was surviving as long as she was, most of the time Jedi and Sith he faced would fall quickly to his superior speed, strength, and skill. His focus shifted from offense to defense as he began observing his opponent's technique, it was a blend of Makashi and Ataru, a blend which enabled his opponent to dodge his strikes and counter with unique Makashi angles. In many ways this Jedi Master's technique was a more developed version of Asajj Ventress'; however, this also meant that Darth Cadnus knew how to overcome her style. After regaining control of the fight through his mastery of Djem So he started another devastating assault with Juyo and Ataru, this time the Jedi Master was overcome by the strength and speed of his blows and was quickly defeated. As he watched the Jedi's body fall to the floor he thought to himself.

Darth Cadnus' thoughts: This fight shouldn't have been that difficult. It looks like I still need to master Makashi to become truly formidable.

Darth Cadnus' thoughts were interrupted by the announcement that the facilities self-destruct sequence was initiated, giving the Sith five minutes to make it to his ship and leave Kamino.

Outside of the facility, the Republic reinforcements had just arrived, when their ship tried to land they encountered a most peculiar phenomenon. Instead of landing on the pad they somehow managed to land on 'thin air', the collision of metal on metal gave the phenomenon away as a cloaked vessel. The Republic drop ship reported back to the fleet before destroying the peculiar vessel and landing in its place. The Republic reinforcements then reached the main entrance which had a durasteel barrier; a standard protocol during the lockdown to prevent intruders from leaving with important information, unfortunately, this lockdown also kept reinforcements out, a dire situation when the self-destruct sequence is activated and an emergency evacuation is a precedent.

CT-1959: Is there any way we can bust through it this barrier sir? I have charges here.

CC-1994: Are you kidding? The only thing that can get passed these blast doors is a lightsaber.

Almost on cue, a red lightsaber blade punctured through the blast doors of the facility, alerting the twenty trooper reinforcements of the Sith's presence.

CC-1994: Ready your weapons men. We are about to have company.

A heavy piece of durasteel flew past the troopers as the crimson lightsaber finished cutting a rudimentary doorway. Standing before them was a Juggernaut of the force, eyes glowing red and broadcasting their doom. Rather than cutting the troopers down in an instant Darth Cadnus chose to leisurely walk toward the Republic ship, essentially playing with them until his newly minted apprentice arrives. The troopers fired their weapons at the foreboding entity, only to have their blasts returned back to them with fatal accuracy. CT-1959 and CC-1994 threw grenades at him only to watch the grenades stop in mid air and fly back to their casters. There was no weapon or action that the troopers could perform which would slow or stop his advance. It was as though the Sith was the embodiment of death itself, his pace had the regularity of time and his saber was his scythe. Just when Cadnus was about to strike down the last of the troopers, two red lightsaber blades appeared from thin air and cut the soldier in half.

Asajj Ventress: Mind if I cut in?

Darth Cadnus looked at the fallen man disappointed, as he was hoping to have the final kill. He glared at Asajj Ventress in a half serious half joking manner and said.

Darth Cadnus: Apprentice, you stole my kill!

Asajj Ventress: There will always be more. Shall we get going?

Master and apprentice boarded the Republic drop ship, taking off and exiting the planet's atmosphere before the facility below exploded. Asajj Ventress looked at her new master, his body language indicating that there was something wrong.

Asajj Ventress: Is there something wrong my lord?

Darth Cadnus: I'm just angry that those troopers destroyed my ship and you stole my kill. A Republic drop ship is hardly becoming of a Sith Lord.

Ventress gestured to the capital ship of the Republic dreadnaught fleet guarding Kamino.

Asajj Ventress: I think I found something that might cheer you up my lord.

Darth Cadnus: Apprentice, you don't mean?

Asajj Ventress: Yes.

The Darth's body language changed to reveal a sense of pleasure.

Darth Cadnus: Apprentice, you're a genius.

Asajj Ventress: I know.

The Sith's conversation was rudely interrupted by a transmission ping from the capital ship.

Darth Cadnus: I'll answer it; just need to remove my helmet so I may speak in a more natural voice.

Asajj Ventress was in anticipation to see her master's face for the first time. Questions began rushing through her head, is he young, old, handsome, or ugly?

When Darth Cadnus removed his helmet she saw that her master was a 30-year-old man who had a powerful jawline which was reinforced and decorated by cybernetic implants. His right eye was cybernetic and glowed red in a mechanical fashion and his biological left eye glowed red with the dark side of the force. His ears also had implants in them to enhance his hearing. He had a large claw mark on the left side of his face and his skin was an olive brown, his hair was a dark brown and combed back in a smooth manner. Altogether the Sith lord was a curious mix of handsome and intimidating, man and machine.

As Darth Cadnus opened the channel he was greeted by communications officer CT-1957.

CT-1957: This is Republic dreadnaught Andromodas to Republic drop ship Esseles. What happened down there? Last we heard you encountered a cloaked ship in the landing bay and now the entire Republic has just been informed that the Kaminoan cloning facility has been destroyed.

Darth Cadnus' cybernetic implants analyzed the voice pattern of the clone trooper and enabled him to change his voice to sound like a perfect copy. This surprised Asajj Ventress who was initially concerned that the Republic would recognize his unique Sith like voice.

Darth Cadnus: This is Republic drop ship reporting in sir. It was awful, both a security lockdown and the self-destruct sequence was initiated. We were helpless to help our fellow men as a Sith saboteur destroyed the facility from the inside. Shortly after landing the Sith began cutting his way past the durasteel barrier, we barely had enough time to escape the Sith and the subsequent destruction.

A moment of silence passed as the communication officer heard the terrible news.

CT-1957: Drop ship Esseles you are cleared to land in docking bay five, be advised that when you land we will soon be accompanying heavy cruiser Aventador back to Coruscant while Cruiser Narvana will search the wreckage for any survivors.

Darth Cadnus: Understood sir. I'll see you back on the ship.

Darth Cadnus then closed the channel.

Asajj Ventress: Aren't you just full of surprises. I must admit that I am impressed by those cybernetic enhancements of yours. Tell me, do they allow you to duplicate anyone's voice?

Darth Cadnus decided to respond with his apprentice's voice which created a cognitive dissonance between his voice and his body.

Darth Cadnus (Asajj's voice): What do you think?

Asajj Ventress: I think I liked your voice the other way, hearing my voice twice makes me think there is an echo.

Both master and apprentice let out a laugh as they flew closer to the capital ship.

Darth Cadnus: It won't be too long until we land so we might as well get ready now. My plan is straightforward; you will activate your stealth generator and sneak into the command deck, once there you will take over the bridge. I, on the other hand, will create a distraction for you as I single-handedly dismember the rest of the crew.

Asajj Ventress: In the little time I've come to know you master I've found your plans to be anything but complicated.

Darth Cadnus let out a low growl at his apprentice's comment.

Darth Cadnus: Have you always been so smart mouthed with your masters?

Asajj Ventress: I'm afraid I have my enemies Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Knight Anakin Skywalker to thank for that my lord. I have been exchanging verbal jabs with them ever since we crossed blades. I also feel more comfortable with you master, you are the only Sith that I've encountered that can take a joke and crack a smile, and while you protest my teasing you don't threaten to kill or torture me for it.

Darth Cadnus: I do not kill or torture apprentices that tease me in private; if I did I wouldn't have married my last apprentice or kept my Twi'lek slave. My current master, Darth Nox, also has a habit of teasing me, I guess over time I just got used to it. Just keep in mind that for every playful jab you throw at me ten more will be returned to you and if teasing isn't enough to satisfy my thirst for vengeance I will have to take my anger out on you through your training.

A sarcastic gulp fell down Ventress' throat at the thought of her master's 'vengeance' being enacted upon her.

Darth Cadnus: This little master-apprentice conversation will have to continue at another time, we are just entering starship Andromodas' landing bay.

Darth Cadnus put on his helmet and Ventress activated her stealth belt as the ship landed. In the landing bay, an escort of five clone troopers came to meet the occupants of the ship. What the troopers found as the shuttle doors opened surprised them, in place of their fellow brothers in arms stood a menacing Sith Lord with a crimson lightsaber ignited at his side. The escort observing this sight had no time to react, as the blade flew out and struck down the five troopers at a distance before returning to its master. A security alert was initiated immediately by another trooper in the landing bay, the doors shut immediately, trapping Darth Cadnus.

On the bridge, Admiral Yakovich was listening to a clone trooper's frantic report that a Sith had infiltrated the landing bay. Screams of pain and fear threatened to drown out the young trooper's words as his fellow men were being ruthlessly slaughtered over the com. It was not long until his voice as well was among the many that were silenced.

Admiral Yakovich: We must stop this Sith from taking over the ship! Open the airlock doors to landing bay five have our visitor get sucked into space.

The ship rocked a little from the power of the force as a loud noise of twisting metal could be heard from landing bay five all the way to the bridge of the ship.

Admiral Yakovich: What was that?

The ship security commander received a notification on the ship's readout.

CC-6967: Sir, it was the security doors to landing bay five, they, they've been torn apart, sir.

Admiral Yakovich: What? How could that be, those doors were made of solid durasteel, not even a rancor could burst through them, and yet this Sith was able to bend the metal back like a curtain!? Send the order to abandon ship; we can't fight against a monster like that. Computer, initiate a five-minute self-destruct sequence, authorization code pattern omega…

Asajj Ventress (while stealthed): I wouldn't do that Admiral.

Admiral Yakovich: Ventress, what kind of Sith sorcery is this? I can hear your voice but I can't see you.

Ventress immediately struck down the stunned admiral before he could utter another word. Other bridge officers tried to escape only to find the door automatically close on its own trapping them in. The unarmed officers were frantic as they were quickly struck down by Ventress' superior speed and skill. "I've aided in the destruction of the Kamino cloning facility and now I am assisting my master in conquering a battleship, I'm on a role today." Ventress walked over to the navigation center of the ship and set coordinates for the Separatists Alliance capital world before engaging the hyper-drive. Confusion followed from the commanders of the other Republic warships as their capital ship immediately jumped to hyperspace without notice.

Commander Yamahara of the Aventador: Communications, notify the Republic that on this infamous day of losing Kamino we have also lost one of our prize flagships, the Andromodas, to the Separatist Alliance.

It didn't take long for Darth Cadnus to secure the ship from all Republic hostiles, the Andromodas was theirs.

On Coruscant, Darth Nox was meditating privately in her quarters. Simultaneously strengthening her connection to the Darkside through the Sith spirits residing in her while strengthening her ability to hide her true nature from surrounding Jedi. Her meditation had become so convincing that younger Jedi would often ask for tips on meditation as they felt 'a strong connection to the Lightside' while being around her. She often used these opportunities to warp the young impressionable minds, stating that it was her emotions and passions which enabled her to reach deeper in the force and find greater strength.

A light started flickering on her communication console; the message was encrypted and made secure, leaving little doubt in her mind that it was her Wrath. She put on a black cloak and masked her face with it before answering, standard procedure for ominous Sith lords.

Darth Nox: Hello my Wrath. It's been several weeks since we last spoke. I missed you; I trust that you have good news to report?

Nox's tone was almost motherly, not at all what one would expect from a Sith empress and her enforcer. Darth Cadnus hated it when his master acted in such an informal manner, as it completely ruined the mood of being Sith and made it difficult to anticipate her next action. Nox, on the other hand, loved to tease and manipulate Darth Cadnus in this way, as it made her seem more sensitive and caring to her minions.

Darth Cadnus: I bring excellent news master; I've stolen the Kaminoan cloning data, destroyed the cloning facility, taken on a new apprentice, and stole a Republic warship. I plan to use all of this to win the Separatists' favor master.

Darth Nox: I see, perhaps you should tell me again in more detail about your mission.

Darth Cadnus retold Darth Nox the details of his attack from the beginning, while Nox listened closely until he was finished with his story.

Darth Nox: You have been busy Wrath; I am most impressed that you were able to accomplish so much in so little time. However, (Darth Nox began choking her Wrath through the force); you failed to report your plans to me sooner, jeopardizing everything that we have been working for. You are fortunate that you were so successful with your mission, otherwise, I would have killed you right here. While valuable to me, you are not irreplaceable, fail me again in this way and I will be looking for a new Wrath, do I make myself clear!?

The rapid change of her tone from motherly to menacing was unsettling, even for the seemingly invincible and fearless Wrath. Darth Cadnus let out a few coughs before answering.

Darth Cadnus: Yes my Lord, I promise it won't happen again.

Darth Cadnus could feel Nox's anger lift from him as her tone flipped to motherly again.

Darth Nox: I'm glad to hear it. Now that that dreadful business is out of the way why don't we talk about this new apprentice of yours? I would like to meet her.

Darth Cadnus called for Asajj Ventress who appeared before Nox through holo-call.

The image of Darth Nox wasn't at all what she expected; even with the majority of her face hidden by a cloak Ventress could tell that the thirty-year-old woman before her was beautiful. A surprising contrast to the typical Darkside corruption evident in most powerful Sith lords. Complementing the Sith lord's face rested a smile which seemed pleasant and inviting.

Asajj Ventress: Greetings Empress Nox of the Sith, my master has told me much about you.

Darth Nox raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Darth Nox: Really? Good things I hope.

Asajj Ventress: He tells me that you and I share a common passion for teasing him.

Ventress' response made Nox laugh, making Ventress uncertain how to proceed. Darth Nox didn't seem to be anything like Darth Sidious, while unquestionably cunning and evil she also seemed strangely sweet, charming, and comfortable. Ventress realized that Darth Nox was a true artist, with words and emotions being her medium of choice. Regardless of this revelation, Ventress was hooked, she grew to like Nox in the short time of meeting her, and found that she would gladly pledge her life and service to this cunning and powerful Sith. Ventress' feelings for Nox left her marveling at how easily this Sith lord was able to charm and manipulate her compatriots.

Darth Nox had just finished laughing when she said.

Darth Nox: An apprentice after my own heart. Like always, you've picked a good one Wrath. On a more serious note, do you swear your allegiance to Darth Cadnus and by extension to me?

Asajj Ventress: Yes my lord.

Darth Nox: Then from this day forth your two fates are connected. You are responsible for your master's actions and your master is responsible for yours. Punishment applied by me would be inflicted to both. Do I make myself clear?

Asajj Ventress: Yes my lord.

Darth Nox's tone shifted to that of a motherly figure as she addressed Ventress again.

Darth Nox: Just between us, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. My Wrath while being very powerful tends to be impulsive, look after him for me, would you?

Asajj Ventress: I will try my best my lord, I only hope that you haven't given me an impossible mission.

Darth Nox: As do I. It will probably be several weeks before we establish contact again so here are my instructions. If you haven't already, copy the data you stole from Kamino and transmit the data to me, I may be able to find a use for it. Continue on your course for the Separatist Alliance and garner their support. Darth Cadnus, do not leave until they make you a general of their forces and use you as a genetic template for their clone army. Asajj Ventress, I want you to return to Count Dooku, you will serve as our spy. If he asks questions about what happened on Kamino tell him that the facility was destroyed by a third party before you arrived. Continue to keep me informed about any significant plans you are going to enact and I will give you further instructions, until later.

Darth Nox closed her private holo-channel and put away her black robe, she regretted having to hide her darker nature, literally becoming a closet Sith. With nothing else to do the disguised Sith lord decided to continue her meditation of the force, only to have her efforts interrupted a minute later by her door bell.

The Sith lord grumbled a little before answering the door.

Darth Nox: Oh, what is it now? Can't a 'Jedi' get some meditation in?

She opened the door to her quarters to find Master Mace Windu.

Master Mace Windu: Master Yodette, your presence is needed on the Jedi Council, a terrible incident has occurred on Kamino.

Darth Nox privately thought to herself as she walked with Mace Windu to the Jedi Council room.

Darth Nox's thoughts: It was fortunate that I was appointed as a member of the Jedi Council when Masters Kit Fisto and Plo Koon were 'tragically' killed. Between the war and additional Sith involved in this conflict, these Jedi have become desperate enough to trust anyone, a weakness which I will continue to exploit to my fullest advantage.

Darth Nox's thoughts came to a close as they entered the council room of the temple, it appeared that 'Master Yodette' was among the last to enter the conference room.

Yoda: Master Yodette, a pleasure it is to see you again. A shame, it is, that we are meeting under such dire circumstances, please take a seat.

'Master Yodette' took a seat in Master Kit Fisto's place and the meeting officially started. Excluding the recently departed Master Shaak Ti there were eleven of the twelve council members present. In place of Jedi Master Plo Koon sat Master Luminara Unduli, a Mirialian Jedi who proved herself worthy of the council during her valiant effort against 'Darth Nox'. Darth Nox typically found these Jedi meetings boring but today she was fully engaged. All that the Republic knew was that a Sith used a stealth ship to fly past the blockade and managed to infiltrate the Kaminoan cloning facility. Communications with the fleet was cut off alerting the guarding fleet that there was something wrong. A security lockdown was initiated when the Sith's presence was discovered and the Sith somehow managed to initiate the self-destruct sequence before escaping in the Republic drop ship that was sent for reinforcements. After landing in the Andromodas landing bay the Sith then slaughtered the onboard crew, took over the ship, and engaged the hyperdrive. It appeared that her Wrath was more talented than she originally thought, as there was very little evidence to indicate who attacked the facility, a most surprising outcome given her Wrath's brutal and often excessive methods.

A mental dialogue started in Nox's mind between her sense of Sith duty and feelings of sentiment.

Darth Nox's sentiment: Hearing the report of the attack from the perspective of the Republic has given me some new found respect for my Wrath, I hope I wasn't too harsh on him.

Darth Nox's sense of Sith duty: What am I talking about? I am his empress and he is my Wrath, it is unbecoming of a Sith lord to show such sentimental weakness. He is my tool to use as I see fit, punishing him served him right for making me worry about him, for endangering the plans that I have set in motion. Do not grow attached to your subordinates Nox! Attachments lead to disappointments, remember how you felt regarding your failed Jedi turned Apprentice Ashara Zavros?

Darth Nox's sentiment: Ashara Zavros was a useful idiot, a means to the end of corrupting the Jedi of my era. What I hadn't counted on was her unwillingness to fully embrace the Darkside of the force. In the end, she was a failed experiment, a quasi-Jedi and Sith. Darth Cadnus is different; I already have his un-denying loyalty and he is far more powerful than that Jedi Padawan ever was. It's true I was worried about him but why? Is it because I am his Master or is there something more? Am I developing feelings for my Wrath? What if the motherly persona that I've been using to manipulate his emotions has been manipulating mine instead? If I care nothing for my Wrath, why am I even having this mental debate?

Nox's thoughts ultimately came to the conclusion that she does care for the well-being of her Wrath, both as his Sith master and friend.

Mace Windu: Master Yodette, is there something on your mind?

Darth Nox had to think of something quick to tell the council whose eyes and ears were all focused on her.

Darth Nox: I have been thinking about whom this Sith attacker might be. To my knowledge, neither the Republic nor Separatists have rediscovered the secret of making a ship invisible, this logically leaves only one group of Sith that would have the means to pull off such a devastating attack, Darth Nox, her apprentice, and Wrath.

Master Ki Adi Mundi: That is the most likely possibility.

Master Mace Windu: This is most troublesome; we had originally chosen to keep the presence of these new Sith lords a secret until we had successfully captured them. We even kept your presence a secret, Master Yodette, to avoid any questions. When news about this incident reaches the public, it will start a panic.

Darth Nox: I suggest that we claim ignorance with regard to these new Sith. Telling the public that we willfully hid information from them will only cause division among the Republic.

Master Mace Windu: An unfortunate action, however, I fear it is a necessary one. We must defend the peace and hold the Republic together, what are your thoughts on this Master Yoda?

Master Yoda: A dark time this is when keepers of truth need to lie to maintain peace. Dictated by our fear, our actions must not be. Much fear I sense in this council, fear that we will lose the Republic, fear that we will lose this war, and fear that the Jedi Order will be destroyed. Remind you, I should not, that fear is the path to the Darkside. Certain we should be, that the actions we take are actions which we feel are right. Sacrificed the trust of the people we did, when we decided to choose safety and peace of mind over truth. Repeat the same mistake, I will not.

Darth Nox's thoughts: Why must this Jedi troll always continue to interfere with my plans? Corrupting these Jedi would have been far easier for me without this sage grandmaster keeping the council on the straight and narrow.

Darth Nox: Perhaps we should take this decision to a vote.

Fortunately for Darth Nox, the council's judgment remained unmoved by Grandmaster Yoda's words as the majority voted in favor of feigning ignorance of the new Sith, all in the name of protecting the best interests of the Republic.

The meeting came to a close with an announcement that key members of the Jedi Council, which included 'Master Yodette', would be meeting Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in an hour to discuss the current war situation.

Darth Nox took the time to rest in her quarters before heading out again to meet the Chancellor. While talented with words, Nox disliked the general boredom of sitting in chairs and talking for great amounts of time.

Darth Nox started to laugh at her own circumstance.

Darth Nox's thoughts: For someone who hates sitting I certainly have been put in positions which require much of it, first I sat as a member of the Dark Council, then as an Empress in her own throne room, and now as a member of the Jedi Council. I can honestly say that I haven't pictured myself sitting among the Jedi like I am now, though. I am a little envious of my Wrath; he gets to see all of the action while I'm stuck in this stuffy temple, even a prison would have more excitement.

 **Meanwhile on the Republic battleship Andromodas:**

Asajj Ventress: Master, I've been meaning to ask you. What do you think of Darth Nox? I found her to be strangely pleasant for a Sith lord.

Darth Cadnus: I know what you mean; I myself have also found it difficult to resist her charm. I would caution you as I do myself to not be so easily fooled by her pleasant exterior. If you look beyond the façade that she creates you will find a powerful, cunning, and ruthless Sith lord, a Sith lord who commands our respect, admiration, and loyalty.

Asajj Ventress: What is your relationship to Darth Nox and why do you serve her?

Darth Cadnus: My relationship with Darth Nox is like that of a sword and its wielder. I am a Warrior, fighting is what I do best, I live for the fight and will one day die on the battlefield. Sith like myself have no other ambition but war, without a master to focus and wield my power I become like a weapon without an owner, meaningless. My former master, Darth Baras, was the first to harness my power and ascended to the ranks of the Dark Council as a result. However, he turned against his blade and was soon struck down by it as I became too powerful for him to wield. Emperor Vitiate saw my great power and claimed me as his Wrath; however, he betrayed the Empire that he built and by extension betrayed me. Then one day I met Darth Nox, a loyal and powerful master who is able to wield my strength and command my respect. I will remain as Empress Nox's Wrath until she dies or proves herself unworthy.

Asajj Ventress: It sounds like you have a unique relationship, one built on mutual need and respect. A most peculiar thing to find among the ranks of Sith, my relationship to my former masters Count Dooku and Darth Sidious was built exclusively on my fear of being punished and my desire to kill them.

Darth Cadnus: Fear and anger are useful emotions of the Sith but they should not be used excessively, otherwise their use would be cheapened and their potency would be diminished. Excessive use of these emotions can drive an apprentice away just as easily as it could make one swear their loyalty. Your masters sound foolish for not realizing this. Masters and apprentices need to share a common dream and goal, a passion which drives them both and ensures each other's loyalty. Darth Nox has the vision of conquering the galaxy and re-establishing the Sith Empire, a passion that I share with her. It is through these shared passions that we draw strength, through strength power, through power victory, and through victory our chains are broken, the force shall free us. What is your passion apprentice? What is your dream?

Asajj Ventress: I wish to destroy my enemies: Darth Sidious, Count Dooku, and the Jedi.

Darth Cadnus: And we shall my apprentice, together.


	9. Sith Machinations Part 2

**Sith Machinations Part 2**

Darth Nox waited in the elevator along with Grandmaster Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Unduli as they ascended to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office. The doors opened to reveal a lobby which was connected to the main room by a narrow hallway. Darth Nox took a moment to look around the large room and think quietly, before resting her eyes on the elderly senator who was standing in the middle of his office.

Darth Nox's thoughts: I never thought I would be entering this room like this. I always imagined that the first time I would be meeting the Supreme Chancellor would be to negotiate the surrender of the Republic, yet here I am now.

Master Mace Windu: Chancellor Palpatine, allow me to introduce our newest member of the council, Master Yodette. She and Master Unduli have been appointed to the council in response to the deaths of Masters Kit Fisto and Plo Koon.

Palpatine: I must admit I was surprised when I heard about the deaths of Masters Kit Fisto and Plo Koon on Belsavis. From what I've been told the Masters were killed by an ancient security system when investigating the ruins.

Palpatine walked to his desk and sat; an invitation for the council members to sit down as well.

Palpatine: I called you here for answers, what happened on Belsavis and on Kamino?

Darth Nox's mind was searching for some kind of answer to give when Mace Windu responded.

Mace Windu: We weren't open with you because we didn't want to start a panic when news of the masters' deaths reached the public. When we investigated the scene we found 50 combat droids disabled and the bodies of our two comrades. As we searched further we found what appeared to be two stasis chambers and a destroyed computer system. It was unfortunate that there was nothing there that could help in our struggle against the Separatists.

Darth Nox's thoughts: It's a good thing that the program which enabled me to hack into that computer system also erased the system data; if people had access to the computer system I might have been found out.

Palpatine: I see, and what about Kamino?

Mace Windu: We only know what you know regarding the matter chancellor. A Sith snuck into the base using a cloaked ship and managed to destroy it from the inside. We don't know the identity of the Sith at this time and suspect that this Sith may be acting independently from the Separatist Alliance, as neither the Republic nor Separatists have developed stealth technology. Whoever this person is he's as ferocious and skilled as Maul, as stealthy as Asajj Ventress, and as cunning as Count Dooku. He managed to infiltrate and destroy an entire fortress without being seen and overtook a battleship in less than 20 minutes. Finding and capturing this foe should be our top priority.

Palpatine: You don't suppose that this Sith was accidentally awoken from the stasis chamber on Belsavis do you?

Darth Nox's thoughts: Regardless of Mace Windu's attempts it seems as though Palpatine is still able to reach the heart of the matter, to state exactly what the Jedi Council members had previously thought, most interesting.

Mace Windu: It's possible.

Palpatine: I'll be having a meeting with the Senate later today; I appreciate your input Master Jedi and will try to keep this situation under control.

The meeting came to a close and 'Yodette' along with the Jedi Council walked out. Meanwhile, in his office, Chancellor Palpatine sends a secret holo communiqué to Count Dooku.

Count Dooku: What is your bidding, master?

Palpatine: We have a new opponent. The destruction of Kamino wasn't Ventress' doing. Two Sith from the Old Republic era have been awakened and risk destroying everything that we've achieved. There is also a new Jedi on the council that worries me, Master Yodette; her appearance is too close to these events to be coincidence.

Count Dooku: You suspect this Master Yodette is one of the two Sith Lords of old?

Palpatine: Yes. Regardless of whether or not she is a Sith, she is an unknown, an obstacle which must be removed.

Count Dooku: Do you wish me to make arrangements for her assassination?

Palpatine: Removal of this nuisance will have to wait; we have a more urgent matter to discuss. As you know, Senator Amidala has been working with Rush Clovis to broker a deal with the banking clans. They are scheduled to leave for Scipio tomorrow. I want you to blackmail Rush Clovis and gain control of the banks.

Count Dooku: It will be done my lord.

Palpatine closed the channel, removed his dark cloak, and sat pensively thinking about his next steps. As soon as Count Dooku gains control of the banks the Republic will have no choice but to 'liberate' them from their Separatist captors. This in turn will transfer the economic power of the banks to him.

Palpatine cackled to himself in giddy, he had set up a situation where he couldn't lose, should the Confederacy win the war, he would rule the Galaxy through Count Dooku, should the Republic win he would destroy the Jedi and rule as emperor. The only potential obstacles in his way were an unknown Jedi Master and Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one of the force. The Supreme Chancellor left his office prepared to give his speech to the Senate.

Palpatine's Speech:

Citizens of the civilized galaxy, on this day we mark a tragedy. Separatists have destroyed the cloning facility of Kamino. For a thousand years, the Republic stood as the crowning achievement of civilized beings and now we stand at the precipice. These are trying times, but we will pass the test. This attempt on the Republic's life will not leave it scarred or deformed; our resolve has never been stronger. The war will end, the Separatists will be defeated. Let this event mark a new beginning, one which will unite the galaxy under one law and one language, the inefficiencies and corruption that plague the Republic must be eradicated. We can't fight the enemy when we fight among ourselves, we must be united under one banner and one ruler. Lend me your strength and together we will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Republic take heed: those who challenge our resolve will be crushed. We have a task before us that will be difficult, but the people of the Republic are ready for the challenge. Because of our efforts we will one day trade war for peace and anarchy for stability. Billions of beings are hoping for a secure future. Republic citizens must do their part. Join our grand fleet and remember those that have come before you and have tackled the dangerous work of fighting our enemies on the front lines. Many have died in their devotion. Citizens would do well to remember their example. Let our current fighting end with an era of peace which will last for ten thousand years.

Cheering could be heard in the Senate as the people of the Republic were encouraged to fight the good fight. Little did the public know that this same speech was a variant of one he would give later after destroying the Republic and building his Empire in its stead.

Later that evening, in the Jedi temple, Anakin had difficulty meditating on the force. He had gotten into a fight with Clovis and was kicked out of Padme's apartment; 'I would have killed the man had my wife not been there, the nerve of Clovis trying to make moves on my wife' he thought to himself. Anakin tried to sleep but his anger over Clovis triggered his fear of losing Padme to another man or losing her all together, a fear which triggered his force premonitions of her death during pregnancy. He needed solace but who could he talk to for guidance, Master Yoda would only advice him to 'let go of his attachments', something which Anakin hated to hear. 'Perhaps Master Yodette could help me concentrate on the force', he reasoned, 'she's helped Padawans and Jedi Knights meditate before'. Anakin left for Master Yodette's quarters.

Darth Nox heard a ring at her door.

Darth Nox: Who is it?

Anakin Skywalker: Its Anakin may I come in?

Darth Nox: Go right ahead.

Anakin walked into her quarters.

Darth Nox: Is there anything that I could help you with?

Anakin then proceeded to explain how his attachment to someone very close to him is preventing him from sleeping.

Anakin: What do you recommend Master Yodette?

Darth Nox took a moment before answering, she didn't want her answer to blow her cover as a Jedi, however, if she didn't try to persuade him toward the Darkside, she couldn't really call herself a Sith either.

Darth Nox: Why are you asking me this question? I am a Jedi, were you expecting a different answer than the standard 'remove all attachments' mantra.

Anakin: Actually, I was. Something seems different about you; you don't seem like most Jedi. How do I put this? You seem more rational and less dogmatic. I have also seen you train with the other Jedi and respect your incredible skill as a warrior.

Darth Nox's thoughts: I have him; with just a little coaxing I can mold his ideology.

Darth Nox: Anakin, why do Jedi seek to control their emotions? Why do Jedi refrain from attachments?

Anakin remembered what he was taught about the code and gave the best answer he could.

Anakin: Emotions and attachments risk unbalancing us, driving us to take actions which we wouldn't ordinarily take. Actions which lead us down the path toward the Darkside.

Darth Nox: What does control over one's emotions mean to you?

Anakin: It means that my actions are made without the influence of emotion.

Darth Nox: Is that possible?

Anakin: A Jedi would say that it is. However, I am not so sure.

Darth Nox: 'A Jedi', does that mean that you don't identify yourself as one?

Anakin: I am a Jedi! I have always been a Jedi! It is my destiny to rid the galaxy of the Sith and bring balance to the force!

Darth Nox weaved the Sith code into her response, hoping that Anakin wouldn't notice.

Darth Nox: My apologies, I didn't mean to offend. Here is my interpretation of the Jedi code. Control over emotion doesn't mean that we keep our feelings bottled up inside. Rather control over emotion means that one gains mastery over them and can use this drive and passion to gain strength, from strength power, from power victory, and from victory freedom. Peace in terms of removing all passion from one's heart is a lie. It is impossible for a Jedi not to love or form attachments; for it is because of our love and loyalty to the order that we fight. This current order is foolish for not realizing this.

"Yodette's" words struck Anakin's heart like lightning. Everything that she said was counterintuitive to what he was taught in the temple and yet it made sense. Peace is a lie there is only Passion. It is through these passions that one gains strength and ultimately freedom. As he thought back to his own life his own passion for pod racing was later used as the means to buy his freedom from slavery.

Anakin: Did you know that I was a slave before I was brought to the temple? It was my love and skill in pod racing which bought my freedom. Unfortunately my mother couldn't be brought out of her own slavery and died in my arms after being brutally killed by Tusken Raiders.

Emotion took over Anakin's speech as tears of anger, pain, and sorrow rolled down his eyes.

Anakin: Why couldn't I save my mother? Why did the Tuskens have to butcher her? Why didn't the Jedi buy her freedom as well? Why must I be haunted with these nightmares of my mother and wife dying before me?

The air felt heavy as the room shuttered from his power, the force blindly grabbed and levitated objects into the air. For Darth Nox, the view was awesome to behold, for a moment she saw what a being born of the force is truly capable of, for a moment she saw a glance of Darth Vader.

Reason started to regain control in Anakin's mind.

Anakin: I'm sorry I said too much, you are not supposed to know that I have a wife; can you keep this conversation between us?

Darth Nox: Of course, it is not my job to expose you to the rest of the council. You will have to decide for yourself when and if to tell your peers about your forbidden marriage.

Anakin: Thank you.

Darth Nox: I was also a slave before the force guided me to a place of power. These attachments and emotions make you strong. Only a Jedi that has mastery over their own emotions can transform their hurt and pain into real power. If you like I can show you how to channel your emotions, focusing them into a powerful weapon, a weapon which can be used to protect and save the ones you love.

Anakin was tempted, more so than he had ever been before but in the end his training prevailed.

Anakin: No this is wrong; this is not the Jedi way. A member of the council should not use their emotions so liberally. I came here to make peace with my own emotions not to channel it into a weapon. I do thank you for your wisdom Master, it has brought me some comfort to know that my feelings aren't something to despise or reject. I'll be taking my leave.

Darth Nox couldn't press any further without completely revealing that she is a Sith. She gave Anakin an understanding look, however internally she was disappointed that she couldn't turn him completely.

Darth Nox's thoughts: Anakin has a very troubled soul; that could prove useful; he just needs to realize that true power comes from the Darkside of the force.

* * *

 **Transition: Dooku receives a holo message from Ventress en route to Scipio.**

Ventress bowed through the holo-channel before speaking.

Ventress: Hello Count, it has been too long.

Dooku: Ventress, what do you have to report?

Ventress: I'm afraid that I was unsuccessful with the mission master. A third party destroyed the Kaminoan facility before I arrived.

Dooku appeared calm while his rage burned like an inferno. Not only did his apprentice fail the mission she couldn't even catch a glimpse of the attacker or deliver the news to him before hearing it from Sidious.

Dooku: Why couldn't you deliver this message sooner?

Ventress was backed into a corner and needed to come up with a convincing enough lie.

Ventress: I'm afraid that I ran into some pirates while piloting my ship back into communication range. They managed to shoot me down and I had to steal one of their own craft to return to Separatist space.

Dooku suspected that she was lying but he had neither the time nor the means to validate her claim. Thinking of nothing more to ask or say Dooku gave the command, 'I am currently traveling to Scipio on a mission, continue with your voyage back to Separatist space and remain on standby until I need you.'

Ventress: Understood master.

Ventress closed the channel before leaving her private ship's quarters to speak with Darth Cadnus.

Cadnus: How did it go?

Ventress bowed to her real master before answering.

Ventress: Everything is going according to plan master, Dooku doesn't suspect a thing.

Cadnus: Good. Set course for the Separatist Council room, it is time for me to make an entrance.

A squadron of battle droids was guarding the landing bay of the Separatist Council chambers when they saw a peculiar sight. A large crimson armored Sith leaped from a Republic dropship. In the instant his feet touched the ground his lightsaber was ignited, slicing battle droid after battle droid like they were paper.

In the Council chambers, key leaders of the Separatist Alliance were holding a meeting, discussing the ramifications the destruction of Kamino's cloning facility would have on the war. The Security alarms activated and large dura-steel doors secured the room. A battle droid hailed the arbiter of the meetings communications unit, stating, 'Sir, we are under attack!' the sound of blaster fire could be heard in the background.

Chairman San Hill: Is it the Republic? The Jedi?

Battle Droid: No, worse, it's a Sith! Ahhh!

The communication was silenced by the sound of a lightsaber as the last droid was sliced in two. All was quiet for a moment giving those in the room a brief respite from the sounds of battle.

In an instant the room became filled again with a sound of shearing and bending metal as the blast door which protected the Separatist leaders from the unknown intruder were being forced open. There was no place to run, all that the Separatist leaders could do is watch in horror as the door which originally protected them gave way and flew out with tremendous force. Standing in the entrance way was Darth Cadnus, a foreboding looking Sith in crimson battle armor and helmet.

Cadnus: So this is the nerve center for the mighty Separatist Alliance? Pathetic! A womp-rat could overrun your defenses.

Chairman San Hill: Who are you?

Cadnus: I am Darth Cadnus Malevolen, a Sith from the Old Republic era. I've come to make you a deal.

Chairman San Hill: What sort of deal?

Cadnus: I am the one responsible for Kamino's destruction; I've come to lend you my aid in this war. In this data chip is everything you need to know about cloning. Use it to build a powerful army, an army which will supplement your droids and ensure your victory.

Chairman San Hill: What do you ask for in exchange?

Cadnus: In exchange for my service I require the battle droids total and complete loyalty and to be given the rank of general in your ranks. I also require that you use me as the blueprint for your clones. I will reserve the right to claim any and all clones that are capable of using the force. Are we in agreement?

Senator Tikkes: What will you do if we refuse?

Cadnus: You would be unwise to refuse. If you did I would have no choice but to kill everyone in this room. The Separatist Alliance doesn't deserve spineless and foolish leaders who can't jump on an opportunity when it presents itself.

Hushed whispers filled the room as the councilmen deliberated on Cadnus' ultimatum.

Chairman San Hill: We have no choice but to accept, we have everything to gain from this deal and everything to lose if we don't. Welcome to the Separatist Alliance General Cadnus.


	10. The Power of the Light

**The Power of the Light**

An Old Republic Jedi spaceship drops out of hyperspace and prepares to land on Sarkhai, Nadia Grell's home world, a patrol ship intercepts the Jedi craft and hails it.

Patrol ship pilot: Unknown vessel you are in Sarkhai space, identify.

Ben Quanobi: This is Master Ben Quanobi of the Jedi order requesting permission to land.

Patrol ship pilot: Negative Master Jedi, Sarkhai has been an isolationist world and a neutral party in this war. We can't be seen with a Jedi.

Yodette intervened in this discussion, hoping that her prior experience with diplomacy would come in handy in this situation.

Yodette: We have something in common, neither of us are officially members of this Republic. We are Jedi from the Old order and the Old Republic. My brother is the Hero of Tython and I am the Barsenthor of the Jedi order, I personally knew Nadia Grell and trained her.

Patrol ship pilot: Old Republic, can it be after all of this time? I'll check with the king, standby.

A few moments passed until the patrol ship hailed the Jedi of old.

Patrol ship pilot: I have been ordered to escort you to the King, follow me to landing bay six.

After landing the three Jedi heroes left their craft and were escorted to the king's chambers. It was a large and majestic room which demonstrated the wealth and affluence of the state. Before the Jedi stood the King, a forty-five-year-old Sarkhai man who had a good physique and whose face seemed to indicate wisdom.

Tiriseus Grell: Greetings Jedi. I am Tiriseus Grell, King of Sarkhai. Nadia Grell was my ancient ancestor; she has prophesied that this day would come, though many of us had doubts. (Tiriseus then looked specifically at Yodette.) My sources have informed me that Master Yodette is currently residing in the Jedi temple. It is obvious that one of you is lying, however seeing as though we can't bring Master Yodette here to confirm your identity we are left with no other option but to assume that it is you who is lying. Guards escort these two back to their ship and make sure they leave.

Yodette was desperate on the verge of panic, was there nothing that she could say which would convince them of the truth? Was the Republic going to fall without them being able to do anything to save it? Never before did she feel so helpless. Yodette, her brother, and Kira used the force to anchor themselves to the floor making it hard for the twenty guardsmen to push them out of the hall. If it were an actual fight they would have won easily but fighting wasn't an option, they had to do everything they could to convince the king before it was too late.

"Wait you can't do this!" Yodette protested while being pushed down the hall. "What if I can say something that only Yodette will know? The members of the Rift Alliance were Alauni of Saleucami, Diab Duin of Aeten II, Shuuru of Manaan, Augin Blaesus of the Erigorm Bureaucracy, Tai Cordon of Balmorra, and Tobas Grell of Sarkhai. Blaesus was a child of the Emperor and was responsible for killing Senator Grell. Nadia was chosen as the next heir to the throne when King Sethun and Queen Nyscha were killed by the Eternal Empire.

At this point, the Jedi trio was nearly pushed out of the door. In one final effort to reach the king, Yodette yelled, "E. Qualeth Ur" (translated 'I am your friend' in the Sarkhai native tongue).

Tiriseus Grell: Wait!

The room froze at the king's command Yodette had reached him.

Tiriseus Grell: Who taught you those words? We have been isolated from the Republic for nearly a thousand years. No outsider has ever said those words, not since the Old Republic when Nadia Grell introduced the Barsenthor to the Sarkhai people.

Yodette: It was Nadia who taught me your language. I am the Barsenthor of the Jedi Order, Master Yodette.

Tiriseus Grell: I believe you. You may stay here as long as you like.

Yodette took a bow of gratitude before responding, 'Thank you, your highness.'

The atmosphere of the room lightened considerably once the king saw the truth.

Tiriseus Grell: Come let us have a banquet celebrating the return of the Barsenthor and her friends.

The king looked awkwardly at Kira and Ben Quanobi.

Tiriseus Grell: I'm sorry I don't know your names.

"I am Master Ben Quanobi, Master Yodette's brother, the Hero of Tython, and Battlemaster of the old Jedi Order."

"And I am Master Kira Quanobi, Master Ben Quanobi is my husband, at one time he was also my Jedi teacher."

Tiriseus Grell: Impressive titles for those who are still so young.

Kira Quanobi: Not really, chronologically speaking we are 3,630 years old.

Tiriseus gave a hearty laugh which caused those in the throne room to join in.

Before long food was prepared and the Jedi shared a meal with the King in his palace, Tiriseus listened intently to the war stories that they told. He especially loved hearing ones told about his ancient ancestor Nadia Grell and her adventures with the legendary Barsenthor of the Order. As the conversation progressed the stories eventually led to an explanation of how and why they put themselves in stasis so that one day they could protect the galaxy from the threat of Darth Nox and Darth Cadnus. The story of the three Jedi heroes moved the king's heart enough to ask, "Is there anything that you need? Is there anything I can do to help? I'm afraid that we can only provide shelter and information about the war. Sarkhai's military isn't the fighting force it once was during the Old Republic's time and we would be bringing disaster to ourselves by participating in The Clone Wars directly. Also our economy has stagnated ever since we adopted an isolationistic policy a burden that we pay for our own safety."

Yodette: To be honest what you have to provide us is exactly what we need. We have been wondering aimlessly ever since we've arrived in this era with little to no clue what is going on in this war. We have been trying to gather as much information as we could but any and all information that you can provide will be most helpful.

Tiriseus: Hmm, I see. Well if you are looking for information and shelter you have come to the right place. The existence of Sarkhai has been all but forgotten, I would be surprised if it even shows up on the Jedi archives. We have managed to maintain this level of anonymity through the use of one of the most effective intelligence networks the galaxy has to offer. Did you know about the attack on Kamino? News about it reached us long before it reached the Republic or the Separatists. We have been wondering who this mysterious Sith was, that is until you showed up, now we are certain that Darth Cadnus was responsible for the attack.

Kira: Wait, hold up. When did this happen?

Tiriseus: What the attack on Kamino? It happened over a week and a half ago it's old news by now.

Ben Quanobi: A week and a half ago we were still traversing the galaxy trying to re-piece galactic events. We had to speak to a force ghost to even learn about the war.

Tiriseus: Wait so it really took you a week to travel here?

Ben Quanobi: Yes it did, why?

Just then the Sarkhai patrol ship pilot spoke up.

Patrol ship pilot: Our mechanics took a look at their ships hyper drive when they landed. Even by our standards it was slow. With a good hyper drive it should only take two to three days to travel across the galaxy five days max. No wonder why Darth Nox was able to reach the Jedi temple before you did, even today's transport vessels are faster than yours. I'm guessing that the only reason Darth Nox didn't scrap her ship was because of its cloaking device. We could try to upgrade their ship but frankly it would be better to just give them a new one, one with a proper hyperdrive, weapons, shielding, navigation, and communication system.

Yodette: What else did we miss? It seems as though our enemies have been rather busy and we have some catching up to do.

Tiriseus: Well ever since the cloning facility of Kamino has been destroyed the Republic has been in a state of emergency. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine gave a speech in an effort to inspire Republic citizens to enlist in the military and supplement the supply of clones. Senator Padme Amidala has been negotiating with the banking clans on Scipio in order to procure additional funding for the war. Just a couple of days ago a Sith managed to infiltrate the Separatist alliance council room and was instated as a general in their ranks. The Separatist were keeping a tight lip about who this Sith was but now we are certain it is Darth Cadnus. I'm afraid there hasn't been any information on Darth Cadnus' most recent activities. Count Dooku left for Scipio in an effort of reinforcing control over the banking clans and weakening the Republic's finances. He managed to gain control through illegal means which necessitated the Republic liberating Scipio from the Separatist. Recent news is that the banking clans are now under the control of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

The three Jedi heroes took everything in, grateful that Sarkhai happens to be so well informed.

Yodette: Is there anything you can tell us about the Sith of this current order? Do you have any idea who Darth Sidious might be?

Tiriseus: No, I am sorry, we have suspicions and rumors as to who Darth Sidious might be but nothing confirmed. If we knew his identity we would have risked our neutral status to warn the Republic.

Yodette: That's alright, thanks anyways. At the moment it seems that the Sith have the upper hand. We have Darth Nox who is deceiving the Jedi and doing everything she can to corrupt the order, Count Dooku who is leading the Separatist Alliance and threatens to destroy the Republic from the outside, and a faceless Darth Sidious who is staying in the shadows manipulating galactic events for his own twisted purpose. I'm not sure if we can win this.

It surprised King Tiriseus to see a powerful Jedi hero so down, especially after hearing about all of her past accomplishments.

Tiriseus: Don't give up hope; you three are the only ones who can defeat Darth Nox, you know her better than anyone else in this galaxy and now you have access to an information network that she could only dream of. The way I see it, knowledge is the true power which decides the victor, look at our people, do we have a vast army or armada of ships? Yet we have managed to keep ourselves safe for the past 1,000 years by simply having better information. You may not be able to engage Darth Nox directly but you can still outwit her and claim victory through indirect means. I believe in you three, do you believe in yourselves? I know that you can win, you can win because you three have something the Sith will never have, unity.

Yodette: Wait, say that again?

Tiriseus: Which part?

Yodette: The part about unity.

Tiriseus: I only said that you can win because you three have unity, something these Sith will never have.

Yodette: Wait, that's it!

Tiriseus: What's it?

Yodette: A means to defeat the Sith. I know who Darth Nox really is, now I just need to relay that information to Count Dooku who in turn will relay that information to Darth Sidious. When Darth Sidious learns that my imposter is a Sith he will do everything in his power to eliminate Darth Nox as competition. In theory this should flush out Darth Sidious and potentially reveal his identity to us. With that information we could then expose both Darth Sidious and Darth Nox to the Republic.

Tiriseus liked what he was hearing, this was the Barsenthor of the Order that he learned to admire.

Tiriseus: Then it's settled, you'll leave tomorrow morning, our intelligence network will smuggle you into the Separatist Alliance where you can speak with Count Dooku personally in a couple of days.

Their conversation came to a close and the three Jedi heroes were escorted to private quarters with Kira and Ben Quanobi sharing a room.

Once inside their room Ben Quanobi leaned in and kissed his wife passionately, trying to make up for the thirty six centuries of lost time.

Kira however was in a more playful mood and decided to tease Ben Quanobi by saying, "Wait, should we be doing this, we know that Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments?"

Ben Quanobi would have been hurt had he not known his wife better; he knew that this was a game that she occasionally liked to play, one where he provides her with justification for their love.

Ben Quanobi: I used to believe that and even snitched on my fellow Jedi who broke that rule. At the time I thought that love, attachment, and emotion would only lead to the Darkside; that is until I fell in love myself. I don't know what I fell in love with first your beauty, your smile, your snarky humor, or your courage and commitment to follow the light and do what is righteous and just against all odds. I was enamored by you and yet I tried to hide these feelings from you and from myself out of the fear that I wasn't supposed to feel them. However fear is a path to the Darkside and keeping my emotions bottled up inside only made me unbalanced and confused. Control over my emotions doesn't mean that I should eradicate them in my life. It wasn't until our mission on Dromund Kaas where I risked everything to save you that I was able to admit to myself and to you that I truly loved you. This confession of love balanced my emotions and brought me to a greater peace and understanding of the force than I ever had before. The Sith got some things right, peace in terms of eradicating all passion and emotion is a lie. Both the Jedi and Sith have passion, we just channel it to different ends, the Jedi fight because of their passion for love and justice while the Sith fight because of their passion for selfishness and power. The force binds us, guides us, and brings all living things together, the Jedi seek to protect this unity while the Sith seek to destroy it. What is the Darkside but a corruption of the force, a corruption which occurs when selfish and evil men try to use its power to destroy. This is why the Lightside is more powerful than the Dark, why the Sith will ultimately fail. When I married you we promised each other that we wouldn't let our love for each other get in the way of our duty. During my fight with Cadnus in Nox's throne room my resolve to keep that promise was tested. I wanted to run to your side but doing so would have jeopardized the mission. In the end I was able to overcome this trial and fought against Darth Cadnus and Nox until the very end. You make me a better person Kira and loving you has brought balance and peace to my heart. I now realize that attachments are only dangerous when one is incapable of letting go.

Kira was deeply moved by her husband's insightful and passionate response. She had nothing to say besides, "I love you and I'm so lucky to have you as a husband".

Ben Quanobi: And I am lucky to have you my love.

The two shared another passionate kiss before Ben gave a pensive look; it was obvious that something was on his mind.

Kira Quanobi: What's wrong?

Ben Quanobi: I was just thinking of my sister, she loved Lieutenant Iresso but was afraid to admit her feelings because of the Jedi Order. By the time Grandmaster Satele Shan's illegitimate child was discovered and the Order's policy on relationships was rescinded the damage was already done; Lieutenant Iresso was killed in the line of duty. She still holds regret over what happened and I feel sorry that she never got the happy ending that we did. We are all that she has and what's worse is that her strategic mind and diplomatic skill has made her the de facto leader of the group, she has the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders. We must continue to do everything that we can to remind her that she is not alone, that the burden of saving the galaxy from the likes of Darth Nox and Cadnus isn't hers alone to bear.

Kira was able to read her husband like a book. While he would like to make love to her it was obvious that they needed to be with Master Yodette and use their short respite to strengthen their familial bonds.

Kira Quanobi: Why don't we go see her? We could all use this break to re center our emotions and improve on each other's friendship.

Ben Quanobi: That would be nice, thank you honey.

Kira and Ben left for Yodette's quarters where they spent a good portion of the night talking about the force, the Jedi code, emotions, love, friendships, and adventures.

Yodette: Thanks you guys I really needed this.

Ben and Kira hugged Yodette before saying.

Ben Quanobi: Of course, we are family, if we can't confide in and talk to each other then who can we confide in? I love you sis.

Yodette was deeply touched by her brother's words, for the longest time she thought that she wasn't allowed to feel love and fought for what was morally right because it was just. By simply saying 'I love you sis' Yodette's heart became free from its prior stoicism. Her heart felt warm, vibrant, and alive she could feel the force flow through her in a way that she never did before. She let out a warm smile as her body began to glow with a magnificent light which filled the room with the warmth that she was feeling.

Yodette: Whoa, I've never felt the force like this before. Is this what is it like when one's being is perfectly aligned with the will of the force? You have been holding back on me brother, I have been spending my entire life looking for this level of peace and clarity only to find that you had it in your grasp all along. I love you brother, thank you for showing me the true nature of the force.

The next morning Kira, Ben, and Yodette departed to meet with Count Dooku.

Two days later.

Count Dooku recently returned home from his campaign on Scipio. He was disappointed that he lost the banking clans support in favor of the Republic but took solace in the fact that his master Darth Sidious was now in charge of the Republic's funds. He sat down at a desk where he reviewed status updates on the War, one of which was a significant cause for alarm. Apparently a Sith by the name of Darth Cadnus Malevolen broke into the Separatist senate while he was away and brokered a deal with the leaders and was given the rank of general. Count Dooku was preparing to holo call Darth Sidious to break the bad news to him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice coming from behind him, "preparing to call your boss, I might want to wait up on that if I were you", Kira stated in her usual snarky tone. The Count sprang to his feet with light saber ignited in hand.

Ben Quanobi: I wouldn't make any hasty moves Count. We have you both outnumbered and outclassed. We've spent a large portion of our lives fighting Sith of your caliber.

Standing before the count was three Jedi, at least he thought they were Jedi; they gave off a rather peculiar force presence. The darkside was on them rather than emanating from them like a Sith. It felt as though their light was somehow being hidden by a veil a veil which was straining to hold back the incredible light which shone from them. Dooku took note of their strength in the force and took notice of how they were confidently carrying themselves. It was obvious to him that they had the skill and strength to back up their claim.

Dooku: What do you want?

Yodette: We want you to deliver a message to your superior, Darth Sidious, tell him that you met the real Master Yodette and that the Master Yodette currently residing in the Jedi temple is an imposter, she is Darth Nox, a Sith who is trying to deceive the Jedi Order and take control from the inside.

Dooku: Why would you tell me this?

Yodette: We share a common enemy. You want to kill Darth Nox and eliminate her as a rival while we want to see the Jedi Order protected. It's in our mutual best interest to tell you this information.

Dooku: What can you tell me about Darth Nox and Darth Cadnus?

Yodette: Darth Nox is a formidable opponent she has at her command the power of Sith Emperor Vitiate. She can feed on the life force of others, transfer her essence, twist minds, and destroy planets. She has mastered a force technique which allows her to draw power from force apparitions. Even the wall of light couldn't sever her connection to the force.

Ben Quanobi: While her skills with a lightsaber are dwarfed by her power in the force Darth Nox's skills are not to be trifled with, having watched her fight she uses a blended style of Niman and Makashi one which complements her force powers well. Darth Cadnus is the true lightsaber dueler of the pair though his skill with the blade being equal to mine, the Battlemaster of the Order, having fought him I can confidently say that he has mastery of multiple lightsaber styles and might have even mastered all of them.

Dooku: I see, I'll relay your message to my master.

Dooku was trying to hide behind his calm exterior, hearing about how formidable his opponents were was enough to shake any man's resolve. He couldn't tell which was more troubling, the fact that Darth Nox and her enforcer were so powerful or the fact that the three Jedi that were before him were able to force Nox and Cadnus to retreat to his era.

The three Jedi left the Count alone and Dooku reached Darth Sidious via holo-channel.

Darth Sidious: Report, my apprentice.

Dooku: I'm afraid that I bring bad news. Darth Cadnus has infiltrated the Separatist Alliance while I was on Scipio, he has been made a general by the Separatist leaders. My sources tell me that he has given the Separatist Alliance a Republic battleship as well as the important cloning data as a peace offering.

Darth Sidious gave a scowl of disapproval before answering.

Darth Sidious: This is most troubling. Our rivals now have a foothold in this galaxy. I fear that you have more bad news for me my apprentice.

Dooku: I was visited by the real Master Yodette, she has told me that the Master Yodette that is currently at the temple is actually Darth Nox of the Sith. From what I've been told Darth Nox is a formidable opponent.

Count Dooku then proceeded to list off everything that he was told about Darth Nox's powers while Sidious listened intently.

Darth Sidious: Defeating these Sith may prove more difficult than we've anticipated, but not impossible. Our priority should be focused on Nox, perhaps we can sever the head of this snake before it bites us. Go to Geonosia, there you will find Baris Offee, who is currently leading a clone squadron on a mission. Kidnap her and bring her to the Mustafar system.

Count Dooku bowed in response to Sidious' command.

Count Dooku: It will be done, my Lord.

While traveling back to Sarkhai Master Yodette thought to herself, 'the die has been cast we need only wait and see what happens, the Sith need to weaken their own ranks before we can reveal ourselves to the Order.' She continued to meditate in the force this time allowing her passions to fuel her connection to the light, the room that she was in became filled with light once again and the Sith apparitions which had previously cast their dark shadow on her could be seen as black spots that were orbiting her head.


	11. Ahsoka's Departure

**Ahsoka's Departure**

 **Author's Notes: I've taken direct quotes from Star Wars: The Clone Wars season 5 episodes 17-19 and will be restructuring this episode arc so that my original character Darth Nox/ 'Master Yodette' will play a part in it. All credit for the quoted material goes to the original authors of the series. Recommend re-watching these episodes to get the immersive effect and to pay homage to the original series creators.**

Yodette, Ben, and Kira returned to Sarkhai; only to be informed of the recent news that Darth Cadnus had allied with the Separatists and provided them with cloning data, cloning data which was already being utilized to create new facilities on Geonosis and Aargonar.

Yodette: We must warn the Republic. King Tiriseus, can your intelligence agents provide the Jedi with an anonymous tip?

Tiriseus Grell: That should be easy enough to arrange.

The king then gave a nod to two of his men who left the palace building, knowing full well what their mission was.

A few days had passed before the Jedi Council received the anonymous tip and held a meeting in the war room **.** They messaged the nearest Jedi to infiltrate and destroy these rumored facilities. Anakin and the 501st were tasked with investigating Aargonar, while Bariss Offee, being the closest Jedi to Geonosis at the time, led her small squadron towards the newly built Separatist cloning facility.

On Geonosis, a clone scout returns to report to Bariss Offee.

Clone scout: Commander Offee I've located our target, it is at the foot of this embankment. The Separatists have a battalion of droids guarding the only entrance.

Bariss Offee: Very good, message Republic command and tell them that we have located our target.

Clone scout: Right away sir.

Clone Commander 7987: Any ideas how we might get in there Commander Offee?

Bariss thought for a moment, reminiscing about the time when she and Ahsoka Tano snuck into a similar Geonosian facility.

Bariss Offee: I have one; it's just crazy enough it might work. You will lead a team of snipers and grenadiers here on the embankment. Demolitions and standard infantry will come with me. On my signal, you and your half of the squad will attack the droids stationed at the main entrance. The goal is to draw them out to this location; here the environment will provide you with the greatest tactical advantage. Meanwhile my half of the team will sneak into the main entrance from the east side of the facility and set the necessary explosives. After destroying the facility my team will rendezvous with yours back here and trap the droids from the opposite side. One man from demolitions will also remain here on the embankment with you, an added precaution should my team fail.

Clone Commander 7987: A sound strategy commander, I will inform the rest of the men.

A half an hour later a blaster bolt struck an unsuspecting battle droid, an event which caused the remaining battle droids guarding the entrance to turn their heads in surprise.

Battle Droid 1: Hey, what just happened?

The battle droids question was answered by another carefully aimed shot which struck down its metallic head.

Battle Droid Commander: We're under attack! Open fire at that embankment and advance!

The droids moved clumsily toward the embankment all except one which was smart enough to ask the obvious question.

Battle Droid 2: Wait, what about the entrance way?

Fortunately for the Republic, none of the other droids responded to their comrade's question and was soon struck down by a Republic sniper bolt.

Everything was going according to Bariss' plan and it wasn't long until her squad was able to sneak in.

Upon entering the facility they soon found what they were looking for.

Clone Trooper 1111: Commander, take a look.

Bariss Offee: I know, cloning pods, it appears as though they are still in their infancy.

Bariss hated this mission, as it pushed the boundaries of her moral code. 'Since when did Jedi become baby killers?' She thought to herself.

Bariss Offee: We have our orders trooper, everything must be destroyed.

Count Dooku: Killing infants I see, how far has the Jedi Order fallen?

Bariss Offee turned around in shock to hear Count Dooku's voice. Her clone squadron quickly followed suit and took up defensive positions against the infamous Sith Lord.

Bariss Offee: Count Dooku, when did you? How did you?

Count Dooku: Hiding my presence from you was child's play; compared to me you are as helpless as these infants.

Bariss Offee: We'll see about that!

Bariss quickly ignited her lightsaber and dropped into a stance as she mentally prepared herself for a fight. Her clone troopers followed her queue and opened fire on the Sith lord, hoping to tag him with at least one blaster bolt before getting killed themselves.

Dooku quickly dodged and deflected all incoming shots before sending a torrent of lightning at Offee's group. The lightning arced across the troopers and penetrated Bariss' force defenses. The invading party was defeated, Bariss Offee was unconscious, and Dooku had won.

An hour had passed before Commander Seven, (CC-7987), and his men defeated all of the battle droids. During that time of fighting they had not noticed Dooku's small craft which had already left Geonosis enroute to Mustafar.

CC-7987: Where's Commander Offee? She should have been here by now.

Commander Seven sent his men into the facility to investigate and complete the mission. There they found their comrades unconscious, with severe lightning burns on their armor. One of the incapacitated troopers had started to come to.

Clone Trooper 1111: Commander Offee.

The clone trooper's voice sounded burdened and weak.

CC-7987: Easy soldier, just tell me what happened.

Clone Trooper 1111: Count Dooku; kidnapped Commander Offee.

CC-7987: Do you know where he is taking her?

Clone Trooper 1111: No.

CC-7987: Rest easy soldier we'll get you out of here and complete the mission.

The Geonosian cloning facility was destroyed after moving their injured comrades to safety. CC-7987 reported to Republic command that their mission to destroy the facility was a success and that Bariss Offee was kidnapped by Count Dooku. An emergency meeting was held by the Jedi Council to discuss Bariss' kidnapping and plan for her immediate rescue. Unfortunately it was decided that nothing could be done for Bariss until her location was discovered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Dooku's personal shuttle**

Dooku: I have captured Bariss as you commanded my Lord.

Darth Sidious: Good, I will be expecting your arrival on Mustafar. It is regrettable that this must take precedence over our operations on Mandalore. I was hoping to provide our support to Death Watch and influence Mandalore to join the Separatist ranks. Now I fear that it will only be a failed political movement, one which will be taken care of long before the Jedi will even become aware of it. (Sidious paused for a moment before continuing). See if you can break through Bariss' mental walls before arriving on Mustafar, it will make my plans for her easier to implement.

Dooku: It will be done my Lord.

Sidious closed the holo channel, leaving Dooku alone once again with his only passenger, a sleeping Bariss Offee.

Dooku shook Bariss awake, "wake up you sorry excuse for a Jedi".

Bariss started to squirm after awaking, a pitiful attempt to loosen the cuffs which bound her hands and feet.

Dooku: It's pointless to resist Bariss, those cuffs are specifically designed for force users; they tighten the more you struggle. Besides there is nowhere you could go anyway, the only way out of this craft is the back door which leads directly to empty space.

Bariss hated to admit it but Dooku was right, for the moment there was no hope of escape.

Bariss: Why have you taken me? What do you possibly hope to achieve by doing this?

Dooku: The captive is in no position to ask questions from their abductor.

Bariss: Whatever you are planning it won't work, the Jedi will find me and rescue me.

Dooku: The Jedi are comprised of nothing but fools! They will fail you just like they are currently failing the Republic.

Bariss: What do you mean?

Dooku: What if I told you that your precious Barsenthor who is currently residing in the Jedi Temple is actually Darth Nox of the Sith?

Bariss: I don't believe you. We fought against the true Sith from the old empire. Every nearby Jedi was able to sense the Darkside in them.

Dooku: The Darkside of the force has clouded the visions of many Jedi. No one is safe from its corruption, not even the wisest and most powerful of your order.

Bariss: You are wrong about the order just as you are wrong about Master Yodette. You are trying to sow seeds of doubt in me, making me question my morals and faith in the Jedi order, it won't work Dooku. I see you for the monster you really are, you and your master are what are really wrong with this Galaxy.

Dooku: You don't really believe what you say. I saw you back there on Geonosis; you hated having to destroy that cloning facility, a facility comprised of innocent infants. How hypocritical of the order, to condemn the Sith for taking actions that they themselves would make. You hate what this war has made you do, just as much as you hate what this war has made the Jedi become. Tell me, if the Republic wins this war will there be any difference between the Jedi and Sith?

Bariss: I don't know.

Dooku smiled and ended the conversation, knowing that he had won. He had found her philosophical weak spot and need only press it further on Mustafar.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

A lone shuttle lands on Mustafar with Dooku kneeling at the landing pad, knowing full well who was occupying the craft. A dark hooded figure strides down the ship platform.

Darth Sidious: Rise, Lord Tyranous.

Dooku and Darth Sidious proceeded to walk inside the large mining structure. Dooku was the first to break the silence.

Count Dooku: I have the Jedi prisoner restrained on an examination table my lord.

Darth Sidious: Gooooood. (He lengthened the word and paused in a dramatic manner) Have you been able to discover the Jedi's weakness?

Count Dooku: I have master, she hates this war and what it has made the Jedi become. She has been nearing a breaking point ever since her last mission. With a little coaxing I'm certain that we can turn her.

Darth Sidious: You misunderstand me Lord Tyranous, turning her was never my intention. What I have in mind for her requires delicate and complicated mastery over the Darkside. She must believe that she escaped on her own, that she is still a Jedi, all the while serving as our brainwashed agent of the dark. We'll use her to strike from the shadows, killing our rival Darth Nox who is disguised as the Barsenthor. If all is successful there will be no ties to her or to us and we will be able to continue using her as our agent among the Jedi.

Count Dooku: I did not think it possible to brainwash a Jedi in this manner.

Darth Sidious: The Darkside of the force is a pathway to many abilities some consider unnatural my friend. Have you heard of the ancient Sith Lord Darth Vitiate?

Count Dooku: Only by legend my lord, among all the Sith throughout galactic history he was the closest in achieving corporeal immortality.

Darth Sidious: I have been researching our rival Darth Nox and the Sith of her time. Through this research I have recently uncovered holocrons describing Darth Vitiate's force techniques. Among the techniques described there is one listed as being capable of turning the minds of even the most powerful Jedi; even the celebrated Hero of Tython fell under its influence.

The two Sith entered into the makeshift torture chamber which held their Jedi prisoner. Bariss Offee was restrained on a metal table, just as Dooku described. Bariss could feel the power of the Darkside emanating from the shrouded figure, a darkness which easily overshadowed that of the Count's. A chill ran down her spine as a feeling of dread began to fill her heart, she tried to break this mood by telling herself that her Jedi friends would come and to hang on for a little longer. She closed her eyes for a moment and mustered up the courage to actually mock the Count in front of his master.

Bariss Offee: Dooku. Couldn't break my spirit alone and needed your master to help you?

Laughter came from the shrouded figure, no, not laughing, cackling, for the sound itself was a twisted form of pleasure, a sound which can only come from those who surrender themselves entirely to evil.

Darth Sidious: I assure you Jedi, if we wanted you broken or dead my apprentice would have been more than adequate for that venture.

This wasn't any assurance to Bariss, as the feeling of palpable dread returned to her heart. She tried to chase this feeling away again by spouting what only seemed now to be false hopes.

Bariss Offee: Whatever you are planning it won't work, I will resist you and the Jedi Order will be able to find me soon enough.

Scowls fell on the dark lords' faces but the only face visible to her was Dooku's.

Darth Sidious: We are quite safe from your little friends here. Your resistance is futile!

Lightning bolted out of the claw like fingers of the shrouded figure and struck the Jedi hero. Bariss convulsed and screamed as the lightning set fire to every nerve ending in her body. Unbeknown to her, Palpatine was flooding her body with Darkside energy, healing her just enough to keep her alive and conscious.

Bariss was breathing heavily, her mind barely able to focus on anything, words were being spoken by the Sith but she could no longer understand them, the only phrase that she could make out was, 'time for phase two'. "All of this was just phase one?" Bariss thought. "I don't think I could hold out much longer." She tried to reach out with the force and call for help, only to find her voice too weak among the millions suffering as a result of the war.

Darth Sidious chanted in the ancient Sith tongue as power began to hum and emanate from him.

Darth Sidious: Pro nuyak svistuis cahins tu'iea dondes aras xuolijas.

Translation: Through my broken chains your bonds are forged.

There was only one other time Dooku saw his master like this, it was when they were trying to reach out and tempt Grand Master Yoda to the Darkside. What can only be described as a moving shadow started to branch out from Sidious like a snake and entered a horrified and confused Bariss through her mouth, nose, and eyes. Bariss' eyes became black and her head tilted back, her body looked like it was suspended somehow, as though her entire body had become a puppet and Palpatine her puppet master.

Darth Sidious: Now Bariss, I will begin by telling you things which you already know and believe, you will repeat after me.

Bariss: I will repeat after you.

Bariss' tone was flat and listless; there was no sign of life or higher consciousness in it. Sidious had broken past her conscious mind so that he could influence the very fiber of her being through enhanced hypnosis.

Darth Sidious: You believe that this war is evil and that this war has made the Jedi evil as well. You must stop the Jedi by any means necessary.

Bariss: Jedi have become evil I must stop them.

Darth Sidious: You will periodically contact Supreme Chancellor Palpatine on a secure channel and report to him. He is your ally that will help you defeat the Jedi.

Bariss: I will periodically contact Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

"I must leave a back door to her mind just in case I need to issue new commands." Sidious thought.

Darth Sidious: When you hear the phrase, "nw kash zo tash", (ancient Sith tongue for 'peace is a lie'), you will respond with the phrase, "antai kash tik sh", (ancient Sith tongue for 'there is only passion'). After responding to this phrase you will do whatever the speaker commands you to do.

Bariss: I will respond to 'nw kash zo tash' in the manner described.

Darth Sidious: Nw kash zo tash.

Bariss: Antai kash tik sh. What do you command of me?

Darth Sidious: You will forget everything which occurred on Mustafar and only remember what I tell you as reality. You arrived on Mustafar and were interrogated by Count Dooku, who sought to discover Republic fleet positions. (Sidious then began to explain in detail the interrogation and 'what happened'). You were able to withstand his brutal interrogation. Out of anger and frustration Dooku, left the room leaving only droids to guard you. During this time you were able to escape Mustafar in Dooku's ship. This is what you will remember as reality.

Bariss: Understood, are there any other commands that you ask of me?

Darth Sidious: I will release you from your bonds and allow you to take Dooku's shuttle. You will not have your consciousness completely restored until you have left Mustafar's orbit. When you awaken you will remember the reality that I told you as real. Understood?

Bariss Offee: Understood.

Bariss was released from her bonds and began walking in a stiff gate towards Dooku's shuttle. The shuttle took off; leaving the two Sith Lord's standing on the landing platform with only Sidious' vessel for transportation.

Count Dooku: My lord was it necessary to paint me as being this incompetent?

Darth Sidious glared at his apprentice.

Darth Sidious: Any embarrassment you face now is but a minor inconvenience when compared to the fruition of our goals. Bariss will be celebrated as the Jedi who endured the one that escaped from Dooku. Joy can cloud a person's mind as much as fear Lord Tyranous, most won't think to ask questions in light of her remarkable escape.

A few days had passed and Bariss returned to Coruscant in Dooku's shuttle. Confusion, surprise, and joy filled the Jedi temple as they all wanted to know how Bariss managed to escape and how she was able to steal Dooku's shuttle. Mixed feelings flooded the Jedi Council room, some were overjoyed that Bariss was able to return where as others, like Yoda, Mace Windu, and 'Yodette' were cautious, wondering if Bariss' return was too good to be true. The three 'Jedi' observed her over time to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. Aside from an eagerness to return to duty, there was nothing that the three of them could find to merit further investigation. After a month all suspicion of Bariss was dropped and life around the temple returned to its usual routines. In the next couple of months there was a noticeable increase in Separatist activity which kept all of the Jedi busy on missions. This included the celebrated 'Barsenthor' of the Old Republic era. Everything was going according to Sidious' plan, by increasing Separatist activity he had increased the amount of missions Jedi needed to be on, which in turn ensured that 'Master Yodette' would be in the Jedi hanger by the time his trap was sprung.

* * *

Darth Nox's thoughts: At long last I get to return to the Jedi temple and continue my, oh so subtle influences upon them, breaking down their philosophy like a wave breaks down a rock. This is a welcomed respite from my last mission with a deplorable creature named Jar Jar Binks. At least it wasn't all a loss; I defeated Mother Talzin and managed to seal her power in myself as well as, 'saving' queen Julia of Bardosa in the process. It was unfortunate what happened to representative Binks in the process. *flashback of Jar Jar being killed by Sith lightning after he accidentally activated the stone gollum's*.

Darth Nox couldn't help but crack a smile when remembering the demise of such an annoying creature.

The ship landed in the Jedi Temple hanger and 'Master Yodette' stepped out of the vessel. A chill ran down her spine as she sensed through the force that she was in grave danger. Darth Nox didn't have time to think and instinctively formed a shield of lightning around herself before the entire hanger was destroyed by a mighty explosion. By the time emergency forces arrived they found 'Master Yodette' standing in the middle of the rubble, perfectly unscathed.

* * *

*Cut to Anakin and Ahsoka on the surface of Kado Nemoidia as Anakin receives a holo-message from Yoda*

(Quoted section)

Anakin: Master Yoda.

Yoda: Return to the Jedi Temple quickly, you should. You and your padawan.

Anakin: We are kind of busy Master Yoda.

Yoda: The reason we need you, important it is Skywalker, bombed the Jedi temple hanger someone has. Your assistance to find the terrorist we need.

Ahsoka: Who can successfully bomb the Jedi Temple?

Anakin: We'll be right there.

* * *

*In "Master Yodette's" quarters Darth Nox contacts Darth Malevolen on a secure channel*

Darth Malevolen: My lord, what do you command of your wrath?

Darth Nox: Come to Coruscant immediately, I may need you. The Jedi temple has been attacked, possibly by an agent of Darth Sidious, bring Asajj Ventress along with you if you can.

Darth Malevolen: I will leave immediately and arrive in three days, possibly four as I will have to smuggle myself into Coruscant. Ventress will not be able to come with me however, she is running a mission for Count Dooku and can't risk blowing her cover as one of our agents.

Darth Nox: Very well, I will see you in three to four days, may the force serve you well.

Darth Malevolen: And you as well.

*Darth Nox closed the channel*

* * *

 **DAY 1**

*Cut to the Jedi Council room with Anakin and Ahsoka standing in the center *

Anakin: How could the Separatist infiltrate the Temple?

Yoda: Worse than that it is.

Ahsoka: How can it be worse Master Yoda?

Mace Windu: Everything is on the table. We have to look at the possibility that it could have been anyone in the temple, even a Jedi.

Ahsoka: I can't believe a Jedi would attack a place this sacred.

Mace Windu: We'd like you two to lead the investigation; we can't trust anyone who was here. You and Ahsoka will provide an impartial point of view, free from assumptions. Our best lead right now is Master Yodette; she was point blank to the explosion and has remarkably survived unscathed. We suspect that she may be connected to this somehow and have suspended her of her current duties on the council.

Ahsoka: You don't honestly think that a member of the Jedi Council and hero of the Old Republic is responsible?

Mace Windu: At this time we can't be certain of anything, be on your guard and may the force be with you.

The two Jedi walked to the Jedi hanger where they saw the wreckage in person.

Ahsoka: Do you believe what they said master, that a Jedi could do this?

Anakin: Not every Jedi agrees with this war Ahsoka. There are many political idealist among us.

Ahsoka: But a traitor?

Anakin: I'm afraid one can lead into the other, remember Count Dooku and General Krell. That's how they started to.

RUSO-ISC: Only analysis and investigation will prove what is true or not.

Anakin: Who are you?

"I am RUSO-ISC, crime scene analyzer for the Jedi, I will be working with you and your Padawan for this case, I was assigned by Master Windu."

Anakin: Ok RUSO, you and Ahsoka should begin the interviews.

RUSO-ISC: I would rather interview the witnesses alone.

Ahsoka: Why?

RUSO-ISC: Many of the wounded have heard rumors a Jedi was involved in this explosion; there will be ill will toward you. Especially since their fears are only amplified by the fact that the only survivor was a Jedi Council member.

Anakin: I think you are over exaggerating RUSO, there were Jedi killed in that blast along with maintenance crew and clones. Take Ahsoka with you; let me know if you find anything.

Ahsoka: I will master.

* * *

*Cut to Ahsoka and RUSO in front of 'Master Yodette's door*

Ahsoka: Master Yodette, this is Padawan Tano, may I come in? I'm in charge of the investigation surrounding the temple hanger explosion and would like to ask you some questions.

'Master Yodette': Enter

*The two promptly entered and sat down in her living quarters*

Ahsoka: Master Yodette, you were the only one to survive the explosion from point blank range, was there anything that you saw that could help us?

'Master Yodette': Before I tell you what little I know about the explosion can you first answer a question of my own?

Ahsoka: Of course, what is it?

'Master Yodette': Why am I being treated as though I were a prime suspect? The rest of the council don't honestly believe I would blow up a hanger with myself in it do they?

Ahsoka: The council doesn't know what to think, they have become suspicious of anyone, even you. I also have to admit that your survival of such an explosion which killed three Jedi Masters and two Knights is quite remarkable. I suspect that your power and strength makes them uneasy.

'Master Yodette': To think that the Jedi would succumb to fear and jealousy like this. This is not the order I swore to protect.

Ahsoka: You're right this attack on the temple has shaken the order to its core; I'm ashamed to see ourselves in this state. Perhaps they would be at ease if you were to allow your midichlorian count to be tested; our medical records show that you've always put it off.

'Master Yodette' couldn't help but laugh.

'Master Yodette': A midichlorian test? What good would that do? If my midichlorian count is too high I would be feared and if it is too low I wouldn't be respected. Admit it Ahsoka, the Jedi order is a caste system built upon midichlorian counts. Besides, it's not like midichlorians have any bearing on a Jedi or Sith's force powers anyway.

RUSO-ISC: I don't see how this line of questioning has anything to do with the temple explosion.

Ahsoka: Quiet RUSO this is important. What did you mean 'Master Yodette'?

'Master Yodette': Midichlorians serve as an indicator for an infant's natural force affinity; it doesn't show how strong a person's connection to the force is through hard work and training. In addition to meditation there are also unnatural means of improving an individual's strength in the force, many Sith of my time used artifacts and dark side rituals to augment their power and connection a hundred fold. *pauses before sighing* If it would help ease tensions in the order, I will submit to your little test after answering your initial question. *RUSO prepares his datapad to take a statement* Shortly after landing in the Jedi Temple hanger, I felt a disturbance in the force, as though my life were in great danger, I focused all my mental concentration to cocoon myself in a wall of Tutaminis. From what little I saw during the explosion I know that its point of origin was near one of the dock workers, I'm sorry that I can't provide you with a face. I hope you catch whoever is behind this, assuming that this person is alive.

Ahsoka: Thank you for your time 'Master Yodette', if anything else comes to your mind feel free to contact us. *gets up and prepares to leave Yodette's room with RUSO before looking back at 'Yodette'* Say would you like to come with us to the medical bay? We can test your midichlorian count there while questioning more witnesses.

'Master Yodette': Very well.

*While 'Master Yodette' and company were walking to the medcenter she started thinking to herself*

'Master Yodette's'/Darth Nox's thoughts: This test isn't really fair as I can influence the midichlorians in my body to give myself any reading that I want. What number should I shoot for? I must admit, it would be mildly entertaining to utterly embarrass the Jedi Council with an impossibly large number, one many times larger than that of their 'chosen one', of course doing so would risk blowing my cover. The same would be true if I made myself appear as though I had next to no midichlorians at all, I can only imagine their faces of confusion upon learning that the 'Barsenthor' of the old order was practically an invalid with the force. Either extreme would be undesirable. Let's see, the 'Barsenthor' would be very powerful, powerful enough to serve as a grandmaster, but shouldn't have a count that exceeds grandmaster Yoda's. Anakin's midichlorian count is 22,000, Grand Master Yoda's midichlorian count is 18,000, so my midichlorian count should be 16,000, just a little bit higher than Master Windu's at 15,000.

* * *

*The three arrived at the medcenter*

'Master Yodette': Before you sample my midichlorian count you should know that I had the smallest amount of midichlorians for my time.

"Master Yodette's" thoughts: Couldn't hurt to wound their pride a little bit. In actuality their midichlorian readings are about the same as the Jedi and Sith of my time.

*Ahsoka then took a reading of "Master Yodette's" blood*

Ahsoka: 16,000! Are you telling me that that was among the lowest amount for your time?

*'Master Yodette' had to fight back a smirk*

'Master Yodette': Yes it was; why do you ask? *She asked feigning ignorance*

Ahsoka: This midichlorian count is only bested by Grand Master Yoda's and Anakin Skywalker.

'Master Yodette': Does this mean I pass?

*The two couldn't help but laugh*

Ahsoka: Yes you passed. I'm going to help RUSO now, may the force be with you Master Yodette.

'Master Yodette': May the force ser…be with you as well.

"Master Yodette's" thoughts: Have to be more careful; I almost said the customary Sith greeting that Lana Beniko used to say, 'may the force serve you well'. That little difference is key, as the Jedi view the force as a companion whereas the Sith view it as a servant and slave.

*Ahsoka begins asking questions to the wounded*

Ahsoka: Did you notice anything unusual about the hanger?

Injured Man: Not really although I did leave the hanger five minutes before the explosion.

Ahsoka: And did everything seem fine before that?

Injured Man: Everything was normal, is it true what they are saying about a Jedi being responsible? I hear that you're prime suspect is even a member of the Council.

Ahsoka: We don't know anything at this time.

*Notices RUSO finishing up his questioning of another witness*

Ahsoka: This distrust is troubling; some of these people have worked in the Jedi Temple for years.

RUSO-ISC: Fear makes even the most trusting individual, irrational.

*An injured man interrupts their conversation*

Injured Man 2: I think I know who might have done it.

*Both Ahsoka and RUSO walk closer to the man*

Ahsoka: Who?

Injured Man 2: I believe it was Jakar Bomani; he is one of the maintenance crew for the hanger. I passed him when I was going on my shift change. He had been working all morning in the section the blast had came from. It was the last place I saw him.

*RUSO shows the injured maintenance crew member a picture of Jakar Bomani*

RUSO-ISC: Is this him?

Injured Man 2: Yes

RUSO-ISC: Have you seen him after the explosion.

Injured Man 2: No

Ahsoka: Thank you for your time.

*Anakin enters and they explain to him that Jakar Bomani has been missing since the explosion*

Anakin: I'll alert security.

* * *

*While Anakin was making the rounds he found Jakar Bomani's wife protesting against the war outside and brought her in for questioning.*

* * *

*'Master Yodette' returns to her quarters and locks her doors.*

"Master Yodette's"/Darth Nox's inner monologue: I must find out what is going on, this could have been a simple attack on the temple or an elaborate plot created by Darth Sidious to kill me. There is very little information that I could get my hands on directly, since I am removed from this case. This leaves me with only supernatural methods.

*Green mist started flowing from Darth Nox's body as she used Mother Talzin's magic to create a barrier with the force, one which would hide any Darkside activity. The mist clung to walls and painted the room in green. When convinced that the room was sufficiently secured she then began to meditate in the Darkside of the force chanting something in the ancient Sith tongue*

Darth Nox: Jena'tes chicha lindes ir roptus visa parod nun tu'iea hindarok ir tu'iea lanplenes.

Translation: Darkness which blinds and corrupts all, show me your handiwork and your plans.

Darth Nox's body was glowing red with Darkside energy and her eyes glowed a distinctive purple. The room hummed and roared with the power of the Darkside as Darth Nox began to levitate. Wind started encircling her as the connection and power grew and sparks of lightning arced across her fingers. The chanting grew in power, speed, and tembre until it suddenly stopped and a force repulse occurred, violently moving objects and furniture in the room. Darth Nox's body started convulsing with the immense power as she was receiving the visions she sought after.

Darth Nox's Visions

Darth Nox saw a Jedi's private room, the room's occupant was speaking with a hooded figure, Darth Nox could feel the Darkside from him even through the vision and intuitively knew that the Jedi was speaking with Darth Sidious.

Darth Sidious: Report.

Bariss Offee: The plan has failed; Darth Nox survived the hanger explosion from point blank range. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano are leading the subsequent investigation.

Darth Sidious: Hmm. This is most troubling. Follow the investigation closely Bariss, you mustn't allow yourself to be discovered. Increase the frequency of your reports and like always you will forget this conversation ever happened.

Bariss Offee: Of course.

Darth Nox: So Bariss Offee has become an agent for Darth Sidious' will, how?

*Almost in response to her question, Darth Nox was pulled away from this vision and given another, this time Bariss Offee was strapped to a metal chair as Darth Sidious shocked her with Sith lightning. Darth Sidious said something which immediately got Darth Nox's attention.*

Darth Sidious: Pro nuyak svistuis cahins tu'iea dondes aras xuolijas

Translation: Through my broken chains your bonds are forged.

Darth Nox: *laughs* They say imitation is the highest flattery but in this case I'd prefer not to be flattered. I was the one who developed that phrase to help me channel Vitiate's power toward mind control. Still the fact that this Darth Sidious can use an ability like this as effectively as Vitiate or myself is most troubling. Force I command you, show me more, was there a trigger word or passphrase that was used? *The vision then jumped to the part where Darth Sidious explained the passphrase to Bariss Offee's mind*

Darth Sidious: When you hear the phrase, "nw kash zo tash", (ancient Sith tongue for 'peace is a lie'), you will respond with the phrase, "antai kash tik sh", (ancient Sith tongue for 'there is only passion'). After responding to this phrase you will do whatever the speaker commands you to do.

Darth Nox: Convenient of him not to specify who says the phrase, a shortcoming I intend to exploit. Force, show me who Darth Sidious is, I must know.

*Darth Nox then ran to the hooded figure in the vision and removed its hood, only to find that it was completely empty. A cackling came from the hooded figure before Nox was ejected out of her vision. She breathed heavily, a mixture of surprise and horror fell upon her face.*

Darth Nox: Whoever this Darth Sidious is he is not to be underestimated. His identity is even hidden from my force visions. *Darth Nox quivered at the implication of that, for among the many Sith apparitions she had inside of her one of them was a Voss-ka mystic, a force user who's abilities to see visions were unrivaled by any sentient being in the known galaxy.* Such power, if he wanted to he could have blinded all of Voss-ka during my time. If I can only add his power to mine, I would be unstoppable.

*She couldn't help but cackle at the giddiness which filled her heart*.

Darth Nox: Alright Nox, time to work, I must keep myself informed on how the case is preceding and tie up a loose end. *Remembers erecting a lightning shield around herself, a distinctively Sith technique*. At this very moment their scanners are probably picking up large amounts of ozone where I stood, there were no heavy electrical equipment within my vicinity, it shouldn't be that hard for them to put two and two together. I must hurry, cleanse the area of ozone and wipe the computer of all incriminating evidence. I've never been talented with force cloak but with a little bit of magic I should be able to render myself completely invisible.

*Darth Nox secured the room and meditated again using a combination of Sith sorcery and Mother Talzin's magic to render herself completely invisible. She then used force speed and sprinted to the Jedi hanger, hoping that she wasn't too late. As she entered the hanger she only found scanner droids. Nox expertly dodged the scanning beams and found the location where she last stood; she focused on the force, telekinetically moving the ozone particles to her nose before opting to breathe it in. She then went to the computer consul stationed there and erased all data collected by the droids regarding ozone particle emissions. She just finished by the time Anakin, Ahsoka, and RUSO entered the room; Nox opted to stay and find out what they discovered.

Anakin: I searched the temple, alerted security, and spoke with Leta Bomani, Jakar's wife. So far I've been unsuccessful on my end.

Ahsoka: We just finished questioning the witnesses but haven't been able to find him either. RUSO and I decided to head back to the hanger and analyze the data collected by his droids.

*RUSO examined the data on the computer terminal*

RUSO-ISC: I've compiled a simulation for the explosion based off of the data.

Anakin: Alright RUSO let's see it.

*A scene of blue appeared in the hanger as maintenance workers moved crates and 'Master Yodette' stepped out of her vessel. The scene was drastically interrupted by an explosion which froze frame by frame as information and data was exposed for each identified fragment. Ahsoka examined her datapad*

Ahsoka: Based off of the trajectory the point of origin appears to be, there.*points to a spot which was right next to "Master Yodette's" position*. It's surprising that she survived such a powerful explosion.

RUSO-ISC: Not as surprising as this, I believe that I have found an anomaly. *Begins walking through the simulation as he adjusts it on his datapad.* These pieces are from the blast origin, they are covered with microscopic droids, of a highly volatile nature.

Ahsoka: Great, now we are chasing after nano droids.

Anakin: RUSO, go through security footage, try to see if Jakar went to other parts of the temple, Ahsoka, let's go find out how Jakar got his hands on these nano droids.

*The three left, leaving Darth Nox alone to her thoughts*

Darth Nox's thoughts: Whew, that was close, at least that is one crisis averted. I might as well follow them and track their investigation.

* * *

*Darth Nox quickly caught up with the trio as they went to the security center of the temple.*

Investigation droid: Jakar Bomani's file master Jedi.

Ahsoka: He's a munitions expert.

Anakin: Jakar was the foreman for all the gunships bombs and weapons. His specialty was nanoweaponry.

Ahsoka: We have to find this guy.

*The two walked over to RUSO-ISC as he was examining all the security video*

Anakin: Isn't that going a little fast?

RUSO-ISC: It is simple data, I can process hundreds of hours in this manner. I've found nothing of importance.

Darth Nox's thoughts: I guess Jakar and I were in a camera blind spot during the time of the explosion. How fortunate for me that they didn't have camera footage of me using Sith lightning to protect myself. I've seen enough, no need to shadow them anymore.

*Darth Nox left with Anakin and Ahsoka while invisible and returned to her quarters*

Cut to Anakin and Ahsoka before the Jedi Council.

Mace Windu: So you've found nothing so far.

Ahsoka: We have a clue that we are following.

Anakin: But we still don't have answers.

Mace Windu: It is imperative that you find the truth immediately. There is rumor that the senate will have a meeting to decide whether the military police will be involved in this investigation.

Ahsoka: They can't do that.

Mace Windu: Clones died in that explosion, maintenance clones working on the gunships as well as civilians. The Senate takes note of these things regardless of where they happen.

RUSO-ISC: Master Skywalker, we have found Jakar.

Cut to Anakin and Ahsoka in a storage room with RUSO-ISC

Anakin: Alright RUSO where is he?

RUSO-ISC: Well part of him is here. *Gestures to Jakar's hand* This is all that remains of him, the rest of him exploded.

Ahsoka: Because he was so close to the bomb?

RUSO-ISC: Because he was the bomb. I've detected nano droids in his blood stream.

Anakin: This just gets better and better; let's investigate his home for evidence.

* * *

*Cut to Jakar Bomani's home*

Anakin: Be careful Ahsoka this is a weapons expert we are dealing with. Be ready for anything.

Ahsoka: I will master.

*The two parted ways as they examined different rooms in the apartment. Ahsoka detected the presence of nano droids in the waste bin.*

Ahsoka: Master I found something, the nano droids were in his food.

Anakin: Well I guess now we just need to find out whether he took them willingly or if someone fed them to him.

Leta Bomani: Wha..what are you doing here?

Anakin: We've learned that Jakar was involved in the bombing.

Leta Bomani: That can't be true

Anakin: See if she has any nanodroids on her.

*Ahsoka scan's leta only to find that she is clear*

Ahsoka: She's clean.

Leta Bomani: Nano droids, I don't understand.

Ahsoka: We believe that someone set your husband up and made him the bomb.

Anakin: Leta, I'd like to take you into questioning, maybe you can help us make sense of all of this.

Leta Bomani: I'll answer any question I can.

*Outside Jakar's apartment Leta pushes a pedestrian into Ahsoka and Anakin and begins running.*

Anakin: Leta stop!

*Anakin lifts her off the ground with the force, her legs still making a running motion.*

Leta Bomani: Let me go!

*Anakin dropped Leta on the ground her form limply falling on the pavement before regaining her footing*

Ahsoka: Running means that you know more than you are telling us.

Leta Bomani: Jakar is dead and now you are trying to pin the murder on me!

Anakin: Nobody said he was dead.

Ahsoka: But running proves that you had something to do with the bomb.

Leta Bomani: You don't know what you are talking about.

Ahsoka: People blamed Jedi because of you; people are dead because of you!

Anakin: Did you feed the nanodroids to Jakar? You will answer me. Now!

Leta Bomani: I did feed the nanodroids to Jakar.

Ahsoka: You set up your own husband to die!?

Leta Bomani: You don't understand.

Ahsoka: Oh, where you are going you will have plenty of time to explain everything.

* * *

 **DAY 2**

*Cut to the Jedi temple after Anakin and Ahsoka arrested Leta.*

RUSO-ISC: I'm pleased to report that there are no nano droids anywhere else in the temple. I am also pleased to report that I have finished scanning all the security videos. Jakar Bomani acted alone.

Ahsoka: Thanks RUSO, good job.

Mace Windu: Have you been able to determine Leta Bomani's reason for attacking us.

Ahsoka: No we haven't but we are working on it.

Mace Windu: I think the reason is clear enough. Public opinion is swaying against the Jedi; that is becoming clear.

*Mace Windu and Grandmaster Yoda leave*

*Ahsoka speaks with Anakin*

Ahsoka: Master, while I'm relieved that the case is solved but I find myself wondering, what if it had been a Jedi? I don't know how I would have really felt if a Jedi was behind this.

Anakin: There are going to be Jedi who disappoint us Ahsoka, but as long as we know that there are good Jedi who fight for what is right, it makes it all worthwhile.

*Ahsoka leaves Anakin's side as she receives a holo communication signal from 'Yodette'*

'Master Yodette': Ahsoka, please see me in my quarters I have something important to discuss with you.

Ahsoka: Is everything alright?

'Master Yodette': I'd rather not talk about it in public; it's related to your case.

* * *

*A few minutes later Ahsoka was at "Master Yodette's" door.*

Ahsoka: I came as fast as I could. What did you discover?

'Master Yodette': All in due time Padawan Tano; first tell me what you and Anakin have discovered.

Ahsoka: I'm afraid that I can't do that 'Master Yodette', no witness to the case has access to the case file; that applies to someone of your stature as well.

'Master Yodette': I'm sorry to hear that. I had hoped you would have been more cooperative.

Ahsoka: Wait, what do you mean?

*"Master Yodette's" eyes started to glow purple and her entire body started glowing in crimson red, green mist flowed from her sleeves and blanketed the walls with their hue. Ahsoka instinctively grabbed her lightsabers only to have them yanked powerfully out of her hands, she tried to move but the force froze her in place as she was being telekinetically lifted off of the ground. Ahsoka tried to scream but her voice was silenced, all that she could do is wait in terror upon learning that 'Master Yodette' was actually Darth Nox. Ahsoka started hearing Nox chant in a tongue unfamiliar to her.*

Darth Nox: Pro nuyak svistuis cahins tu'iea dondes aras xuolijas

Translation: Through my broken chains your bonds are forged.

*Purple wisps left Nox's hands and encircled Ahsoka before entering into her through her mouth, eyes, and nose.*

Darth Nox: Let's try this again shall we? You will answer any and all questions I ask to the best of your ability and knowledge, understood?

Ahsoka Tano: Understood.

Darth Nox: Let's start with the temple hanger explosion. What have you uncovered concerning Jakar Bomani?

Ahsoka: Jakar Bomani had nano droids in his body and was the cause of the temple hanger explosion. The droids were fed to him by his wife, Leta Bomani, for reasons we aren't entirely certain of. Our best guess was that Leta's political association with the anti war movement drove her to take drastic action against the Jedi.

Darth Nox: There that wasn't so hard; you will forget that this conversation has even occurred. You won't awaken until you return to your quarters. When you hear the words Pro nuyak svistuis chains tu'iea bonds aras xuolijas spoken by me you will do whatever I tell you to do next, understood?

Ahsoka: Under…

*Ahsoka's trance was broken by another consciousness that was residing in her. Ahsoka's eyes glowed with a brilliant yellow light as the rest of her body glowed and hovered, unrestrained by Darth Nox's force power.*

The Daughter: I will not allow you to harm this child of mine, servant of Darkness.

Darth Nox: I am not the Darkside's servant I am its master. I am Emma Kallig, in another time I was feared across the galaxy as Darth Nox, Empress of Zakuul and the Sith Empire. Who are you?

The Daughter: I am what remains of the Daughter, an avatar of light who gave her life to save this young one. My family and I were embodiments of the force my brother represented the Darkside which you are an agent of and my father embodied the force before sentient thought came to existence. I was awoken when you tried to use your power to dominate Ahsoka's mind.

Darth Nox: I have not heard of you but I have dealt with similar force apparitions before, I can handle you just like the rest.

The Daughter: Yes, I sense the essence of many beings inside you but that will not be enough. To fight me is to fight against the force itself. You claim to have tamed my brother but you only deceive yourself, that destiny only belongs to one.

Darth Nox: Anakin Skywalker, he is the chosen one that you speak of.

The Daughter: Yes, he has overcome both me and my brother on Mortis. Now in order to make the galaxy a safer place you must be destroyed.

Darth Nox: For an avatar of the lightside you aren't very bright. You and I face a common enemy, Darth Sidious. Bariss Offee, another Jedi follower of the light, is being controlled by him. We can form a temporary alliance, allow me to use Ahsoka to gain the information I seek and I will be one step closer to killing Darth Sidious. Think about it, either I kill him or he kills me, in either case there would be one less Sith Lord in the galaxy and the light side would be all the stronger for it.

The Daughter: Your offer is tempting but how do I know I can trust you?

Darth Nox: And here I thought only Sith were paranoid. What are you afraid that I would ally with Darth Sidious? Of all the beings that exist in this galaxy you should know that the Darkside at its very nature encourages deceit and betrayal. You can trust me because I want to kill Darth Sidious as much as you do. As long as our interests align I see no reason why we can't be allies.

Daughter: Very well, I accept your terms; you may use this child as long as our interests align. But if you do anything to harm or corrupt her I will turn on you just as easily. Do we have an understanding?

Darth Nox: Yes.

*Ahsoka's eyes stopped glowing and she returned to the ground where she began walking toward her quarters as previously instructed by Darth Nox.*

*Ahsoka had left Nox's quarters leaving her alone to monologue to herself*

Darth Nox: Uh, what a headache. Whatever happened to the good old days where Jedi Knights weren't immaculately conceived by the force and Jedi Padawans weren't hosts for force entities? In addition to finding a way to expose Bariss Offee as the real culprit of the crime I have to devise a plan for getting rid of Ahsoka Tano, the Daughter's host, decisions, decisions. The only course of action I can take now is to wait and see what Darth Sidious does next. If Sidious does nothing I win, for Leta will eventually tell the Jedi about Bariss.

* * *

 **DAY 3**

*Master Yoda holds a eulogy for the Jedi victims of the Temple Hanger bombing*

Yoda: One with the force they are and our job it is to remember that we will in time also pass on; luminous beings are we, but temporary vessels we also are. And we shall all find ourselves here in time, a moment of silence I ask to remember and move on.

*Ahsoka notices her friend Bariss Offee grieving.*

Ahsoka: Were you close with one of them?

Bariss Offee: Tutsu Mara, we trained together, he taught me how to hold my lightsaber correctly.

Yoda: Live for the living Jedi we must. Live through us, forever they will.

*"Master Yodette" speaks with Grandmaster Yoda and Mace Windu privately after the service with Anakin, Ahsoka, Bariss Offee, and Admiral Tarkin hearing in the background*

'Master Yodette': Grandmaster Yoda and Master Windu I would like to be reinstated in the council.

Mace Windu: You do realize that you are currently a material witness for the Jedi Temple attack.

'Master Yodette': I've already given my statement, the only value that I add to the case was my observation that the temple explosion occurred near my point of origin.

*Ahsoka overheard the conversation and rushed to "Master Yodette's" defense.*

Ahsoka: She's right, there is no further value that she adds to the case, unless if you still suspect her for some other reason that I don't know about.

Grandmaster Yoda: Mysterious, Master Yodette's survival of the temple explosion is. But relevant to the case, she is not. Return to her duties, she may.

'Master Yodette': Thank you Master Yoda.

*'Master Yodette' bowed before walking away*

*Ahsoka, Bariss Offee, Anakin and Admiral Tarkin continued their walk down the Jedi hallways*

Admiral Tarkin: I doubt whether or not that was a wise idea, she may still know something useful to the case.

Ahsoka: That isn't your call is it?

Admiral Tarkin: Quite soon it will be. The bomber has been moved to a state penitentiary and will be tried by the state.

Ahsoka: Why? This is a Jedi matter isn't it?

Admiral Tarkin: Clone's were killed which makes this terrorist attack a military matter, an attack on the Jedi is an attack on the Senate.

Anakin: I'm afraid Admiral Tarkin is right; Leta isn't a Jedi, it isn't right for us to be judge and jury over a citizen of the Republic.

Ahsoka: If Leta is guilty she's guilty and should be dealt with.

Anakin: Calm down Ahsoka, remember, revenge is not the Jedi way.

Bariss Offee: The evidence is clear Ahsoka, nothing is going to change.

Admiral Tarkin: The chancellor is clear that he wishes to remove the Jedi from as many military matters as possible. You yourselves say that you are peacekeepers, not soldiers.

Ahsoka: I hope Chancellor Palpatine knows what he is doing.

Admiral Tarkin: I assure you he rarely does anything without a strategy.

*Anakin and Tarkin head toward the elevator while Ahsoka Tano and Bariss Offee walk together and talk. Ahsoka is summoned to the war room where they split ways. Bariss Offee returns to her quarters and receives a holo message from Darth Sidious.*

Darth Sidious: Report.

Bariss Offee: They have moved Leta to the military prison per your request and I have received the floor plan for the building that you sent me. I've confirmed that the wires used for recording sound are cut for Leta's cell. I have also contacted Leta to summon Ahsoka Tano per your request.

Darth Sidious: Gooood. The trap is set, get into position and frame Padawan Tano when the time is right. Remember none of this conversation; you are acting strictly of your own free will.

Bariss Offee: It will be done.

*Bariss Offee closed the holo channel and her sense of consciousness returned to normal.*

*Inside the Jedi War room*

Admiral Tarkin: Excuse me Master Jedi, commander Tano's presence is requested by prisoner Leta Turmond Bomani.

Anakin: Why is she asking for Ahsoka?

Admiral Tarkin: I'm not exactly sure but Commander Ahsoka is the only person she said she will talk to.

Ahsoka: I'll report back with whatever I find out.

*In Leta's cell Ahsoka is questioning her*

Leta: The idea of feeding Jakar the nano droids was not mine.

Ahsoka: Why are you saying this now? Why didn't you reveal this before?

Leta: Because my life is in danger, the person behind this will be able to get to me unless if you know the truth.

Ahsoka: What's the truth?

Leta: A Jedi, a Jedi showed me how to make the nano droids.

Ahsoka: Why would a Jedi do this?

Leta: There are some citizens of the Republic that believe that the Jedi have become warmongers, military weapons that kill when they should be keeping the peace. One of your Jedi agreed with us. One of you was willing to attack your own order to make a statement.

Ahsoka: Who?

Leta: I'll tell you if I know that I can be protected, because it is obvious to me that I have been set up. It's….

Ahsoka: Leta!

*Leta chokes in mid air as Bariss Offee is sitting in the ventilation shaft adjacent to the cell. The guards only see Ahsoka 'choking' the witness to death and arrest her as a result.*

*Back at the temple The Jedi Council learns about Ahsoka's arrest and escape*

Admiral Tarkin: After further investigation there is little doubt that the clone officers murdered in the escape were killed by none other than Ahsoka Tano herself. She used a Jedi mind trick to convince the clone to open the door and then proceeded to cut him down along with five other clones along the way.

'Master Yodette': I do not believe Padawan Tano would have fallen so far.

Admiral Tarkin: The beliefs of the Jedi Council are irrelevant, we deal strictly in facts and evidence and the evidence points to Padawan Tano being guilty of the attack on the temple and the murder of the Republic officers. This is sedition.

*Admiral Tarkin closes the holo channel leaving the council alone to their thoughts*

'Master Yodette': Master Yoda, I and Anakin Skywalker would like to search for Padawan Tano.

Mace Windu: I do not believe that it would be wise to send the two of you on this manhunt. You both are two close to this case.

Obi Wan Kenobi: I think we are being foolish not letting them go, who knows Ahsoka better than Anakin and out of all the Jedi on the council 'Master Yodette' is the most motivated to uncover the truth about a case that could have killed her.

Grand Master Yoda: Prove to us that the two of you can stay focused. Can you?

Anakin: I've already alerted Coruscant security in the lower levels to be on the lookout for Ahsoka.

Grand Master Yoda: Bring back this lost child we must, before it is too late.

Anakin: Yes Master.

Darth Nox's thoughts: Well played Darth Sidious, well played. You've successfully incriminated Ahsoka Tano, leaving your agent free from suspicion. But in so doing you also exposed a part of your own identity, whoever you are, you must be a person of power within the Republic someone who had access to the floor plans of an elite military prison. A admiral, senator, chancellor, supreme chancellor, whoever you are you won't hide from me forever and we will have our duel to decide who's hands this galaxy will belong.

*Before Anakin and 'Master Yodette' leave to search for Ahsoka,'Yodette' sees Bariss Offee in her quarters*

*Door bell rings*

Bariss Offee: Enter.

*'Master Yodette' walks in*

Bariss Offee: 'Master Yodette' what a pleasant surprise.

'Master Yodette': Not as pleasant as you imagine it to be, there is a little errand that I must take care of first. Nw kash zo tash.

Bariss Offee: Antai kash tik sh. What do you command of me?

'Master Yodette': Why don't you first start by telling me where you are keeping the nano droids.

Bariss Offee: The nano droids are in an abandoned munitions warehouse down in the lower levels, section 1315.

'Master Yodette': Very well, this is what I want you to do. Since Ahsoka is your friend she will contact you soon for help. Lead her to the abandoned munition warehouse on section 1315, there you will attack her.

Darth Nox's thoughts: Poor Ahsoka, she will be heartbroken when she finds out that her friend has turned to the Darkside and is responsible for the temple bombing. This will help push her to leave the Jedi order where I can have Darth Malevolen kill her when she is alone and isolated. In the meantime, I must clear Ahsoka and incriminate Bariss. Having Bariss attack Ahsoka in an abandoned warehouse won't be enough as no one else would see the two fighting. I need to be able to provide hard evidence for her turn, I got it.

'Master Yodette': Bariss, give me your lightsaber.

*Bariss Offee gives her lightsaber to Darth Nox*

'Master Yodette': You believe that the Jedi are evil and to reflect your revulsion to the order you have poured your anger and disappointment into your crystal, making its color the same as a Sith's.

*Darth Nox opened Bariss Offee's lightsaber and rapidly bled the crystal using her own Darkside power and Sith lightning. She reassembled Offee's lightsaber and ignited it, confirming that the blade's color was as red as ruby's before giving it back to the Jedi Knight.*

"Master Yodette's" thoughts: It would be wise to devise a backup plan in the unlikely chance that everyone misses the obvious clue.

'Master Yodette': If Ahsoka is convicted for the temple bombing you will turn yourself in out of grief for framing your friend.

Bariss Offee: Acknowledged.

'Master Yodette': Now that that is taken care of I might as well ask you. Who is Darth Sidious?

Bariss Offee: I don't remember.

'Master Yodette': You don't remember or you can't remember, no matter, if Darth Sidious contacts you I want you to give him this message, "I Darth Nox of the Sith, challenge you to a Kaggath". (Darth Nox knew full well what that meant as she remembered the last Kaggath she was in was against Darth Thanaton of the Dark Council). Whatever he tells you to do know this Bariss, my orders take presidence.

Bariss Offee: Understood. Is there anything else?

'Master Yodette': Wait, there is something that I must do.

Darth Nox's thoughts: If Darth Sidious finds out that his agent has been tampered with he will kill her, I must find a way to prevent that.

*Darth Nox began secured the room again using Mother Talzin's magic and commanded 100 of her the thousands of Sith entities to enter into Bariss, protecting her against attack.*

Darth Nox's thoughts: There, now the only way Darth Sidious can kill Bariss is a direct attack.

Bariss Offee: Is there anything else that you command of me?

'Master Yodette': One last thing, when I leave this room you won't remember meeting or talking with me at all.

* * *

*'Master Yodette' then left Bariss Offee's quarters, leaving her alone with her reprogrammed psyche. She got on a drop ship with a squadron of Republic Clone troopers alongside Anakin Skywalker as they headed down towards Coruscant's lower levels.*

*Down in the lower levels Ahsoka Tano contacts Bariss Offee with her Jedi communicator*

Ahsoka: Bariss, its Ahsoka.

Bariss Offee: Ahsoka, I'm so glad you are safe.

Ahsoka: Safe, but on the run. I can't tell you where but someone is definitely trying to frame me.

Bariss Offee: It's not safe for you to contact me with your Jedi communicator find another way to reach me, in the mean time I'll see what I can dig up on my end.

Ahsoka: Thanks Bariss.

Bariss Offee: Stay safe.

Bariss Offee's thoughts: Must lead Ahsoka to section, 1315 and attack her. Must lead her to section 1315 and attack her.

* * *

*Five minutes later on Anakin and "Master Yodette's" dropship.*

Rex: The lower level police claim to have spotted commander Tano headed to level 1312.

Anakin: Alright, let's bring her home.

*Ahsoka walks down a dark all in section 1312 looking for a holo booth to contact Bariss Offee. She comes across an opening leading to the main shaft where speeder traffic comes and goes. She looks up to see two drop ships closing down on her position, their lights peering down on her from on high.*

Anakin: Ahsoka stop!

*Ahsoka doesn't listen as she runs away from the beams of light and activates a force field blocking Anakin's pursuit.*

Anakin: Send out the probes, I want her found now!

* * *

*An hour later Ahsoka is successful in finding a holo booth where she secures a channel to Bariss Offee*

Ahsoka: Bariss it's me.

Bariss: It's so good to see you Ashoka. Are you ok?

Ahsoka: Yeah, I'm ok. If you consider Anakin and a hundred clones on my tail a good space to be in.

Bariss: You were almost captured?

Ahsoka: Once or twice, yeah.

Bariss: Where are you?

Ahsoka: I can't say Bariss.

Bariss: I believe I found a clue.

Ahsoka: A clue, how, from where?

* * *

*Probe droid observes that Ahsoka is using a holo booth and "Master Yodette's" division of troopers close in on Ahsoka's position*

Bariss: We don't have much time Ashoka.

Ahsoka: Fine, I'm on level 1312.

Bariss: Three levels up there seems to be an abandoned warehouse where they used to build munitions that Leta visited during the time she was getting access to the nano droids.

Ahsoka: How did you find this out?

Bariss: I told you I would do some checking.

Ahsoka: Thank you Bariss.

Bariss: Be careful Ahsoka.

* * *

*Ahsoka ends her call only to find a division of troopers with their weapons out ready to arrest her*

Ahsoka: Listen to me, I don't want to fight.

Trooper: We are taking you in now commander.

Ahsoka: That's not going to happen, trust me. I'm not going to hurt any of you but you are not going to be taking me in.

Trooper: Commander we are taking you in.

*Ahsoka ignites her lightsaber, her other one was lost when she escaped from the military prison, and began moving faster than the trooper's eyes can see, deflecting stun blasts and slashing their blaster rifles in half before throwing kicks, punches, and force pushes to knock each one of them out. *

*Another hour had passed as Ahsoka bought a holo map and managed to find the abandoned warehouse on her own*

*Inside the abandoned warehouse*

Ahsoka: How am I supposed to find a clue when I don't even know what I am looking for?

*Bariss Offee attacks from the shadows, the two lock blades as Ahsoka can see clearly that it is her*

Ahsoka: Bariss? It was you all along? Why?

Bariss remained silent and only continued to fight with her red light saber. Bariss fought for reasons she did not know and her movements reflected that, while focused, her body language and fighting style communicated a cognitive dissonance, as though she was in a trance. On the other hand was Ahsoka, who lost the will to fight against her former friend and didn't pick up on this subtle detail. To Ahsoka the whole galaxy was crashing around her, the temple she once called home was now hunting her like an animal and her best friend had become a stranger, an enemy of the state, the Jedi, and her. Her mind started racing and clung to Anakin's words for hope, 'As long as we know that there are good Jedi who fight for what is right, it makes everything all worthwhile.' She thought about the few good Jedi in the temple but their good deeds were overshadowed by mistrust and the things 'Master Yodette' said. This whole ordeal showed Ahsoka a darker side to the Order, an order which divides infants into a rigid caste system with an arbitrary measure of power and succumbs to jealousy and fear. The words of Leta Bomani also echoed through her head, "have the Jedi really fallen into darkness, becoming weapons of mass destruction, killing when we should be maintaining the peace?" Ahsoka asked herself. Then she realized that the fact that she even has to ask is evidence enough of the Jedi Order's downfall. At this point her blade work was merely reflexive, her will to live being the only reason to continue defending herself against Bariss' attacks.

*The fight ended with Bariss Offee force pushing Ahsoka into some crates, causing Ahsoka to drop her lightsaber. She tried to use unarmed combat against Bariss but her movements became sloppy and she was easily defeated, thrown into the nano droid storage area below. Ahsoka barely had any time to protest her arrest before a trooper shot her with a stun blast.*

Trooper: Explosives, these are the same type of nano droids used to blow up the temple.

Anakin: I can't believe it.

*Ahsoka is brought back to the Jedi temple. The sun of a new day rising.

* * *

 **DAY 4: Ahsoka's trial and Darth Malevolen's arrival**

 ***** In the Jedi Council room Admiral Tarkin speaks with the council via holo channel*

Admiral Tarkin: The Senate requests the Ahsoka Tano be charged with acts of treason against the Republic.

Grandmaster Yoda: A fair trial Ahsoka will have, in accordance with Jedi tradition.

Admiral Tarkin: Ah yes, Jedi tradition. The Senate feels that an internal Jedi trial would seem biased. Therefore the Senate demands that the Jedi expel Ahsoka Tano from the Order so that she can be put to a Republic military tribunal where she can receive a more impartial judgment.

Obi Wan Kenobi: And who would represent Ahsoka Tano in this tribunal Admiral?

Admiral Tarkin: That would be up to the Council but I would recommend someone outside of the order.

Obi Wan Kenobi: Of course.

*Admiral Tarkin closes the channel leaving the council alone with their thoughts*

* * *

Obi Wan Kenobi: We can't do what Admiral Tarkin is suggesting. We must stand behind Ahsoka Tano in her time of need.

Ki Adi Mundi: And yet there is evidence to suggest that she was the one behind the attack on the temple.

"Master Yodette's" thoughts: Can't afford to play my hand inadvertently, if I claim that she is innocent they will want to know why, I might as well go with the general consensus of the council.

Master Yodette: She was found in possession of nano droid explosives, that fact alone is enough to convict her.

Mace Windu: I understand your sentiment Obi Wan but if we do as you suggest it would be seen as an act of opposition to the Senate. I'm afraid we have little choice.

Grandmaster Yoda: To the chamber of judgment Padawan Ahsoka and Anakin will go. In our decision; may the force guide us.

*Cut to Anakin and Ahsoka in the chamber of judgment before the Jedi Council; includes 'Master Yodette'*

Grandmaster Yoda: Padawan Tano, serious charges have been levied against you. How plead you?

Ahsoka Tano: Not guilty master, the values of the Jedi are sacred to me, I would never take the lives of innocents.

Ki Adi Mundi: You were alone with Leta when she died, can you explain this?

Ahsoka Tano: Someone used the force against her.

Mace Windu: How did you come across the nano droids when you were apprehended?

Ahsoka Tano: I was set up. I was following a lead and was attacked.

"Master Yodette's" thoughts: I almost feel bad for the little padawan, fighting against Bariss must have caused her to develop a cognitive block in her memory. Good thing I prepared that back-up plan, it looks like she may need it.

Mace Windu: The question is who is deceiving us is it you or someone else?

Ahsoka Tano: I am not deceiving you but I'm not sure who is. My senses are clouded.

Grandmaster Yoda: Clouded by the Darkside these things are Padawan Tano, but not just surrounding you, surrounding many things during these times.

Darth Nox's thoughts: You have no idea.

Anakin: You have already made your decision haven't you; this trial is just a formality!

Darth Nox's thoughts: Smart kid. I also love seeing that fire in his eyes. If only I can fuel that fire into an unstoppable inferno.

Grandmaster Yoda: Reached a decision we have, but not in total agreement are we.

Mace Windu: It is the council's opinion that Padawan Tano has committed sedition against the Republic and will be expelled from the Jedi Order to be tried in a Republic Military court.

* * *

*Cut to the Republic Military trial, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as judge, Admiral Tarkin as prosecutor, and Padme Amidala as defense. The Jedi Council along with 'Master Yodette' is sitting in the audience. Ahsoka Tano was unable to provide Anakin with any leads to follow, leaving her master as a helpless member of the audience.*

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine: Ahsoka Tano, you have been charged with sedition against the Jedi Order and the Republic itself, this court will decide your fate. Prosecution, you may begin your arguments.

Admiral Tarkin: Former Padawan Tano I shall prove that you were the mastermind behind the attack on the Jedi temple and once your accomplices carried out your orders you eliminated them one by one. When you are found guilty I ask the court that the full extent of the law be brought down upon you, including the penalty of death.

*Admiral Tarkin continued with his speech with a presentation of evidence, all of which in their entirety seemed quite damming for the young Padawan. A holo recording of Ahsoka choking Leta, the trooper reports of Ahsoka 'killing' clones during her escape and reports of her being in possession of the nano droids when they apprehended her. Of course, 'Master Yodette' knew better and she also knew what the final outcome of this case would be. Regardless of the court's ruling, Bariss Offee was going to confess to the crime. Darth Nox's thoughts were focused on another matter entirely.*

Darth Nox's thoughts: I currently have the tactical disadvantage of not knowing who Darth Sidious is, whereas he obviously knows who I am, that is a bad place to start for my Kaggath against him. I wouldn't be surprised if Darth Sidious were in this very same room with me right now. If he is anything like me he wouldn't want to miss his own handiwork. I know I wouldn't if I were him; I would want to be actively nursing my plot to completion like a careful gardner. I know that Darth Sidious is a man of power and I also know that he has a vested interest in making sure that Ahsoka is convicted. He could be Admiral Tarkin, no, that would be too easy, whoever Darth Sidious is he is smart and knows that I would be watching him. It would need to be someone in power that can influence the results of the case towards his favor, all the while not appearing to be biased. If I had to guess who this person is I would pick Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, as judge he can influence the results of the trial, he would also be a man of power who would have access to something as trivial as a military prison's floor plan. A Supreme Chancellor would also be the most ideal political position for a Sith lord of our caliber to be in, with Dooku leading the Separatists he would also have control over both sides of this war, shaping the galaxy as he sees fit. His position would also explain his indirect means of assassinating me, he can't afford to get his hands dirty and neither can I. I am almost certain now that Darth Sidious is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine; I still need find some way of testing this hypothesis to be absolutely certain. It's possible that this Chancellor is just an idiot running the Republic to the ground. That was certainly true for Supreme Chancellor Saresh, the Republic didn't even need an Empire during my time. Supposing that Palpatine is Sidious what is his endgame? Does he plan for the Republic or the Separatists to win in the end? (Pauses for a moment) Maybe it doesn't matter; he has control over any side that would win. His goals are probably bigger, like mine. If he just wanted to destroy the Republic he would have used his position to do so already. What are you after Sidious? (Pauses for a moment as the similarities between Sidious and herself become apparent) For that matter what am I after? My behavior hasn't been very Sith like either, the traditional approach would be a direct attack but I have learned that this approach will never work on destroying the Jedi. You and I are similar aren't we? We both want to destroy the Jedi and claim the galaxy as ours; we just have taken drastically different approaches. My position on the Jedi Council grants me direct access to the Jedi, allowing me to slowly corrupt their youth from the inside. Your position allows you to fuel a war which slowly erodes the Jedi's spirit from the outside. No, I am superimposing my goals onto him, if corruption of the Jedi was his goal then he should have picked a position closer to them, why pick an official of the state? What's the missing piece?

*Darth Nox/'Master Yodette' listened as Admiral Tarkin spoke about Leta's connection with the war protesters and her subsequent murder as recorded by the prison holo cam.*

Darth Nox's thoughts: This war hasn't been very popular, many have negative feelings surrounding the Jedi, the holo net doesn't help either, you would almost think that the state wants to caste the Order in a bad light. Wait, that's it, a missing piece, I should have thought of it sooner, if Sidious is Palpatine he would be using his state influence to cast the Jedi in a negative light. Perhaps he is planning to somehow declare the Order as an enemy of the state. Of course that would take a very drastic action on the Jedi's part such as an assassination attempt. What would cause the Jedi to turn against Palpatine? (Remembers her fight with the Barsenthor and Hero of Tython in the Zakuul throne room) I can only see one way, if Palpatine is Darth Sidious he will eventually reveal himself as a Sith to them, goading the Jedi to attack. In order for that plan to work, he will need to remove me from the picture or if not that recruit someone very powerful in the force to his side. Who, aside from the Ben, Kira, and Yodette Quanobi, would have the potential to fight against someone as powerful as myself? (Remembers what the Daughter said about Anakin overcoming both avatars of Light and Darkness) I was initially interested in turning Anakin to my side to break the Jedi spirit, if their 'chosen one' serves me they would fall in line as well. Now I see that I am in an arms race to acquire Anakin first, Sidious will no doubt want to get his hands on the boy as well.

*Admiral Tarkin finished his case for the prosecution and Padme Amidala began her arguments*

Padme Amidala: Look at the facts Leta Turmond Bomani contacted Ahsoka to her cell to reveal the name of the mastermind behind the bombing. Leta told Ahsoka that she was afraid and that the mastermind was a Jedi and before she could reveal the name she was strangled to death by way of the force. Why would Ahsoka use a method that would so obviously incriminate her? A Jedi may be responsible for the murder but that Jedi is not Ahsoka, ladies and gentlemen of the court you are persecuting the wrong Jedi.

Admiral Tarkin: Well said Senator Amidala, however if Ahsoka is innocent than why would she have ran and killed several clone troopers along the way? She claims to be set up but who does she claim set her up? Oh yes, that's right, she doesn't remember, a convenient excuse to deflect guilt.

*Palpatine then gave a speech to the audience*

Palpatine: I'm sure that many of you look at this former Jedi and think that surely she can't be this murderer or saboteur, that they speak of and yet think of all the times that we have been fooled by the Separatists and ask yourselves is this another Separatist scheme, a scheme to rip the Jedi and subsequently the Republic apart.

Darth Nox's thoughts: Alright, that's it I'm completely convinced now, Palpatine is Darth Sidious. Even as judge you can't be completely unbiased can you? You may think that you have won but I have a little surprise for you. I have to give you credit, you have had me fooled for a long time, there was only one other person that has ever succeeded in doing that. (Thinks back to her confrontation with her former master, Darth Zash) Perhaps it was your nice mannerisms and appearance which had me fooled. Even as a master of the Darkside I can still be blinded and deceived.

* * *

*The court took a recess to allow the Jury to decide, in the meantime Palpatine received a secure holo message from his agent*

Darth Sidious: This is most unusual Bariss; I am the one that is supposed to contact you.

Bariss Offee: What I have to say is important and couldn't wait until the next time you called. I have only one message that I was meant to deliver, "I, Darth Nox of the Sith, challenge you to a Kaggath". Does that mean anything to you?

Darth Sidious' thoughts: How did she learn about Bariss Offee's programming? Darth Nox is truly formidable; fighting against her is like fighting against myself.

Darth Sidious: Nw kash zo tash.

Bariss Offee: Antai kash tik sh. What do you command of me?

Darth Sidious: Remain in your quarters until I say otherwise.

Bariss Offee: Cannot comply, Darth Nox's command takes precedence.

*Darth Sidious tried choking Bariss with the force but there was something preventing him, it was as though there was an army inside of her preventing him from using the force directly on her.*

Darth Sidious: She can even prevent me from using the force on someone. Who is this Sith? (He asks himself rhetorically)

*The court reconvenes as the plaintiff hands Palpatine the jury's decision*

Palpatine: Ahsoka Tano, by an overwhelming tally you have been found guilty of…

*Palpatine's declaration of the verdict was interrupted by Bariss Offee walking into the courtroom.*

Bariss Offee: I, Bariss Offee, openly confess my guilt for the Jedi temple bombing and subsequent framing of Ahsoka Tano. I did it because I have come to realize what many people in this Republic have come to realize that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war that we have so lost our way that we have become villains in this war, it is us that should be put on trial, all of us, and my attack on the temple was my attack on what the Jedi have become. The Jedi have become an army fighting for the Darkside, fallen from the Light that we once held so dear, this Republic is failing! It's only a matter of time.

*Palpatine looks disappointed as he says, "Take her away", Ahsoka Tano is acquitted of her crime.*

Darth Nox's thoughts: That's one battle won for team Nox. Now I just need to contact Darth Malevolen, he better be here by now.

* * *

*Cut to Darth Nox's Jedi quarters, as 'Master Yodette' contacts Darth Malevolen on a secure channel*

Darth Nox: Wrath, you better be on Coruscant now.

Darth Malevolen: I just arrived my Empress. I ran into some trouble along the way, had to pay a pirate smuggler by the name of Hando Onaka fifty thousand credits just to get here though.

*Darth Nox rubs her head as though she has a headache*

Darth Nox: What a ripoff! Please tell me that you killed the entire pirate crew.

Darth Malevolen: I would if I weren't afraid of whatever rate I would get from someone else, they were the only band of thieves crazy enough to get me here.

Darth Nox: Well at least you're here. *force chokes Darth Malevolen before setting him back down* A little late I might add, Ahsoka Tano is likely to leave the Order any minute and I need you to kill her when she is alone and vulnerable.

Darth Malevolen: It will be done.

*Darth Nox closed the holo channel and was summoned to the Jedi Council room, in there was Anakin, Ahsoka, and the rest of the Jedi Council*

* * *

Anakin: Ahsoka, I am so sorry, about everything.

Obi Wan Kenobi: You have shown great strength Ahsoka, the Council was wrong to accuse you. You have our humblest apologies.

Mace Windu: This was actually your test into knighthood, now we see that, we understand that the force sometimes works in mysterious ways. Because of this trial you have become a greater Jedi then you would have otherwise.

Grandmaster Yoda: Back into the order you may come.

Anakin: They are asking you back Ahsoka, I'm asking you back.

Ahsoka: I'm sorry master but I'm not coming back.

Darth Nox's thoughts: Jackpot!

*Anakin runs after Ahsoka and tries to convince her to return to the Order, she ultimately refuses and we get the touching scene at the end of Season 5 episode 20 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It's so touching that I don't think I could do it justice. Sniff. Sniff*

* * *

*On the streets of Coruscant once again Ahsoka walks alone, more so then she has ever been before. She comes across a homeless woman, whose face and hair is hidden by a robe, in an abandoned alleyway. Darth Malevolen is also following Ahsoka from the shadows.*

Homeless woman: Alms for the poor miss?

Ahsoka Tano: I don't have much with me, but I am always willing to share, here you go. (Takes out 10 credits and gives them to the stranger)

Homeless woman: Oh, thank you. (Grabs Ahsoka's arm as a hidden device shocks the ex-padawan unconscious)

*Two more hooded strangers appear near the 'homeless' woman, one being a largely built male and the other an average framed woman*

Male Stranger: I can carry Ahsoka to the ship; we must hurry before someone spots us.

Female stranger: Agreed.

*Darth Malevolen chased after the three strangers and observed that they were moving too quickly to be ordinary people. He reached out with the force and recognized something very familiar about these three strangers.*

Darth Cadnus Malevolen's thoughts: If three strangers manage to steal this former padawan from me I won't be able to live this down; that is if Darth Nox even allows me to live at all.

*Darth Malevolen channeled his rage and quickened his pace, slowly catching up with their incredible speed*

Darth Cadnus Malevolen's thoughts: Who are these three that they are able to keep pace with a seasoned Sith Warrior?

*Darth Malevolen focused all of his energy and leaped to the nearest kidnapper. His crimson lightsaber ignited as it came crashing down toward the male stranger's head. The stranger turned around and ignited his sapphire blue blade with blinding speed, regardless of having a Togruta padawan slung over his shoulder. Darth Malevolen recognized the stranger's hilt. The two broke off from their attack and started a dialogue*

Male Stranger: You will not succeed in hurting her Cadnus.

Darth Malevolen: I recognize your hilt, Ben Quanobi, Battlemaster of the old Jedi Order. Have you resorted to stealing Padawan's now? How far have the mighty fallen?

Ben Quanobi: Drastic times sometimes call for drastic measures, we will save and protect any and all Jedi who are lucky enough to escape your master's web of lies.

Darth Malevolen: I have long waited for this moment, Battlemaster, time to settle our old rivalry.

Ben Quanobi: I'm afraid you will have to wait a little longer.

*Ben, Kira, and Yodette focus all of their power into a unified force push that sends Darth Malevolen flying hundreds of feet before crashing into a wall and falling unconscious*

*Ahsoka awakes on a shuttle hand cuffed and placed in a cell as 'Darth Nox' and 'her apprentices' watch over her.*

Master Yodette: Ah, you're awake, good. Sorry for about the cuffs and the cell, we aren't exactly sure how you would react before the presence of 'Darth Nox' and 'company'. (Uses her fingers to make air quotes)

*Ahsoka still hazy from being knocked out doesn't buy this 'nice guy' routine*

Ahsoka Tano: Darth Nox, why have you kidnapped me? Where are you taking me? Are you the one who is behind Bariss Offee's betrayal?

Kira Quanobi: Oh boy, this is going to take some time to explain isn't it?

Master Yodette: I'm afraid so.

 **Author's Notes: Whew! This was a long one, hope you guys liked it. As always feel free to leave a comment or feedback. As a little, thank you for waiting so long, here is a teaser/preview for the next chapter.**

 **Preview for next chapter: How exactly did Darth Nox acquire Mother Talzin's power? What happened to Jar Jar Binks? Up next, Interlude: Darth Nox's misadventure as a Jedi. Recommend watching Season 6 episodes 8 and 9, The Disappeared. Upcoming chapter will supplant Mace Windu with Darth Nox as the protagonist as she has to suffer through Jar Jar's antics.**


	12. Nox's Misadventures as a Jedi

**Darth Nox's misadventure as a Jedi**

*Inside Darth Nox's/"Master Yodette's" quarters*

Darth Nox talking to herself: Let's see how should I write this? I've never had to write a report to the Jedi Council before. If it were the Dark Council I were addressing I would start with a grandiose and intimidating statement, something like, "Darth Nox, conqueror of the living and the dead and keeper of the ancient Sith knowledge, demands your attention and respect upon reading this report." I can only imagine how that would read for a Jedi Council member, "Master Yodette, Barsenthor of the Old Jedi order, slayer of Sith, and keeper of ancient force techniques, demands your attention and respect upon reading this report." Yeah, that wouldn't work out too well; in the eyes of the self righteous Jedi I would come across as pushy, arrogant, and threatening. I need to come across as humble and kind with my opener.

*Several minutes pass and a humble and kind opener to her report doesn't come to mind. Darth Nox slams her fist on the table out of frustration*

Darth Nox: Come on Nox, you can do this; you have been able to play the nice Jedi role so far. Do it again with this report, even if it makes you sick to your stomach. I wonder if my rival Darth Sidious has a similar issue with playing the role of a nice old supreme chancellor.

Darth Nox started writing her report to the best of her ability.

* * *

To my fellow Jedi on the Council and the Republic Senate,

It is unfortunate that this news must come so soon after Padawan Tano's departure from the order but it must be said. It is with a heavy heart that I must report to you that representative Jar Jar Binks is dead.

*Darth Nox had to stop writing for a moment, unable to stop laughing at the last sentence she wrote*

It was about a week and a half ago when Queen Julia of Bardotta addressed the Senate, asking for help in solving a mystery, several Bardottan officials had gone missing. Out of all the Republic officials Representative Binks was the only one Queen Julia would meet with.

* * *

Nox's Flashback

Obi Wan Kenobi: Representative Binks? Why would the Queen of Bardotta request the presence of Jar Jar Binks?

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine: I'm afraid that she didn't say. But she impressed upon the senate the urgency of their situation. Several of the ancient mystics, the Degoyan Masters have gone missing.

Grandmaster Yoda: A strong connection to the force the Degoyans have, yet unlike the Jedi or Sith they are, intuition, knowledge, the harmony of the universe, they sense. Passively they connect with the force.

Darth Nox's thoughts: These Degoyan mystics remind me of the Voss. Perhaps they could be useful to me.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine: I wonder why the Bardottans wouldn't want to send a Jedi Master to solve this mystery.

Grandmaster Yoda: Long ago, inducted into the Jedi Order Bardottan children were, however thieves the Jedi Order were named by the Degoyans.

Darth Nox's thoughts: So the noble Jedi aren't as noble as they purport to be. You are all fools and hypocrites. Say what you will about the Sith, Jedi, at least we stand by the morals that we claim to follow. I have more respect for the Jedi of my time; they were a truer representation of the light and worthy adversaries. Unlike you, they allowed anyone, regardless of age, experience, race, past, or status to join them and it was this diversity which made them stronger. They did not cower in fear or isolate themselves off from the rest of the galaxy when confronted with the Darkside; instead they actively fought for what they believed to be truth and justice. They had such audacity and courage that some of my Sith brothers, such as Lord Scourge, turned from the Darkside and embraced the Light, believing that it was stronger. I admit there have been occasional moments where I also found myself doubting. With the power of the Lightside, Jedi Knight Ben Quanobi was able to infiltrate Dromund Kaas and defeat our Emperor. With the power of the Lightside a strike team was able to infiltrate my infinite fleet and overpower both myself and my Wrath. It was the power of the Lightside which forced me to escape through time, abandoning all that I had previously built. Lastly it was the power of the Lightside which stripped me of my ability to tap into the near infinite pool of pain and suffering in the galaxy and marked me with this curse. It was during such times that I have secretly doubted the Darkside's strength but not anymore. Now that I see just how far the Jedi have fallen, my faith in the Darkside has been restored. You have become so blinded by your own self-centered righteousness that you don't even notice the presence of a Sith Lord among you. I will show you your weakness and destroy you from the inside and out. I will teach you a lesson that I once learned as a slave on Dromund Kaas, the strong will prevail and grow in power and the weak will be destroyed.

Obi Wan Kenobi: Chancellor, did the Queen specify that representative Binks go alone to Bardotta?

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine: I'm afraid she was quite specific.

Darth Nox: It would be unwise to send in a representative alone. If trouble were to occur I'm afraid that someone like representative Binks would be out of his depth.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine: I agree, which is why I have contacted you. We await your decision.

*Palpatine closed the holochannel*

Obi Wan Kenobi: Are you volunteering to go on this mission Master Yodette?

Darth Nox/Master Yodette: If the Council agrees, then yes.

Obi Wan Kenobi: Oh we agree. *Said in his usual sarcastic tone*

Darth Nox's thoughts: I wonder what that's about. Just who is this representative anyway? None of the other Jedi want to go on this mission.

End of Flashback

* * *

Darth Nox: If I only knew what I was getting myself into.

Continuation of Nox's report:

Representative Binks and I made our way to Bardotta where we met with the Queen who told us the situation in greater detail. Or rather that's the way it would have played out if the Queen didn't send me away, I tried to sneak into the Queen's quarters but the guards were less than accommodating. I couldn't get any information about the case until the Queen was kidnapped and Jar Jar and I were standing before the Bardottan council. At the Council Jar Jar and I learned about an ancient prophesy which stated that if the queen wasn't returned within three days time the galaxy would fall to darkness. There was an ancient tunnel way that no one entered, as it was the place of worship for their devil. We followed this lead and entered the cavern. While exploring we got separated and Jar Jar managed to get himself kidnapped as well, fortunately I was able to track his communicator to his location. There I found that the Queen and the Degoyan Masters were to be sacrificed during a force ritual that removed their essence from their bodies. By the time I arrived the Degoyan Masters were killed. I managed to save Jar Jar but the ritualists managed to get away with the Queen. The cultists appeared to have an orb with them that was used to store the souls that were stolen.

* * *

Flashback

Inside the Republic shuttle as it makes its landing approach for the Bardottan palace. Jar Jar Binks was about to touch a button which was blinking.

Darth Nox's thoughts: What's he doing? The last time that idiotic Gungan touched a button he activated the ship's weapon systems and fired on a defenseless science probe.

Darth Nox: Do not touch anything!

Jar Jar Binks: Meesa not doin nothing.

Darth Nox's thoughts: There is no way this idiot was requested by a Queen.

Darth Nox: Representative Binks, I don't mean to presume but you are the representative that the Queen asked for? Correct?

Jar Jar Binks: Yup, the Queenee is meesa palo, me and the Queenee go way back.

Darth Nox's thoughts: We're doomed.

*On the Bardottan palace landing pad*

Bardottan chamber man: The Queen did not request your presence Jedi.

Bardottan chamber man 2: Your lightsaber please.

Jar Jar Binks: Meesa representative Binks of the Republic Senate *gestures toward Nox* and shesa with meesa.

Bardottan chamber man: Representative Binks you are an honored guest of the Queen follow me.

* * *

*Inside the palace before Queen Julia*

Julia: Representative Binks, I thought I asked that you would come here alone, why have you brought a Jedi?

Jar Jar Binks: Oh great Queenee, please forgive meesa thisa Jedi eesa my humble servant. Shesa come here to help meesa solve your troubles.

Julia: Very well, since representative Binks vouches for you, you are allowed to stay here. Wait for your master in the anterior chamber.

*Darth Nox was practically fuming but couldn't risk showing her actual emotional state before the Queen of Bardossa*

Darth Nox's thoughts: The nerve of this Gungan! Calling me his servant, that's more insulting than being called a Jedi. I am Emma Kallig, Empress Nox of the Sith and Zakuulan Empires. I have conquered legions, commanded fleets of ships, and tamed Sith apparitions, I have claimed the strongest power in the galaxy and made it my own, not even the Darkside can call me it's servant now, for I have become a master of all. If circumstances were different I would kill this Gungan where he stands for his insolence! Good Nox, good, harness that anger, let it burn inside you without showing on your face. *Nox starts quoting something in the Sith tongue* Tegu tu'iea arthe buti saud ir tu'iea cefa buti slonias. Let your heart be fire and your face be ice; that was one of the many lessons I've learned from being your apprentice, Darth Zash.

* * *

*In front of the Queen's chambers*

Darth Nox: I am here to see representative Binks.

Guard: The Queen said no interruptions.

Darth Nox's thoughts: Here we go again. This would be a whole lot easier if I could just shock them with lightning. How I miss good old fashioned murder and mayhem.

Darth Nox: You will let me through these doors. (waves her hand while speaking)

Guard: You ought to know better Jedi.

Darth Nox's thoughts: There resistance is good I'll give them that but there are only three beings so far that have proven impervious to my influence and these guards aren't one of them.

Darth Nox: I would if I were a Jedi, "Pro nuyak svistuis cahins tu'iea dondes aras xuolijas", (Through my broken chains your bonds are forged).

*Darth Nox entered Queen Julia's room with the guards apparently missing*

Darth Nox: Excuse the intrusion your highness but we really should talk.

Julia: No I will not excuse your intrusion. Where are the guards?

*Nox telepathically summoned them back to the Queen's chambers*

Darth Nox: They are, detained at the moment. I'm sure they will return shortly. Whatever you have to tell representative Binks you can tell me as well.

*The guards returned to Queen Julia's chambers and apologized for allowing the Jedi to elude them*

Julia: See what I mean Jar Jar the Jedi are deceptive.

Jar Jar: Julia Queenee justa let me handle this.

Julia: Very well Jar Jar I trust you, get her out of my sight.

*The guards, Jar Jar, and Nox left the Queen's quarters. Nox released the guards from her mind control by whispering in the Sith tongue, 'The force which breaks my chains breaks yours as well". Nox then spoke with Jar Jar privately.*

Darth Nox: Jar Jar, you are wasting our time and jeopardizing the mission, you have been with the Queen for over a day now, has she told you anything useful?

Jar Jar: That's what shesa was trying to tell me until you interrupted.

Darth Nox rubbed her head as though she was getting a headache.

Darth Nox: Look, here is a communicator; the Bardottans are really stringent on keeping us separated, contact me whenever you hear something.

Jar Jar: Okee day Master n Quanobi but only if Queenee thinks it's alright to tell you.

Darth Nox's thoughts: Kill me now.

*Jar Jar walked back into the Queen's quarters before yelling 'Master n Quanobi come quickly!'*

Darth Nox along with the other guards entered the room.

Jar Jar: Shesa gone! Oh. Queenee is gone! Oh, thisa bad, very very bad.

Guard: This room is entirely vacant. Our queen has disappeared like the others I must alert the council.

Darth Nox: How is this possible? The only entrance and exit way was guarded, how could the kidnappers have left this room without us knowing it?

Darth Nox's thoughts: It couldn't have been Sith sorcery or a Jedi technique, I would have known about it otherwise. Whatever the kidnappers did it rendered them completely undetectable to me. I must find answers; no one makes a fool of Darth Nox and lives to talk about it.

* * *

*Before the Bardottan Council*

Bardottan Councilman: There can be no doubt, the prophesy is being fulfilled as it was written. First the Degoyan Masters disappeared and now the Queen. If she does not return within three rotations I'm afraid that she will be lost forever and era of darkness will rise throughout the galaxy.

Darth Nox's thoughts: There was an ancient prophesy that an era of darkness would rise throughout the galaxy and I wasn't invited, lame.

Jar Jar: Oh great Bardotta council, please yousa must listen to meesa, Queenee Julia was my bombad palo for many years. Shesa knew that there would be troubles here that's why shesa calla meesa to help you in your time of need. Meesa taking my loyal helper, Master n Quanobi and we findin the Queenee and bringing her back to yousa.

*The councilmen started cheering after Jar Jar's speech.*

Darth Nox's thoughts: How can anyone take this Gungan seriously when he talks like that? Still there could be something of value behind this prophesy, ancient dark powers bring my heart a flutter with anticipation.

Darth Nox: Jar Jar, ask them about the origin of the prophesy. *Darth Nox had to hide her excitement*

Jar jar: Now, about the prophesy. Where does prophesy comin from?

Bardottan Councilman: They are the words of the Frungal Clan, they worshipped Bal Morral the ancient demon of our Faith. The ancient shrine is located underneath our present day temple far beneath the surface, it is a cursed place, an evil place, no one who enters it ever returns.

*Shivers of excitement ran up and down Darth Nox's spine*

Darth Nox: Then that is where we will be going first.

Jar Jar repeated Nox's words like a parrot before they traveled down to the ancient temple.

*Inside the temple*

Bardottan councilman: Here is your weapon Master Jedi, let us hope that you will not have to use it.

Darth Nox's thoughts: I hope I will; could help bring some excitement in my life.

*The trio make their way to the ancient catacombs where Jar Jar get's kidnapped, Darth Nox pursues the communicator signal.*

*In the lower levels where the Frungal Clan is sacrificing the masters Darth Nox watches a Degoyan get sacrificed.*

Darth Nox's thoughts: Force Drain huh? How quant, I was hoping for something more impressive.

Darth Nox: Jar Jar.

*Nox leaps onto the mouth of the sacrificial alter and fights the ritualists; barely holding her own in close quarters combat. Jar Jar can't see her from where she stands.*

Darth Nox's thoughts: I grow tired of fighting these opponents in close quarters, time to show these masked monkeys just who they are messing with.

Nox spoke in the Sith tongue as she channeled her hidden Darkside powers.

Darth Nox: Tu'iea ty sebecom nuyak ty. (Your strength becomes my strength). Death field.

*Nox's eyes glowed purple for an instant as a field of Darkside energy enveloped ten of her opponents, draining the life and force out of them and feeding into her own power.*

Another five opponents started attacking Nox when Jar Jar started sliding down the sacrificial slide towards Nox's position.

Jar Jar: Master nQuanobi get me out of here.

Darth Nox's thoughts: Jar Jar you bumbling fool, what kind of trouble have you gotten me into now?

Jar Jar was telekinetically being lifted off of the slide by Nox. Her channeling was soon interrupted by more enemies, forcing her to let go of Jar Jar while he was floating in midair. Jar Jar started falling toward the 'convenient' lava pit; barely having enough time to grab onto a ledge.

Darth Nox: Grab my hand.

Darth Nox's thoughts: A lava pit would be too convenient for this annoyance. I would much rather kill Representative Binks in a more private and intimate manner. (A memory of when she killed Overseer Harkun flashed through her mind and brought a slight grin to her face)

Nox pulled Jar Jar up before saying, 'Meesa need to save the Queenee.'

Darth Nox: Go! (Nox telekinetically and aggressively hurls the Gungan to the top of the cliff face where he followed in pursuit of Queen Julia.)

Darth Nox: Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was going to kill all of you ritualists for the trouble and pain you caused me. *Her voice sounded venomous and intimidating*

The five remaining at the bottom charged in towards Nox's position only to be telekinetically lifted up into the air, grasping their throats while choking, their gasps were interrupted by the loud snapping of their necks.

Darth Nox: It sure feels good to let loose every once and a while.

*Cut to the Bardottan palace*

Bardottan councilman: Once again they have gotten away! If they steal the essence of the Queen the galaxy will be cast in darkness.

Jar Jar: Meesa not a Bombad warrior but meesa swore to help you find Queenee with the help of meesa bombad palo, Master nQuanobi.

Darth Nox's thoughts: If he says bombad one more time I swear.

Darth Nox: Jar Jar I'd prefer you call me Master Yodette not Master nQuanobi.

Jar Jar: Okee day, Master nYodette.

Darth Nox's thoughts: Can't the guy just speak normally?

* * *

Nox's report:

I was able to track the orb to Zardossa Six, a nearby planet in the sector, once there Jar Jar and I began pursuing the kidnappers. Our first attempt to retrieve the queen failed, however we were able to track where they were going again. The queen was taken to the top of an ancient altar; it was our last chance to save the queen before she was sacrificed in the ritual. Towards the altar entrance we encountered what can only be described as stone gollums. I was able to defeat the gollums but not without losing representative Binks. One of the gollums was equipped with an energy weapon which struck Jar Jar with artificial lightning. I made my way to the top of the altar, fighting cultists along the way before facing a sorceress who identified herself as Mother Talzin. We fought and I appeared to win after destroying the orb. I say appeared to win because she disappeared into a puff of green smoke after I struck her with my lightsaber, I recommend staying cautious in case if she resurfaces again.

From, Master Yodette Quanobi

* * *

*Cut to the inside of a Bardottan shuttle where 'Master Yodette' and Jar Jar are speaking*

Jar Jar: Master nYodette how are we going to find the Queenee?

Darth Nox: Quiet Jar Jar I'm trying to think! Whoever kidnapped the Queen also has the orb with them; I can track the orb down if I'm allowed to concentrate.

Jar Jar: Oh, yousa big with the force.

Darth Nox's thoughts: Thank you captain obvious.

Jar Jar: Weesa make bombad team Master nYodette.

Darth Nox: Indeed. (Nox couldn't help but entertain murderous thoughts at that moment)

The ship landed and Jar Jar was anxious to leave.

Jar Jar: Master nYodette we must hurry, they have Queenee, shesa in great danger.

Darth Nox: Quiet Jar Jar, do not make me repeat myself! Tracking the orb requires concentration.

Nox's irritation and anger could be heard through her voice.

Jar Jar: Well meesa thinkin that using the force is takin too longa and they are getting away!

Darth Nox: You know what you are right; we should do it your way and run aimlessly through the streets. With our luck the queen would be dead by the time we find her.

Jar Jar: Er, okeeday Master nYodette, meesa seein your point.

Darth Nox: I see people, markets, streets…

Jar Jar: Yup, meesa see that from here to.

Darth Nox's thoughts: Does this Gungan ever shut up?

Darth Nox: I see crowds, wait a square, a market square, the sphere, and the queen. Let's go.

Jar Jar: Wait wait, meesa thought weesa not rushin in?

Darth Nox's thoughts: How stupid is he?

Darth Nox: That was before we knew where they were; now we can pursue.

* * *

*In the market square*

Darth Nox: This is the market square I saw in my vision.

Jar Jar: Meesa gettin a creepy feeling here.

Darth Nox: Center on those anxieties Jar Jar; let them fuel you, give you strength. I'm going to go topside for a better view, you keep a lookout down here.

Nox noticed Jar Jar running and followed in pursuit on the roof tops. Jar Jar turned around and started running in the opposite direction as about five cultists were chasing after him.

Nox's thoughts: Guess I should help him so he can keep track of the queen's position, what a pain.

Nox engaged the five cultists chasing after Jar Jar, using her rudimentary and academic knowledge of Makashi to defeat them, as she didn't want to risk Jar Jar seeing her Sith powers. Meanwhile Jar Jar took a different route in pursuit of Queen Julia, one which led Binks to cower behind a stonewall as a blaster turret was being used.

Jar Jar: Meesa afraid and angry but meesa must use those emotions to save Julia.

Jar Jar charged toward the turret right when Nox landed on top of the gunner, knocking him out.

Jar Jar: Master nYodette they went this way.

The pair gained some ground on the kidnappers but was stopped by another obstacle, a young beast master who commanded two large behemoths which were poised and ready to attack. "Master Yodette" was accidentally forced to drop her lightsaber when Jar Jar clumsily tripped into her.

Darth Nox: Imbecile, do you actually want Queen Julia to live?

Jar Jar: Meesa sorry.

Darth Nox: It's a little late for that, they are getting away.

The beasts interrupted Nox with a deafening roar.

Darth Nox was defiant in the face of adversity and yelled at the beastmaster.

Darth Nox: Do you honestly think your little pets scare me boy? Even without my lightsaber I can defeat them easily. These creatures are nothing more than insects to be crushed by the might of the force.

Darth Nox confidently approached the beasts with an outstretched hand and stern look. What wasn't being fought with muscle was being fought with mind and willpower. The beasts roared again as a feeble attempt to establish dominance over the Sith but Nox remained resolute and gave a chilling scream of power back, the beasts sprinted away out of fear.

Beastmaster: What are you?

Nox gripped the beast master telekinetically by the throat before throwing him hard onto the pavement.

Jar Jar: Queenee, meesa coming.

Jar Jar runs off as Darth Nox continues her interrogation.

Darth Nox: I am your worst nightmare; now tell me why you are stealing the living force?

Beastmaster: The shadow will come, the great mother, she will deal with you Jedi, you will see.

Darth Nox: Have a nice nap. *Shocks the beastmaster dead with Sith lightning* For eternity.

* * *

*Darth Nox catches up with Jar Jar.*

Jar Jar: Wow yousa macho big with the force, didn't know that Jedi could be so intimidating.

Darth Nox: I'm not like most Jedi.

*Darth Nox speaks with a merchant to get rides, she has to pay a high price for the mounts.*

Darth Nox: You have no idea how lucky you are that we are in a hurry.

Darth Nox's thoughts: Seriously, he has no idea.

*On the way to the altar Jar Jar makes loud obnoxious sounds*

Darth Nox: Jar Jar cease your unnecessary noises!

Darth Nox's thoughts: I have half a mind to rip out his tongue and serve it to him as a stew before gutting the Gungan myself.

(A grin fell on Nox's face as her dark fantasies started taking over)

Jar Jar: Meesa sorry Master nYodette, I'm just worried about the queenee.

Darth Nox: I understand your fears, you are concerned for the queen's well being, use that fear for losing the queen and anger over her kidnappers to give you focus.

Jar Jar: I will try Master nYodette. Whysa do you thinkin they need queenee so badly?

Darth Nox: As the spiritual leader of her people the living force inside the queen must be very powerful, whoever the great mother is she wants that power.

Jar Jar: Well weesa not letting her have queenee's force.

Darth Nox: Don't worry Jar Jar when we reach the temple I will take care of everything.

Jar Jar: And weesa good guys will triumph, right Master nYodette?

Darth Nox: Yes.

* * *

*They arrive a distance away from the temple/altar where they scout the area before approaching*

Darth Nox: I see the queen, the ritual has started, let's go.

Darth Nox and Jar Jar arrive at the entrance way where Jar Jar accidentally activates a stone Gollum.

Jar Jar: Oh boy, Master nYodette, Master nYodette we are in trouble.

Darth Nox: Jar Jar, get behind me.

Jar Jar inadvertently activates more stone Gollums, which get's Darth Nox angry.

Darth Nox: You fool, are you trying to kill us all?

Jar Jar: Master nYodette, meesa could use some help over here.

Nox threw Jar Jar up in the air, without really caring where he landed. She continued to fight the stone gollums using her lightsaber primarily, as she didn't wish to completely blow her cover as a Jedi. Jar Jar happened to land on one of the stone Gollums causing them to attack each other. When Nox was finished fighting with her set of Gollums she was surprised that the 'bumbling oaf' downed the other half.

Darth Nox's thoughts: How was this idiot able to down those Gollums? I've heard of getting lucky but this?

Nox then remembered what the daughter said about the nature of the force, specifically what she said about the father. "My father embodied the force before sentient thought came to existence."

Darth Nox's thoughts: Before sentient thought came to existence, that describes this Gungan perfectly, with my luck this idiotic Gungan is also the host for what remains of the father's essence. I should kill him and pin the blame on the Gollums, just to be sure that he isn't the Father's host, don't want to take any chances. Plus I wouldn't want Jar Jar to be a witnesses to my previously un-jedi like behavior. Jar Jar would only get in the way anyways and if he is killed I wouldn't have to worry about keeping up a Jedi appearance while fighting a powerful opponent. As added bonuses I might even be able to steal Mother's essence and brainwash the queen in the same way I did her guards. Worst case scenario being that I would have to kill the queen and blame it on a failed rescue attempt.

Darth Nox: Oh Jar Jar, one moment please. There is something that I have to get off my chest.

Jar Jar: Yes, Master nYodette?

Darth Nox launched a torrent of Sith lightning at Jar Jar the intensity of which left nothing but a charred corpse afterwards.

Darth Nox: There, I feel much better now. Thanks for the talk.

* * *

*Nox made her way up to the top of the stairs where Mother Talzin was waiting for her with crystal orb in hand. Upon reaching the top Nox sees that the last of the lenses was nearly in position for the ritual. Nox hurls Sith lightning at the object, utterly destroying it*

Darth Nox: Oops, did I just break your little toy? I've had my hand in a couple of rituals before but I must say that this is the first time I've seen light used as a catalyst. So you must be the one they call Mother, not quite what I expected.

Mother Talzin's thoughts: Who is this force user that dare interrupts my ritual? Her essence smells like that of a Jedi's but she used Sith lightning freely. Her true nature is well hidden but can be felt with my magic, it is a powerful aura that is darker than night itself.

Mother Talzin: Who are you?

Darth Nox: I know that you were using your power to search my essence just now. I have no qualms revealing my real identity to a dead woman. I am Emma Kallig, in another time I was feared across the galaxy as Darth Nox, Empress of Zakuul and the Sith Empire. I am here to challenge your authority as one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy.

Queen Julia whispering to herself: No, no, it can't be, Master Yodette was a Sith all along?

Darth Nox didn't ignite her lightsaber, as she sensed that this fight would be a contest over who had greater command and mastery over the force.

Mother Talzin's thoughts: I must end this fight quickly; I don't like the look in her eyes, they are the eyes of someone that is confident that they will win.

Mother Talzin summoned five Dathomiri night sister ghosts which held Darth Nox in place as she launched a torrent of green lightning at the Sith lord. So much power was released so quickly that a force maelstrom occurred around Nox's position, enshrouding the Sith with green mist and pummeling her with rocks and debris.

Mother Talzin: Your power is no match for my magic. (She stated confidently)

Mother Talzin then used the crystal in an attempt to remove the Sith Lord's essence from her body. A green beam struck Darth Nox and pulled out a force essence that was not her own, then another and another. More and more spirits were being extracted from Nox at an ever-increasing rate until the crystal started to crack and exploded. The spirits that were now freed from the crystal changed in color from green to purple and were aggressively being pulled back into Darth Nox, whose appearance rapidly changed. Her body was enclosed in darkness, giving her the appearance of a living shadow, her eyes and hands glowed a menacing shade of purple, lightning arced across her fingers, the Darkside en-clothed her once again, manifesting itself as an aura of crimson red, and now green mist encircled her feet as part of Mother Talzin's magic was absorbed into her. An army of Sith and trapped souls appeared behind her, astral projections of the countless many she had devoured using her force walking ritual. The environment also began to rapidly change, as the stars were quickly blotted out by black thunderclouds and lightning struck the ground. The sounds of thunder crashed all around them, making the land itself seem to rumble and roar to Darth Nox's power.

Queen Julia saw the stars blotted out by the clouds and thought to herself; "This is the end, the prophesy has come true, the galaxy has been cast in darkness."

Darth Nox: Magic is only an illusion, what I have is actual power.

Darth Nox's voice mixed in with the sound of thunder causing all who heard it to cower in fear.

Mother Talzin launched another barrage of green lightning at Darth Nox only to have the attack casually swatted away towards a stone monolith, causing it to explode. Darth Nox then summoned lightning from the sky towards Mother Talzin's position. Mother Talzin turned into green smoke and barely escaped the attack. Darth Nox took note of Mother Talzin's green mist form and immediately cast a death field where Mother Talzin escaped. More of Mother Talzin's magic was being ripped away from her and pooled subserviently at Nox's feet in the form of a green fog.

Mother Talzin conjured a sword of magic and charged towards Darth Nox only to be stopped telekinetically with the force.

Darth Nox: On your knees!

Mother Talzin tried to refuse the Sith Lord's command but couldn't, her magic betrayed her and now served Nox. Mother Talzin fell to her knees, disgraced by the power and dominance of the Sith Lord.

Darth Nox: Your knowledge, your power, all that you are is now mine!

Mother Talzin was telekinetically lifted into the air, her body unable to move. Darth Nox's appearance and power now terrified the once prideful Dathomiri witch, in her final moments she screamed before dissolving into green smoke and disappearing with a powerful green explosion. Darth Nox convulsed a little, as she readjusted to Mother Talzin's unique magic and power. Nox noticed something different; her connection to the Darkside had been restored by Mother Talzin's power, she could now sense the pain, anger, fear, and suffering across the galaxy and savor it like a fine wine. Nox also checked to make sure that Master Yodette's curse was still in effect, it was.

Darth Nox's thoughts: So much death and suffering, if Vitiate were alive now there would have been nothing to prevent him from achieving godhood. It feels good to have my full power restored to me with the added bonus that Master Yodette's Lightside mark will continue to trick the Jedi.

Darth Nox walked towards Queen Julia and was now standing in front of her, the Sith's appearance remaining as that of pure darkness.

Darth Nox: Now, what to do with the Queen of Bardossa? I can't have you tell others that I am a Sith but it would also look bad for 'Master Yodette' if you died on me. Got any ideas?

Queen Julia: Why you vile piece of filth! You would hold my life ransom to keep your secret! You're better off killing me; I would never work to further your evil goals.

Darth Nox: You, resist against me? You are tied up and bound to a sacrificial altar and have been a witness to my power firsthand, there is nothing I can't achieve, all that I want I can get for myself, what can you do?

Queen Julia remained silent and resolute in the face of evil.

Darth Nox: That's what I thought, nothing, and do you know why? It is because you are weak, and the weak are nothing more than stepping stones for the strong. If I learned anything from this mission it's that you and your people are nothing more than puppets to be used and abused by those that are stronger than you. No, I won't kill you but you won't tell a soul my secret either. Your fate will be worse than death as you will be forced to serve my will, a prisoner in your own mind.

Queen Julia: No, no, I won't let you!

Darth Nox ignored her statement and started chanting in the Sith tongue, "Pro nuyak svistuis cahins tu'iea dondes aras xuolijas", (Through my broken chains your bonds are forged). Ordinarily Emperor Vitiate's technique would suffice but Nox wanted to be sure there would be no hope of turning Queen Julia back, the Sith Lord commanded one of many Sith spirits to en habit the Queen completely taking over her mind. Julia's eyes glowed purple as another voice spoke out of her.

Queen Julia in a Trance/The other voice: I am Darth Rasius, commander, in life I served you in the Alliance and in death I am tethered to your will, what do you command of me?

Darth Nox: You will take over the body of Queen Julia and assume her identity, serving as my eyes and ears in the Bardottan kingdom. You must tell no one that I am a Sith, and leave no trace that you are possessing the Queen. If you suspect that you are compromised you are to kill the Queen and return to me. One final thing, allow your host to see and hear what unfolds; I want her to realize what has been done to her.

Darth Rasius: I understand, commander.

Darth Rasius/Julia used the force and let herself down from her shackles. Queen Julia's eyes returned to their normal hue as the Darth's power settled inside her.

Darth Nox: Come Queen Julia, we must get you back to your people.

Queen Julia: Right away Lord Nox.

End of Flashback

* * *

Inside Darth Nox's quarters she received a secure channel from Darth Malevolen.

Darth Malevolen: My lord, I regret to inform you that the Togrutan Padawan has escaped.

Darth Nox: What happened Cadnus? Was the Padawan too strong for you?

Darth Malevolen: Do not mock me Nox! It was our old enemies, Kira, Yodette, and Ben Quanobi, they rescued the Padawan before I could get to her. They have gotten stronger.

Darth Nox: Well, that's unfortunate. This is the point where you give me some good news to offset my sour mood correct?

Darth Malevolen: Yes my lord, operation rising phoenix is going as planned. The Jedi only destroyed a handful of the Separatist clone factories and out of the army being produced I have siphoned off the clones that are capable of using the force and have trained them to be our lethal strike force. Per your command I have also begun creating clones of you my lord, one shows promise as being a suitable vessel for your essence should you die.

Darth Malevolen's thoughts: If my lord requires such a cheap trick to survive I will kill her myself. I can't serve a master who has become too weak to wield me.

Darth Nox: Good, you may return to Separatist space Cadnus, I have no more need of you on Coruscant.

Darth Malevolen: As you command my lord.

* * *

 **Author's notes: To try something different I've decided to interact with the characters.**

 **Author: So, uh, Darth Nox, congratulations in defeating Mother Talzin and stealing her power. Also thanks for taking care of Jar Jar; I'm sure many Star Wars fans are grateful for that. So what are your plans now? Are you concerned that your three Jedi enemies have grown stronger and rescued Ahsoka Tano from your Wrath?**

 **Darth Nox: Hmm, not in the slightest.**

 **Author: Really? Why is that?**

 **Darth Nox: Because I'm going to threaten a certain author to write his story so that I win.**

 **Author: Wait, you can do that?**

 **Darth Nox: The power of the Darkside is a pathway to many abilities some consider unnatural.**

 **Author: Wait Nox, think this through, if you kill me the story ends.**

 **Darth Nox: I didn't say anything about killing you. You are far more useful to me as one of my puppets, with you on my side I would be the ultimate power in the galaxy. Pro nuyak svistuis cahins tu'iea dondes aras xuolijas. You are going to write the story so that I, Darth Nox, will win.**

 **Author in a trance like state: I am going to write the story so that Darth Nox wins.**

 **Master Yodette: Hold it right there, Darth Nox, we aren't going to let you win that easily.**

 ***Master Yodette uses the Lightside of the force to free him from Nox's influence***

 **Master Ben Quanobi: Are you alright?**

 **Author: My head still feels a little cloudy but I think I'm alright. It's a good thing that you showed up when you did, another moment and your destinies would have been sealed.**

 **Master Kira Quanobi: Author or not it's your fault for talking with Darth Nox alone; you should have us around next time.**

 **Author: Thanks Kira, I'll remember that next time.**

 **Darth Nox: How did you three know that the Author was in trouble?**

 **Master Yodette: We sensed a great disturbance in the force.**

 **Darth Nox: Of course you did.**

 **Darth Nox's thoughts: Looks like I won't be able to take control of the author directly, the story itself works to protect him. I guess I'll have to do my best to get on his good side.**

 **Darth Nox: Look author, sorry for what happened earlier. When a Sith Lord sees an opportunity to further her goals she jumps on it. You understand right?**

 **Master Yodette: Give it up Nox; you will never get on his good side now that you tried to make him into one of your meat puppets. Besides I don't think the readers would like to read a Star Wars story where the villains win in the end.**

 **Darth Nox: Oh really? What about Revenge of the Sith?**

 **Author: Too soon Nox, too soon. There are still some major plot points to cover before we get to that point in the Star Wars timeline.**

 **Darth Nox speaks directly to the Author.**

 **Darth Nox: Look maybe we started off on the wrong foot but that isn't any reason why we can't still be friends. Think about it, if you ally yourself with these Jedi you will have to concern yourself with rigid moral codes and doctrine, boring. However, if you ally yourself with me, the galaxy is yours to command. Whatever you wish to happen in the galaxy I can make it happen, your vision will become our vision, what do you say?**

 **Author: Look, the truth of the matter is I like all of you and the story I write will reflect that. You will all have your moments of triumphs and failures and each of you will grow stronger in character and power as the story continues. Darth Nox, I couldn't have asked for a better main villain, you are cunning, ruthless, and powerful. You challenge the heroes to improve, expand, and grow closer as a family. As for Yodette, Ben, and Kira I couldn't have asked for a better heroic trio for my story, I greatly admire your bravery and selflessness.**

 **Darth Nox: Ok ok, enough of this sentimental stuff. In all seriousness who are you really hoping will win team Nox or team goodie to shoes?**

 **Author: I just said that I liked you both. If you want fans why don't you ask the audience what they think?**

 **(Whisper to audience: As much as I like Darth Nox I ultimately want the Jedi heroes to win)**

 **Darth Nox: I heard that!**

 **Author: Oh darn. See you next time.**


	13. Setting up the Pieces

**Setting up the Pieces**

 **From Last time**

*Ahsoka awakes on a shuttle hand cuffed and placed in a cell as 'Darth Nox' and 'her apprentices' watch over her.*

Master Yodette: Ah, you're awake, good. Sorry for about the cuffs and the cell, we aren't exactly sure how you would react before the presence of 'Darth Nox' and 'company'. (Uses her fingers to make air quotes)

*Ahsoka still hazy from being knocked out doesn't buy this 'nice guy' routine*

Ahsoka Tano: Darth Nox, why have you kidnapped me? Where are you taking me? Are you the one who is behind Bariss Offee's betrayal?

Kira Quanobi: Oh boy, this is going to take some time to explain isn't it?

Master Yodette: I'm afraid so.

 **Continuation**

Ben Quanobi: Calm yourself Ahsoka, we mean you no harm.

Ahsoka: Why should I believe you? You were the ones who attacked the Order, I was there.

Kira Quanobi: Nox's hold over them has gotten stronger hasn't it?

Master Yodette: Yes, I'm afraid it has.

Yodette then readdressed Ahsoka Tano.

Master Yodette: Darth Nox has deceived you Ahsoka. As she has deceived the entire Order and now we are able to prove it.

Master Yodette started glowing with the Lightside of the force, a radiance and warmth which illuminated the truth by pushing out three dark wisps out of Ben, Kira, and Yodette's bodies.

Ahsoka looks at the wisps quizzically before asking.

Ahsoka Tano: What are those?

Master Yodette: Sith spirits. Darth Nox implanted them into us before we arrived on Coruscant; they are responsible for giving us a Darkside aura. They are contracted to Nox and will follow her command until she is killed.

Ahsoka Tano: I thought that Sith couldn't manifest themselves through the force.

Master Yodette: Everything that has life will one day return to the force after death. However, for sentient creatures like us, it is possible to transcend death as a force apparition. For a Jedi this requires one to maintain their identity while simultaneously merging their will completely with the Force, claiming its desire to maintain balance and peace as their own. For a Sith it is the exact opposite, they maintain their identity after death by having a willpower strong enough to resist the Force, breaking its hold over them and claiming its power like a beast of burden. Few Sith or Jedi are able to do either.

Ahsoka Tano: Ok, that explains why you've been smelling like a Sith for all this time but what about Darth Nox? How is she able to make herself appear as a Jedi to us?

A look of regret passed over Master Yodette's face as she glanced at the ground.

Master Yodette: I'm afraid that is my fault. I used a Force ritual which was intended to block all her access to the Darkside, unfortunately this only slowed her down. I had not counted on the Darkside power that she already possessed inside of her. She still can wield the Darkside, albeit in more limited ways than she is used to. When at her full power she has the potential to destroy the galaxy. Nox is a cunning opponent; she used my Lightside mark on her to her advantage and fooled the Order into thinking she was a Jedi. Now I fear that not even my mark is enough to contain her power, I sensed that Nox has grown stronger ever since last week.

Ahsoka was starting to get angry.

Ahsoka Tano: So you just sat here in your ship while the rest of the Order was being deceived! Why haven't you revealed yourselves to the Jedi Council already?

Kira Quanobi: You saw how the Council reacted the last time we visited, do you honestly think that they would listen? It took you a cell and a pair of handcuffs before you settled down, it would take an entire prison facility to do the same for the Jedi Order.

Master Yodette: Kira is unfortunately right, Darth Nox's hold over the Order is too strong at the moment and we are forced to wait for an opportune time. One where we can publicly expose ourselves as Jedi while simultaneously exposing Darth Nox as a Sith. Do not confuse waiting with doing nothing, we have been gathering intel, training, and growing stronger. There is much that we have learned about the Force; we can teach you.

Master Yodette telekinetically released Ahsoka's cuffs and deactivated the force field. Her hand reached out inviting Ahsoka to join their cause.

Ahsoka Tano: Why did you take me? I'm just a Padawan that left the Jedi Order.

Ben Quanobi: Nox's enforcer, Darth Cadnus was tasked with hunting you down. We had to get to you before he did. We are all Jedi, helping others is both our duty and honor. I think that I speak for everyone here when I say that we will gladly risk our lives to save and protect all Jedi who are lucky enough to escape from Darth Nox's deception.

Ben's heroic bravado was comforting but not exactly the answer Ahsoka Tano sought after.

Yodette: There is more to it than that. A couple days ago I sensed a significant shift of power in the Force. We came to investigate and now I am certain that you are the cause.

Ahsoka Tano: Me? How could I be the cause? I'm just a Padawan.

Yodette: You are more than that. Like us, you are currently hosting a power which is not your own. However unlike us, the power inside of you is comprised entirely of light. Plus you have close connections to powerful allies in the Order; that could prove useful when the time comes.

Ahsoka Tano: I don't know what you are talking about? Can't you just speak plainly, Grandmaster Yoda used to speak in riddles as well and it got annoying.

Ben couldn't help but smile as this was one of the few times Yodette's words failed her.

Ben Quanobi: What my sister is trying to say is that you are hosting a Lightside entity inside of you. As to how or why we are uncertain. We also believe that your personal connection to Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one of the force, may prove useful in foiling Nox's schemes.

Ahsoka didn't understand what they meant by a Lightside entity but immediately responded when Anakin's name was mentioned.

Ahsoka Tano: Anakin and I didn't exactly leave on the best terms; I doubt there is any best way to turn your back from the Order. It was painful seeing the way he looked when I left.

*Ahsoka started breaking into tears*

Ahsoka Tano: All that I once had has been taken away from me. Masters Kit Fisto and Plo Koon are dead. The Jedi Council didn't trust me, Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, Master Windu, even Anakin had doubts. One of my closest friends was the one responsible for bombing the Jedi temple, she said that the Jedi have become an army fighting for the Darkside. Now you tell me that our Council has been hosting a Sith Lord all this time. A Sith Lord that I personally vouched for. How easily we were all deceived, I and the entire Order played right into Darth Nox's hands.

(A memory hidden in her mind came to Ahsoka's consciousness; she remembered her fight against Bariss Offee, the pale expressionless eyes as she wielded a red blade.)

Ahsoka Tano screamed in emotional agony.

Ahsoka Tano: How could I not have seen sooner? Why couldn't I have remembered? Bariss must have been controlled by a Sith and I was too stupid to realize it. I kept pleading with Bariss to stop fighting but she couldn't listen, her eyes and ears were blank and lifeless, as though her body were made into some kind of puppet. I was devastated, and my own mind began to shut down. I hate Darth Nox for what she is doing to the Jedi.

Yodette: If we still thought like traditional Jedi we would have advised you to put away such emotion as it is a quick path to the Darkside, however, it's been over three thousand years since then and it's time for the Jedi to change. It is a cruel Order indeed which forces its constituents not to feel, express, or process emotion. In many ways such an Order is just as bad as the Sith. As Jedi we've valued control over our emotions but control over them does not mean shutting yourself off to them entirely. Such goals can't be met; every sentient creature in this galaxy feels emotion and has passion. Peace in terms of eradicating all emotion is a lie. Serenity in terms of removing all passion is a lie. However this does not mean that it is impossible to make peace with your emotions or regulate your passions toward righteous intent. If the Jedi are to survive a new Order must be built, one where its members are allowed to feel, love, and even marry if they so desire. (Ben and Kira looked at each other and smiled after Yodette said that comment). The Force surrounds us, penetrates us, guides us, and binds us all together. How then can Jedi Masters advise Padawans not to love and form attachments when it is the Force's nature to bring us all together? There are even times where negative emotions, such as anger and yes even hatred, can be a more pure expression of the Lightside. There is a righteous anger and hatred over evil and chaos which cannot be avoided. You say that you are angry and hate Nox for what she has done to the Order, we do as well, and we stand by your conviction to stop her.

Ahsoka was greatly encouraged by Yodette's speech.

Ahsoka Tano: I'd like to help, in any way I can. Do you think you can somehow unlock this power inside of me?

Yodette: It's possible. Come, there is much for you to learn.

* * *

Ahsoka is led to her quarters, a Spartan living space that mirrored the styling of her private temple quarters.

Yodette: This is where you will be staying for the remainder of our one week journey. You will receive a strict training regiment from the three of us. I will oversee your meditation and work to unlock your hidden powers while my brother and sister in law will work to improve your lightsaber combat.

A bit of pride started to fill Ahsoka's heart as she thought: "Lightsaber combat? I've been trained by Anakin Skywalker one of the best lightsaber duelists our order has produced and have fought against the likes of General Grievous. I even held my own against Kira, that one Jedi Master that kept on disappearing while Bariss and I fought her."

Ahsoka: Thanks Master Yodette for everything. However I think you'll find that I am quite the lightsaber duelist myself.

In comical fashion Kira popped up from behind Ahsoka her blade already at her throat.

Kira: If I were a Sith assassin you would be dead.

Ahsoka: Wha…When did you? How did you?

Kira: Sneak up on you? I guess you will have to train with us to find out now wouldn't you?

Ben Quanobi couldn't help but peak in on the new recruit when Kira appeared behind Ahoska. A loud boisterous laugh came from outside her quarters, adding to Ahoska's embarrassment.

A sigh of defeat fell on Ahsoka's face. "You're right masters; it appears I really do have much to learn; in both the ways of the force and lightsaber combat."

A sage like smile fell on Yodette's face, "humility is the beginning of wisdom young Ahsoka. Here let me show you something."

Yodette led Ahsoka to the main living quarters, a large room with furniture a display consul and a holo-projection training area. There Ahsoka could see Ben Quanobi practicing.

Ben Quanobi: Computer, load Sith Army simulation.

What Ahsoka saw next made her mouth drop. Ben's moves were like lightning as the computer could barely generate opponents fast enough. These weren't just any opponents either, Sith Lords, which each wielded various types of lightsabers and fought with a different style. Some of the simulated opponents were force wielders primarily attacking him by telekinetically hurling "objects" and shooting "force lightning" at him. Other computerized phantoms wielded one, two, or even double sided lightsabers, simultaneously attacking him from many angles at once. Ahsoka's eyes struggled to trace his position and could only feel a general presence in the area. She sensed his emotion, his enjoyment of the fight, an enjoyment which reminded her of Master Mace Windu and her former master, Anakin Skywalker. However, unlike Anakin, Ben seemed more mature and self controlled with his emotions, being mindful to be in control of them rather than to let them dictate his actions. In this way he seemed more complete, more refined then Anakin, and potentially more so than Mace Windu. Overall Ahsoka was getting a complete picture of the blur moving rapidly in front of her eyes. She saw that this was a man that could fight viciously when needed but can just as easily show compassion and mercy. This man lived in this contradiction, this balance between violence and peace.

Yodette: My brother and I were holding back at the temple but Darth Nox and her wrath wouldn't be. Nox alone is quite possibly the greatest threat the Order has ever faced, she is cunning, powerful, and ruthless. I say this not to scare you but rather to let you know exactly what is at stake. This is bigger than any of us.

Ahsoka was silent as she pensively thought about what Yodette had said.

The simulation was coming to a close as there remained only one opponent standing, a "caster" that launched a torrent of "Sith Lightning" at him. He absorbed the "blast" with his lightsaber as his own blade hummed and grew brighter with power. He swung his blade as an arc of plasma and force energy struck the phantom opponent. Ahsoka was dumbfounded, for she never saw a move like that before.

Ahsoka: What was that move that you just performed?

Ben smiled as he put away his lightsaber, the afterglow of a nice workout still being on him.

Ben Quanobi: Oh you like that huh? I actually don't have a name for it yet. It's funny too since I've always been able to do it. It's just I never had a use for it outside of private training. The major weakness with it is that it takes one second of concentration to cast; a significant amount of time for me.

Kira interrupted, as she was getting the sense that Ben was beginning to like the sound of his own voice a little too much.

Kira Quanobi: Look who's bragging now and to another woman no less? Anybody can win a fight against a hologram. Care to have a real challenge big guy?

Ben blushed at the mild teasing before coming up with a playful counter of his own.

Ben Quanobi: If I find a real challenge somewhere I'll be sure to let you know.

Kira Quanobi: Oh it's on now. Careful Ben, you know what they say about pride coming before the fall.

Ben Quanobi: Hehe, if I remember correctly I was the one that taught you that saying when you were my Padawan.

Kira Quanobi: Well, time to take your own advice, besides I am a Jedi Master as well now, on guard.

The two exchanged blows and force pushed each other around, with Ben maintaining the upper hand in the fight at all times. The atmosphere was more playful than before almost like a game of tag, that is if tag was played with lightsabers. A smirk fell on Ben's face as he force pushed Kira against a wall and force leapt at her, his lightsaber crashing down toward her head. Kira blocked the blow but was forced down to one knee from his strength; Ben used the opportunity to grab Kira's lightsaber hilt and peg her arms up against the wall before giving her a kiss on the lips.

Ben Quanobi: Got you. –He said smiling-

Kira Quanobi: Yes you did. So what are you going to do with me now?

Ben Quanobi: I got some ideas.

The two walked away into their private quarters.

Ahsoka: Are they always like that.

Yodette: Yes. (Yodette looked a little somber in her response)

Ahsoka: Is everything alright?

Yodette: Oh it's nothing really; it's just there are times when I envy what my brother and sister in law have. You don't suppose it's too late for a three thousand year old Jedi Sage to find love like that do you?

Ahsoka: I wouldn't know master; I've never considered marriage as an option for a Jedi until now.

Yodette: Well no matter, there are much bigger things to worry about.

Ahsoka: Of course master, if you don't mind me asking. Where are we going?

Yodette: Odessen first, then Zakuul, and then Tython. I believe we all have something we can learn from these worlds; something that can be used for the next generation of Jedi, a reinterpretation of the code that allows one to pursue their passions and to utilize their emotions without succumbing to evil. Get some rest Ahsoka we'll be arriving on Odessen by tomorrow.

Ahsoka: Very well master.

* * *

The ship arrived on Oddessen where Ahsoka and company stepped out. It didn't take long for Yodette, Ben, and Kira to find what they were looking for.

Kira Quanobi: Is that what I think it is?

Yodette: Yes, the heart of the alliance where Darth Nox did the impossible and conquered the Zakuulan Empire, uniting the galaxy under her tyrannical rule. It's a shame that a place where the force was in balance was used as a nexus for her schemes.

Ben Quanobi: Sister, do you remember what Satele Shan told us during our two years of training? She met Darth Nox along with an apparition of Darth Marr here to reason with her. To help her see a different way of viewing the force, it was regrettable that her wisdom was wasted on Nox. When we asked Grandmaster Satele to teach us what she learned she refused, saying that we were too crystallized in our thinking. I wonder if she would say that now.

Yodette: I don't know, but if there is a chance that we can summon the spirits of Marr and Satele once more we may find our answer.

The group entered the ruins of the fortress and came across a private chamber that had the Sith code engraved in the ancient tongue on the wall and was filled with Sith artifacts, lightsaber parts long forsaken, and a solitary Sith holocron.

Kira Quanobi: Is that?

Yodette: Darth Nox's personal holocron? Possibly, unfortunately there will be no way of finding out without opening it and Sith holocrons require a direct channeling of the Darkside to use. This is a testing of our philosophy and character. Should we briefly tap into the Darkside of the force to open this holocron if it means protecting the galaxy?

The room was quiet as everyone considered Yodette's question. Ahsoka was especially concerned about their decision, her thoughts: "Are they really going to use the Darkside to open the holocron? What would that mean for the future of the Jedi if they do?"

Ben Quanobi: I think there is more to the Darkside than just using one's emotion. You and I have already experienced how emotion can actually be used as a catalyst to strengthen one's connection to the light. Both the Jedi and Sith have passion, we just channel it to different ends, we fight because of our passion for love and justice while the Sith fight because of their passion for selfishness and power. The force binds us, guides us, and brings all living things together, the Jedi seek to protect this unity while the Sith seek to destroy it. I believe that the Darkside is a corruption of the force, a corruption which occurs when selfish and evil men try to use its power to destroy. Our anger at Nox won't open that holocron, to open that holocron we would need to become like her and in so doing sacrifice who we are.

Yodette smiled briefly before answering: "I was kind of hoping you would say that. While you were speaking I was already thinking of alternative ways to open it. Before implementing my plan we should at least try to channel our anger against Nox towards it."

The Jedi sat around the holocron and focused their anger against Nox toward holocron. It glowed and hummed briefly when it sensed anger but deactivated when it was the wrong kind of anger. The kind of anger that the holocron was seeking was vengeance, the desire to kill and destroy, rather than the Jedi's desire to stop Nox and bring her to justice. The holocron fed off of the Darkside and agents of the Lightside couldn't forge its power.

Kira Quanobi: I guess none of us can think like a Sith. Funny considering that I was at one time a brainwashed Child of the Emperor.

Ben Quanobi: There is no need to be discouraged; personally I'm glad that you have been fully redeemed from your past.

Kira Quanobi: As am I. It's just that fate has funny timing. I wanted to be free from the Emperor's control and the Darkside's influence over me more than anything and now that I have been for a long while I need to call on the Darkside once more.

A flashback of Kira resisting the Emperor on Darth Angral's warship flashes through Kira's mind.

Ahsoka: Well if it is any consolation your force presence still feels like Sith to me.

Ahsoka's quip made Yodette think of something and she began chuckling to herself: "Why didn't I see this before. We don't need to think like a Sith, we have Sith in us."

Yodette motioned her fellow Jedi to try again, this time however Yodette meditated on the lightside and pushed the Sith apparitions out of them as she has done before. The dark wisps circled around them as some of the dark energy was being pulled into the holocron. The holocron came alive with a low hum, a blood red aura glowed from it as the air crackled with small sparks of electricity; the power of the Darkside levitated the object in the air and opened it. The image of Darth Nox appeared in front of them as the holocron finished its activation.

Holocron: The teachings, knowledge, and philosophy of Emma Kallig, I am known by many names, Darth Nox of the Dark Council, keeper of the spheres of ancient knowledge, the Forcewalker, conqueror of the living and the dead, and Empress of the Galaxy.

Kira Quanobi: So many titles, what is it with dark lords of the Sith and their delusions of grandeur?

In comical fashion the holocron got angry at that comment.

Holocron: Small minds could never comprehend my magnificence. Now be gone acolyte let the big Sith speak.

Yodette whispered to Kira: I think its best that you and Ahsoka leave for now. If this holocron is programmed with the same personality as Nox she will despise weakness and may shut back down before we could get any useful information.

Kira nodded and left with Ahsoka as Yodette and Ben remained.

Holocron: You should keep your apprentices on a tighter leash. They'll only disappoint you otherwise. Now Sith Lord's what is it that you seek?

Yodette: Tell us everything you know about Darth Nox's powers and abilities, starting with the forcewalking technique.

Holocron: You wish to understand my power? To claim it as your own, good, your passion gives you strength from strength power through power victory through victory your chains are broken the force shall break all your limits. The forcewalking technique is a very rare ability. It is unlikely that you will have the necessary pull among the spirits of the dead to use it. The force walking ability allows one to tame the spirits of the dead, making their power your own.

Yodette's thoughts: So that's what the name of the ability is. I wonder how it works.

Yodette: Can I learn this power?

Not from a holocron. In order to learn how to tame a spirit you must be trained by one to tame it. I was trained by the spirit of Lord Ergast and absorbed his spirit into me. In life I was the only one that gained mastery over this power. As a holocron I can describe the process to you but in the end you will have to rediscover the technique yourself.

Yodette: Is it possible for a Jedi to learn this power?

The holocron was silent for a bit as it thought about the question.

Holocron: Maybe, spirits can be contracted without using domination. A Jedi that can contact a spirit may be able to form a force bond with it.

Yodette: Is it possible to remove spirits from one who has used the force walk ability?

Holocron: No, at least not from the outside. The caster is the only one that is able to remove force ghosts from oneself. However if the caster is killed the spirits will be released from their hold, however this is rarely a problem as the spirits sustain the life force of the host, making him or her practically un-killable. A rapid death, such as disintegration or beheading, is the only way to kill him or her.

Ben Quanobi: Are there any notable weaknesses with this ability?

Holocron: Yes, it is dangerous to absorb multiple apparitions as the power would degrade the body and the mind. I have found ways to overcome these effects though, allowing me to absorb hundreds of spirits.

Yodette: That explains how Darth Nox became so powerful.

Holocron: Now if that is all wannabe Nox's I'll take my leave.

(The sassy holo image turned her back, as though she was going to walk away back into the holocron)

Yodette: Wait. There is one more thing I wish to ask. I know that you met Satele Shan and the spirit of Darth Marr on this world. Where was the meeting place and is it possible to summon them again?

(The holo image of Nox turned around and provided a map of the environment. An indicator highlighted a nearby region)

Holocron: Here is where I met them, as far as summoning goes there is nothing to teach, you either can or you can't.

(The holocron deactivated leaving Yodette and Ben alone with their thoughts.)

Yodette: Looks like we have some hiking to do.

Yodette, Kira, Ben, and Ahsoka hiked to the meeting place. Twisted pieces of metal canopied by heavily overgrown vines were all that remained of Satele's ship which once served as her home while she was hiding from the Eternal Empire of Zakuul.

Kira: So this is where it all happened; where Nox met Grandmaster Satele and Darth Marr.

Ben: Knowing Nox the meeting would be anything but civil. She probably tried to consume Marr's spirit and kill Satele.

Satele: She did.

The quartet looked around for the voice until the apparition appeared before them.

Yodette: It's good to see you again Grandmaster. I have many questions to ask you. Why is it that you never told us the details about your visit with the Outlander?

Satele: I didn't see a need to then. However my spirit has remained tethered here until you returned because of my oversight. I am most sorry.

Yodette: What happened here on that day?

Satele: I had spent a long time alone here while hiding from Zakuul and was contacted by the spirit of Darth Marr. At first I was hesitant to listen to any wisdom that a Sith had to provide, however with time we developed an understanding of each other and the force. We came to the same realizations that you do now. The Lightside and the Darkside, it was always about good and evil, the nature of a person's character with these forces. Ironically I learned more about what it means to be a Jedi from a Sith than I ever did in my entire life. I realized that we all have passions and that Jedi or Sith can use these passions for good or for evil, order or chaos. Marr and I presented this balanced philosophy to Nox, a passionate Sith who had the power and ability to change the galaxy. She refused this wisdom and called us both weak, stating that good and evil are arbitrary concepts that are determined by those with power. Anger fumed out of her voice as she stated how she was once weak and powerless as an imperial slave and that it was only through the Darkside that she has achieved complete freedom. She then stated how she loathes weakness before striking against us. We barely escaped. When Nox became the Empress of Zakuul and we attacked the throne room I didn't want to confuse you with an unfamiliar perspective regarding the force and while you trained for the following two years it seemed as though your thoughts and perspectives were crystallized. I am glad that I have the opportunity to speak with you now.

Darth Marr: As am I.

The visage of Darth Marr appeared next to Satele, still clad in his traditional Sith battle armor, from an era long past.

Yodette: Grandmaster Satele, Darth Marr, we can use both of your strength and wisdom once again. Help us, enter a contract with me, help me defeat Darth Nox and bring about an era of peace across the galaxy. Help me establish a new Jedi Order, one where the philosophies of both Jedi and Sith will be rectified, where users of the force will have the passion of the Sith coupled with the wisdom of the Jedi.

Darth Marr: You have a pull among the spirits in a similar way that Darth Nox does. It is your destiny to surpass her and bring about the future that you describe. Helping you bring about this future will be my reconciliation for a life full of regret.

Yodette: How can we stop her? We lost the last few times we fought her and by now she is nearly invincible.

Darth Marr: Darth Nox is all but invincible but for all her strength and power you still have something that she will never have.

Yodette: What might that be?

Darth Marr: Allies. All that she has built in the past has been destroyed and all of her current footholds of power are not built off of true loyalty. The Republic and Jedi would turn against her as soon as her identity is revealed. Her Wrath, the countless spirits she has sealed inside of her, even the force, which moans and groans against her command, will turn against her during her time of weakness. This is the weakness of the Sith, the reason why we all eventually fall, it is the same weakness that Nox has.

Yodette: Let's do it then.

The two force ghosts were incased in light before entering into Yodette. Her eyes glowed briefly as new power surged through her. Yodette could still here Darth Marr and Satele in her mind.

Darth Marr (inside Yodette): How long has it been since I felt such peace. The force shall free me from these chains which bind me.

* * *

Cut to Ben, Yodette, Kira, and Ahsoka on their ship.

* * *

Ahsoka's Journal:

So I've actually never written something like this before, most of the time I was with Anakin on some mission, now that is no longer the case. It is a pity that Anakin can't be with me right now. Master Yodette was the one who encouraged me to write this journal, believing that this journey will lay the foundation for a new era of peace. I must admit that I had my doubts; that is until after we left Odessan, now I am almost certain that she will be successful.

It's difficult to describe what it is like living and training with these legends of old. I think part of my problem is that they aren't at all what I would expect from the respected Barsenthor and Battlemaster of the Old Order. While they can be wise and serious they still seem approachable and fun. Watching Kira interact with Ben is sweet; they seem to have somehow retained a childlike sense of fun and innocence regardless of years of war. They all seem to maintain a childlike faith and trust in the force, Yodette, most of all. I remember asking Yodette once if she was concerned about Nox and her plot to destroy the order from the inside. She merely responded with, "I know that Nox must be stopped and by the power of the Lightside she will be". I wish I could say that with as much confidence. Frankly, my faith in the Lightside's power to overcome the Dark was completely shaken when I learned of Nox's true identity. Nox's power is frightening; she had me and the entire order wrapped around her little finger. Then again the Barsenthor's and Battlemaster's powers and abilities are equally terrifying. Yodette has recently gained the ability to channel a type of force lightning but unlike Sith lightning, the color is completely gold. The former Battlemaster, on the other hand, seems to be at the very peak of self-augmentation through the force. I haven't even seen Yoda move as fast as he does. All that I can say is that I'm glad I'm on their side.

After picking up Nox's holocron on Odessan we stopped by Zakuul briefly before heading toward Tython. On Zakuul we found some now ancient records of Zakuulan culture. I've been meditating with Master Yodette during our travels. We've learned a great deal about Darth Nox's past from her holocron. Of how her experience as a slave shaped her ideology, believing that the Darkside is the only true path to freedom; I think Nox clings to power because deep down she is still that fearful little slave girl, she is afraid of losing control, of appearing vulnerable and weak. She hates weakness now because she hates what she was and in some respects still is. Master Yodette and the others seem to think so as well.

While on Tython Yodette has been meditating constantly, trying to piece together a new code and philosophy from the combined teachings of the Jedi, Grandmaster Satele, Darth Marr, and the ancient code of Zakuul. She also mentioned names of figures I didn't even recognize, Rajivari and Maravada the Silent being among them. After seven straight days of meditation she was able to produce a code.

Yodette's Code

Peace in terms of eradicating all emotion is a lie, for all creatures have passion

When passion is directed by wisdom we gain strength

Through this strength we gain power

Through this power we bring harmony to chaos and shine a light in the darkness

The force will unite us all

We stayed on Tython for a few more days, meditating on the revised code and training. With Yodette's help I've been able to access some memories that were long lost, memories of my journey on Mortis and our meeting of the Father, Son, and Daughter which each represented a different aspect of the force. I've been finding that my connection with the daughter has been strengthening with each returning memory of her. I remember everything that happened on Mortis now and just recently I was able to summon her and our group of four became five, well seven if you include the spirits of Grandmaster Satele and Darth Marr that are allied with Yodette. One thing is certain; I'm not the same padawan that left the order. My connection to the force has strengthened considerably; I've noticed particular improvements on my precognition and awareness. I first noticed this during my sparrings with Kira; I can better anticipate where she will pop into existence and strike. Kira has also mentioned that I may be able to learn the force cloak ability as well, this gives me hope that I may one day become her equal. In contrast to Kira, Ben Quanobi's skill and abilities make him seem like an insurmountable summit. His defense is impenetrable and his offense is devastating, even after all my training I feel lucky to last 10 seconds against him.

Each of us left Tython changed and fundamentally stronger than before. We now had a code which would forge the future, however, it wasn't a code belonging to a Jedi or Sith Order, what we created was entirely new and unique and we needed a name to reflect that. Yodette settled on the word Ashla for the new name of our order and thus The Order of Ashla was initiated.

With the new name for our order and connection to the force strengthened we were now ready to face the darkness in the galaxy.

* * *

Meanwhile on Coruscant, the very heart of the Galactic Republic, two titans of the Darkside devise plots against each other in a desperate bid to seize control over the galaxy.

In Chancellor Palpatine's office a secret message is sent to Count Dooku.

Dooku: You summoned my lord?

Sidious: Yes, we must redouble our efforts to bring down Darth Nox and all of her allies. In accordance with ancient tradition she has declared a Kaggath on us, knowing full well that she sits comfortably safe on the Jedi Council seat. We need a change of tactics. Has Nox's wrath yet to make any move against you?

Dooku: No my Lord. Her Wrath has actually remained hidden from me ever since making his presence known to the Separatist Council.

Sidious felt like strangling the count for being unable to find Nox's Wrath but quickly realized that doing so would accomplish nothing.

Sidious: What of Ventress? Do you still have her running missions?

Dooku: Yes my Lord. She has been fortifying our efforts on the frontlines.

Sidious' thoughts: I wonder if Ventress is still loyal to us. There is one way of being sure and flushing out Nox's Wrath at the same time.

Sidious: Recall Ventress from the field and task her with finding and assassinating Nox's Wrath. Track her closely Lord Tyranous, if she does anything that makes you question her loyalty kill her and assassinate Nox's Wrath yourself. Bring whatever you need to accomplish this. Do not fail me.

Dooku: It will be done my Lord.

* * *

It didn't take long for news of Ventress' reassignment to reach Nox's ears through secret communiqué with Darth Malevolen.

Darth Nox: Sidious is trying to test Ventress' loyalty while working to flush you out. He's smart but not smart enough. Wrath, it is time to fake your own death. Take a spaceship and head to Phoenix 1, (one of the secret Separatist cloning centers where Nox was making clones of herself), hide there while piloting your ship remotely, let your location be known to Ventress and have her bring the Count to "kill you". Fight until "your last", if you manage to kill any of our enemies during this ruse all the better.

Darth Malevolen: Very well, it will be done as you say my Empress. I'll give Dooku a good showing, however, what if Ventress is with Dooku?

Darth Nox: Ventress is expendable in the grand scheme of things. If you find yourself in an opportunity to kill Count Dooku or General Grievous I expect you to take it, regardless of the risk to your recently appointed apprentice.

Darth Malevolen: Understood my Lord.

* * *

Ventress to Count Dooku: My lord, we have him.

Count Dooku: Understood my apprentice, prepare to leave immediately. We will board on General Grievous' ship, the Invisible Hand, and intercept him.

Count Dooku to the General: Grievous, halt what you are doing and rendezvous with us immediately, we have a mission of the utmost importance, the killing of a Sith Lord.

* * *

The Invisible hand dropped out of hyperspace with the general, Dooku, and Ventress on boad. They encountered a small fighter craft, with only one life sign on board, only Ventress knew that the life sign was being faked. The small craft brazenly hailed the battleship, audio only, a classic David vs. Goliath scenario.

Darth Malevolen: Sending a battleship to hunt me down in a small craft? Only you would be so cowardly Dooku. You do your master proud.

Dooku: Victory favors the prepared.

Darth Malevolen thought back to the throne room battle and how the Jedi were able to overcome all obstacles to defeat them.

Darth Malevolen: True, but victory also favors the courageous. Fight with honor Dooku and die with glory.

Communications were closed and the battle began.

Dooku: I want a tractor lock on that ship, hold it in place and destroy it!

The small fighter craft was held in place like a mosquito trapped in amber. Darth Malevolen only smiled to himself briefly before commenting, "Don't think it will be that easy".

An escape pod launched towards the direction of the battleship.

Droid: Uh, sir, he just launched an escape pod. That's weird; he's heading right for us, your orders?

General Grievous: He is trying to board our ship and take us from the inside, a bold and foolish move. Tractor the pod and blow it apart.

The pod was frozen in place and blown apart, its proximity to the tractor array destroying it in the process.

Droid: Tractor array is down and…Huh, that's weird? Sir, the ship, it's gone.

Dooku: Grievous you fool! If this Sith Lord gets away you will be held entirely responsible.

Droid: He just popped up on our scanners behind us.

Completely flanked, Malevolen launched two missiles directly at the battleship's hyperdrive, crippling its ability to escape.

Droid: Our hyperdrive is down, repair teams are being sent now.

General Greivous: Release the fighter droids! Tear that ship apart!

Droid fighters swarmed like bees in a futile effort of shooting down Cadnus' ship. Cadnus weaved in and out of the swarm, like a needle through a thread, each move another seam in his tapestry of skill. After some exchanges, he broke off and set course for the nearest sun, the droid fighters and the Invisible Hand in hot pursuit.

Droid: What is he doing?

The droids question was answered when Cadnus opened fire on the surface of the sun causing a solar flare which destroyed the swarm of droid fighters and took out the Invisible Hand's shield array. Cadnus' vessel disappeared from the Invisible Hand's sensors, only to reappear again from the other side of the sun. The damaged warship opened fire on the small craft again only to be swiftly dodged and retaliated upon.

Dooku: This Sith Lord's piloting skill rivals that of Anakin's. You've had your chance Grievous now it is time for Ventress and I to clean up this mess. Prepare two fighter craft for us, we will do this ourselves.

Two fighter craft exited the Invisible Hand in a tight formation. The three vessels weaved in and out of each other in an intricate dance of death. Both Dooku and Ventress having difficulty subduing their opponent.

Cadnus was ultimately no match for the two Sith pilots and his vessel was destroyed. Darth Malevolen was 'dead'.

* * *

Back on Coruscant Darth Nox and Darth Sidious eagerly await news from their subordinates.

Dooku to Darth Sidious: I bring good news, my Lord, our assassination mission was successful. Nox's wrath is no more. Ventress played an important role in his assassination and I am convinced that she is still loyal to us.

Darth Sidious: And the Invisible Hand?

Dooku was nervous while delivering the bad news

Dooku: We've sustained significant damage to our shields, engines, and tractor beam. It will take at least a week to repair.

Darth Sidious: Begin repairs of the battleship immediately, I require the entire Separatist fleet for what I plan next. Make preparations for a full-scale invasion of Coruscant, we will capture the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and bring a swift end to this war. Do not fail me Lord Tyranous.

Knowing full well that the Supreme Chancellor was Sidious Dooku asked.

Dooku: What are you planning?

Darth Sidious: A trap. I've learned more about our enemy, Darth Nox is a talented sorceress but a poor swordsman. What's more is that she can't risk exposing her identity to the Jedi by using too much of her powers in front of them. We will take advantage of these weaknesses by creating a situation where she and other Jedi must come to my rescue. Knowing the current deployment of Jedi, Anakin, Kenobi, and Nox will be the only ones available to facilitate such a rescue. Be sure that I am heavily guarded and expect heavy resistance from them. Be sure that General Grievous, Ventress, and you are there when they try to rescue me. Kill Obi wan and Nox and capture Anakin if possible. I foresee a different destiny for him.

Dooku: It will be done.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darth Malevolen and Darth Nox had a very different holo conversation.

Darth Malevolen: My mission was successful Empress, I fought till 'my last' and was killed by Ventress and Dooku. I am convinced that our enemies will now trust Ventress as planned. I regret that I was unsuccessful in killing Dooku, however their flagship, the Invisible Hand, sustained a significant amount of damage from my small little vessel.

Darth Nox: I see, I am also disappointed that Dooku couldn't be killed however we've accomplished our main objectives. Remain in hiding until I call you. Now that you are dead Darth Sidious will now refocus his efforts on me. If I were him I would be plotting some kind of trap, one which takes advantage of my opponent's apparent weaknesses. Now we wait and see what kind of trap Sidious is planning for me and when the right time comes I will turn it against him.

To Be Continued


	14. Victories and Losses

**Victories and Losses**

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.

War! The Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku. Heroes fight against evil in the galaxy, which is found in unexpected places.

In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General Grievous, has swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate.

As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, three Jedi; Obi-Wan, Anakin, and "Yodette", lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Chancellor...

* * *

Above the Coruscant skyline a vicious battle to decide the fate of the galaxy occurs. Three Jedi delta fighters approach Grievous' vessel, the Invisible Hand, in a tight formation.

Obi-Wan Kenobi (over the comm): Anakin and Master Yodette watch out for those droid fighters.

"Yodette": This is where the fun begins.

Anakin chuckles at that comment as though "Master Yodette" just took the words right out of his mouth.

The droid fighters engage the three and launch missiles at the craft. Anakin twists his vessel nimbly causing the two missiles to collide and Obi-wan maneuvers his vessel so that the missiles collide with a Separatist warship. "Master Yodette" wasn't so lucky as her missile exploded ahead of her and released a swarm of buzz droids which landed on her vessel.

"Yodette": I've been hit.

Anakin: Don't worry Master Yodette I've gotchya.

Anakin began firing on the droids which were on the surface of "Master Yodette's" ship. A blaster bolt hit her left shield array blowing it off of the left wing.

"Yodette": Anakin stop helping, you are making it worse.

Anakin: Sorry Master Yodette.

"Yodette": Why do I get the feeling that you will be the death of me?

Obi-Wan: Anakin we are getting close to Grievous' ship open fire on the shield array.

Anakin: Right away master.

The shield array guarding the Invisible Hands hanger was destroyed and the three ships snuck in before the emergency doors closed. The three of them each lept from their cockpits lightsabers ignited and ready for action. Anakin and Obi-wan did the majority of the fighting while Nox/Yodette provided support from behind. Out of 20 droids guarding the hanger, 15 were struck down by Obi-Wan and Anakin's lightsaber and 5 were casually crushed into a small ball by Nox's telekinesis; the ease, power, and speed of which grabbed Anakin's attention.

Nox's thoughts: What's the point of swinging a fancy glowstick around when you have the power of the force at your command? Stupid Jedi.

Anakin: Impressive.

"Yodette": Not really.

Obi-Wan looked at a computer console and ascertained where the Chancellor was being held.

"Yodette": I advise caution this looks like a trap, there is no way the information that we were looking for would be that easy to obtain.

Anakin: She's right master. What are we going to do?

Obi-Wan: Spring the trap (says with a smile)

Nox's thoughts: "Spring the trap", that's your genius plan? You must be very intelligent indeed to come up with that strategy in under five seconds. By that measure, I am five times more intelligent than you, as I only required one second to come to the conclusion that springing Sidious trap and turning it against him was my only option. Stupid Jedi.

"Yodette": You sure that will work?

Obi-Wan: Master Yodette, rescue missions are our specialty.

"Yodette": I'll believe it when I see it.

The three of them entered a turbo lift elevator which was occupied by droid, was being the operative word as Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly dismembered them.

The elevator stopped at it's intended destination and the three of them saw the Chancellor strapped to a chair with Dooku, Ventress, Grievous and four Magna guard droids guarding him.

Time seemed to stop for Nox as her mind and perception was rapidly accelerating.

Nox's thoughts: Fitting that the mastermind behind this would be sitting in a chair that allows him a full view of the upcoming battle. So this is my trap? Tin can's that I can easily crush, a Kaleesh cyborg assassin that I can easily throttle in my sleep, my own double agent, and one half competent Sith Lord. This isn't a trap this is a test, regardless of the outcome, Sidious will get to see what the competition looks like. Well if he wants a show best I give it to him, so long as I don't reveal too much of my own hand. I'll only use simple telekinetic attacks, such simple feats are to be expected from Master Yodette, the legendary Jedi of old.

The three met their opponents on equal ground.

Palpatine: Get help there are too many of them you will never win.

Obi-Wan: Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lord's are our specialty.

Nox's thoughts: Why do I find that funny?

Dooku: Your swords, please. Best not to make a mess in front of the chancellor.

Yodette/Nox rolled her eyes

"Yodette": Funny I was about ready to say the same thing to you.

Dooku and Yodette glared at each other for a moment as if to say, "You are a dead man/woman".

General Grievous: Your lightsabers will make an excellent addition to my collection.

General Grievous ignites his four lightsabers and gets into a stance followed by the two Sith Lord's standing next to him. The rescue party follows in kind.

Obi-Wan: Anakin, you take care of Ventress, I'll hold off Dooku while Master Yodette fights against Grievous.

A brief flashback of Nox fighting against Darth Scotia entered her mind.

Flashback: "You are going to fry little cyborg, tell me, how do your parts handle large amounts of electricity?"

The battle commenced with Dooku unleashing a barrage of precise Makashi blows against Obi-Wan's Soresu defenses, Ventress also used speed and precision to counter against Anakin's much heavier blows and General Grievous tried to intimidate Nox by spinning his blades very rapidly while sending in his Magna guards after her.

General Grievous swung all four of his blades at his target, along with his Magna guard minions, only to have all of their mechanical arms telekinetically stopped by the force as Nox/Yodette merely held out one hand. Grievous along with all four of the Magna guard droids were lifted up into the air, completely unable to move as Nox slowly crushed the Magna guard droids into metallic balls which hovered around her. Grievous' arms and legs became twisted and deformed as they were being rapidly disassembled into their basic components. Fear struck what was left of the Kaleesh warriors eyes at the sight of such power. Grievous' torso was then thrown to the ground like garbage before being crushed as well. Nox then readied herself for her next opponent.

While Nox was defeating the droids and Anakin was fighting against Ventress; Obi-Wan was losing his battle against Dooku, whose powers were being enhanced by Sidious. While Obi-Wan's lightsaber guard was impenetrable his force wall left something to be desired as he was telekinetically choked in midair, stabbed through the chest, and beheaded.

Anakin: Master!

Ventress blocked Anakin's way and continued her assault against him.

Ventress: Don't get distracted Jedi.

Ventress was telekinetically pulled towards Nox's position.

Nox/Yodette: Anakin I'll take care of Ventress, you avenge the death of your master.

Anakin didn't need any encouragement as he charged at Dooku and began a ruthless assault of heavy Djem So cleaves. Both Nox and Sidious grinned for a moment upon seeing Anakin tap into his anger as a means of bringing about vengeance for his fallen master. Nox's observance of Anakin was interrupted by Ventress swinging her two blades at her throat. The two red blades stopped short of Nox's neck as her hands were frozen in place. Seeing that Anakin was pre-occupied with his duel against Dooku she let her eyes flash yellow for but a second, enough time to inform Ventress who she was fighting.

Ventress' heart fell to her stomach in dread upon realizing that she was fighting against Darth Nox, a person who is quite possibly the most powerful force user in the galaxy. While Dooku was dueling against Anakin there was just enough time to push him back with the force.

Dooku: Ventress, what are you doing?! Kill her!

Ventress: I can't, she's too powerful!

Dooku: Your weakness will not be my undoing.

Dooku and Anakin reengaged with their duel, both parties being empowered by Sidious and Nox respectively.

Nox looked at her agent, trying to decide what to do.

Nox's thoughts: She is no longer of use to me, it is better to kill her now instead of letting Sidious do it later.

With a single strike, Nox killed her former agent and rushed to Anakin's side.

Anakin's cleaves grew faster and stronger than Dooku can keep up. In a showcase of skill and power, Anakin outmaneuvered Dooku, cutting off both of the Sith Lord's hands. Anakin held both Dooku's lightsaber and his own in each hand and immediately sliced off his enemy's head saying, "This is for Obi-Wan!".

Palpatine: Good, Anakin good.

Anakin calmed down for a moment and thought about what happened.

Anakin: I should not have done that, it is not the Jedi way.

"Master Yodette": It is ok Anakin, he was too dangerous to be left alive.

Confused Anakin only responded with "If you say so master."

Anakin freed Palpatine from his bonds. The tension in the atmosphere increased ten fold as 1 second felt like 1 millennia while the two Sith glared at each other for but a passing moment. As much as they wanted to fight and kill each other both Nox and Sidious understood that they couldn't do so without revealing themselves to Anakin, a wild card who may be capable of surpassing both of them in the force.

"Master Yodette": We best be going before this ship tears itself apart.

Anakin: Agreed, right this way Chancellor.

The three of them made it to the escape pods with little resistance along the way. There was only enough room for one in each and so the three of them descended to the planet in their own escape pods. A fortunate turn of events as Sidious and Nox would have surely tried to kill each other on the way down to the surface if they were paired in the same pod.

The three returned to the planet's surface unharmed while The Invisible Hand burned up upon reentry.

* * *

The Separatists lost the battle over Coruscant and were forced to retreat. Palpatine and the rescue team reconvened at the Senate Office building platform where Nox and Sidious both took on their respective roles. Jedi Master Mace Windu was standing at the entrance along with a number of political representatives, his eyes still tired from his last mission.

Mace Windu: Chancellor Palpatine, what a welcomed sight! Are you all right?

Palpatine: Yes, thanks to Anakin and Master Yodette. (Thanking "Master Yodette" felt like venom on Palpatine's lips).They killed Count Dooku, Ventress, and General Grievous.

Mace Windu: And Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?

Anakin: Dead I'm afraid. He died a hero of the Republic.

Mace Windu: His sacrifice will be remembered in the halls of the Jedi Order. But we can take solace in the fact that his death will mark the end of this war.

Palpatine: That may be true, but we must remain vigilant until the Separatist movement has completely surrendered to the Republic.

Mace Windu: Then the Jedi Council will make every effort to expedite the end of this war.

Anakin and Yodette walk inside with the rest of the politicians.

Bail Organa: Skywalker, the Republic cannot praise you enough.

Anakin: Thank you, Senator Organa. The kidnapping was a bold move by the Separatists, but it was a mistake that Obi-Wan, Yodette and I were able to take advantage of. I only wish Obi-Wan were here to see this day.

* * *

Ben Quanobi, Kira, Yodette, and Ahsoka Tano arrive on Coruscant, their ship equipped with the necessary security clearance code provided by Tiresius Grell's intelligent network. They left orbit around Tython the instant they heard of the Separatist attack on Coruscant, only to arrive after the battle has been concluded. It didn't take long for news about Obi Wan's death to reach Ahsoka's ears, the young Togrutan grieved quietly in her quarters the death of a great master and friend.

Yodette: Ahsoka I realize that this will be hard for you but we need you to return to the Jedi Order. You are the only one that can serve as our eyes and ears in the temple. Anakin is no doubt in pain and both Nox and Palpatine will try to use that pain to push him to the Darkside.

Yodette wiped Ahsoka's tears and gave her a hug.

Ahsoka: I understand what must be done master and I will do whatever I must to protect Anakin and the Jedi Order from the schemes of these Sith.

Kira: Just be careful Soka, you won't be able to expose Nox to the Order without proof and a direct confrontation with her is still out of the question. You can at least take comfort in knowing that Nox can't touch you either so long as you have the Daughter of Light inside of you.

Yodette: Trust in the force Ahsoka, when the time is right we will be there. You are never alone, the force is with you, always.

* * *

Back on Coruscant Anakin's meetings with the politicians came to a close. As he was walking down the Senate halls he recognized a familiar shadow and ran to her before embracing her with a smile.

Padme: Oh, Anakin! Thank goodness, you're back.

Anakin: I missed you, Padme. I've missed you so.

Padme: There were whispers . . . that you'd been killed along with Obi-Wan during the rescue. My heart was filled with unbearable dread. Oh, Anakin I'm so sorry.

*Padme touches Anakin's cheek lovingly before embracing him in a hug*

Anakin: I'm back, I'm all right. (A tear rolls down his cheek, a combination of emotional pain after losing his mentor and missing his wife for so long). It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime.

Anakin starts to give her another kiss. She steps back.

Padme: Wait, not here . . .

He grabs her again.

Anakin: Yes, here! I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married. I need you Padme.

Padme: Anakin I know you are in pain but please don't do this, not here not now. You're important to the Republic ... to ending this war. I love you more than anything, but I won't let you give up your life as a Jedi for me . . .

Anakin was starting to feel upset more so then he would have been had Obi-Wan not been killed.

Anakin embraces her again and whispers into her ear. "Please don't push me away. How long must our duty come before us, before our love for each other?" While holding Padme he notices her trembling a little.

Anakin: Are you all right? You're trembling. What's going on?

Padme: I will never stop loving you, Anakin. My only fear is losing you.

Anakin: Hey...(raises her chin)...I am not going to die, you hear. I am becoming one of the most powerful Jedi ever, there is nothing that will keep you from me, not even death itself, I love you Padme. There is more to your trembling isn't there? Tell me.

Padme: Anakin something wonderful has happened. Annie, I'm pregnant.

Anakin's mind races for a few moments as he considers all of the ramifications of his wife's pregnancy.

Anakin: That's . . . that's wonderful.

Padme: What are we going to do?

Anakin: We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life.

Anakin and Padme's moment together was interrupted by a holo-call from Grandmaster Yoda.

Yoda: Skywalker, return to the Jedi Temple you should, something wonderful has happened, a lost child has returned home.

Anakin: I'll...(a little disappointed that he won't be able to spend more time with his wife)...I'll be right over Master Yoda.

* * *

Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple as instructed and entered the Jedi Council room.

Anakin: You summoned Master Yoda?...

Anakin's sentence and thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Padawan Ahsoka Tano standing next to Grandmaster Yoda. It was just as Yoda described, a lost child has indeed returned home. However, not everyone in the council room was pleased to see Ahsoka return.

Nox's thoughts: What is she doing back here?

Ahsoka: Hey Skyguy.

Anakin: Hello Snipps, I've missed you.

The two hugged not really caring at the moment what the other Jedi thought concerning their expression of emotion.

Anakin: I thought we would never see you again. (Anakin had to fight back a tear)

Ahsoka: There were some things that I needed to work out but I am here now and I will never leave the Order again. I heard about Obi-Wan I am most sorry.

Anakin started to grow angry as his hurt bubbled to the surface of his heart.

Anakin: Sorry! You abandoned us Ahsoka! We were like family! I'd like to believe that you will never leave again but I am not sure if I can trust you...I...I was deeply hurt when you left.

Yoda: Anakin, remind you I should not, that fear is a pathway to the Darkside, don't let your fear of being betrayed sour your reunion with your friend.

Ahsoka: It's ok Grandmaster Yoda, it is better to express one's emotions than to keep them buried inside.

Mace Windu: But a Jedi must always be in control over their emotions. Remember, there is no emotion, there is peace.

Nox's thoughts: Something seems different about Ahsoka ever since her return. She seems confident and wiser somehow. What are you planning Barsenthor and Hero of Tython?

"Master Yodette": As good as it is to see Ahsoka return I believe that we should all return to our work of putting an end to this dreadful war.

Ahsoka tried not to glare at "Master Yodette". She knew who and what Nox was as well as the Sith Lord's recently developed plot to sabotage her reunion with Anakin.

Ahsoka: Anakin I know that you are in pain, I am grieving over Obi-Wan's death as well. Let's catch up later when both of our emotions settle. If you need me I'm here.

Anakin takes a deep sigh..."Thanks Snipps"

Nox's thoughts: I see that this Padawan will be a nuisance to me but it does not matter. Anakin will become my dark apprentice and the galaxy will one day be mine to command. Like Vitiate my life also spans millennia; legions have risen to test me before but my ascendance is inevitable. A day, a year, a millennium it matters not. I hold the patience of stone and the will of stars. The strivings of my enemies are insignificant. Let their deaths be the same.

* * *

To Be Continued


	15. Temptations

**Temptations**

 **Author's note: Some sections, the conversations between Palpatine and Anakin especially, are lifted from the movie. This is because they actually fit perfectly with this fanfiction. Other sections from the movie were completely omitted or altered. All credit for the movie conversations goes to George Lucas. Enjoy.**

From last time we left Ahsoka, Anakin, Nox, Yoda, and company in the Jedi Council room welcoming back a lost Padawan to the Order.

Nox's thoughts: I have to keep Anakin away from Ahsoka.

"Master Yodette": Oh Anakin, you missed the war briefing, meet me in the war room and I'll get you caught up.

Anakin: I'll be there right away Master Yodette.

* * *

Anakin arrives in the war conference room about ten minutes after Nox.

"Master Yodette": You missed the report on the Outer Rim Sieges.

Anakin: How are they going?

"Master Yodette": In short, not well. Sure Grievous, Dooku, and Ventress are no more but the Separatist Alliance droid forces are still being supplemented by clone reinforcements of their own. Apparently, we were unsuccessful in finding all of the Separatist clone facilities and ever since Kamino has been destroyed we have been unable to replenish our own forces with clone troops and Republic recruitment is slow due to anti-war sentiment. Saleucami has fallen to them and Master Vos was forced to retreat his troops from Boz Pity. Also, there has been no word regarding Darth Nox and her apprentices. I am worried about the safety of the Republic.

Anakin: I've recently heard that the Senate is expected to vote in favor of Chancellor Palpatine gaining more executive powers today. I am hopeful that this notion will mean less deliberating and more action, then perhaps the Republic will finally see an end to this war.

"Master Yodette": I agree with you that the Senate needs to be more efficient, however, I am uncertain whether or not Palpatine is the man for the job.

Anakin: Why do you say that?

Nox/Yodette looked pensive for a moment.

"Master Yodette": I question Palpatine's motives as I do everything. All men who gain power are afraid to lose it. I begin to wonder whether or not Palpatine really has the Republic's best interests at heart or if he is just playing on the fears of the people to gain power. At the very least I feel he is incompetent, inefficient in bringing a quick end to this war.

Anakin: Now you are just being paranoid. The Chancellor is not a bad man, he befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I've arrived here.

"Master Yodette": I know Anakin, I know. For all our sakes I hope that you are right. Anakin I wouldn't be telling you about my suspicion if I didn't consider you a friend. We are friends, aren't we?

Anakin: Yes, good friends, you are the only one in the order that I've ever told about my forbidden marriage and you've been my advocate among the Council.

"Master Yodette": That's good, I'm glad that our relationship is built on mutual trust. If you need anything I'll be here for you.

Anakin: Thanks, Master Yodette.

"Master Yodette": Oh, by the way, the Chancellor, has requested your presence.

Anakin: Really? What for?

"Master Yodette": He wouldn't say.

Anakin: It's odd that he didn't inform the Jedi Council.

Nox looks around as though to check for those that may listen in before making the whispering hand gesture.

"Master Yodette": Just between us relations between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed.

Anakin: I know the Council has grown weary of the Chancellor's power, mine also for that matter. Aren't we all working together to save the Republic? Why all this distrust?

"Master Yodette": Hey, don't lump me in with the rest of the Council, I may distrust Palpatine but I would put my life in your hands Anakin.

Anakin and Nox chuckle together for a moment.

Anakin: I know you would...Well, best not to keep the Chancellor waiting. Be well my friend, may the force be with you.

Nox smiles warmly before responding.

"Master Yodette": And you as well.

* * *

Anakin enters Palpatine's office.

Palpatine: Oh Anakin, welcome,... come, come, take a seat, make yourself comfortable.

Anakin takes a seat.

Anakin: There was something you wished to speak with me about?

Palpatine: Yes. Anakin, this afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi Council.

Anakin: The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?

Palpatine: They will report to me . . . personally. The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. This will bring a quick end to things.

Anakin: I agree, but the Jedi Council may not see it that way.

Palpatine: There are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security.

Anakin: With all due respect, sir, the Council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments.

Palpatine: Thank you, my friend, but in this case, I have no choice . . . this war must be won.

Anakin: Everyone will agree on that.

Palpatine: Anakin, I've known you since you were a small boy. I have advised you over the years when I could ... I am very proud of your accomplishments. You have won many battles the Jedi Council thought were lost . . . and you saved my life. I hope you trust me, Anakin.

Anakin: Of course.

Palpatine: I need your help, son.

Anakin: What do you mean?

Palpatine: I fear the Jedi. The Council keeps pushing for more control. They're shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining their autonomy . . . ideals. I find simply incomprehensible in a democracy.

Anakin: I can assure you that the Jedi are dedicated to the values of the Republic, sir.

Palpatine: Nevertheless, their actions will speak more loudly than their words. I'm depending on you.

Anakin: For what? I don't understand.

Palpatine: To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic . . . Anakin . . . I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council.

Anakin: Me? A Master? I am overwhelmed, sir, but the Council elects its own members. They will never accept this.

Palpatine: I think they will . . . they need you more than you know.

* * *

The next day back at the Jedi Temple the Council reveals their decision to Anakin Skywalker who is now standing before them.

Mace Windu: You are on this Council as Palpatine's representative but we do not grant you the rank of master.

Anakin: What?! How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair . . . I'm more powerful than any of you. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?

Mace Windu: Take a seat, young Skywalker.

Anakin reluctantly takes a seat.

* * *

*After the council meeting "Master Yodette" takes Anakin aside and speaks with him personally.*

"Master Yodette": Anakin for what it's worth I want you to know that I argued for your appointment on the Council and that you would be given the rank of master. It's a shame that the rest of the Council let their fears and distrust of the situation get in the way of their better judgment. If anyone is worthy of the rank it's you.

Anakin: Thank you Master Yodette, I'm glad there is at least one Council member that sees reason.

"Master Yodette": Anakin I'm afraid that your appointment on the Council comes with some bad news.

Anakin raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Anakin: What do you mean?

"Master Yodette": (Sigh) There is no easy way to tell you this. The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to.

Anakin: They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!

"Master Yodette": Believe me Anakin I know how you feel. As dubious as the Chancellor is we can't maintain a Republic without trust. I agree with the Council's suspicions but I do not approve of their methods.

Anakin: Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?

"Master Yodette": This assignment is not to be on record and I volunteered to speak to you personally about this.

Suspicious of everyone during this time and uncertain who to trust Anakin asks, "Why?".

"Master Yodette": I volunteered because I wanted to speak with you as a friend and offer my counsel whenever you need it. These are trying times for all of us. I sense a division quickly developing between the Order and Palpatine who is quickly becoming a one-man version of the Senate and I fear that you are being caught in the middle. You already know how I feel about the Chancellor, I believe that Palpatine is a fool, even with all of his political power he's managed to keep the war going indefinitely. If nothing changes soon the Republic may fall. I think the Chancellor should be a wartime hero, (Nox grins), someone with wisdom and power to match.

Anakin: Someone like you, a legend and war hero of your own time.

Nox turned her head out of surprise as though Anakin just read her mind.

"Master Yodette": I'm flattered Anakin however if I were to ever succeed in politics I would need the support of someone who is much more popular among the people. (pauses and looks at Anakin) Someone like you. To be honest with you I would feel much more secure if you were in charge of the Republic Anakin.

Anakin chuckles for a bit before the mood becomes serious.

Anakin: Now you are being ridiculous. As much as you may dislike the Chancellor he is our leader and we must respect his authority. It is not right for you to be thinking such treasonous thoughts, no matter how flattering they may be. (Anakin pauses for a moment deep in thought) I do not like what the Council is making me do, it's against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic. Against a mentor and a friend.

"Master Yodette": I know Anakin, I know. Frankly, I'm ashamed that I must be the bearer of this request. If I could remake the Jedi Order I would.

Anakin smiles again. "Now that I can get behind".

* * *

Later that day Anakin returns home to his wife and voices his frustration with his current circumstances with her.

Padme: I heard about your appointment. Anakin. I'm so proud of you.

Anakin: I may be on the Council, but . . . they refused to accept me as a Jedi Master.

Padme: Patience. In time, they will recognize your skills.

Anakin: Everyone except Master Yodette treats me as if I were a Padawan learner. . . the rest of the council fears my power, that's the problem. Sometimes, I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order . . . I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic. There is distrust between the Senate and the Jedi. Master Yodette has even joked about taking over Palpatine as the Chancellor.

Padme: If we are to win this war and maintain a democracy we may need a new leader, one that will listen to the Senate. Anakin, what if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?

Anakin: I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a Separatist! Palpatine is doing the best he can to hold the Republic together. He needs the necessary political power to protect us all. Any other leader would do the same thing under the same circumstances. You yourself motioned for emergency powers to be granted to him when Naboo was under attack, this is no different. (His volume goes up with his temper). The Senate is growing inefficient and corrupt! Centralizing the political power is the best thing we can do.

Padme: Anakin, every amendment abolished represents a failure to listen . . . Now, you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone... ask him to stop destroying the bedrock of our democracy before we lose the very thing that we are fighting to protect.

Growing angry Anakin points at Padme.

Anakin: Don't ask me to do that, Padme. Make a motion in the Senate, where that kind of a request belongs. I'm not your errand boy. I'm not anyone's errand boy!

Padme: Anakin what's wrong?

Anakin: Nothing, (sighs), everything, the Jedi Council has asked me to spy on the Chancellor. You and the Council speak of protecting democracy all the while asking me to do dishonest things against our leader, a man that I call a friend. It's hypocritical and wrong!

Padme: Anakin I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'll make the motion in the Senate, I have already been meeting with like-minded representatives. You don't need to convince the Chancellor of anything on my behalf.

Anakin: I'm sorry as well, I didn't mean to yell. I've been under a lot of stress lately, with Obi-Wan and now this.

Padme hugs her husband affectionately.

Padme: Oh, Anakin, what are you going to do?

Anakin: I don't know. It appears I have no choice in the matter. I will serve as the Council's spy, if the Chancellor is innocent, which I believe he is, then a simple investigation won't turn up anything and the Council's suspicions will be put to rest.

Anakin's heavy mood is lifted for a moment upon remembering that Ahsoka has returned to the Order.

Anakin: At least there is one piece of good news among all this bad, you remember Ahsoka Tano my old Padawan? She's returned to the Jedi Order.

Padme smiles happily.

Padme: Oh Anakin I'm so happy for you. That is good news indeed, I wonder how she is doing?

* * *

Speaking of Ahsoka Tano, the young Padawan is currently contacting the Barsenthor and the Hero of Tython in her private quarters.

Yodette: Ahsoka, it's good to hear from you, what do you have to report?

Ahsoka: Much has happened in the past couple of days masters. Ever since Obi-Wan's death Darth Nox has been rather chummy with Anakin and has made every effort of keeping me away from him. Also, I am growing suspicious of Chancellor Palpatine, he may be the other Sith that we are looking for. He's been removing amendments from the Republic's constitution in the name of security and protection and now has complete authority over what the Jedi do. He's had several meetings with Anakin and has appointed him to the Jedi Council.

Ben Quanobi: Palpatine could be the other Sith but then again he could just be a power-hungry politician. Supreme Chancellor Saresh from our Republic was bad as well. Keep your eyes close on Nox and I'm sure Sidious will turn up, whoever he is.

Yodette interjected

Yodette: I'm not convinced that our suspicions of this Chancellor are unwarranted never before in Republic history has the Supreme Chancellor taken over the affairs of the Order like this. Continue to stay with Anakin as much as you can Ahsoka, the chosen one of the force must never be turned.

Ahsoka: I will do everything I can.

Yodette: I know you will, keep us posted and may the Force be with you. Stay safe.

Ahsoka: Thanks, Masters.

Ahsoka closes the channel and meditates in the Force, thinking about what she will do next.

* * *

Later that evening, in front of "Master Yodette's" quarters, Ahsoka Tano takes a deep breath and talks to herself quietly in an effort to gain her composure.

Ahsoka: Forgive me, masters, for I am about to do something very risky. If my faith in the Light is to be restored I must see for myself that it can overcome Darkness. Force, grant me the strength I need to confront this evil.

The Daughter inside Ahsoka's head: Do not worry Ahsoka, Darth Nox knows that she can't get away with anything while I'm inside you. If she tries to kill you or seriously injure you she will have to deal with me.

With an added boost of confidence, Ahsoka rings "Yodette's" door.

"Master Yodette": Enter

Nox sees Ahsoka enter and pretends to be a congenial Jedi while the doors close completely behind her.

"Master Yodette": Padawan Tano, what a pleasant surprise.

Nox forces a fake smile.

Ahsoka: You can drop the act Nox, we are behind closed doors and I know exactly who and what you are.

Nox's face became serious.

Nox: My have you grown bold. Whatever happened to that scared little Padawan that left the Order?

Ahsoka: That scared little Padawan grew up and learned the truth about you, about the Jedi, and about the force.

Nox: Oh? If you know who I am than why don't you turn me into the Council?

Ahsoka: I would like to but you and I both know that wouldn't work. A recently returned ex-Padawan wouldn't be as credible as a member of the Jedi Council.

Nox's tone became grim.

Nox: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now.

Ahsoka: Because doing so would expose you as a Sith. Also, if you do try to kill me, you would have to face the avatar of light which resides inside me and that is one battle that you are uncertain you can win.

Nox responded with a bit of sarcasm and genuine surprise.

Nox: You can summon her on command now? My, aren't you full of surprises?

A moment of silence passes between the two before Nox begins to chuckle.

Nox: It appears as though we are currently at an impasse. What do you want?

Ahsoka: To talk.

Nox turns away from Ahsoka and crosses her arms like a child.

Nox: I have nothing to say to you.

Ahsoka: That's good, then perhaps you will listen.

Nox glances over her shoulder while responding.

Nox: And why should I, Darth Nox of the Sith, listen to you, a lowly ex-Padawan?

Ahsoka: If you feel that way then why should I a lowly ex-Padawan be speaking with a lowly ex-slave?

Nox turned around and telekinetically lifted Ahsoka up in the air faster than one can blink. Nox's eyes turned yellow with anger and a nearby metal bedpost was twisted and contorted to the point where it started to resemble a shriveled plant.

Nox: Who told you that I was once a slave? Tell me!

Ahsoka remained unphased by Nox's attack as she knew that the Dark Lord can only use intimidation tactics against her.

Ahsoka: You told us, in your Holocron.

Darth Nox was shocked and released her hold on Ahsoka and sat on her bed.

Nox: But that...that's impossible. A Jedi shouldn't be able to open a Sith's Holocron without first surrendering completely to the Darkside, especially if it is my own Holocron.

Ahsoka: You think that you know everything there is to know about the Force but even with all of your knowledge and power there is still much you don't understand. You believe that the Darkside has made you free but in the end, you are its slave.

Ahsoka's words were starting to get to Nox.

Nox: Shut up, you don't know anything about me! (Nox yelled) I am not the Darkside's slave, I am its master! I am Emma Kallig, Darth Nox of the Dark Council, keeper of the spheres of ancient knowledge, the Forcewalker, conqueror of the living and the dead, and Empress of the Galaxy!

Ahsoka only responded in what sounded like pity.

Ahsoka: You hide the truth under so many grandiose titles, who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself? Do you even feel anything anymore? Or has rage and hatred so consumed you that there is nothing left of the real Emma Kallig, the one whose identity was gobbled up by Darth Nox of the Sith. Can't you see that you've only replaced one set of chains for another? I won't let you turn Anakin, one instance of slavery is more than enough for him.

Nox was fuming, she launched herself off the bed and hovered in mid-air while a telekinetic wind whirled around her.

Nox: You...Understand...Nothing! None of you Jedi do! I understand Anakin most of all because he is like me! The Darkside is power! Through power, I gain victory, through victory my chains are broken the force shall free me! You yourself speak of slavery while you remain a slave to the Lightside and your Jedi dogma, through the Darkside of the force I will free Anakin from all his limitations. Your feeble attempts to tempt me to the Light will not work!

Ahsoka was defiant and unwilling to back down.

Ahsoka: It is you who doesn't understand Nox! I have broken past my own chains and have become a part of something greater, the Order of Ashla. I am not the Lightside's slave I am its ally and by this alliance and unity, we will show you and everyone like you the true power of the Force!

With a flick of her wrist, Nox sent Ahsoka flying into a wall.

Nox: Get out!

While Ahsoka was getting up Nox chanted something briefly in the ancient Sith tongue. "Wadoroy iv jena'tes, zaveti sis berniuk del". Translation: Doorway of darkness, send this child out.

A confused Ahsoka found herself back at her quarters, leaving the Dark Lord alone with her thoughts.

Ahsoka's thoughts: That had to be one of the dumbest things I've ever done but at least I am still alive to regret my decision. My still being alive and Nox's reaction to my words is evidence that the Light is indeed stronger than the Dark. I wonder if I had any effect on her? Also, what was that ability just then?

As much as Ahsoka may have wanted to keep quiet about her mistake she just learned of a terrible new secret concerning Nox's powers and knew that she had to tell her masters.

Ahsoka: Barsenthor; Battlemaster; I have terrible news, Darth Nox has been experimenting with new force powers, one of which being instantaneous teleportation.

Yodette: How did you learn about this?

Ahsoka was nervous to answer.

Ahsoka: Well...You see uh...I kind of had a little talk with Darth Nox and she kicked me out of her quarters using teleportation.

Yodette and Ben Quanobi together: You what!?

Both Yodette and Ben Quanobi started to sound like parents.

Yodette: Ahsoka I thought I told you to stay safe and to be careful when you were around Darth Nox. What part of that didn't you understand? (Says with worry) You could have gotten yourself killed.

Ben Quanobi: We know from experience just how dangerous Darth Nox can be. That Lightside entity which resides inside of you may be able to protect you for now but knowing Nox she will find a way around it.

Ahsoka: I'm sorry masters, I know that what I did was stupid but I needed to see for myself whether or not the Light was stronger than the Dark. I needed to know so badly that I was willing to risk my own life to find out.

Yodette: And now you know, your being here now is a testament to the Light's power. It's ok Ahsoka, although you acted impulsively everything appears to have worked out for the better. We now know that Darth Nox has been privately training in the force and gaining new powers. While this news is troubling, we are better off knowing than not knowing.

Ben Quanobi: Sister, if Nox has completely mastered this power we will find ourselves at a severe tactical disadvantage. For all we know she could teleport a whole battalion of troops at the footsteps of the Temple without us knowing about it.

Yodette: I know brother. We will keep our ship as close as we can to Coruscant. Be alert Ahsoka and when you need us we'll be there within a minute. May the force be with us all.

Ahsoka: Thank you, masters.

The channel was closed and Ahsoka was alone in her quarters. Still a little shaken by her talk with Nox, she decides to visit an old friend in an effort to comfort her soul.

Padme: Ahsoka, what a pleasant surprise! Please come in.

Ahsoka walks into Padme's apartment and hugs her friend.

Ahsoka: Thanks, it's good to see a friend outside of the Order. It feels like it has been a long time.

Padme: Yeah I know the feeling. (smiles) It's good to see you as well Ahsoka.

Ahsoka cocks her head with some curiosity.

Ahsoka: Padme, I don't mean to be rude but you seem to have gained some weight. If I didn't know any better I would say that you were pregnant.

Padme's face became red with embarrassment, an awkward chuckle escapes her mouth.

Padme: He, he, yeah. It's my job, the stress of this war has caused me some unsightly weight gain.

Author's note: Apparently Padme has one of the most remarkable wombs in the galaxy. She's carrying twins, is close to 8-9 months pregnant, and is still able to pass it off as 'weight gain'.

Ahsoka: How are things in the Senate?

Padme: Not well. You've heard about the Chancellor gaining control over the Order?

Ahsoka: Yes. It seems that fear is pushing the Senate into madness. The Chancellor taking control of Jedi affairs and subverting the Senate is unheard of since the founding of the Republic.

Padme: Oh? And how would you know about ancient Republic history?

(Ahsoka thought about her masters, the Barsenthor and Hero of Tython from the Old Republic)

Ahsoka: Trust me, I know more than I let on.

The two chuckled together for a moment.

Ahsoka: Say, you wouldn't happen to know where Anakin went do you? I've been wanting to catch up with him ever since returning to the Order but circumstances seem to have gotten in the way.

Padme: Last I've heard Anakin is spending the evening with the Chancellor. He was invited to attend the opera with him.

Ahsoka: With as much time as the Chancellor has been spending with Anakin one would think that they were dating.

Ahsoka and Padme giggled together for a bit.

Padme: Haha, no it's not like that. I guess the Chancellor is just grateful to Anakin for saving his life.

Ahsoka: You sure that is it? I sometimes worry about these entangling alliances between Anakin, the Chancellor, and the Order. I don't want to see him torn apart.

(Padme looked down for a bit)

Padme: Yeah, I know what you mean. Neither do I.

* * *

In the Coruscant opera house Chancellor Palpatine speaks with Anakin and makes his first attempt to tempt Anakin to the Darkside.

Palpatine: Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will.

Anakin: I'm not sure I understand.

Palpatine: You must sense what I have come to suspect . . . the Jedi Council want control of the Republic . . . they're planning to betray me.

Anakin: I don't think . . .

Palpatine: Anakin, search your feelings. You know, don't you?

Anakin: I know they don't trust you . . .

Palpatine: Or the Senate . . . or the Republic . . . or democracy for that matter.

Anakin: I have to admit my trust in them has been shaken.

Palpatine: Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?

Uncertain what to say Anakin merely looks down out of guilt and shame. Palpatine reads his expressions like a book.

Palpatine: They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?

Anakin: I don't know ... I don't know what to say.

Palpatine was playing his emotions.

Palpatine: Remember back to your early teachings. Anakin. "All those who gain power are afraid to lose it." Even the Jedi.

Anakin: The Jedi use their power for good.

Palpatine: Good is a point of view, Anakin. And the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one. The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by the Jedi to be. . .

Anakin: . . . evil.

Palpatine: . . . from a Jedi's point of view. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power. The difference between the two is the Sith are not afraid of the dark side of the Force. That is why they are more powerful.

Anakin: The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves.

Palpatine: And the Jedi don't?

Anakin: The Jedi are selfless . . . they only care about others.

Palpatine smiles as though he were a fisherman and Anakin was a fish that just took his bait.

Palpatine: Or so you've been trained to believe. Why is it, then, that they have asked you to do something you feel is wrong?

Anakin: I'm not sure it's wrong.

Palpatine: Have they asked you to betray the Jedi code? The Constitution? A friendship? Your own values? Think. Consider their motives. Keep your mind clear of assumptions. The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Jedi and the Sith.

Anakin ponders Palpatine's questions and his initial assumptions about the Jedi and Sith.

Palpatine: Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "the wise"?

Anakin: No.

Palpatine: I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying.

Anakin: He could actually save people from death?

Palpatine: The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural.

Anakin: What happened to him?

Palpatine: He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. (smiles upon remembering how he killed his master, Darth Plagueis) Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself.

Anakin: Is it possible to learn this power?

Palpatine: Not from a Jedi.

* * *

The next day a Jedi funeral service is held for Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nox is standing next to Anakin on his right and Ahsoka is standing next to him on his left. Darth Nox whispers a comment into Anakin's ear. Ahsoka tries to listen in on the conversation but the surrounding noise drowns out their whispered conversation, a subtle force technique Nox was employing to ensure her privacy with Anakin.

"Master Yodette" (whispering in Anakin's ear): It's a shame that such a great man died, wouldn't it be wonderful if we could use the force to cheat death?

Anakin (whispering back): I'm surprised you would ask that Master Yodette. The Jedi code teaches that there is no death, only the force.

"Master Yodette" (whispering): That is a lie that we tell ourselves in order to ease our troubled souls. The truth is we all die and that death is final.

Anakin nods slightly in agreement before whispering back, "yes, it would be wonderful if we could use the force to cheat death. Do you suppose a Jedi could achieve this power?"

"Master Yodette" (whispering): I don't know. (curiously looks at Anakin). Is there a reason why you ask?

Anakin (whispering): I just want to be able to save the ones that I care about from dying.

"Master Yodette" (whispering): Anakin I'll look into it for you. I'm sure that between two of the most powerful members of the Jedi Council we will unlock the secret of immortality.

Anakin (whispering): Thank you Master Yodette.

* * *

Later that day Ahsoka Tano is officially reinstated by the Jedi Council and becomes Anakin's Padawan once again.

In the Jedi Council room.

Yoda: Padawan Tano, ready you are to reenter the Order as Anakin's Padawan?

Ahsoka: Yes.

Mace Windu: And will you serve the Republic with wisdom, courage, and justice?

Ahsoka: Yes.

Yoda: Then on behalf of the Republic and the Jedi Order we officially welcome you back and restore your rank and position in the Republic.

Ahsoka: Thank you, masters.

Anakin: It's good to have you back Snips.

Ahsoka: Thank you Master Skywalker. It's good to be welcomed back in a more official manner.

Anakin turns to face the Council

Anakin: Why wasn't she granted the rank of Knight? She more than proved herself when she withstood against the trial of being wrongly accused by the Order and the Republic. Is this because you refused to grant me the rank of Master?

Attempting to de-escalate the situation Ahsoka tries to intervene.

Ahsoka: Anakin it's alright really.

Mace Windu: Anakin, Ahsoka never really did pass that trial did she? She left the Order instead of returning. She must prove herself to us again and to you.

Angry, Anakin started yelling at the Council.

Anakin: The Jedi speak of showing compassion and forgiveness all the while holding on to petty things such as this. It's hypocritical and wrong.

"Master Yodette": Anakin this decision wasn't easy for any of us and not all of us were in agreement.

Anakin leaves the Council room in a huff and Ahsoka Tano chases after him.

Ahsoka: Anakin, please don't be mad at them. They actually do have a point.

Anakin stops and turns around.

Anakin: I may have been angry at you at first but I've gotten over that, it's the rest of the Council that has the problem. They don't trust you and they don't trust me. We deserve better.

Ahsoka who has grown much wiser and more powerful from when she last left, responds.

Ahsoka: Anakin sometimes things don't go the way we want but that doesn't mean we should lose all hope, become angry, or become impatient. When the time comes the Council will recognize your skill, power, and character and grant you the rank of master, just as they will one day grant me the rank of Knight. Anakin, no one younger than you has served on the Jedi Council, not since the Barsenthor of the Old Order, that is a huge honor.

Anakin takes a deep breath and calms himself down.

Anakin: Thanks, Snips, I'm sorry that you had to see me like that back there. I just hate all the hypocrisy and the lies.

Ahsoka: Don't worry Anakin, I have faith in the Force, things will be put right again you'll see.

Anakin's mood brightens, he smiles and cracks a joke.

Anakin: I never thought I would see the day where you would be teaching me about patience. When we first met you couldn't wait five seconds before jumping into the fray...(chuckles)...You've grown quite a bit since you were away.

Ahsoka: hehe...You don't know the half of it. Perhaps one day I will tell you, but for now, I'll just keep you guessing. (smiles and leaves)

Darth Nox/"Master Yodette" approaches Anakin while Ahsoka was leaving, she overheard a little bit of the conversation.

"Master Yodette": Remarkable little Padawan isn't she?

Anakin: Yes, she is.

"Master Yodette": The Council was foolish again today for not appointing her as a Knight. One doesn't need to be a genius to see the obvious fact that Ahsoka has matured significantly since leaving the Order. Can you believe how long it took for Ahsoka to be officially reinstated? The bureaucracies of things is suffocating, isn't it?

Anakin: Yeah, I agree, I would be dishonest if I said that I wasn't disappointed with how the way things were handled in the Council today. I sometimes just wish that I could snap my fingers and change everything, put an end to this war and cut out this inefficiency in both the Senate and the Order...(Nox grins as Anakin starts to monologue)...(Anakin turns his head and asks)...Was there something that you wished to speak with me about "Master Yodette"?

Not wanting to arouse suspicion Nox cuts her conversation short.

"Master Yodette": Oh no, nothing in particular, just shooting the breeze with a friend. Be well Anakin.

Anakin: Thanks, you too.

* * *

That night Anakin get's the same reoccurring nightmare/vision that Padme will die in childbirth. A nightmare which I believe was instigated by Darth Sidious. The next day Palpatine wishes to speak with Anakin once more.

Palpatine: Welcome Anakin it is good to see you again...(shakes his hand and starts to walk slowly with Anakin down his own hallway)... I heard that Ahsoka Tano has been officially reinstated as your Padawan. It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate talent among their ranks. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?

Anakin: I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me.

Palpatine: They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force.

Anakin: How do you know the ways of the Force?

Palpatine: My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark side.

Both Anakin and Palpatine stop walking. Anakin turns around and faces Palpatine with surprise.

Anakin: You know the dark side?!

Palpatine: Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you.

Anakin: I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family.

Palpatine: Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death.

Anakin: What did you say?

Palpatine: Use my knowledge, I beg you . . .

All of the pieces came together for Anakin in an instant. Anakin ignites his lightsaber and says with a sense of shock, "You're a Sith Lord!"

Palpatine: I know what has been troubling you . . . Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi . . . a life of significance, of conscience.

Anakin: You're wrong!

Palpatine: Are you going to kill me?

Anakin: I would certainly like to.

Palpatine: I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger.

The tension in the room spikes as Anakin raises his lightsaber towards Palpatine's throat. He considers for a moment what he is going to do and what he should do in this instance. Just when the tension in the room is about to explode he lowers his blade and turns off his lightsaber.

Anakin: I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council.

Palpatine: Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic?

Anakin: I will quickly discover the truth of all this.

Palpatine: You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme.

Anakin stares at Palpatine uncertain whether or not he is going to stay. Almost as though Palpatine was reading his mind he says...

Palpatine: I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all...

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple Anakin reveals the truth about Palpatine to Master Mace Windu.

Anakin: Master, I just learned a terrible truth, Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord.

Mace Windu: A Sith Lord!?

Anakin: Yes, he knows the ways of the Force.

Mace Windu: I'll alert the rest of the council. Stay at the temple Anakin, I sense great confusion in you.

Mace Windu alerts the rest of the remaining council that is not currently on deployment; Grandmaster Yoda, Master Yodette, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin. They plan to confront and arrest Chancellor Palpatine that night.

Anakin waits in the Jedi Council room deep in thought uncertain as to what he should do or who he should ally himself with. He thinks back to what the Chancellor said and his promise that the Darkside will save Padme from certain death. The legend of Darth Plageius the wise echoes in his mind. Ever since his mother was killed he craved that kind of power. However this time Palpatine wasn't his only option, as "Master Yodette" also promised to unlock the secrets of immortality for him. It appeared as though "Master Yodette" was the safest bet for Anakin, she was his ally, friend, and a 'powerful Jedi', she seemed to understand him better than anyone else on the Jedi Council. Anakin also thought of Ahsoka's offer to provide help to him whenever he needed it. Anakin quickly excused the notion, saying quietly to himself, "I am sorry Snips but this is one problem you can't help me with. I must go to Master Yodette and find out what she knows before the council confronts the Chancellor and makes the decision for me. I must be certain that whoever I ally with will be able to save Padme, I will not lose her like my mother."

Anakin got up and went to "Master Yodette's" quarters, his hand inching closer and closer to the doorbell...

To be Continued


	16. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

The doorbell rings and Nox get's up from her meditations to answer it, knowing full well that it was Anakin Skywalker. She opens the door and Anakin walks in, the two stare at each other for a moment as they search for words to say. Nox is the first to break the silence.

"Master Yodette": Anakin, Mace Windu has informed the Council about Chancellor Palpatine, we will be arresting him in an hour. I am most sorry; I know that he was a close friend to you. It's hard to believe that he was a Sith and behind this war from the beginning. You are a hero Anakin; if the Council doesn't promote you to the rank of Master I'll leave the Order myself. They are foolish to not give you the respect you deserve.

Anakin: Thanks, Master Yodette. You seem to be the only Jedi in the Order that understands me. I feel as though I can trust you with anything, which is actually why I am here. You promise to keep everything I am about to say a secret?

"Master Yodette": Of course Anakin, you can trust me with anything. I'm here for you.

Anakin: Very well then, during Obi-Wan's funeral you promised to help me find a way to cheat death and save those who are dear to me. I came to ask you what you knew and what you have discovered. Do you know of a way to cheat death? (Desperation started to creep into Anakin's voice as he asked)

Nox/"Yodette" Pauses for a moment as she thinks of a response.

"Master Yodette": Back at the funeral I sensed that there were things which you were hiding from me. I didn't ask what they were because I didn't want to pry. Anakin before I tell you what I know I want the total and complete truth. What is the real reason as to why you seek mastery over life and death? Who are you trying to protect?...It's your wife, isn't it?

A tear rolled down his eye as he pounds his fist on his leg in frustration. Darth Nox lays a hand on his shoulder.

Anakin: Yes, it is about my wife, Senator Padme Amidala...I've...I've been getting premonitions about her death. Unless something is done she will die during childbirth. I will not, I cannot allow that to happen. I'd do just about anything if it meant saving her life.

"Master Yodette": I sense that there is something more, tell me. I can't help you until I know the full story.

Anakin hesitates but begins to share everything to his friend and confidant.

Anakin: Chancellor Palpatine told me that the Darkside of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider unnatural. He told me the story of Darth Plageius, a Sith so powerful that he could influence the midi-chlorians to create life. He said that only through mastery of the Darkside can I gain the necessary power to save Padme. Was he right Master Yodette? Or is it possible that a Jedi can help me?

Sensing that Anakin had told her everything "Master Yodette" responded.

"Master Yodette": Anakin the Chancellor merely told you what you wanted to hear. It is very unlikely that he actually knows how to save Padme...(A look of disappointment falls on Anakin's face as he considers her words)… Before I answer your question there is something you must know about me. I am not the person that you think I am. You have placed your trust in me and now I must place my trust in you.

Darth Nox unclipped her lightsaber from her belt and pointed it at herself before activating it. She flinched in pain as the blade pierced her chest but the hole immediately closed with a dark mist once the blade was deactivated. Anakin's mouth dropped in surprise, for this was the first time he had seen someone heal so quickly from a fatal wound.

Darth Nox: Chancellor Palpatine was right about one thing, the Darkside of the force is a pathway to many abilities some consider un-natural… (Looks at Anakin and still notices his jaw hanging)…close your mouth Anakin you look ridiculous.

Anakin shook his head and regained his composure, what was just revealed to him hit him like a Mack truck. Anakin activated his lightsaber with blinding speed and held it against Nox, uncertain as to what good a lightsaber strike would do against her.

Anakin: You are the Sith Lord of old, Darth Nox of the Sith…(pauses for a moment as he considers the ramifications)…that means that the Sith who attacked the temple really were the Barsenthor and Battlemaster from the Old Republic.

Darth Nox smiled and exclaimed, "Oh how wonderful it is to hear one of my titles spoken once again! And you are right, the Barsenthor and Battlemaster of old were the ones that attacked the temple. It's amazing how quickly the Jedi will turn against each other when they suspect that there is a Sith among their ranks. Their foolishness knows no bounds."

Anakin: I can't believe it…(Anakin's face and expressions became angry)…I trusted you and all this time you were a Sith Lord that was preying on my emotions! I don't know who to trust anymore. The Jedi turn against each other and fail to recognize or vanquish the very evil they swore to fight against and two of my best friends are Sith Lords.

Nox's expression became serious once more.

Darth Nox: You wish to kill me don't you? I can see it in your eyes. Oh how beautiful they are. You feel betrayed by my being a Sith…(says in a sinister tone)… I can smell your anger! (sounds euphoric) It is a beautiful aroma.

Anakin: You are insane!

Darth Nox: No…I just appreciate power.

Sensing that Anakin was confused and distraught Nox took advantage of the situation. With a wave of her hand Darth Nox forcefully deactivates Anakin's lightsaber and calls the weapon to her own hand, the speed and power of which catches Anakin completely off guard. She activates the blade and looks at the "elegant weapon" with disgust. Anakin just stares dumbfounded by Nox's power and listens to her talk, enchanted by her words.

Darth Nox: Lightsabers, crude weapons which are unbecoming of a true master of the force. It's a tragedy to see your powers stifled and limited by Jedi dogma. Open your mind to the possibilities Anakin, the power of the Darkside is infinite. Anakin with the right teacher you can become like a god and yet here you are playing with glowsticks, a slave to the Jedi and their ways…(Nox deactivates the lightsaber and tosses it back to him)... Join me and together there will be nothing that we can't accomplish. We can remake the galaxy into whatever image we see fit; not even death will be able to stop us. You've seen only a small fraction of my powers; there are things that I can teach you that will go beyond your wildest dreams. I know you Anakin, I know you like I know myself. We are both ex-slaves that crave power and freedom. I can grant both to you.

Nox reaches her hand out inviting Anakin to join her.

Anakin bows on his knees, "Teach me, I wish to learn. I am through with the lies and deceptions. You are the only one I trust, the only one that truly understands me, the only one I know that can save Padme and help me bring about order to the galaxy."

(Darth Nox smiles widely)

Darth Nox: The force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth I shall call you Darth…(Nox mentally searched for a name to call her newly appointed apprentice but only one name came to mind, the one name Anakin was destined to have regardless of any altered timeline or fanfiction)…Vader. Rise my new apprentice.

Darth Vader: I will do whatever you say.

Darth Nox: Good, very good. I will fight Darth Sidious shortly; wait for me until my battle with him is won, I will tell you what to do next. For the moment just go home and enjoy being with your wife. Cherish every un-soured moment you have with her for I sense that the galaxy will be thrown into greater chaos very shortly. While meditating I have received a vision of the future, the Jedi will fall tonight, if not by Sidious' hand then by my own. The Order has become corrupt and stale, it must be destroyed before it can be rebuilt,…(Nox pauses)…, by us.

Out of concern for his ex-Padawan Anakin asks, "What of Ahsoka?"

Darth Nox: Forget her! She has been betraying you from the start.

Darth Vader: What do you mean!? (Asked with anger in his voice)

Darth Nox: Oh come on, you are telling me you didn't notice? (Nox's tone sounded sarcastic and mocking) Her seeming wiser and more powerful is because she was being trained by the Barsenthor and Battlemaster of the Old Republic. They set her against the current Jedi Order as a spy. (Darth Nox begins to imitate Ahsoka)… "Oh I'll never leave the Order Anakin, I am **your** Padawan again Anakin." All lies she has spoken to get close to you. She is only loyal to Ben and Yodette Quanobi, former heroes that have become so jaded by the Jedi that they have created their own order to replace it; the Order of Ashla. I first learned of this when Ahsoka tried to assassinate me in my quarters, she said that the Jedi Order which I corrupted by my mere presence alone must be destroyed to make room for this, Order of Ashla. (Nox sounded disgusted when she said the Order's name). It's as you say, I am the only one you can trust, the only one that can save Padme, and the only one that can give you the power to bring about order in the galaxy.

(What was left of Anakin died upon the revelation that all the Jedi have betrayed him)

Darth Vader: Ahsoka was my only chain which kept me tethered to the Jedi. I have seen past all of their lies now and have been set free. I will serve you faithfully, my master.

Darth Nox: Do not worry my friend; the Order which has lied to you for so long will fall tonight. I have foreseen it. Go home and have a pleasant time with your wife, take her someplace nice; someplace far from the temple.

(Anakin/Vader was pleasantly surprised that his first mission would be to show his wife a good time).

Darth Vader: It will be done my Lord. (Says with a smile on his face)

The recently christened Darth Vader left Nox's quarters and headed home to meet his wife and show her a good time as instructed.

* * *

Darth Sidious felt a shift in the force, as though the entire destiny of the galaxy had been rewritten. He sensed Anakin's turn to the Darkside and that he had chosen to ally himself with Darth Nox. He started thinking to himself, redesigning his plans to accommodate for this change.

Darth Sidious' thoughts: It appears as though Anakin Skywalker will not come to my aid as I had previously hoped; an unfortunate setback in my plans. I sense that Grandmaster Yoda and Master Mace Windu will arrive shortly to arrest me. Darth Nox will surely be among them along with two other insignificant Jedi Masters. I cannot afford to hold back during this fight.

Darth Sidious unlocked a secret compartment from his desk where he pulled out a pair of matching chromium plated lightsabers and hid them in his sleaves so that he can draw them quickly when needed.

Darth Sidious' thoughts: I regret having to use these but if I am to win this fight I must exploit every advantage I have. I fear that she is strong in the force, possibly more so than myself. Fortunately Nox's Jedi disguise handicaps her; I sensed that she was holding back while fighting against Grievous and Ventress, and she will be holding back again while standing in front of Jedi Grandmaster Yoda and Master Windu. If I can expose her as a Sith the Jedi will be divided, allowing me to kill them easily. However Nox is too clever to allow me to do this. My only other option for victory then is to use my superior lightsaber skill to out fence her. With Nox dead I will be able to focus my efforts on Mace Windu and Grandmaster Yoda. When dueling against them I will need to prolong the fight as long as possible and utilize the environment against them. Yoda will be the first of the two to fall as his advanced years limits his ability to sustain a fight for a prolonged amount of time. The only uncertainty in this fight is Master Mace Windu, I sense that he may prove more difficult to defeat than I anticipate.

Darth Sidious continued to plan out his attack strategy, how he would use the element of surprise against the invading Jedi and overwhelm them with superior command of the Force and the lightsaber.

Meanwhile on the way towards Chancellor Palpatine's office Darth Nox also considers her attack strategy.

Darth Nox's thoughts: Darth Sidious is a cunning Sith Lord; he wouldn't engage us in a fight unless if he thought that he could win. Considering that, it is logical to conclude that he is both a master of the blade and the Force. I sensed his strength before; he is indeed powerful; however I have grown much since then and am confident that he will not be able to defeat me with Force powers alone. For all my power I am still quite weak at lightsaber dueling, for I have never been formally instructed in the ways of the blade. My Wrath tried to teach me once but found me to be a difficult student; he said that he never saw blade work as unskilled as mine. With the Force as my weapon I never needed anything else; however, I regret that I must now depend on the Jedi accompanying me to guard me against Sidious' lightsaber attacks. Fate is a cruel mistress.

In the elevator leading to the Chancellor's office Darth Nox/"Master Yodette" provides a word of caution for her Jedi "allies".

Darth Nox: I advise caution. If the Chancellor is anything like the Sith Lords of my time he will be quite powerful.

Yoda: Agreed, be vigilant we must. May the Force be with us.

The elevator opens and the five Jedi walk down the hall, Yoda, Windu, Yodette, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin. Palpatine decided to play innocent in an attempt to throw the Jedi off guard.

Palpatine: Master Jedi, to what honor do I owe this visit?

Time seemed to stop for a moment as Sidious and Nox eyed each other down and tried to probe each other's minds but found themselves equally matched in this regard. It was obvious that neither could expose the other as a Sith Lord nor read each other's minds to gain a tactical advantage.

Mace Windu: In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor.

Nox ignites her lightsaber along with Mace Windu and the other Jedi.

Palpatine: Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?

Mace Windu: The Senate will decide your fate.

Anger bursts out of Palpatine's voice as he says, "I am the Senate!"

Mace: Not yet!

Palpatine: It's treason, then.

Palpatine launches Sith lightning at the group of five; Saesee and Agen Kolar were immediately killed; unable to defend themselves against the raw power of Sidious' lightning which immediately disintegrated their bodies, leaving nothing but ash. Mace Windu was struggling to hold back the blast with his lightsaber, Yoda was using both hands to absorb the blast, and Darth Nox was absorbing the lightning with her left hand while holding her lightsaber at her side, showing no sign of fatigue. A vicious roar was heard in the air the moment that the lightning ceased, before one could blink Sidious had already closed the distance on the three with both of his lightsabers ignited. He struck at Darth Nox first who was able to keep up with Sidious' force enhanced speed and actually blocked two of his strikes before being outdueled and stabbed through the chest. She fell to the ground apparently lifeless as this duel of fates continued. Darth Sidious was struggling to protect himself from two of the strongest Jedi of the Order but was not being bulldozed by them as one would expect. You see, Yoda and Mace Windu have never actually fought together as a tag team, let alone against a Sith Lord. The Jedi's natural approaches to fighting were actually counteracting each other. Sidious led the fight to his hallway which limited Grandmaster Yoda's use of Ataru, a technique that worked best in an open area. Whenever Mace Windu got into a rhythm with his use of Vapaad Sidious switched opponents and attacked Grandmaster Yoda, breaking the superconducting loop that was supposed to turn Sidious' own darkness against him. The duel carried on for what felt like minutes, lightsabers clashed against each other blindingly fast; each move faster than a humming bird's wing beat. Their technique was perfect and their duel kept on building and building upon its own intensity, like a song growing to a crescendo. Eventually one of the musicians was showing signs of fatigue as Master Yoda started retreating more than advancing. Sidious tried to strike at Yoda in a vicious attempt to end the Grandmaster's life but Mace Windu intervened and deflected his two lightsabers before beginning his Vaapad assault. Sidious struck against Mace Windu faster and harder, tapping into more and more of the Darkside to sustain his superhuman level of speed. With the loop uninterrupted Windu was able to respond in kind and push back Sidious until he retreated to his office window. Master Yoda followed behind Windu, ready to provide his support when needed. While fighting Windu, Sidious intentionally destroyed his office window, the dark lord used the distraction from the wind to telekinetically throw Windu out the window. Mace was stopped in midair by Yoda who pulled his comrade back in. Sidious attacked Windu again only to be intercepted by Yoda. With more space to work with, Yoda began to flip and dodge Sidious' blades and counter with unique angles. Windu waited for his opportunity to strike, sensing a shatterpoint moment coming.

Author's note: Shatterpoint is an ability that Mace Windu has to detect an objects weakest spot; it is also used in determining when an event is pivotal to changing the destiny of the galaxy.

Sidious pushed Yoda back against the opposite side of the window and Mace Windu could almost hear the force yell in his ear. "Now!" Mace Windu attacked the Sith Lord with everything that he had and managed to kick his left lightsaber out the window. Sidious lifted Mace Windu up with the force choking him in a desperate attempt to kill him but was interrupted by Yoda who force pushed Sidious against the wall, knocking his second lightsaber out the window in the process. The two Jedi stood pointing their blades at Sidious' throat. Master Windu felt another shatterpoint moment coming but knew not what the cause was or what would happen.

Mace Windu: You are under arrest, My Lord.

Palpatine/Sidious was defiant against all odds, the two Jedi standing before him seemed to be the only two obstacles that he would need to overcome before ruling the galaxy.

Palpatine: No! No! You will die!

Sith lightning is absorbed by Yoda's use of the Force and bounces off of Windu's lightsaber striking Palpatine's face and appearing to deform it. However it is not a deformation, the lightning is only melting away a disguise that he has been wearing for years. Fueled by desperation, fear, and anger Palpatine continues to pump lightning out of his hands, unconcerned with the fact that it was weakening himself as well.

The second shatterpoint arrives, the one instant that Darth Nox was waiting for. Almost like a victory flag Nox raises her own body up using the Force. Her own disguise fades away as her form becomes overshadowed by the Darkside's power. She hovers in mid air as wind circled around her, her eyes glowing purple, lightning arcing across her fingers, Darkness wraps around her form like a blanket, a red aura emanates from her like a ray shield, and green fog emanates from her feet, making it look like she is standing on a malignant cloud.

Darth Nox: Power! Unlimited Power!

Darth Nox unleashes her own Sith lightning. Green and purple arcs of electricity twist around itself like a vicious rope before striking the three. The attack shreds through what little remains of their force defenses and cuts them to the bone, their bodies nearly dead and severely burned. Nox telekinetically lifts them up and chants in the ancient Sith tongue, focusing her energy to initiate the force walking ritual, draining their power and adding it to her own.

Darth Nox: Tu'iea azinimas, tu'iea midwan, visa anas tu aras kash dabar manosi!

Translation: All your knowledge, all your power, all that you are is now mine!

Their bodies turned into a purple mist which encircled Nox before being breathed into her. She took her time, savoring the new surge of power which was now flowing over her like one would savor a fine dish. Nox started cackling maniacally, more euphoric than a drug addict on a high.

Darth Nox: Khem Val would have loved this meal; I guess I will partake for the two of us old friend…(pauses while "eating")… I've never before felt so much power at once, oh how easy my victory over the Barsenthor and Battlemaster of old will be. I wouldn't be surprised if fighting them will feel like fighting infants. All that I've lost will be rebuilt, the galaxy will be mine all will be mine; there will be nothing left to get in my way.

Nox was practically drunk in a victory stupor. As she thought back to her Kaggath with Sidious a second wave of euphoria hit her.

Darth Nox: You fought well Sidious, never since my Kaggath with Thanaton for my seat on the Dark Council have I ever felt so alive! In the end the Darkside favored me as its champion. Rest assured that your death was not in vain for I will take the Sith to heights that you couldn't possibly imagine. As a member of my undead legion, you will see this future along with me. People will be saying my name till the end of time, Empress Kallig, ruler of the galaxy; Darth Nox, master of the Darkside, keeper of the spheres of ancient knowledge, the Force-walker, and conqueror of the living and the dead. All will speak of my legend, of how a mere slave became the very embodiment of power. I will strike fear into the hearts of men and dominate all with impunity. I will find myself a powerful force user and raise a child so powerful that he would be like a god. Grandpapi Aloysius would be so proud! The bloodline of Kallig will be wrapped in glory and fame; our legacy will last until the stars grow cold.

Nox laughed once more, practically rolling on the floor with excitement before finally regaining her composure. She thought of her vision of the future…

Flashback to her conversation with Anakin

"While meditating I have received a vision of the future, the Jedi will fall tonight, if not by Sidious' hand then by my own."

End Flashback

Darth Nox: With Sidious dead that means that I alone will bring about the end of the Jedi tonight. But how? Even with all of my power I can't be everywhere at once, at least not yet.

Almost on queue the victorious dark lord notices Palpatine's computer console and is drawn to it. Upon activating it she finds that it is password protected.

Darth Nox: This won't do. (The Dark Lord's tone was sarcastic for she already had a workaround in mind).

Nox meditated in the force once again, combining her own Darkside power with Mother Talzin's dark magic to produce a spectre of Chancellor Palpatine. The spectre nodded its head as though being commanded by Nox and typed in the correct password before vanishing into thin air.

Darth Nox: Ok Sidious let's see what you were planning.

Nox's eyes drifted to a file labeled, executive command orders. Upon opening the file a list of over one hundred command orders were listed but her eyes only settled on one, order sixty-six. In addition to a description of the order she found a prerecording of Palpatine giving the command, "This is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine issuing an executive command order to all Republic military forces, execute order sixty-six". She played the recording a couple times over, like one would do for a favorite youtube video.

Darth Nox cackled gleefully again upon realizing that the Jedi and the galaxy were practically gift wrapped for her. She needed only broadcast the command to all the Republic forces and a massive genocide will ensue. She realized that there was one missing piece though, the Jedi temple, as talented as the Republic clone troopers were they would be unable to storm it without the help of a powerful force user. Thinking ten steps ahead she realized that the force user in question couldn't be herself or Anakin Skywalker.

Darth Nox: I guess it's time to test just how powerful I have become.

Darth Nox closed her eyes and meditated on the Darkside of the force once more chanting… "Wadoroy iv jena'tes, svera sracos tave sartas kia nesti nuyak sajun kia nun".

Translation: Doorway of darkness, reach across the stars to bring my ally to me.

A very confused Wrath finds himself standing before his empress.

Darth Malevolen: Empress, what sorcery is this? How did I get here? (He looks at the two piles of ash and the three sets of empty clothes and can sense their pain upon death) What happened here?

Darth Nox: I am sorry Wrath, I have been a busy Sith and much has happened. Our enemy, Darth Sidious, has been defeated tonight, Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one of the Force, has joined our ranks and I have discovered a way to completely wipe the Jedi from the galaxy, allowing me to reestablish the Order in our image. I have gained new powers, one of which allowed me to bring you hear tonight. I have a special assignment for you Wrath, how would you like the honor of storming the Jedi Temple? You will be given a battalion to command and it will be like the Battle of Coruscant once again. Your name will be greater than that of Darth Malgus and etched into the annuls of time.

Darth Malevolen: I know you empress; you wouldn't order me to do something like this without a plan. Just what are you planning?

Darth Nox closes this chapter by breaking the fourth wall

Darth Nox: I guess you and the rest of the audience will just have to wait and see, until then.


	17. The Darkest Night

**The Darkest Night**

Darth Malevolen: I know you empress; you wouldn't order me to do something like this without a plan. Just what are you planning?

Darth Nox looks over to Palpatine's computer console and points for dramatic effect.

Darth Nox: With a single button Chancellor Palpatine, Darth Sidious, will command the grand army of the Republic to turn against the Jedi. When the Republic citizenry hears of this betrayal tomorrow they would be in outrage. When I expose the majority of the Senate for being on Palpatine's puppet strings there will be a revolution. They will require a leader to win them this war and "Master Yodette", (Nox airquotes with her hands), will be that leader. What you do with a lightsaber, I intend to do with words and with those words I will transform the Republic into an Empire. "Master Yodette" will be both Grandmaster of the Jedi and Empress. Any surviving Jedi will return to me to be re-educated in the ways of the Force. They will be Jedi in name only. Of course, before we move forward with this plan we need to make sure that there are no loose ends. Give me a status report on our Separatist cloning side project.

Darth Malevolen's thoughts: It appears that my mistress has summoned me here so that I can do her dirty work and keep both Anakin and her reputation safe. A task I am happy to do as her Wrath. Even though she was the one that killed my apprentice, (remembers the anger he felt when he learned on the holo-net that she was killed).

Darth Malevolen nods in acknowledgment.

Darth Malevolen: As you well know several of our secret cloning facilities have been discovered and destroyed by the Republic. After General Grievous expended a good portion of the Separatist resources on the last attack on Coruscant what few clone troopers we were able to supplement their military with has been invaluable to the Separatist cause. Regardless of all these setbacks, we've been able to push back the Republic and they have been in a retreat. With the Jedi gone the Separatist forces might just be able to overcome the Republic.

Darth Nox: I see. I fear that we might have made the Alliance too strong. Upon learning that Palpatine was Darth Sidious I have had to make drastic changes to my plans. I want to make sure that the Republic wins and I am also growing weary of these Separatist clones we've created. If these supplemental clones are traced back to me all will be for nothing. Unless, (Nox paused while thinking. A genius scheme came to her mind)… Wrath, after attacking the Jedi Temple I want you to contact the Separatist Alliance military forces, tell them that your death was mistaken and to prepare for battle. There will be a second attack on Coruscant, but this time "Master Yodette" will show the galaxy a show of power that no one will challenge. Most of our clone army would be destroyed in the process and the Separatist Alliance will crumble. With the Alliance dismantled and myself as Empress I will take command of all captured enemy forces and you will be able to come out of hiding as my personal enforcer. You'll have to wear a different armor when that time comes of course, so as not to be recognized as the one that commanded the Republic troops on the fateful night the Jedi fell. If anyone should discover that you are the blueprint of these Separatist clones by then it will not matter.

Darth Malevolen did not question how Darth Nox intended to take down the military might of the Separatist Alliance alone for he already had great faith in her power to command the force.

Darth Malevolen: I see that you are taking full advantage of my armor being unseen by Republic forces. There is no other way the Republic military would trust my command tonight if they realized that I was the Sith that attacked Kamino. Overall a clever scheme my empress, so long as our enemies don't interfere.

Darth Nox: So long as they don't interfere with my speech to the Senate and the Galactic Republic tomorrow we will win. They will show themselves to be traitors to the Empire if they attack us or try to interfere with our plans afterward.

Darth Malevolen: If you are powerful enough to bring me here why would it matter what our enemies do?

Darth Nox: It doesn't work like that; there are limits to even my power. I can only teleport a person to a place where they have been or at a place where I am. Also, our enemies aren't fools. I tipped my hand by using this power first on Padawan Tano, the Togrutan Padawan I sent you to assassinate a while back. They would be expecting me to try that and will no doubt be prepared.

Darth Malevolen: It appears then that this is our best option for victory. When do we begin?

Darth Nox: Right now.

Darth Nox presses the button on Palpatine's computer console which broadcasts order sixty-six to all Republic forces.

Darth Nox: Go to the Jedi Temple immediately Wrath, there you will find the 501st legion ready to be given your command. (Darth Nox hands her Wrath a holo-player with the appropriate command order that grants the bearer of the message total command over ground forces). If you find a certain Togruta Padawan kill her immediately, she is an ally of our enemies and has a Lightside entity inside of her which makes her a hindrance to our plans. (Nox than had a certain maniacal twinkle in her eye as she said her catchphrase). Murder and mayhem await! Wipe them out, all of them.

The soldiers of the 501st battalion gather in preparation for their strike mission against the temple, many of them feeling conflicted and confused. They had just been ordered by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to hunt down the Jedi that once commanded them and since Nox was unable to order an exception to this rule this included Anakin Skywalker as well. Fortunately, Anakin was away from the temple that night, enjoying a wonderful evening with his wife as Darth Nox had instructed. The troopers thoughts were interrupted by the approach of a titan garbed in crimson red battle armor.

"Halt, identify!" the clone commander of the battalion demands.

Darth Malevolen stops and takes a good look at the troops he is about to lead.

Darth Malevolen: Are you the clone commander of this battalion?

"Yes. Who are you?"

Darth Malevolen: I am an enforcer of the supreme the chancellor's will; I will be taking command of your unit.

The Sith Lord then showed them the pre-recording which demonstrated that he had the Chancellor's approval.

The clone commander saluted; "I understand sir. What are your orders?"

Darth Malevolen: Show me a detailed map of the Jedi temple.

Darth Malevolen is shown a map of the temple and observes that there are three exits to the building. The front entrance and back entrance towards the ground floor and the hanger bay.

Darth Malevolen: This battalion will be divided into four teams. I want three teams of heavy munitions guarding all exits of the building. I will lead the remaining forces to destroy the Temple communication array and flush the Jedi out of their beds and into their graves. Follow my lead and don't get in the way. Do your jobs! I will not tolerate failure.

The clone commander nodded and gathered the troops behind their new leader. They marched in a straight line towards the footsteps of the Jedi temple. The weather of Coruscant rapidly changed; the sky became overcast and a heavy downpour of rain started. It was as if the Force was mourning what was happening throughout the galaxy.

All was quiet that night in the Jedi Temple only a few Jedi Knights were guarding. It was as though its occupants were sheep about to be led to the slaughter. All the Jedi masters that could even give the dark lord a decent fight were either dead or out on the field being betrayed by the soldiers they once commanded. Also, the Jedi Order was largely stagnant and had become inexperienced in fighting other Force users to the death. Whereas Cadnus Malevolen was a weapon honed and skilled by hundreds of battles against Jedi and Sith. Three Jedi knights who were guarding the main entrance were struck down by him in less than a second. He continued his deadly march inside, unencumbered by anyone who dared to attack him along the way. The communication center was destroyed and all exits were blocked trapping all of its occupants inside. With the entry and exits secured Darth Malevolen began systematically slaughtering all the Jedi in the building. Padawans and younglings that were sleeping in their chambers were awoken by the sound of blaster fire, the peace and solitude that they have come to know broken by the sound of war and death.

Ahsoka Tano was sleeping in her chambers, which were far away from the initial fighting. The Daughter touched her shoulder waking her. A visible tear could be seen rolling down the entities cheek. The young padawan reached out with the Force and felt the darkness, fear, and dread which surrounded her. Such a dark presence might have overwhelmed the Togrutan in the past but not this time, this time she had faith in the Force and with that faith came a sense of peace. She prepared for battle and left her quarters. Ahsoka's objective was clear, try to gather and protect as many of the other young padawans and younglings as possible.

The deaths of countless Jedi sent ripples through the force which were felt across the galaxy, the pain and sorrow hitting the Jedi heroes of old like a tidal wave.

Kira Carsen runs to the Barsenthor and Battlemaster in their ship.

Kira Carsen: Do you feel it?

Obiquanobi: Yes and I almost wish I couldn't, it's as though a great many voices are crying out in terror before being silenced. I fear something terrible has happened, we must return to Coruscant.

Yodette looked towards her brother tears glistening in her eyes.

Yodette: I fear that we will only find more pain and suffering there, darkness has swept across the entire galaxy this night.

Back at the temple a youngling is shot down before Ahsoka's eyes and rage started to fill her heart. She heard a voice inside her head.

Daughter: It's ok to be angry Ahsoka, for I am angry as well. Surrender yourself to the force let its power guide you.

Ahsoka felt the daughter's hands guide her own as she charged towards the clone troopers who ruthlessly killed the youngling in front of her, each blaster bolt deflected or dodged, unstoppable as the force guided her movements. The five assaulting troopers were struck down in a flash followed by many more until the hallway was secured.

Meanwhile Master Jocasta Nu and Cin Drallig and about five additional knights faced off against the crimson-clad warrior.

Cin Drallig: Halt Sith! You will go no further!

The combat instructor's words were interrupted by Jocasta Nu screaming after viciously being force pulled into the warrior's crimson blade.

Jocasta: AAAHHH!

The elderly woman's scream was dwarfed by a colossal roar which shook the floor. A flash of red glowed from the dark lord's eyes; the spectacle of this froze the five Jedi knights in fear as Darth Malevolen leapt viciously at them, cutting them down quickly. Cin Drallig was shaken but engaged the dark lord as best he could. But he too fell under Malevolen's superior might after a few exchanges.

Darth Malevolen felt a familiar presence near him, Ahsoka Tano, the Padawan he was tasked with assassinating once before. He reached out with the force and sprinted to her position, fighting his way through any resisting forces.

Ahsoka had gathered a large group of younglings and padawans at her side, the force guiding her to the council chambers where more younglings were hiding.

Youngling: Master Tano, there are too many of them, what are we going to do?

Ahsoka: Come with me, we got to get you out of here.

Youngling: Where will we go Master Tano? All of the exits are guarded, we are trapped.

Ahsoka: Do not worry young ones. I sense that friends will be approaching soon. (Ahsoka reassured feeling the tugging of the force guiding her and the younglings to the Jedi hanger bay)

"Halt right there!" A group of clone troopers guarding the hanger shout at the escaping Jedi, their weapons ready to fire killing shots. The younglings hide behind Ahsoka for cover. Time slows down for Ahsoka as she heard the daughter speak once again. "You won't need your lightsabers this time Ahsoka; just trust the force and watch."

Ahsoka didn't understand what was going on but she put her lightsabers away as instructed. The clone troopers opened fire on the group. What seemed like hundreds of blaster bolts were suspended in midair stopped by the apparition of the daughter.

The guards were thrown effortlessly by the spectre, knocking them out upon landing. It seemed as though Ahsoka and the younglings were likely to escape.

Lightning flashed and the lights in the hangar bay flickered as a crimson warrior with lightsaber ignited appears behind the group.

Ahsoka: Run!

The younglings ran and the Sith Lord leapt viciously towards their position, the daughter force pushed Malevolen back and let the blaster bolts that were once suspended in midair fly towards his position. The Sith effortlessly batted away the blaster bolts with his lightsaber and roared with a greater sense of determination.

Darth Malevolen: You shall not escape!

A ship flew into the hanger bay and landed in front of the terrified younglings, Kira, Obiquanobi, and Yodette step out with their lightsabers ignited to confront the Sith Lord. Ben and Malevolen engage in a vicious fight as the younglings and Ahsoka board the ship.

Yodette: Come on let's go!

Yodette force pulls Ben away from his duel with his dark rival and they escape on the ship together, a furious Darth Malevolen is left standing alone at the hanger bay.

While in the ship some of the older younglings in the group were confused.

Older youngling: Master Ahsoka, weren't these the two that our masters told us about, the ones that attacked the temple? Why are you with them and why would they save us from that Sith?

Ahsoka paused for a moment searching for the right words to say.

Ahsoka: The Jedi Order has been deceived. These three are friends, Jedi heroes of the old republic era. The one claiming to be Master Yodette is really Darth Nox of the Sith, an ancient enemy who has masterminded this attack on the Jedi temple.

"Ahsoka, I'm scared". One of the younger ones says.

Ahsoka: Don't worry; we'll be taking you to some place safe now.

Ahsoka left the younglings be for a while and met up with the ancient heroes of old at the bridge section of the ship. While Ahsoka tried to act strong she was also concerned as well and needed guidance.

Ahsoka: Masters, what are we going to do?

Ben: We need to bring these children to Sarkhai, they'll be safe there.

Kira: But that will be a four day round trip! By then we might lose the Republic!

Ben: I agree dear but if we are unable to protect these younglings Nox has already won.

Kira: Honey I love you but if there was one weakness that you had it was an unwillingness to make the necessary sacrifices for the greater good. Remember how you risked everything to save me on Dromund Kaas before you confronted Emperor Vitiate? You can't save everyone Ben, none of us can. If we confront Nox now there is a good chance that we can stop her from causing any more damage to the galaxy. It has been our inability to confront Nox directly that has got us in this mess in the first place.

Yodette was quiet and pensive as both Kira and Ben's words had merit.

Yodette: If we confront Nox now and lose, everything that we fight for will be for nothing. The younglings on our ship will either be killed or reeducated by Nox and she will become a galactic empress. If we ensure the children's safety first then even if we should be killed there is at least hope for the future of the Jedi.

Ben: It's settled then; we go to Sarkhai first and confront Nox afterward.

Back on Coruscant Darth Nox receives a communiqué from Darth Malevolen.

Darth Malevolen: My empress, it is done. The Jedi temple has been secured.

Darth Nox: I sense that there is more.

Darth Malevolen gulped for fear of telling Darth Nox his greatest shame, the fact that a mere padawan managed to elude him twice.

Darth Malevolen: Padawan Ahsoka escaped with a group of younglings; she was being aided by our enemies.

Darth Nox: Yodette and Ben Quanobi, those two have mettled in my affairs for the last time.

Cadnus Malevolen breathed a silent sigh of relief upon hearing that Nox's anger was deflected towards Yodette and Ben rather than at him for his failure.

Darth Nox: I will send you back to the Separatist Council. Command their forces for a second attack on Coruscant.

Darth Malevolen: It will be done my empress, the invasion should occur in four days.

Darth Nox teleported her Wrath to the Separatist Council, everything was unfolding according to her design.


	18. Visions in the Dark

**Visions in the Dark**

The Force was in turmoil and agents of both the Light and the Darkside of the Force were tested by visions.

Anakin was with his wife who had just learned the terrible news about the Jedi temple attack after coming home from their date, Padme went to bed distraught and Anakin was uncertain about the future. When he had fallen asleep he received another nightmare about Padme, this time a dark figure took Padme away from him during childbirth, he called her name after the twins were born but there was no answer.

Anakin awoke with a cold sweat and stepped outside, as was his custom when receiving these terrifying visions of the future. He tried to interpret what the vision meant.

"Will Padme be safe? What did that dark figure mean? Was it symbolic of death? Or was it a person? Could it have been Darth Nox? Did I make the right decision in trusting her to save Padme?" All of these questions flooded Anakin's mind and he tried to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing, that Padme will be safe. "I've seen Nox's power first hand, she has mastery over life and death, she has promised to make me like a god, the Jedi Order was holding me back! Even if I wanted to go back I couldn't. The Jedi Order has been destroyed, Darth Nox is the only one left that I can trust. With Nox's power at my disposal I could save Padme and bring about peace and order to the galaxy. I was told through a private message that Nox will be addressing the Senate tomorrow, I must get rest so I can stand by her".

* * *

Darth Nox was resting in Palpatine's chambers, a prepared speech already downloaded onto the computers for the next day. She saw herself before the Senate, being made into an empress.

Senators: Hail to Empress Yodette, the savior of the old republic and champion of the Lightside!

The words stung Nox's heart, for she had always wanted to be known as Empress Nox, master of the Darkside of the Force.

"It is a necessary deception to bring about the end of the Jedi", she reasoned, "continuing this masquerade is a burden that I am willing to carry".

The vision changed and Nox found herself in the Jedi temple, the Darkside of the Force was thick after Darth Malevolen's attack. The faces of the dead still filled with the terror from their final moments. Such a sight would have unnerved a normal person but Nox was at home here, desensitized to it. The voices of the dead cried out and wailed.

Dead Jedi and younglings: Why? Why have you done this? Why do you hate the Jedi so?

Darth Nox was silent and an apparition of the daughter appeared before her.

Daughter: Aren't you going to answer them? The voices of the dead require an answer.

Darth Nox: I will only answer the questions of the strong. The voices of these dead aren't even worth the time to consume.

Nox's eyes flashed purple and the air around her roared as the voices were dispelled.

Daughter: I will champion them then. Tell me the answer to their questions.

Darth Nox: You forget your place, I have grown much stronger since we last met. I do not fear you.

Nox tried to consume the apparition of the daughter, binding its power to hers but the ritual did not work.

Daughter: You are powerful Nox but you do not have power over me in this place.

Darth Nox: Why not? Am I not asleep? Is this not my mind?

Daughter: You are in a place between sleep, you are experiencing a Force vision. Even with your strength, you can't bind the full power of the Force to your will.

Darth Nox: Maybe not now but I will in the future, like Emperor Vitiate I have the patience of stone and the will of stars. There is nothing I can't do with time.

Daughter: Such arrogance, it will be your undoing.

Nox ignored the daughter's statement.

Darth Nox: Why am I here?

Daughter: I have come to test you, to understand your nature.

Darth Nox: Yet another mind game brought upon by a Force apparition to test my will.

Daughter: Why do you do this? Why did you bring about the destruction of the Jedi? What is your reason for hating the Jedi so much?

Darth Nox laughs at the absurdity of the questions.

Darth Nox: You really have to ask? Do you really want to know? Anakin and I are living testaments of the Jedi's failure. The Jedi are weak, they lack the strength to do what they believe is right. The Jedi have never succeeded in eradicating the Sith from the galaxy, century upon century, eon upon eon they fail because they lack the strength to do what is necessary. Even when they had 1,000 years of peace from the Sith they fail to recognize or eradicate evil in the galaxy. As a slave once I used to wish that the Jedi would come to deliver us from our cruel overlords but they never did. Thousands of years later slavery still exists and Anakin lived his youth as a slave. There was one thing that I learned from my harsh experiences; the shadow is stronger than the Light, the Darkside is the only way to obtain real power, the only way to make a difference in this cruel galaxy. Tell me Daughter of Light, why do you resist my rise? If I become empress I could bring about order throughout the galaxy.

Daughter: You lie to yourself, your own Sith code tells you that peace is a lie, there is only passion. The Darkside creates chaos, not harmony.

Darth Nox: Passions can be manipulated, just like the Force. If I bring the galaxy under my control I could ascend to the level of a god, even life and death could be under my control. All can be regulated by me.

Daughter: Trying to reason with you is like trying to reason with my brother. But unlike him I know that there is still hope for you and your Wrath. What if I could show you the future?

Darth Nox was shown a future where she was 'redeemed' from the Darkside and married to her wrath with children.

Darth Nox: That future cannot be true.

A Lightside version of Nox appeared.

Emma Kallig: It is true; you just don't want to accept it.

Darth Nox: Another trick? Don't make me laugh.

Emma Kallig: Still as stubborn as always I see. You cling to darkness now because you believe it to be stronger, but in time you will see things differently. Even now I think you secretly question your powers. If the Darkside is so powerful then why have you had to escape through time in the first place? Why couldn't your Wrath succeed in killing a Padawan protected by the light? I know you better than you know yourself. You are afraid of being wrong, afraid of being weak again, of being Emma Kallig a former slave; that is why you cling to your grandiose titles. Before you were Darth Nox of the Sith, you were a person, you were me, you have just forgotten who you are.

Darth Nox was furious. "Shut up! I have power!" she launched Sith Lightning at Emma Kallig. Kallig's eyes glowed gold for an instant as the purple lightning was frozen in midair along with Darth Nox.

Emma Kallig: Power at the expense of one's sanity is not strength. You still have much to learn about the Force.

Darth Nox was thrown backward hard against a wall and the purple lightning was dispelled. The Sith Lord awoke from her vision in a cold sweat. "It was only a dream, it was only a dream". She chanted to herself. The words previously spoken by the Daughter, Ahsoka Tano, and Emma Kallig were getting to her. "I am not the Darkside's slave, I am its master! I am Darth Nox of the Dark Council, keeper of the spheres of ancient knowledge, the Forcewalker, conqueror of the living and the dead, and Empress of the Galaxy!" She yelled those words loudly to herself and regained her composure. "I will not be turned! The Darkside is power! My will is strong! I am strong!"

She meditated in the Darkside of the Force, reciting the Sith code in the ancient tongue, feeling the Darkside's power invigorate her once more.

* * *

In Separatist space, Nox's Wrath also received a vision.

Daughter: Tell me Cadnus Malevolen? Are you a man?

The Sith Lord was angered by the Force apparitions question.

Darth Malevolen: Of course I am!

Daughter: Then why do you behave like a dog? Do you ever reason for yourself? Act out of your own decisions? Or are you forever a slave to those who will use you as a weapon?

Darth Malevolen: My service to my empress is an honorable one, passed down from generations of powerful Sith. How dare you mock me spectre!

Like Nox in her vision, Darth Malevolen was confronted by a lightside version of himself.

Darth Malevolen: This is not the first time we've met, corrupted reflection of light.

Cadnus: Yes, you have done great evil since our last meeting on Tatooine. Why do you serve your empress? A sense of duty? Honor? There is no honor with Darth Nox, she killed your apprentice Assaj Ventress without even telling you about it. Rather than fighting till her last in her own throne room, she ran away. Even now she prepares to run away again by transferring her essence into a clone should she be killed. The Sith exist in a constant state of fear, there is no honor among them, it is the Jedi who fear nothing and fight honorably. You saw this first hand when you saw how many Jedi at the temple stood and fought you, even while having no hope for survival. Heroes like Ben and Yodette continue to fight regardless of the cost, they are willing to sacrifice everything for their beliefs. Can you say the same?

Darth Malevolen: How dare you speak that way against my empress! Against me!

Darth Malevolen ignites his lightsaber, ready to strike his mirror image.

Cadnus: Perhaps action will speak louder than words. Attack me with your conviction like the warrior you are.

Cadnus ignited a blue lightsaber and the two fought. Their every move in sync with each other as though they could read each other's thoughts. The battle raged on but Darth Malevolen's conviction waivered, 'what if he is right?', Darth Malevolen pondered, 'what if there is no honor among the sith?', Cadnus gained the upper hand in the duel and disabled Darth Malevolen's lightsaber. A sapphire blue blade was pointed at the Sith Lord's throat.

Cadnus: Do you understand now? You are weaker than me as a warrior because you lack the same kind of resolve that I do. You don't love Darth Nox the way I love Emma Kallig. I know you well, Wrath of Nox, time and again the Sith have failed you, every master that you've served has either betrayed you or grown too weak to maintain your respect. You were planning on striking your empress down should she transfer her essence to a clone. Your service to Nox has no love, no respect, and no honor.

Darth Malevolen woke up and pondered what he saw in his vision. For the first time, he reconsidered everything he was taught about the Force, the Sith, and the Jedi.

* * *

Yodette, Ben, Kira, and Ahsoka also received visions while resting.

Yodette sees a dark figure approach her, it's eyes purple, a red hue emanated from it, a green mist lit its path, it could only be one thing, one person. Yodette assumes a defensive stance when she realizes it.

Yodette: Darth Nox!

Apparition: No, not quite. You are having a vision, I am an embodiment of the Darkside, fitting that I should assume the form of one who serves me so. Besides if you were to ask her she would claim to be me.

The apparitions voice sounded more sinister than Nox's somehow. It was hard for Yodette to believe.

Yodette: Why are you here?

Apparition: I have come to show you things. To test you.

Yodette: There is nothing that you can say or do that will turn me.

The apparition of Nox giggled. "Did you not compromise on your Jedi morals by allowing yourself to feel emotion, such as anger? Perhaps you are already corrupted".

Yodette: Emotion does not make a person good or evil, they are merely a reflection of one's heart.

Apparition: Good, evil, is there ever such a thing? How many hearts have turned to the Darkside? How many believed that they were doing good while doing so? In the end, there is only power and will.

Yodette: I have saved many from your grasp before. I know that there is good and evil because I know what you are. You are a corruption of the Force, a product of sentient thought when one decided to use the Force to harm another. I believe that Light is stronger because it is the uncorrupted Force. I believe that there will be a day when even you are cleansed.

The apparition couldn't help but laugh maniacally. "My you are fearless, you intend to take Darth Nox from me as well? You are too late! Her hate for you has no bounds. The Jedi failed her and I picked up the pieces, made her strong, made her free, made her a god."

Emma Kallig's life flashed before Yodette's eyes. She saw a mother and daughter who were owned as slaves by Karn, a Sith apprentice under Darth Skotia. The two clung to hope, believing that one day they would be saved by the Jedi, but no one came to rescue them. Years passed and a twelve-year-old Emma was losing hope. Yodette felt the pain and anger in Nox's heart following years of indignity, of being treated like an animal, and seeing her mother return home beaten and crying. There wasn't a day that went by when young Emma didn't entertain the idea of overthrowing Karn and all those who oppressed and beat them. A strange power grew inside of her each day, one she didn't understand, that is until the fateful day tragedy struck, the day when Emma returned home and witnessed Karn raping and beating her mother. Yodette watched the deplorable scene unfold from a distance, as though she were watching it on a television screen.

Young Emma screamed at the top of her lungs. "Stop!"

A sinister laugh was heard from Karn who towered over the twelve-year-old.

Karn: What are you going to do about it? Little girl. I am a Sith and you are nothing but a daughter of a slave.

Emma was Force pushed hard against the wall, struggling to maintain consciousness.

"Leave my daughter alone, I beg you." The mother begged weakly while struggling to cling on to life.

Karn struck the woman once more, knocking her out. "Shut up bitch!"

An apparition of a dark lord with a skeletal mask flickered in Emma's view, her blood began to boil, an ancient power had been awoken, the young girl stood up and lurched forward, her heart filled with white-hot fury and the power of the Darkside. It was as though Karn had awoken a fearsome monster.

Emma Kallig: "You will know pain! You will know fear! The face of your corpse will be filled with terror!"

The young girl's voice sounded unnaturally strong, amplified by the Force.

Karn was unnerved by the transformation, this was not a slave girl, the sheer power that was unlocked inside of her could rival a Dark Council member.

Karn ignited his lightsaber and lept towards the monster standing before him. Just as quick as he lept the Sith was floating in the air, grasping his own throat. The hatred that had built up in Emma's heart and the ancient bloodline of Kallig made her a natural genius of the Darkside.

The Sith coughed up blood after being rammed hard against the ceiling and walls.

Karn started to beg: "Please have mercy!"

"Did you show my mother mercy!? Die!"

Emma's arm tingled as a power surged from her fingertips, lightning shot out and struck Karn, the young girl could feel her target's pain and suffering through the Force and was satisfied by his death, the mangled corpse's face had terror on it. Emma ran to her mother and held her mother in her arms, she regained consciousness long enough to say "I love you" with her dying breath.

Emma screamed in emotional agony as her world collapsed around her.

Emma: I will avenge you, mom! I will gain the power to make Darth Skotia pay!

Any childhood hopes that Emma had of being rescued died with her mother, that night she learned that the Darkside is the only way to gain power and freedom.

Another Apprentice of Skotia's took credit for Karn's death and sent Emma away to Korriban secretly, to be trained in the Dark arts. This was Emma's chance for revenge.

Yodette was then shown young Kallig's training on Korriban. How the first friend that she made on Korriban, Kory, an idealistic slave that believed that the slaves will be freed by the Jedi, was killed right in front of her by Overseer Harkun. "The fool!" Yodette could hear Emma's thoughts through the vision, "Kory should have known that the Darkside is the only path to power and freedom".

Yodette saw how Emma trained to be the model Sith, doing everything that was expected of her, anything to gain the power necessary to enact her revenge on Darth Skotia. Yodette watched in horror as she tortured prisoners and killed other acolytes without remorse. Then Yodette saw something that surprised her, a flicker of light.

Emma was tasked with releasing a brainwashed Jedi prisoner back to the Republic, making it look like a legitimate escape. Emma returned the Jedi's items, at first angrily thinking, "pathetic Jedi, if the light were truly stronger than the Dark you wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be imprisoned and brainwashed as you are now".

Jedi Quorian Dorjis: Once the guards change shifts I think I can slip out of the academy. But what about you? Will you be okay?

Emma: I am Sith! I have nothing to fear here!

Jedi Quorian Dorjis: My apologies.

Acolyte Emma's thoughts: Too little too late Jedi. Then again perhaps it isn't? I could leave with him, put this nightmare of a life I've had behind me. No, I must stay, I must gain the power needed to avenge my mother's death.

Jedi Quorian Dorjis: I'm sorry that the Empire took you in instead of the Jedi. If things had been different maybe you could have been part of the order.

The prisoner's statement gave Acolyte Emma pause.

Emma: I wish things could have been different as well.

Acolyte Emma had to fight back a tear as a sudden wave of regret hit her. Emma was surprised at what she heard herself say. She turned her back from the prisoner and walked away without saying a word. Fearful that even after all this training to harness the Darkside she may forsake her revenge and escape with him.

Time passed again before Yodette's eyes and she saw that Emma did get her chance to enact revenge on Darth Skotia.

Emma Kallig: You are going to fry little cyborg, tell me, how do your parts handle electricity?

More time passed before Yodette's eyes as she saw Zash's betrayal of Emma. Lord Emma Kallig exacting her revenge on Overseer Harkun and her later victory over Darth Thanaton in the Dark Council chambers. By then she was Darth Nox of the Sith, an entity of Darkness. What little spark of light was left in her seemed to have been long extinguished.

Yodette was pulled out of her vision of Nox's life as the dark figure in her vision interrogated her.

Apparition of Nox: Do you see now? The Jedi has failed her, the Light has failed her. Only I can give her what she needs. Do you still foolishly cling to the hope of redeeming her? Such mercy prevents you from taking action. It is a weakness.

Yodette: When my brother and I first fought against Darth Nox in her throne room it was easy to see her as a monster that needed to be taken down. Now that you have shown me her life I at least understand now that she is a person. The pain and suffering she endured were great but that doesn't justify her actions. My brother and I will face her and stop her, redeem her if we can and kill her if we must.

The apparition of the Darkside left Yodette and she meditated on what she saw upon waking.

* * *

A dark figure approaches Ben Quanobi in a vision, he at first suspects it to be Darth Nox but the figure is of his wife, as she appeared when possessed by Sith Emperor Vitiate.

"You are weak Battlemaster, how many times has your reckless acts of mercy and heroism endangered the safety of the Galaxy?" The voice of the apparition sounded like Vitiate. "What if you failed?"

Ben was shown a very different history of the galaxy, one where each time he took an action to save or redeem someone it ended up causing more damage to the galaxy at large.

On Tython Bengal Moore returns to the Darkside after being redeemed by him. On Taris, the Knight saves Godera but loses a settlement, whereas originally he was able to save both. Lord Praven kills many Jedi after being shown mercy on Tatooine and after being 'redeemed'. On Darth Angral's ship, a possessed Kira defeats him as he was unable to turn Kira from the Emperor, Tython was lost. Lastly, Ben is shown a history where his saving of Kira on Dromund Kaas cost him his victory against Sith Emperor Vitiate. He was shown a barren and lifeless galaxy, as part of his vision of what could have been.

Ben: You are right, I have had a history of taking exceptional risks to guarantee everyone's safety. After the world of Uphrades was destroyed I made it my mission to protect everyone. After successfully saving Tython, Belsavis, Vosska, and countless other worlds I began to think that I could never fail in my mission. That is until the emperor was reawakened and the world of Ziost was destroyed. I was humbled, through that experience I have learned to let go. During my last battle against Darth Nox I was willing to sacrifice everything, even the one I loved to vanquish evil.

"You are still weak. The Jedi hesitate to kill. You will probably show mercy to Darth Nox if given the chance."

Ben: I am capable of killing when necessary. I killed Emperor Vitiate personally when he said that he was past the point of redemption. It will be the same for Darth Nox.

"You are not unlike Anakin Skywalker." Ben was shown a vision of Anakin's turn to the Darkside, of how Anakin's love for Padme drove him to Darth Nox.

Ben: If what you show me is true then I am all the more equipped to reason with him.

The Dark apparition left him, finding nothing more to accuse him of.

* * *

Kira saw a reflection of herself one where she was possessed by the emperor.

Dark Kira: Do you really think that you have beaten me? Have you really overcome your weaknesses?

Kira reflected on the dark reflections questions. "I can't erase my past, any more than I can completely erase the darkness inside of me. However, I can say that you don't have any control over me and that I have friends to count on should you rise again."

The apparition left Kira alone in her thoughts.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano received a vision of an altered future. She was older, standing in a Sith Temple facing a dark hooded figure with white lightsabers ignited. She recognized the figure as Darth Vader, a being responsible for the deaths of countless Jedi. During the fight, she managed to clip the dark figures mask, her heart skips a beat in terror when she recognizes the voice.

Vader: Ahsoka

"Anakin", Ahsoka whispered with shock. The dark figure removed the mask to reveal Anakin's face, his eyes cold and yellow like a Sith's.

"Ahhh!" Ahsoka woke up screaming, hoping that her dream won't ever come true.


	19. Power Play

**Power Play**

The galactic senate convened early the next morning. There was great confusion and fear in the air following the events of last night. Everyone wanted to uncover the mystery as to why the Grand Army of the Republic attacked the Jedi. They also wanted to know that the Republic will remain safe considering military reports that the Separatist plan to invade Coruscant once more. Padme was among the curious Senators, eagerly watching to see what would happen.

The great hall became silent as the center platform rose. Everyone had been expecting to see Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and was surprised to see Anakin and a Jedi woman instead. Few outside of the order knew of "Master Yodette" thanks to efforts from both the Jedi and Palpatine to conceal her identity. The Jedi hid her identity to protect the public from the truth, the truth that there were multiple Sith Lords in the galaxy; Palpatine hid her identity to keep a rival hidden from the public eye. Both of these obstacles Darth Nox had to overcome with her speech.

* * *

Darth Nox's speech:

"Citizens of the civilized galaxy, I am Jedi Master Yodette Quanobi, a hero from the Old Republic Era. During that age I was known as the Barsenthor of the Order, a protector who raised armies to fight for the Republic. I was awoken from stasis by the Jedi and was with Anakin Skywalker when we fought against Count Dooku and General Grevious. Anakin can confirm that everything that I say is true.

(Some recognized 'Master Yodette' as the one that accompanied Anakin while others only remembered Anakin)

For the past thousand years of peace the Republic stood as the crowning achievement of civilized beings. But there were those who would set us against one another, and we took up arms to defend our way of life against the Separatists. In so doing, we never suspected that the greatest threat came from within. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith, an ancient enemy of the Jedi and the Republic. He donned the name Darth Sidious in the shadows and gave the name Darth Tyranus to Count Dooku. The two co-conspired against us; creating the shadow of Separatism which led us into war. When the Jedi learned of these terrible truths we confronted Palpatine, in his hatred of us he fought till his last and I was forced to kill him. Tragically Palpatine's plans didn't die with him; he had prepared recordings of himself so that he could still order our armies against us.

(Darth Nox played a pre-recording of Palpatine issuing order 66)

Anakin and I are all that remain of the great order that protected the Republic for all this time. Upon further investigation, we have discovered more terrible truths. Palpatine is responsible for unleashing an ancient evil against us. Darth Nox, an ancient Sith Lord from my time, along with her subordinates, are loose in the galaxy, they were responsible for the destruction of Kamino.

(Darth Nox then showed a picture of Ben, Yodette, and Kira)

They attempt to mock the principles of the Jedi and the Republic by dawning similar attire while fighting us. All the remaining Sith will be hunted down and defeated, collaborators to Chancellor Palpatine will suffer the same fate. After the events of last night, Anakin and I have investigated Palpatine's computer files thoroughly, we've found thousands of names tying this Senate to conspiracies against the Republic.

The government has become corrupt while our enemies prepare to rise against us. Swift action is required if we are to survive. This dead and corrupt Senate must be dissolved; we require a wise and powerful leader, one who has brought the Republic from the brink of death before. From the ashes of this government, we can build a safer and more secure society, an Empire which will last for ten thousand years.

(Nox started using borrowed words from Palpatine's speech. A speech that would have been given to appoint himself as emperor)

By bringing the entire galaxy under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the Republic in its later years will never take root. Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law.

Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. Let our enemies take heed: all who oppose us will be crushed.

Through our combined efforts, the galaxy will trade war for peace and anarchy for stability. Billions of beings will look forward to a secure future.

Appoint me as empress and I will lead us to glories beyond imagining. We have been tested but with my rule, we will emerge stronger. This current Republic may fail but an empire under my rule will prevail. People of this civilized galaxy; the choice has been made simple, victory or defeat."

Darth Nox's thoughts: Fitting that I should use some of Palpatine's speech for my own. It feels like spitting on his grave.

* * *

The Senate room was quiet. Senators who had conspired with Palpatine were fearful of what would happen should Master Yodette of the Jedi be appointed as galactic empress by the people. Others like Padme and Bail Organa were fearful about the death of democracy and freedom. For a moment it was as though the galaxy had held its breath.

While the Senate room remained quiet a thunderous applause could be heard throughout Coruscant. It was so loud that it could even be heard past the walls of the great galactic senate building. Many believed "Master Yodette's" words because she had the backing of Anakin Skywalker, others supported her because they grew tired of the government corruption and inefficiencies. Many agreed with the notion that swift and decisive action was required to save the galaxy from the Separatists and decided to back 'Master Yodette' as an empress. Padme mused to herself, "So this is how liberty dies, with a thunderous applause from the people and my husband a cohort to its murder. How could he support the Jedi takeover of the Republic? It's reforging into an empire?"

Darth Nox heard the thunderous applause from outside the Senate building and thought to herself. "It appears that my speech had the desired effect on the emotions of the dimwitted masses. Everything is transpiring exactly as foreseen. Those who hesitate to appoint me as ruler will later do so by their own accord; I will show them a display of power so magnificent and so fearful that no one would question my authority as empress."

Darth Nox grinned slightly while mentally complimenting herself on her ability to manipulate and control the hearts and minds of people.

* * *

Little time was wasted as the Galactic Senate was officially dissolved pending investigation for conspiracy against the Republic. Darth Nox wasted no time to make sure that she and Anakin were in charge of the investigation and judgment of the Senators. Padme of course was absolved of any suspicion when it was revealed that she was Anakin's wife.

It was a time of turmoil as the general populace didn't know who to trust, there was hard evidence that the governing bodies of the Republic were corrupt. The public needed a leader, someone to look up to and "Master Yodette" quickly gained that recognition through subsequent statements to the public to "remain strong during these trying times". Anakin praised "Master Yodette's" past and present heroism and announced that she will serve as the Jedi Order's new grandmaster, increasing the disguised Jedi's favor all the more. All was falling into place as Darth Nox envisioned.

* * *

It was late at night when Anakin managed to return home, he found that Padme had been mourning the passing of liberty and freedom, the death of the Republic she once served.


	20. A Scorpion Stings

**A Scorpion Stings**

"Padme what's wrong?" Anakin asked naively, as though he knew nothing about her troubles.

"Nothing". Padme looked away from Anakin while responding.

"Padme don't do this! You were crying all last night and this morning you haven't spoken to me. Don't push me away! I love you." The silence was getting to him, they were physically close to each other yet their political and personal ideologies made it as though they were a galaxy apart.

"Are you going to continue supporting Master Yodette in her bid to take over the galaxy as empress?" Padme's voice sounded sad and regretful.

Anakin started feeling defensive, as though Padme had accused him of a crime. His heart starting to feel guilty for what he has done already.

"Don't make me the villain Padme! You heard the voices of the people just as I did. The galaxy wants this, the galaxy needs strong leadership, Master Yodette can bring us through this harsh time. I thought that you would be in support of this. After all, you have always stood for democracy and the voice of the people."

"Anakin the people are being deceived! Yodette took control of the courts and the media immediately after her speech. Something is very wrong here, you have to see that."

"Now you question my judgment!? I'm not the little slave from Tatooine anymore Padme!"

"Anakin! What's with you?"

"Nothing". Now Anakin was lying, doing everything he can to pass his answer as inconsequential.

"You know something about Master Yodette don't you? You are obviously close to her, why else would the courts have released me as soon as it was revealed that we were married? She hasn't even threatened to banish you for breaking the Jedi code. What is this secret that you are hiding from me? From the entire galaxy? What hold does she have over you?" Tears began to fall down Padme's cheek out of genuine concern for her husband.

"Don't ask me any more questions about Master Yodette. I know nothing." Anakin was lying as best he could but it was obvious to him that Padme's intuition was deciphering the truth regardless.

"Anakin these lies and these secrets that you keep. They aren't you, don't you think it is time that we face the truth together? We have nothing to fear now. For once we can be husband and wife."

Anakin was losing control of his emotions, the pent-up stress was getting to him. Padme needed only dig a little deeper to find the truth.

"Are you accusing me of conspiracy!? I am not lying! I told you I know nothing! Besides, considering how corrupt the government has become I think it is best for the Jedi to take over!"

The conversation started to become a shouting match as Anakin clashed with his wife.

"You are conspiring with Master Yodette aren't you!? Anakin, you are a good man, don't do this!"

"Padme please understand that everything that I do is for you, for our children, and the Republic!"

"How!? How does this benefit me, our unborn children, or even the Republic!?"

"With Master Yodette's power, I can become more powerful than any Jedi ever dreamed of! I will even be able to protect you from death! I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! We can rule the galaxy together! Make things the way we want them to be!"

"Anakin what are you saying!? What power does Master Yodette possess that would make you say such things?"

In his emotional state, Anakin let the truth out.

"I saw a lightsaber pass through Master Yodette's abdomen and have it heal like it was nothing! She has access to knowledge that I need, knowledge about the Darkside of the force! If I were to command that power there will be nothing that we can't change Padme. Nothing!"

Padme looked at Anakin with shock and asked: "Who are you? You are saying words that my husband wouldn't say and choosing to go down a path that neither my husband or I can follow. Master Yodette is twisting your mind, making you into a person you were never meant to be. She is Darth Nox, isn't she? I am going to reveal the truth to everyone, save the Republic and this marriage."

The words Padme spoke struck Anakin's heart, Padme was nearly out of the apartment before snapping out of his trance. Desperation flashed on Anakin's face as the door was about to close.

"Wait! Padme no! Stop!"

Anakin's reaction was reflexive, with a flick of his wrist he hurled Padme back into the apartment. Her body struck a nearby statue which fell on top of her, two pointed ends stabbed into her lungs.

"Padme!" Anakin force lifted the statue off of her, a pool of blood started to stain the carpet. "No! No! No! What have I done!?"

* * *

Darth Nox was meditating at the Jedi Temple, fueling her connection to the Darkside on the latent terrors which befell it. Trying to dispel the Lightside version of herself which has haunted her dreams and private thoughts ever since her last force vision.

Emma Kallig: Please Darth Nox, if there is any humanity left in you, don't do what you plan next.

Darth Nox: Leave me alone!

Darth Nox yelled at the top of her lungs with the fury of a tormented animal.

Emma Kallig: I can't do that. Ever since you learned that I existed a part of you wanted me to stay.

Darth Nox: I will find that part and rip it out of myself like a tumor! You are a weakness, an obstacle to my power, I killed you once on Korriban and I will do it again!

Emma Kallig: You are wrong, I was never dead, I was placed inside of a soundproof cage in your mind. Forced to watch the horrors you unleashed on others while I screamed at the top of my lungs for you to stop. Do you want to see the number of injuries you inflicted on me? Each time I looked in the mirror I became less recognizable as a human being. That is until I received the force vision and was given the tiniest sliver of hope for our redemption. That hope restored my health and freed my cage.

Darth Nox: You are a blight on my character. I will destroy you!

Emma Kallig: And you are a blight on mine! It doesn't matter how much power you amass through the Darkside, eventually, it will fail you, and when it does you will see the error of your ways and become me.

Darth Nox: I am going to go forward with all my plans, become a pure expression of the Darkside, a pure expression of power. I will not let you stop me.

What the Lightside version of herself said next actually sent a chill up Nox's spine. "I won't have to. You will be the orchestrator of your own undoing."

Darth Nox is broken out of her meditations by the paging of a holo-communicator.

Anakin: "Master Yodette" it's Padme, something terrible has happened. Please, I need your help.

Darth Nox had to fight back a grin, she had expected something like this to happen but not so soon. "Have her brought to my private medical suite, I'll meet you there".

* * *

In Nox's private medical hospital droids were attending to Padme, trying desperately to stabilize her condition and save the twins that she is carrying. A medic droid gives Anakin the report while Darth Nox steps in at the same time and overhears.

Medic Droid: We can't slow the clotting and heal her lungs fast enough to save her. If we move quickly though we may be able to save the babies.

Anakin saw Darth Nox and was hopeful.

"Please 'Master Yodette' I beg of you save my wife and children! I can't live without Padme, nor can I live knowing that my actions caused my children's death."

Anakin was in tears and embraced Darth Nox and whispered in her ear: "Please Darth Nox I'd do anything, you are my only hope".

"Don't worry Anakin, I'll take care of everything."

Darth Nox was grinning sinisterly while Anakin hugged her. She was like a predator that came across a wounded animal. Still a tiny voice in her head screamed at her: "Don't do this I beg you!". Darth Nox twitched a little as though there was a bug in her ear and ignored the voice.

The two entered the emergency room where they saw bacta tubes feeding into her, trying desperately to heal the damage and slow the clotting which made Padme's breathing difficult.

Darth Nox closed her eyes and meditated in the force, a dark shadow surrounded Padme as the Darkside of the force sustained her. All time seemed to stop for Anakin as the medical droids performed a c-section on her to save the twins and were able to reverse the damage that was done to Padme's lungs with Darth Nox sustaining her. Padme regained consciousness and began speaking with Anakin.

"Anakin", Padme's voice sounded like a whisper.

"I'm here Padme, I'm here. Everything is going to be alright now, you are going to pull through and the medics saved our children. We are going to need to think of names for them". Anakin grabbed a hold of her hand and smiled, for a moment it seemed that all of his nightmares were just going to be dreams.

"This is our son Padme, what shall we name him?" Anakin was beaming while holding him up.

"Luke"

"Luke Skywalker, what a fine name for our son!"

Anakin then lifted up his daughter with joy.

"This is our daughter, she looks just like you. What name shall we give our beautiful daughter!"

"Leia"

"What a lovely name! Meet your mother children". Anakin placed the two of them next to his wife.

"Hello children". Padme smiled and kissed them on their heads.

Anakin hugged Padme, a tear going down his cheek. "I never meant to hurt you".

"I know Anakin". Padme then noticed Darth Nox standing in the corner. "Anakin, what is she doing here!?" Padme's eyes looked at Darth Nox with contempt.

"It was the only way I could save you."

"Anakin you know I love you. Never swear your allegiance to people you know to be evil, even if it were to mean my death."

"Don't say that Padme! You aren't going to die! We will live on as a family now, everything will be alright."

Darth Nox was chanting something to herself privately. Her words were barely audible and the language was utterly foreign to Anakin and Padme.

"Anakin I feel strange, as though my mind is being pushed away by someone else. Anakin I'm scared!"

"Stay with me Padme! Don't leave!"

"I love you Anakin".

Padme's eyes flashed purple before she lost consciousness again. At the same time, all the surrounding droids and equipment was crushed by Darth Nox.

"Sith! What! Did you! Do!?" Anakin glared at Darth Nox, his hatred burning hotter than ever before.

"Only what you asked me to." Darth Nox nonchalantly answered. "I made it so that Padme would never be able to die. However, everything comes with a price. To make her body unkillable I had to have one of my Sith spirits possess her. Padme's mind is now struggling for control."

"Release her!"

"I will not foster weakness in my apprentice, Darth Vader. Master the Darkside of the Force, learn to control the spirits as I have. Become more powerful than me and you will be able to free your wife from her chains."

To Darth Nox's pleasant surprise she found herself being lifted up into the air, an invisible hand choking her.

"I will kill you!" Anakin's tone sounded venomous. Darth Nox merely cackled before Sith lightning sent him flying hard against the wall behind him. Anakin was pinned up against the wall like a painting, unable to move or resist Nox's telekinesis.

"Good Anakin! Good! Do you realize how long I've waited for a worthy apprentice? One which actually had the potential of defeating me. Not even my Wrath with all his power would have been able to force choke me like you have. The Darkside makes you powerful Anakin, it is a wonderful sight to behold. Together we could fulfill the legend of the Sith'ari and be like gods. We will be truly free as the legend says."

"You're a monster!" Anakin deeply regretted ever trusting her.

"A monster is a being of power Anakin. Flattery will get you nowhere." Nox then giggled. "You know, as monsters go, I'm not that bad to look at." Nox kissed Anakin on the lips, which brought his heart to a boiling fury.

"I won't rest until you are dead! I will search for any moment to betray you!"

Nox grinned: "I wouldn't expect anything less from my apprentice. However, I would advise you to choose the time you attack carefully. If you attack me before gaining the necessary power you will lose both Padme and your life."

Nox force lifted the two crying infants into her arms. "Don't forget, you are replaceable. Should you die I'm sure at least one of these two would make for a suitable apprentice." Nox cackled. "I always did want to become a mother." Nox then used the Force to make the infants fall asleep. "See, I've got the touch."

"Let them go! Leave my family alone!"

Darth Nox giggled, she was loving every moment of this. Also, she noticed that the 'annoying voice in her head' had gone away.

"You are in no place to bargain right now. You can't even free yourself from my hold, can you?" Darth Nox then felt Anakin's anger build.

"Go on, try it." Nox urged, curious what her apprentice can do. Anakin only managed to wiggle his arms and legs against the titanic force which held him against the wall.

"Pity, I have such high hopes for you. I guess the kids will be going home with mother Nox today. Toodles." Darth Nox teleported away from Anakin who fell to the floor before weeping over Padme, whose body lay lifeless like a corpse, her mind imprisoned and tormented by an invader. Anakin trusted the wrong person and lost everything that was close to him. The Jedi, his wife, and his children.


	21. A Galaxy Holds it's Breath

**A Galaxy Holds Its Breath**

All was tranquil throughout the galaxy, people running about and going about their daily lives as though the past two days hadn't happened. It was like the calm before a storm, as though the galaxy was holding its breath.

Not all remained silent though, in the vast galaxy there is an ocean of ideas and different political ideologies. In a bizarre twist of fate, three childhood friends from very different walks of life come together at Dex's diner and talk about all that has happened the past couple of days.

* * *

Youto Jarrde a 21-year-old ace fighter pilot in the Republic Navy enters Dex's diner. A familiar face catches his eye. 'Could it be?' he wonders.

"Erran? Erran Aquilla?" Youto asks excitedly.

The 22-year-old man turns around, "Youto? Is that really you!?", the two men hug in excitement, "man it has been such a long time! How have you been?"

"Quite well, you are now looking at one of the galaxies best fighter pilots." Youto boasted with a smile.

Erran: No kidding. Wow, good for you dude, amazing! I'm almost out of college now with a degree in business and economics. I am interested in becoming a banker, not quite as exciting as being a fighter pilot.

"Who says that it isn't exciting." Youto tried to encourage his friend. "You and Ryan always were brainiacs, I am proud of you man. Force knows the galaxy could use more bankers. It seems that this war has really done a number on the economy."

"Thanks, buddy". Erran responded with a smile.

Almost on queue Ryan, age 25, walks into Dex's Diner and Youto is the first to greet him.

"Man this is a small galaxy! Ryan Flynn, we were just talking about you and here you are in the flesh!"

Ryan was a bit taken aback by the jovial greeting and required a second or two to process. "Youto? Erran? Wow! You're right it is a small galaxy! How have you two been?"

"Really well". The friendly neighborhood extrovert Youto was the first to answer again. "We were just telling each other what we do for a living. I became a fighter pilot in the Republic Navy and Erran here is almost a banker. What kind of work do you do now Ryan?"

"I'm a lawyer". Ryan said matter of factly, straight and to the point.

"A lawyer, wow. You two are so smart." Youto stated again.

"Anyways, why don't we sit down and catch up from old times?" Erran interjected.

* * *

The three sat down at the nearest booth and examined the menu before ordering three hamburger specials. The robotic waitress rolled away.

"You know, for a robot, that waitress was actually kind of cute". Erran commented out of the blue.

Ryan: We got to find you a girl, man. You've been in college too long.

Erran blushed with embarrassment before agreeing. "Yeah, you're right."

The three of them laughed together following that comment.

"Say I wonder how long that holo portrait of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has been here?" Youto pointed to the picture. "Maybe Dex was a friend of his."

"Maybe. Say, speaking of Jedi, I wonder what everyone's opinion is on their recent take over of the government?" Erran's question had an obvious political slant to it.

"Well I'm not sure, I do think something is up though." Ryan's experience as a lawyer made him more judicial with his comments.

"I think the Jedi should take over the government myself", Youto stated boldly, as though he were shooting down an enemy droid fighter with his words.

"Oh come on Youto, you can't honestly think that do you?" Erran's response was filled with surprise.

"I am also curious to hear your reasons for saying that." Ryan stated with casual interest.

Youto: If you had seen what I'd seen you would understand. I flew as a dropship pilot before transferring to a fighter squadron. I've had the privilege of seeing Jedi command troops into battle and fight for our freedoms. I would trust Anakin Skywalker with my life and if he vouches for this Master Yodette than I believe him. Also, considering how the war was going under Palpatine's leadership, I think a change is needed to ensure our survival. Master Yodette was right, the government has become corrupt and inefficient, incapable of protecting its citizens. I don't care if we are a Republic or Empire anymore; I want to see results.

Erran retorted: Palpatine did a fine job as a leader. He secured the banks under his authority to forgive the Republic debt, a brilliant economic move I might add. I think he did the best he could given the hand he was dealt. Nobody could have predicted the arrival of ancient Sith Lords in this war. Save for the Jedi, who through their own incompetence unleashed the Sith upon us. What's worse is that they kept such information from us. If it weren't for the Jedi there wouldn't be any Sith or a war for that matter. Face it Youto, the Jedi are dangerous. We of all people should know about the dark things that Jedi do. We know about their recruiters and how they induct children like us. (Erran tries to do an impersonation of a Jedi: "You will hand over your child to us". He says while waving his hand sarcastically). The three of us were just among the lucky, discovered at an age too old to be taken, able to live a normal life with our families and friends. I see no reason to trust any of the Jedi, Anakin included. For all I know, this is all an elaborate conspiracy. Don't you think it is strange how the Jedi killed the chancellor and then accused him of being our enemy? Master Yodette and Anakin now have control over the government, the courts, and the media, Yodette is practically an empress already.

Ryan: Well something doesn't add up. There is no denying that the Jedi were attacked and it wouldn't make any logical sense for the Jedi to organize a scheme that would involve attacking their temple.

Ryan continued. "The evidence presented by the Jedi in the courts is quite damning, recorded communications between Palpatine and Dooku confirm that he was a Sith Lord. From what I understand, experts have examined the data and confirmed it's validity. Based off of this evidence, it is very likely that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord. It is Master Yodette and her rapid bid for power which concerns me. Aside from her involvement in the Battle of Coruscant mission, there is very little we know about her. For all I know, she could be this Darth Nox that she warned us about. Of course, this is only conjecture. I do agree with your sentiment concerning the Jedi, Erran, the order is flawed and I'm glad that things turned out the way they did. I'm happy with my career and that we got to live normal lives. No matter what happens I hope that we'll be alive to greet each other once more, cheers to friendship."

The three clanked glasses together before continuing their conversation.

Erran: You sure that the evidence presented is admissible? If the Jedi have nothing to hide then why have they taken control of the courts?

Youto: It's not just the courts, the Jedi had to take over the government when Palpatine and all of his followers were exposed as traitors.

Erran: But is justice being served!? Even if Palpatine was a Sith Lord those who worked with him have the right to a fair trial. I wanted to be Palpatine's economic advisor after graduating. Had I been a bit older I could have been one of the people accused of treason against the Republic.

Ryan: I don't know if I can trust the courts anymore either. It's frustrating feeling so powerless in this galaxy. It seems that the only thing the three of us can do is hope that things will work out for the better.

* * *

Their orders arrived and the three began to partake.

Youto: Say could you hand me the sauce?

Seeing that his two friends were preoccupied with eating he decided to get it himself.

Youto: Nevermind I got it.

Youto stretches his hand as the bottle floats to him. He chuckles soon after as a thought comes into his mind.

Youto: Say, I wonder, if circumstances were different, and the Jedi did accept adults to be trained in the ways of the force. Would you want to be a Jedi? I think I would. It would be awesome to wield a lightsaber and able to deflect blaster bolts with ease.

Erran: I don't think I would. The Jedi Order comes across as being too dogmatic in their beliefs. They ban emotion and forbid you from even falling in love or getting married. I'd only consider joining if the Order changed their ways entirely; if it stopped taking children at infancy and allowed emotions to flourish.

Ryan: I think I would pass for the same reasons Erran stated. I'd only join if the Order were to change its ways as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Corsucant, Darth Nox meditates in the Darkside of the Force. Taking inventory of all the recent powers she has acquired. Dathomiri magic that can manifest solid objects or conjure spirits of the dead into a physical form, Master Yoda's battle meditation, Valkorians force drain, Sidious' enhanced command of force lightning and storms, teleportation, and many other abilities.

Darth Nox's meditation is interrupted by a holocall from Darth Malevolen.

"My Lord, the Separatist forces are ready, we will attack tomorrow morning. I am stationed at Phoenix 1 and will be able to command the forces from here."

"Very good my Wrath. Everything is going exactly as foreseen. The stage is set and the galaxy awaits my show".


	22. Nox's Theatre

**Nox's Theatre**

A fleet of 1,000 Separatist warships exit hyperspace in a surprise attack against Coruscant. The Coruscant sky gets filled with blaster fire as strategic positions are targeted and destroyed; crippling what little defense forces the planet had left. Darth Nox had expected this; in fact, she had counted on Republic forces being weak after the first attack on Coruscant, this was a perfect opportunity to showcase her power and dominance to the galaxy.

Darth Nox, while under the guise of Master Yodette, was taken to an underground bunker serving as Republic Strategic headquarters.

Commander Tarkin: The Separatist forces have us outmaneuvered and outmatched. What is your strategy Master Yodette?

As if on cue an enemy clone commander addressed the Republic command.

Commander: Republic forces give up this useless fighting and surrender. We have won this war.

Nox nearly grinned as the commander immediately grasped his throat for air, the life being choked out of him by some invisible hand. A loud snap sound was heard over the comm., followed by enemy droids and subordinate clones yelling, "commander!".

The comm. was immediately closed and with that, each forces positions were reaffirmed. Nox wasn't going to back down from this fight.

Nox: Commander Tarkin, I wish to say a message to our forces and the people of the Republic.

Nox didn't want to come off as brazen by calling the Republic her Empire. Even though she had placed herself as an empress in everything but name only.

Nox: People of the Republic, we faced harsh trials but through them, we have become stronger. Our enemy wishes to destroy us but through our rage, we will achieve victory and freedom. We fight together in confidence that fleets of ships and armies will pale in comparison to the power of the force.

Nox: Continue commanding our forces Tarkin, I cannot do anything from here, I must see this battle myself.

Darth Nox took a transport to the Jedi Temple, where the force had the strongest presence. She sat and started to meditate on the same landing pad where she once fought her three Jedi adversaries of old.

In her mind's eye, Nox saw a familiar figure, a light side reflection of herself.

"I thought I was rid of you!" Darth Nox 'said' with anger in her mind.

The reflection ignored the Sith Lord's comment and merely started her own monologue. "This temple, it's a place of darkness and light. I can sense the Sith artifacts that are sealed away deep inside and hear the screams of fear echo from this last Jedi massacre. I can also sense the peace and harmony of the many Jedi who have meditated here. I know why you are here, to do what you plan you need a nexus of power, and this is the closest one you can find. To do what you intend you will need to blot out the light in this place with your own willpower, making the force your own beast of burden. I am a reflection of the light here but I'm also a glimmer of what little light is in you. As much as you may try you can't completely destroy me. I've tried to show you a different way before but I know that you won't listen until you see it for yourself. You could become so much more than you are right now. Have you ever wondered why your opponents beat you back in the throne room? It was because they fought for something greater than themselves, they fought for the force not against it. The more you try to bend the force to your corrupt will the more corrupt it becomes and the more corrupt you become by using it. I have come once more to fight you, to test your will to dominate and corrupt the force."

With a jolt of sith lightning, Darth Nox was the first to initiate the attack. The apparition intercepted the jolt with her own golden bolt of lightning, the two tendrils of Light and Darkside energy exploded upon impact leaving a small whirlwind from the two opposing forces.

"You made a mistake fighting me in this place apparition. This is my mind and I've silenced many voices such as your own here!"

An eery echo of the past voices Nox conquered with her force walking ritual whispered with the wind. The sky turned black and lightning rained down on the area. The apparition lept out of the way of the bolts which struck the ground with a fury. Everywhere a lightning bolt struck a purple hue of Nox's unique Darkside energy emerged. The apparition's eyes glowed with a golden light as golden lightning cut through the dark clouds onto the surrounding ground as well, creating a golden hue of Lightside energy wherever the bolts struck. The apparition grinned at Darth Nox. There was an unspoken understanding between the two, that they boasted similar powers and could negate whatever they threw at each other. Knowing this Darth Nox decided to engage the apparition in close quarters.

Darth Nox lept towards the apparition, corkscrewing through the air with an inhuman scream. Copying what she saw Darth Sidious do during her fight with him. Nox's lightsaber clashes with a golden saber projection. While both untalented at the blade the two clash with inhuman speed, augmented by the force, and faster still as this battle wages in Nox's mind.

Nox takes a lethal swing at the apparition only to have it vanish before her eyes. The apparition reappeared at another spot where a glowing gold aura was. The two continued to fight in a cataclysmic battle, teleporting from one glowing aura to another, a deadly dance of force powers and lightsaber clashes to try and outmaneuver the other.

With a well-timed lightsaber swing and teleport, Nox outmaneuvered the apparition, the Sith Lord's blade piercing her chest as soon as she teleported to another gold aura.

"It seems that your cunning rivals your willpower, Darth Nox of the Sith. You may use this temple to amass the power that you desire."

The apparition appeared to die before being reborn as a black monster. For the first time in galactic history, the light of the Jedi temple had been snuffed out by darkness, Nox was in control.

The environment surrounding Nox's meditating form echoed this dark transformation. The skies of Coruscant blackened with dark clouds, green and purple lightning danced viciously against the darkened sky, lightning stretched from the sky and encircled where Nox knelt obediently, the very elements under her command. Symbolically echoing the very mastery she currently possessed over the force.

The storm's rage was mirrored by the sounds of intense battle. Coruscant had scrambled every fighter they could to meet the invasion force, a delaying tactic until reinforcements could arrive. Leading the strike team was Youto Jarrde. The republic pilots were outnumbered ten to one.

Youto: Alright fellas, you heard what Master Yodette said let's attack those ships and show those Seps our anger.

The attack squadron yells a battle cry into the comm. before engaging a large swarm of droid fighters. Youto's fighter charges towards the front of the attack squadron, his link to the force being stronger than ever before as Nox's Darkside ebbs and flows, empowering those that she wishes to empower. It was as though every ship, every pilot, every soldier, and every citizen were pawns in Nox's elaborate scheme.

A sub-commander of one of the lead Separatist battle cruisers contacts Darth Malevolen to report on the battle.

Cadnus: Report. Where is your commander!?

Separatist Clone Sub-Commander: Dead my lord. He was strangled to death by Jedi Master Yodette. I've called to report on our assault. There is some mild fighter resistance but we hold the numbers advantage. There is one incident of concern though. A large stormfront with an approximate radius of 100 kilometers has appeared directly below us.

"Most impressive Lord Nox! It seems that the very elements are under your command now." Darth Malevolen thought to himself.

Cadnus: A Republic weapon perhaps?

Darth Malevolen was feigning ignorance.

Cadnus: Have the fleet vacate the area and form a line stretching across the north and south poles of Coruscant. Broadcast an audio ultimatum stating that if they don't stand down and surrender immediately you will open fire and glass the surface.

Separatist Clone Sub-Commander: It will be done, my lord!

As the channel was closed Cadnus couldn't help but think to himself: "Farewell, clones of me".

On the surface, Commander Tarkin receives an ultimatum from the Separatist fleet being broadcasted on all channels.

Separatist Clone Sub-Commander: Surrender, call back your fighters and power down all your weapons or we will glass the surface.

Tarkin was smart and wasn't going to give into Separatist demands. He knew about the storm appearing out of nowhere and played along with the idea of it being a weapon.

Tarkin: It is you who is mistaken, you attacked us without knowing that we had a weapon of mass destruction. Now you will be destroyed.

The channel ended and blaster bolts rained down on the civilian populace. The force storm seemed to whirl faster with power as more lives were lost. Darth Nox grinned as she continued to channel the power of the Darkside. She whispers under her breath: "time to eat".

Nox's eyes glow with an ominous purple glow and focused her attention on an area of Coruscant being attacked. A wave of Darkside energy rippled from an epicenter, all life contained within a 10-kilometer radius was consumed. Ryan Flynn was among the thousands of victims that were devoured.

The storm raged with power and grew higher into the sky, it snaked out into space like a giant worm and started to chase after the line of ships. Lightning forked out of the mouth of the storm and disabled all the ships ahead of it before being pulled in and destroyed. Youto Jarrde had the fighters break off the engagement and flee the storm but all was too late. All ships fighting above Coruscant were consumed.

The Force storm recedes and Coruscant was left in shock, nobody knew how they should feel. Should they be glad that the war has been brought to an end? Or experience palpable dread concerning their savior's powers? Among the most shocked was Erran Aquilla, who could sense the death of his two childhood friends through the Force. The pain of loss was soon replaced with white-hot rage. "I swear on this day! I will bring an end to the Jedi and the Sith! I promise you, my friends! One day you will be avenged and the galaxy will no longer be made to suffer under the boot heel of these tyrannical factions!"

Meanwhile, Anakin was meditating in the Force, seeking a way to defeat Darth Nox and save his family. "Anakin", a vision of Padme spoke to him through a vision. "Padme", Anakin said while trying to hold back a tear that rolled down his cheek. "It's ok" Padme tried to reassure Anakin and hugged him.

Anakin: Everything is not ok though. I have been deceived and have lost everything.

Padme: No Anakin, there is still hope. Go to the Jedi Temple, there you will find Darth Nox at her most vulnerable moment.

Darth Nox opens her eyes and stands up where she was meditating, her form cast in shadow by both the clouds and her internal darkness. The sun peaks through the rescinding clouds upon the arrival of four figures that now stand in front of Darth Nox.


	23. Full Circle

**Full Circle**

Darth Nox opens her eyes and stands up where she was meditating, her form cast in shadow by both the clouds and her internal darkness. The sun peaks through the rescinding clouds upon the arrival of four figures that now stand in front of Darth Nox.

Darth Nox taunts the four figures by saying: "Sith, I am surprised to see you here, in Jedi robes and armor no less? Honestly, I don't know what more you have to gain by continuing this charade."

Nox's words burned like hot embers on the hearts of the Jedi heroes.

Kira: Ironic that you should be saying that, Darth Nox of the Sith.

Darth Nox: After defeating you the galaxy will be mine to control and history will be mine to rewrite.

Yodette: We won't let that happen! By the way, these belong to you.

Yodette expels the Sith apparitions with the Force. The ghosts, which had tried to limit the heroes' connection to the Lightside, immediately returned to Darth Nox who smirked in response.

Darth Nox: It seems that you have all grown stronger since we last met, so have I. Vesuo xok Vitiate.

Darth Nox's eyes flash purple and then green as a green figure arises from the green mist that flowed against the ground. The figure had the visage of Darth Vitiate, it leaped towards Kira before entering into her. Kira's eyes turn green as the entity takes control. Kira's past as a "child of the emperor" made her the most vulnerable to possession by Sith Emperor Vitiate.

"Kira no!" Ben Quanobi yells as the entity takes over and charges towards him. Ahsoka Tano intercepts the attack, only to be lifted by the neck through the Force a split second later by Darth Nox. Ben engaged his possessed wife in combat in order to protect Ahsoka from a savage lightsaber strike aimed at the young Togruta's torso. Yodette was occupied as well, as her concentration was focused on absorbing all of Nox's lightning.

"Haha, how does it feel to be forced to fight against your own wife?" Darth Nox mocked vindictively, she didn't want them to just be killed, she wanted her Lightside enemies to suffer.

"Kira I know that you are in there, fight it!" Ben pleads with his now possessed wife.

"I know that you are in there Daughter of light. Pro nuyak svistuis cahins tu'iea dondes aras xuolijas, (Through my broken chains your bonds are forged)." Darth Nox chanted in the Sith tongue and ghostly chains wrapped around Ahsoka's choking body before yanking out the Daughter. The apparitions of Satele Shan and Darth Marr were also ensnared.

Anakin Skywalker arrives on the scene and witnesses what is happening. "Master!" Ahsoka Tano yells before her neck is snapped through the force by Darth Nox.

Anakin: Nooo!

Anakin ignites his lightsaber and charges at Darth Nox the second Ahsoka's lifeless body touches the ground. Nox levitates Anakin in the air with ease, her eyes flash purple as she contacts him telepathically.

Nox: Do you honestly think that you possess the power to defeat me!? Have you forgotten that the lives of your wife and children are in my hands? These Jedi can't help you, they can't even help themselves. Fight by my side apprentice and I might just forgive your insolence!

"Anakin", Padme's voice kicks Nox out of his mind. "Padme", Anakin responded with an emotional tear in his eye.

Padme: Anakin I'd rather die than to watch you manipulated and transformed by Darth Nox.

Anakin: I don't believe I have the strength to beat her.

"You can Anakin, it is your destiny", the Daughter now appeared in the vision. The entity approached Anakin in the vision and touched his head, "remember Mortis". Anakin's mind flooded with repressed memories.

Daughter: You tamed both myself and the son before. It is time for you to tap in that power once more. Believe in yourself Anakin, you have the strength you need to resist Darth Nox and defeat her.

Anakin's eyes glow with a golden light for a split second as Nox's power loses its hold over him and he falls to the ground. Anakin leaps toward the ghostly chains and cuts them in two with his lightsaber, releasing the apparitions from her bonds.

The Daughter transforms into a golden phoenix through the Force and blasts Darth Nox with a golden fire. Darth Nox erects a force shield just in time but the flow of battle was already turning against her as Yodette launches gold lightning at the Sith as well.

Yodette: We have to keep the pressure on her or we may still lose this fight!

"No this can't be! I need more power!" Darth Nox says to herself as she recalls the spirit of Emperor Vitiate back into herself. Once freed Kira takes the opportunity to vanish from sight and wait for the proper time to strike against the Sith Lord. Anakin and Ben Quanobi leap at Darth Nox with their sabers ignited and strike at her force barrier.

The barrier breaks from the overwhelming attacks and the golden fire consume the spirits held inside Nox, releasing them into the force. The golden lightning saps her strength and keeps her in place as Anakin, Ben Quanobi, and Kira land the fatal blows against the Sith Lord.

Darth Nox is killed and a large blast of Darkside energy is released and rockets into the sky. With Nox's death, both Padme and Queen Julia were released.

Kira: Is she really gone?

Daughter: I'm afraid that she isn't. There is something that we still have to do.

In another part of the galaxy, Darth Nox's spirit possesses a clone of herself that she kept on Phoenix One. The stasis chamber deactivates and Darth Nox in her new clone body awakens.


	24. A New Path

**A New Path**

In another part of the galaxy, Darth Nox's spirit possesses a clone of herself that she kept on Phoenix One. The stasis chamber deactivates and Darth Nox in her new clone body awakens.

Darth Nox found a fresh pair of clothes that was placed in there in advance by Darth Malevolen. Darth Nox put on the clothes and Darth Cadnus entered the room.

Darth Malevolen: Congratulations on your resurrection Emma Kallig. However...

Darth Malevolen ignites his lightsaber and holds it against Emma's throat.

Darth Malevolen: I do not believe you possess the power to command me as your Wrath.

Darth Nox: I have escaped death multiple times. Do you think killing me will stop me now? If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.

Darth Malevolen: I know you Kallig, Rising Phoenix was your last safety net and you are bluffing. A sorry attempt I might add.

Darth Nox: Perhaps, you can't blame me for trying. What do you intend to do after killing me? I commanded powers that few Sith could even dream about and yet I was still defeated. Do you honestly think that you can fair better?

Darth Malevolen: After killing you I will work to rebuild the Sith, make the order in my own image.

Darth Nox: You may be able to rebuild the Sith but it won't matter. The Jedi and Sith have been fighting for eons. Each time the Sith inevitably fell against the Jedi, regardless of complex strategies or raw power in the Force. As a Sith, I was cunning and powerful but that isn't enough to defeat the likes of Yodette and Ben Quanobi. Our enemies aren't like ordinary Jedi, they now possess a fundamental understanding of the Force that we lack. They have somehow found a way to merge the passion of the Sith with the philosophy of the Jedi. In so doing they have become conduits of the Force in a way that no Jedi or Sith has before. I understand now that the Force is on their side, it has always been on their side. It doesn't matter what you do Cadnus, in the end, your plans and ambitions will fail just as mine have. The visions that I have received in my dreams are true. I clung to darkness because I believed it to be stronger but now I have seen the light. I think it is time that we learn to walk a different path, a path of true power.

Darth Malevolen considered Darth Nox's words and in a surprising turn of events, deactivated and reholstered his lightsaber.

Darth Malevolen: Like you, there was a time when I thought nothing was stronger than the Darkside of the Force. Then I received a vision as well, in it, I was fighting a Lightside reflection of myself. The last time I fought such an apparition was on Tatooine. I thought I had defeated my own Lightside impurities that day but I was wrong. In this last vision, the Lightside reflection of myself won. This left me to contemplate the strength of the Darkside. No Sith has ever been as strong as you Darth Nox, you were like a god and yet you were still defeated. This has given me much to think about as I held my lightsaber blade against your throat. As I considered killing you I realized a shocking truth. I couldn't kill you, I love you. It seems that this love for you has defeated me, I will follow on whatever path you go, my empress.

Cadnus' voice sounded uncharacteristically tender when he said, "my empress".

Darth Nox: I have loved you as well, although I was too afraid to admit it. Too scared that such feelings would inhibit my connection to the Darkside of the Force. I tried, burying those feelings down and surrendering completely to the Darkside but that hasn't gotten me anywhere has it?

Yodette: No it hasn't.

Master Yodette, Kira, and Ben Quanobi were there along with the Daughter.

Darth Nox: Master Yodette, how did all of you get here so fast? How much did you overhear?

Yodette: The Daughter teleported us through the Force, we heard all of it.

The atmosphere of the room felt a little awkward before becoming serious once more.

Darth Nox: I see, what's to become of Cadnus and I? Do you intend to kill us?

Ben Quanobi: We aren't going to kill you but you will have to answer for your crimes.

Darth Nox: I understand. We will surrender ourselves to your jurisdiction.

The Daughter pauses and then addresses the Jedi heroes of old.

The Daughter: My time has come, through your heroic actions balance has been restored.

The Daughter vanishes, becoming one with the Force once more.

* * *

 **Several years later**

Emma Kallig: This is our story. The story of our Battle through the Ages, of how the Darkside was ultimately overcome by the Light, and the founding of this New Jedi Order.

A youngling responds with a question, "that is only part of the story isn't it mom? How did you and dad get out of prison? Surely it mustn't have been that easy to build a New Order with Grandmaster Yodette and Master Ben Quanobi."

Emma Kallig: You're right Aloysius, rebuilding the order hasn't been easy, but that part of the story will have to wait for another time. For now, it is time for bed.

"Aww ok", the offspring of legends responded almost in unison before heading to bed. One by one they headed to their chambers. There was Aloysius Kallig, who was the son of Emma Kallig and Cadnus Malevolen. Nadia Grell, the daughter of Yodette and Malcolm Grell, the prince of Sarkhai. Rey, the daughter of Ben and Kira Quanobi. Lastly, there was Luke and Leia, the son and daughter of Anakin and Padme.


End file.
